Mindful De novo
by LadyXmas311
Summary: Awakening from a year and a half comatose state, she was someone that everyone thought was positively good. But what everyone didn't know was that it was a veil to hide her dark and sinful side. Hannibal/OC. Disclaimer: Don't own anything Hannibal Series. Only my OC, Rayne. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1 Consumes

**Chapter: **Consumes

…**..**

Standing in the middle of the woods, a criminal profiler, who is usually in the classroom teaching, was staring at the crime scene before them. A crime scene that had hit home to the criminal profiler, something personal.

"Will, can you do this?"

Will Graham, the criminal profiler, who has a gift of thinking as a killer or victim would, glanced back at his boss. His boss being head of Behavioral Science in the FBI, Jack Crawford, who was slightly concern for Will about this particular crime scene. But also, Jack was also a bit uneasy about the scene as the killer hit home on something personal to Jack too.

The crime scene before them was a few people hanging by hooks through their backs. However, it was large portions of skin missing from their body. The killer had skin the arms and legs of the victims and left them to hang on hooks, draining their blood onto the ground. The air was moist and wet from the rain fall from the night before, making the blood on the ground to vanish and sink within the dirt.

"I'm going to do this. I am going to catch this killer and put a stop to them." Will said, stepping away from Jack and walking over to the bodies to begin his own investigation.

"Jack." Beverly Katz came up beside Jack, who kept his eyes on Will then looked at her.

"What?"

"This isn't just affecting Will. It's affecting you too." Katz pointed out as she looked at her boss. Jack stared at her then looked away and stared at Will.

"Of course it is. This is the killer that put one of my agents in a comatose state. But for Will…wouldn't you be vengeful if it was your cousin? A blood relative?" Jack said then turned away and walked away from the scene with a blank expression.

Walking across the ground and away from everyone, Jack stopped beside a tree and stared at the ground. The leaves were sticking together on the ground from being damp from last night's rainfall. Not blinking, the ground seems to vanish into a black void making Jack to slowly look up and found himself staring at an image before him.

The image was of a young woman of twenty-six, who is a criminal profiler on the field. A criminal profiler with a gift like her cousin, but instead of teaching in the classroom, she was working on the field. She was the agent after the late Miriam—who was a bright young pupil of his that he put on the line to chase after a serial killer known as the Chesapeake Ripper. Anyways, other than that, back to the image of the woman, she was not only Jack's criminal profiler, but Will Graham's cousin, Rayne Graham.

"Jack."

Snapping out of the image type memory, Jack turned to see his medical examiners/field agents staring at him with slight raised eyebrows. He turned his head to see the bodies being loading up into the trunks on stretches. Glancing back, he ran his hand over his head, rubbing the back of his neck and cleared his throat. He didn't realize that he was that lost in a past memory.

…**..**

…**..Later On in the Day: …..**

…**..**

The office was designed and furnished with everything that would be seen in those home magazines. Everything was perfect, organized and held that vibe of being elegant.

Two black leather seats were parallel across from one another, occupied by the owner of the office and their patient. The owner of the office matched the elegance that the office presented. The owner was dressed in a three piece tailor suit that didn't have a single wrinkle and instead was perfectly smooth.

"So, is this new case getting to you Jack?" The owner being a psychiatrist, who had an aura around them of being classy, live the finer ways of life, intelligent and respectful. Having an exotic accent whenever they speak to their patients or non-patients, showing that they weren't from the states but somewhere across the seas.

Staring at the psychiatrist, Jack was staring at the doctor, who was Will's doctor, but at the moment was being Jack's person to let everything out.

"It's personal."

"How so?"

"Well, Dr. Lecter, the killer of this case escaped our clenches a year and a half ago, left one of my field agents in a comatose state for a year and a half now."

The psychiatrist was known as Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Will's new assigned psychiatrist.

The corner of Hannibal's eyes crinkle a bit as his eyelids descended a bit, his eyes holding nothing but curiosity about Jack's sentence. He could see Jack staring away, resting his right fist on his mouth and his eyes were narrowed a bit like he was in deep thought or remembering something.

"I can tell that this agent was very important to you, Jack."

"Yes, she is. Now she is lying in a hospital bed for a year and a half, in a comatose state."

"Wouldn't that be suffering?"

"Her brain is functioning normally, but she just won't wake up." Jack explained, dropping his hands on the arms of the black leather seats. He stared down at the ground then his eyes roamed up to stare into the doctor's dark hazel brown eyes.

"You blame yourself." Hannibal pointed out, crossing his right leg over his left and resting his hands on his lap.

"Yes. I do. I blame myself for pushing her too much into the case to the point she went off by herself to go after the killer and the killer's apprentice. I was too late to get to the scene when she called me. I was too late…there was blood everywhere." Jack explained, his voice dying down when he got to the end of the sentence. His hands clenching the arms of the chair and he was biting his lower lip.

Hannibal just stared at the FBI agent before him, seeing how this was really affecting him.

"And I sure as hell know that Will blames me too. Deep down, I know he wants to yell at me. Maybe even attack me, and I don't blame him."

Now that got Hannibal really curious. He was beginning to wonder how important this woman really was, especially with Jack saying a comment about Will being involved with this woman agent.

"Why Will?" Hannibal question as he had to know the answer to put out the kindle before the curious fire starts blooming more inside him.

"Because doctor, this woman is Rayne Graham. Will's only cousin that he ever mention."

That answer didn't put out the fire inside Hannibal. Instead it had expanded and consumed his body with great interest.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Jack told you about her, didn't he?"

It was nighttime, Jack Crawford left a while ago and now it was Will's session. Hannibal had started the session by doing another evaluation on Will to see if he was still stable after killing a serial killer known as Garret Jacob Hobbs last week. Then slowly, Hannibal brought up the topic about the new case and how the killer has made an appearance after a year and a half. Hannibal was indeed, leading this conversation to the point Will would bring up his cousin. Hannibal didn't know about Will's regular life, so hearing about Will having a cousin had hooked Hannibal into finding out more.

"Indeed he did. He seems upset yet angry with himself. Are you angry at him Will?"

"Deep down, yes." Will admitted, not staring at the doctor. He stared at the glass side table beside Hannibal's seat instead, slightly glaring at it. His eyes did blink quicker than normal as he felt his form tensing up a bit. He was thinking about Jack pushing his cousin to the point she went after the serial killer herself.

"Rayne…Rayne is the opposite of me yet similar in odd ways. Both of us being seen as gifted profilers for Jack when it comes to investigation. I would be seen as the chipped tea cup, she would…she would be seen as that tea cup that is always shining."

"Why is that Will?"

"Because she has control." Will looked up at the doctor saying with a slight smirk then looked away. Will was never one to look people in the eyes because eyes say too much. Therefore, the dark blue handkerchief in Hannibal suit overcoat breast pocket seemed to be interesting at the moment.

A quick memory of Rayne flashed through Will's head. He remembers when his father brought a five year old Rayne home, saying she was living with them for now on since her father was killed overseas and her mother wasn't in the picture. Therefore, Rayne and Will lived in the same house, grew up together and went to the same schools—except college.

This comment made Hannibal's head to slightly tilt to his right, wondering if Will praised his cousin for being like him, but being able to control their criminal profiling gift. Or Will being jealous of his cousin.

"Are you jealous of your cousin, Will?"

"Never. Never with Rayne. No, she…no." Will shook his head, clenching the arms of the seat that Jack Crawford was clenching earlier. Hannibal stared at Will, who shook his head, not being able to give a reason, but just a few words instead.

"She was the cousin that every family member wanted. She was the one that lifted the mood up the room when she smiles or with her remarks. The one to protect you even though she puts herself at risk." Will explained, but his voice was faltering causing Hannibal to sit up straighter and closely observe Will's posture. Will was fidgeting in his seat, showing he was either getting upset about thinking of his cousin or because he wasn't comfortable about talking about his personal life.

"She was the one that was caring and kind. Yet that night, that night she went after the killer, Jack told me that she left his office with dark eyes and emotionless. She had a dark side to her that she shows when something was either bothering her or harmful. It rarely showed when were young, but as she got into profiling, it been showing more than usual."

"What happen that night Will?"

"She founded the killer and the killer had an apprentice. Rayne fought both of them, killing the apprentice with a sword. The killer had Rayne fighting him with a sword…she got sliced up and stabbed, there was blood everywhere." Will whisper the last part, shutting his eyes as he remembers running out of his house that night and driving off with such speed to the hospital.

"She lost so much blood that her body shut down. She came back though, but only in a comatose state."

"Now that this killer has come back—"

"I want them taken down."

"Avenge your cousin, Will?"

"Yes. I'm admitting it."

"Nothing like Hobbs."

"No, nothing like Hobbs. This is more personal than Hobbs."

"Don't let the past turn you into the darkness, Will." Hannibal told him, staring at Will with a serious face. Will didn't reply or nod his head; he just stared down at the ground with a blank expression.

At the end of their session, Will had asked the doctor to check on his house as Will had to go back to the state where the killer had been in. Will had handed Hannibal a spare key and began walking out of the office.

"Will."

Turning around in the doorway, Will stared at his doctor, who stood there with his hands in his slack pockets.

"Like I said before, don't let the darkness consume you with revenge. You will get hurt that way."

"Doctor, I appreciate your words…but if you knew my cousin, you would do anything for her because that is how much she consumes you." Will replied, staring at the doctor then leaving, shutting the office door behind him.

Staring at the door, Hannibal eyed the door Will just left, thinking about the reply he just said. Hannibal eyes slowly looked down to his right side where he pulled his right hand from his slack pocket and open his clenched fist. The silver spare key to Will's home gave a slight gleam in the dim lights of Hannibal's office.

Hannibal walked to his office desk to clean things up before he headed home. His eyes looked at the spare key next to his ring of keys, knowing that when he checks up on Will's home and his dogs, he would investigate Will's home, not just to find more information about Will, but this cousin of his, Rayne Graham.

And why she consumes people to do anything for her.


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

**Chapter: **Awakening

…**..**

The white two story house seem to be out in the middle of nowhere of Virginia. Nothing but golden yellow grassy plains surrounded the area with woods. No other residents were near the home, giving it a nice privacy.

Hannibal stared around, definitely studying his surroundings and agreeing in his head that this was so Will Graham. The home being away from everyone, being alone and having a private life with only his dogs as his company. Hannibal walked up the front porch, pulling out sausages from a brown paper bag as he heard the dogs whining and barking inside.

Unlocking and opening the front door, Hannibal threw pieces of sausage at the dogs, which they quickly gobble up. He threw the rest into the corner of the living room making all of them to run over into that direction. While they were distracted, he stared at the inside of Will's home, noting how some things seem clustered and close together. Hannibal walked into the kitchen, checking things out then walked back into the living room, and noting the fishing equipment in the corner.

Walking over, he sat down at the table where fishing lures were scatter across the table top. There was a developing fishing lure being made as it was set on this pedestal with a magnified glass in front of it. Hannibal picked up small pliers and looked through the glass as he carefully picked up string and began wrapping it tightly around the lure. He added a feather to the lure and quickly but skillfully continues wrapping the string around it. Once finish, he cut the string and pulled the lure from the pedestal to observe the finish work.

Tapping his finger on the tip of the hook of the lure and watched the tip of his finger as a dark ruby red droplet emerge from the tiny prick hole. He stared at his blood forming into a tear drop on the tip of his finger before he placed that finger into his mouth, licking the blood droplet away and then sucking on his finger. The familiar metallic taste of his blood giving a slight zing to his tongue.

He placed the lure back on the pedestal then looked around the room, his eyes falling on a box that seem to be pulled out from under the table and someone—Will—searching through it.

Curiosity got the best of him and he founded himself over near the box and opening it. Inside were picture frames and burned CDs that were labeled. Picking up one of the picture frames that seem new—since the others had some dust on them—Hannibal stared at it.

Now he understood why Will used the word consume.

The radiant turquoise eyes that stared up at him seem to capture and consume his whole wellbeing.

The woman in the picture was dressed in a white short summer dress. Those summer dresses that would be seen in magazines of the woman laughing as she held onto her hat from blowing away by the wind. Even though the picture is for a perfume ad and not of the woman or dress.

This picture though, was a woman in a white summer dress, standing on a dock near a pond, and giving the camera a pleasant smile. The light smooth tan skin contrasting with the dress perfectly. Her long slight wavy dark brown hair reaching just past her full breasts. Slender yet athletically built body. But those eyes, they seem to stare right through anything. Those beautiful turquoise eyes that have this spark in them that quickly ignited something in Hannibal.

"Goddess." Hannibal simply said staring at the picture of the woman, knowing that this must be Will's cousin, Rayne Graham. He noted the other picture frames was the same woman, but in different clothes, scenery, or with Will.

Hannibal picked up another picture frame of Rayne and Will in fishing gear, laughing and enjoying their time together. Just staring at that picture, Hannibal could see that Will was different in this picture. He isn't like he was now. Instead, Will seemed free in this picture.

Setting the pictures down,—but not without taking a picture of Rayne in the summer dress with his cell phone—, Hannibal picked up the CDs and read the labels.

"Rayne's College A cappella Senior Song." Hannibal read one of them then looked up to the TV in the living room with a DVD player. He wanted to hear her sing. She was a singer and Hannibal wanted to see how good she was.

Walking over to the TV and DVD, he turn on the player and inserted the CD before standing up straight again. The TV screen lit up and instantly showed a lot of people sitting in this atrium. There was a group standing on stage, but a person stepped up to the microphone and made an announcement.

"_Next up, is a very good friend to all of us and a huge part of our a cappella group, who will be greatly missed. Our senior, Rayne Graham, who will be singing her senior song, So Small by Carrie Underwood._

Hannibal watched as Rayne stepped out of the group, smiling as people were whistling and loudly cheering for her, clearly showing that she was well-known at the college she had attended to. He noted that the camera glanced to the side, showing Will staring forwards and smiling towards his cousin, but looked at the camera.

"_Dad, focus on Rayne."_

"_Alright, alright." _

Hannibal knew now that the camera operated was Will's father—Rayne's uncle. The camera quickly pointed back to the stage as Rayne began singing.

And her singing was unbelievable and Hannibal was surprised. He thought she was just going to be that average college student singer, but no, she could sing like a professional musician.

When she hit the high notes of the song, Hannibal felt the small hairs on his body rise and he shiver a bit. Getting and feeling this reaction of her singing, it meant she was very good to him. Even though it was a country song, she didn't use a country twang, she used her own style. Her voice was smooth yet gave chills when she hit the high notes perfectly. She put emotion in her voice making the song even better.

When it ended, Hannibal felt like he should be standing up and clapping with her unbelievable performance. When that CD was finished, he checked the others. Some were her singing, others was of Will and her horsing around or doing something together that was filmed, and others was her playing softball or doing gymnastics.

Hannibal grabbed certain CDs, which were of her singing, and held them in his right arm and to his chest. He would return the CDs later, but for now, he would download them onto his laptop and iPad because he had to admit, he enjoyed her voice.

Before walking out, Hannibal walked through the house again and checked things over. However, he paused to see a note on Will's fridge. It was a hospital address, but he noted Rayne's name underneath it.

That made him to think that he needed to take a little trip tomorrow.

…**..**

…**..Next Day: …..**

…**..**

The heels of black business shoes lightly clicked down the white tiled hallways of a hospital. Nurses smile and commented on the bouquet of flowers that Hannibal carried in his right hand. He would nod his head with a smile and continue down the hallway towards the last door of the hallway.

Stopping outside the door, he stared at the room number 305 to make sure he was at the right number the doctor told him before entering. On entering, Hannibal stared at the plain walls then slowly stepped into the room some more, shutting the door behind him.

The soft beeping and breathing made him stared at the bed, where the woman in the pictures he stared at and listen to her sing, laid for a year and a half. Her skin was pale from not being out in the sun, she was hooked up to machines that were feeding her and keeping her monitor. She was on a breathing tube as he walked over and stared down at her.

Lying in bed, Hannibal noted she was pretty even as she laid there. He set the vase of flowers on a side table that had pictures of her and Will. Hannibal grabbed a chair, pulling it over behind him. He took off his overcoat, putting it on the back of the chair before sitting down beside Rayne's bedside.

He reached into the overcoat pocket, producing an IPod and headphones. He turns it on and picked a playlist he made last night. It was the songs that she sung on those CDs he took from Will's house. He lean over her, putting the headphones in her ears and sat back, before hitting the play button.

Many doctors, nurses, and people say that talking to a comatose person could bring them back to conscious state. That listening to someone talk, they would sometimes awake. Hannibal wanted to test that, but in a different way by playing her singing to herself or to people like Will.

Hannibal sat back, putting the IPod on the bed side table and reached out, grabbing her hand with his left hand. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand, taking in the smoothness of her skin. Was she intriguing to him? Yes. Did she consume him with her looks and ways? Almost. When she awakes, he wanted to see if she would lure him into her like she has done to others.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

After a few hours, it had become dark out and the clock struck eleven. Hannibal had passed out sleeping, holding Rayne's hand in his. A nurse had come in earlier, checking over Rayne, but also, putting a blanket over Hannibal as he slept.

The IPod hit the last song that Rayne sung a few years back in a Church on Christmas Eve. It was the song Ava Maria and it was Hannibal's favorite song sung by her yet. He had put it as the last song on purpose because it was his favorite. Saving the best for last.

When the song was in the middle with Rayne hitting a high note, the heart monitor started to pick up. Hannibal was still passed out as the heart monitor kept picking up to the point it hit a certain mark that warned the nurses at the nurse station.

This time Hannibal woke up as he heard the heart monitor beeping loudly and fast. A small alarm blinking on the screen to the nurses at the nurse station. Hannibal stared down at his hand joined with hers, noting she was clenching it. His eyes looked up to see Rayne's eyes flicking then they snapped open.

That is when she began choking and freaking out about the breathing tube down her throat. Hannibal pulled the IPod headphones out of her ears and quickly held her hands down. However, she kept struggling as she wanted to get the breathing tube out of her throat.

"Shhhh, shhh, it's alright. Rayne, you have to calm down. The nurses are coming any moment to get the tube out. Shhhh." Hannibal bowed his head down, pressing his mouth and nose into her hair. He shut his eyes as she slowly started to calm down. He laid his lips on the top of her head before pulling his face away from her head and turned to see nurses and a doctor entering.

"Let's get that tube out of your throat, Ms. Graham." The doctor said stepping forwards into the spot where Hannibal was. However, Rayne eyes shot to Hannibal's and her hand reached out, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt.

Hannibal stared down at her hand then up at her eyes, seeing her trying to focus on him, but he could see wanting and needing comfort in her eyes. Therefore, he stepped up next to the doctor—making sure he wasn't in the way—and held her hand. He gave her a squeeze and he was surprise at her strong squeeze back for being in a comatose state for a year and a half.

The doctor got the tube out and Rayne was coughing making a nurse to get water while another nurse raised Rayne's bed. Hannibal sat down in his seat, still holding her hand as they helped Rayne out. His eyes not straying from the doctor or nurses helping Rayne out.

Once everything was situated and checked over, a nurse explained to Rayne about getting therapy to learn to walk again and going through some test. Then that nurse left the room to make calls for Rayne about her awakening. Hannibal stared at the nurse leaving then turned his eyes on Rayne, who was staring forwards and not at him.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Stiffly, Rayne turned her head towards the unknown man that had comfort her when she woke up. She wanted to speak to him, but her throat still hurt from the breathing tube and she knew that speaking wouldn't be happening for a bit.

"You seem confuse. Yet, I probably can guess what you are wondering. I am Dr. Hannibal Lecter, a psychiatrist."

That got her eyes to slightly narrow and he gave her a gentle smile. Hannibal knew that she was probably thinking that he was here to evaluate her or something with analyzing.

"I'm your cousin Will Graham psychiatrist. I was checking up on his dogs while he was out working a case and couldn't help but find out about you. He talked about you, very positively and I can see why. Even though you just woke up, I can tell you are a strong woman."

Rayne stared at him, taking in this doctor that was her cousin's psychiatrist. She noted he wore a tailor suit that gave this vibe that he liked the finer things in life, the high class living and just being clean cut. His accent seems European and it was unique and exotic. She had to admit, on awakening, he wasn't a bad sight either. He was handsome in her book.

"You have been in a comatose state for a year and a half now." Hannibal told her causing her eyes to widen and open her mouth to speak but winced. Hannibal quickly grabbed the cup of water and lifted it to her lips, tilting it a bit and watching her taking sips of the cool water that was soothing her throat.

"Easy now. It'll take a few days for you to speak again." Hannibal pulled the cup from her lips, but still held it near her to signal if she still wanted more. She slightly shook her head making him to nod and put the cup aside then stared at her as she stared back with those blue green eyes.

"You will be back on your feet before you know it." Hannibal gently told her, giving her hand a slight squeeze and a small grin. She stared down at their hands, feeling how warm his hand was compared to hers then looked up at him with a slight grin of her own.

It took a while for her to fall back asleep. Hannibal knew that she was having trouble going back to sleep because she had just woken up from a long sleeping state. He still held her hand as he grabbed his IPod and checked the song that she had awakened on. And on seeing what song it was, he smile.

"Ava Maria." He lowly said, glancing up from the IPod and stared at the peaceful sleeping face of the pretty woman before him.


	3. Chapter 3 A Veil: Part 1

**Chapter:** A Veil: Part 1

…**..**

The skies were clear and the sun was brightly shining for the past few weeks of the beginning of the fall season. Hannibal believed it was because Rayne had woken up from her comatose state of a year and a half and her presence brought these beautiful days.

Everyone was happy and welcoming to Rayne's awakening. Will had cry in front of Hannibal while he hugged his cousin. Hannibal just stood back and watched.

Now, Hannibal was back in the hospital and going to visit Rayne again. Ever since she woken up, Hannibal has been visiting her almost every day, especially now that she was moved to Baltimore for rehab. Her progress was outstanding and last time Hannibal visited her, she had been jogging.

Knocking on the door, he heard a soft come in. Entering, Hannibal grin as Rayne gave him a smile. What Will said about his cousin smile brighten up the room was very true. When she smiles, Hannibal couldn't help but grin or smile or make some type of happy expression.

"How are you today, Rayne?"

"Well, I believe that I am being released tomorrow."

That got Hannibal eyebrows to rise as he came over to sit beside her beside. She was sitting in her bed Indian style with an iPad in her hands. A very familiar iPad that actually belongs to Hannibal, but he lend it to her for keeping her occupied.

"That is good news."

"Indeed." She replied, looking down at the iPad, but her grin was sliding off her face.

"What is the matter?"

"Will explained to me about this Freddie Lounds. How his last case was this man using people as mushroom harvests, yet he was trying to connect with that Abigail Hobbs girl."

"Will updated you on his cases?"

"Yes." Rayne replied, staring at the iPad screen where Hannibal could see she was on the article that Freddie Lounds wrote about Will's last case.

"How does Ms. Lounds make you feel, Rayne?"

"Maybe we should talk about it at the session I have to go in a few days with you. Jack wants me back in the field since I asked to be. However, Will want me to relax a bit."

"It might be a good idea to sit back a bit. I can see where Will is coming from."

"I do too."

"But why start our first session with each other about the journalist?"

"Something to start off." Rayne shrugged her shoulders, pulling the cover over the iPad screen and sitting it aside on the side table. She stared at Hannibal with a small grin.

"At least give me a preview of what's to come." Hannibal grinned making her to laugh gently and shake her head. Slowly, the laughter died down and the smile disappeared from her face, replaced by a blank expression, but serious eyes. This got Hannibal to sharply and closely stare at her.

"This Freddie Lounds and her ways, doctor, well, she disgusts me." Rayne stated, turning her head towards him and stared him in the eyes with nothing but seriousness. He searched her eyes, seeing that hint of her dark side flicking in her eyes. The dark side that Will say that has been showing more than usual as she kept working as a profiler. However, with her being a comatose state for so long and seeing a lot has change, it seems that she has changed a bit more.

…**..**

…**..Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Like she said, they started the session with Freddie Lounds and how the journalist for tattletale crimes online articles disgust Rayne.

Over the few days, Rayne was out of the hospital and seem to be back to normal. She was getting used to be back in the real world. She was to take a few sessions with Hannibal to see how she was coping after waking up. This was Jack and Dr. Alana Bloom idea.

In addition, Rayne wanted to live in Baltimore, finding the city to her likings instead of her old home—which was in Virginia. Plus, her old home was sold since she wasn't there for a year and a half. Moreover, Hannibal offered her to stay with him until she had founded a home. So she stayed in the guest bedroom at his home until she founded a living space of her own.

"Why does she disgust you?" Hannibal question from his seat as he eyed Rayne roaming around his office, taking her surroundings in. Rayne paused near the statue of a dark color bronze elk and ran her right hand fingertips over it.

"Well, she targeted my cousin for one." She turned to stare at him then walked over, sitting in the black leather seat across from him. She crossed her right leg over her left and stared right at Hannibal.

"And two?"

"Two, being she has no right to make a pathological assumption about Will's mental state. She is not his psychiatrist, you are." Rayne stated with slight narrowed eyes.

Hannibal could see that Rayne was annoyed and angry at Freddie Lounds for targeting Will. He couldn't blame Rayne for feeling this way because he was annoyed and frustrated at Lounds for saying such things about Will. And Hannibal agreed with Rayne's statement about Lounds making assumptions of Will's mental state when she isn't the doctor, but he is.

"And three, I find it rude and disrespectful."

"How so?" Hannibal head slightly tilted while taking his hands off the arms of his chair and resting his hands together on his lap. He stared at Rayne, noting how she stared him straight in the eyes and wasn't like Will, who would look anywhere but the eyes.

"I know that she is a journalist and journalist write those juicy topics to draw attention. But she is pushing it on calling someone insane or unstable. He is my family, so I am going to feel protective, but seeing this work of hers, disgust me."

"Understandable."

"At times, I know I can be rude or mean and such, but that is only because someone or something pushed me over my limits. Or you did something to hurt me or someone important to me. But to write this, I hate it." Rayne explained, staring down at her hands in her lap now. She played with her fingers, but looked up at Hannibal, who nodded his head at her.

"I understand what you are stating, Rayne. Yes, her writing is very honest yet unpleasant. If you were to meet Ms. Freddie Lounds, what would you do?"

"I don't know if I would do anything doctor. I wouldn't know where to start." Rayne answered with a slight shrug of her shoulders. He nodded while running his tongue on the back of his teeth then sat back a bit more in his seat.

"Let's forget about Ms. Lounds for the time being. She seems to bring a bad taste to my mouth."

"You and me both, doctor, and I haven't met her yet." Rayne stood up from her seat, saying and began roaming his office again. Hannibal kept his eyes on her as she walked to the ladder that led up to the balcony library. She glanced at him for permission to which he nodded.

Getting permission, she climbed up the ladder and pulled herself up onto the second floor level. She ran her fingertips across the binds of books, old and new. At times, tilting her head to read some of the title of books.

"Your case."

"What about it?"

"You know it is open again."

"I know."

Hannibal stood up from his seat, buttoning two buttons of his overcoat to keep the coat together before walking to the center of the room with his hands in his suit pant pockets.

"You don't seem very frighten about it."

Rayne turned from looking at the books and walked up to the railing. She rested her hands on top of it and stared down at the good doctor looking up at her. Tilting her head a bit, her long hair fell to her right side and brushed against her shoulder.

"Should I be?" Rayne question, gliding her right hand across the railing while walking towards the ladder. She glanced down at Hannibal, who walked over to the ladder to wait for her to descend.

As she climbed down, she held out her left hand to which Hannibal grabbed it and helped her down. He held her hand, not letting go as he stared her in the eyes. He was trying to figure out why she wasn't bother by the case that had put her in a coma for almost two years.

"This is the killer that put you in a coma."

"I know that." Rayne replied, trying to pull her hand from his, but he held on and kept staring her in the eyes, not looking away. Rayne knew she was in for questions.

"Was the killer and you acquaintances with one another?"

"No."

"His apprentice?"

"No."

"You killed his apprentice, but not him. Why?"

"There is the thing called blood lost." Rayne told him, ripping her hand from his and staring him down, but he wasn't affected by it. Hannibal tilted his head a bit to the side and stared at her. In a flash, he grabbed her forearm and dragged her over to the chair. He sat her down and rested his hands on the chair arms so that she couldn't escape him.

"I have notice since your awakening; you have a dark side that is showing. Will has told me that you have a dark side, and it been showing more than usual. However, since your awakening, I see it flickering visibly in your eyes. Therefore, what happen between that killer and his apprentice?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because the next time you kill someone, you have to do it better than what you did with the apprentice." Hannibal lowly told her. That got her eyes to widen and Hannibal to stare at her with nothing but seriousness. He knew that there was always a flaw or flaws in people. And he knew Rayne had a dark one.


	4. Chapter 4 A Veil: Part 2

**Continuing….**

**Chapter: **A Veil: Part 2

…**..**

It felt like ice was pumping throughout her body at Hannibal's comment. But also, he hit the head of the nail right on target. However, it got her wondering on how he knew this. How did he figure out about that night?

"How—"

"Back to that vile woman, Freddie Lounds, she wrote an article about you when you were put into a coma. How they founded the killer's apprentice sliced up and away from the abandon warehouse in the woods. While the killer's blood was founded inside the warehouse that was locked up with you in it." Hannibal explained while standing up straight and stepping back from her seat. He didn't have to trap her in the seat anymore as he knew he had her pinned in the seat with his words.

"Doesn't mean anything."

"He was escaping wasn't he, until he ran into you." Hannibal walked to his desk, straightens out his pens and such on the desk surface before he glanced back at her. She was still sitting in the seat, but clenching the arms and staring forwards.

"They said that the killer killed his apprentice with his own dagger, but it was you. Wasn't it? Then you went after the killer, who locked you guys inside the warehouse where you two fought in a sword fighting match. It was raining that night, so a lot of the evidence was washed away." Hannibal lean his back against his desk, unbuttoning his overcoat and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Here everyone believes that you are the innocent woman that brightens the room up with a smile. The cousin of Will Graham, who says you have control your ability that is hard for him to even control. But you, you control it flawlessly, but use it skillfully and in a different way. You think like a killer and victim, but very well. Think like one, you might become one." Hannibal explained, pushing himself away from leaning on the desk and walked to her.

Rayne didn't look at him as he kept hitting that stupid nail on the head harder and harder every time and sending it through a metal surface. Not wood. Metal. Now he was standing before her, leaning down and cupping her face, pushing her face up for her to stare him in the eyes.

"I am not a killer."

"No? Many would pat you on the back for getting rid of the apprentice. However, he had surrender to you, didn't he?"

She kept staring at him, not wanting to answer him. His hand ran down to her chin, gripping it hard. He leans towards her that their noses were almost touching.

"Answer me."

"Yes. He did."

"Why not knock him out or use the handcuffs you had on you?" Hannibal question with a raised eyebrow.

"Doctor, I believe that this isn't a session anymore. Here I thought I was being asked about how I am coping with being awake again. Not being interrogated by a psychiatrist." Rayne lowly told him with a raised left eyebrow.

"Is the nice woman personal an act, Rayne?"

"No. I am can be a nice woman, but sometimes we all have flaws. Is your nice gentleman an act, Dr. Lecter? Or rather a veil?" Rayne replied and grinned as she felt his fingers tighten a bit more on her chin.

"Don't change the conversation now."

"You want to know why I killed him doctor when I didn't have to, hmm? It was because the killer and his apprentice killed innocent people. By getting rid of them, it would all stop."

"But you enjoyed it."

"Did I feel anything when I killed the apprentice…no, I didn't."

"What did it feel like, Rayne? What flowed through you?" Hannibal lowly questions making her to narrow her eyes at him. She was wondering why he was so interested in all of this. He wasn't acting like the man that held her hand in the hospital or let her live in his home. The gentleman and good doctor was gone now. Instead, before her was a man that seem to be manipulative and dark. He was hiding something and Rayne felt herself starting to put herself in his shoes, to analyze his ways, but didn't as the grip on her chin was getting on her nerves.

Therefore, Rayne kicked Hannibal's knees, causing them to buckle and causing him to let go of her chin. Next, she placed her feet against his chest and shoved him back with a strong push. Hannibal fell into his black leather chair and stared up through his bangs. His hair coming out of its perfect combed to the side style and now hanging down, his bangs brushing across the top of his eyelids.

Rayne shot forwards, jumping on top of him and reached out to grab his chin, but froze as a very sharp scalpel was against her cheek. That got Rayne to shut her eyes and felt a small grin coming onto her face. She then remembers seeing that scalpel on his desk with some of his art work. He uses it to sharpen his drawing pencils. The time he walked to his desk, he must've slipped it into the sleeve of his overcoat. He knew that he was going to push her buttons until she came at him.

They stared at one another, neither faltering their stare.

"Are you going to do it?"

Hannibal grinned and his eyes seem to twinkle with something as they slowly darken then they already were. His hand holding the scalpel tilted a bit, the tip of the scalpel piercing her cheek and a small blood droplet started forming. The scalpel disappeared from her face and was put aside on the side glass table next to the chair.

The warm ruby red liquid ran down her cheek and left a dark trail that started to dry up. The small wound wasn't anything big. Just a small prick as if a tip of a needle stabbed her.

A warm finger touched the blood trail and wiped it away with the droplet. Rayne glanced down to see Hannibal wiping away the blood with his thumb and was now staring at her blood on his thumb tip. Slowly he put that thumb into his mouth, sucking and licking away the blood.

"Vampirism much?" She mutters making Hannibal to smirk and pulled his thumb from his mouth. He went to dab his finger against the blood droplet forming on her face again when there was a knock on the door.

"It seems like Will is here. But he usually never knocks. Therefore, we must've really enjoyed our time together." Rayne mockingly said towards the end of her sentence. After that she got off from straddling Hannibal's lap and walked to the door.

Hannibal stood up, buttoning up his overcoat and running his right hand through his hair to slick his hair back. He picked up the scalpel off the glass table and slipped it into his overcoat pocket just as Rayne open the office door to let Will in.

"Will, I was just leaving."

"But you don't have a car."

"I'll call a taxi. Have fun with your session. Hannibal is very _sharp _today." Rayne said, hugging her brother then walking out of the office. But not without glancing back, over Will's shoulder and hers to connect eye contact with Hannibal.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The light tapping of a finger on the kitchen breakfast island was the only sound throughout the kitchen, except the clock on the wall ticking.

Rayne was sitting at the breakfast island in Hannibal's home, waiting for him to return. She was waiting to see if they would continue their _session _or just let it go unless brought up again. And where the front door was open and shut, Rayne felt her patience disappeared and was replaced with anticipation of what's to come.

"How was the session with Will?" Rayne asked, not turning around on the breakfast island stool to see Hannibal coming up behind her. She felt him coming up behind her, no matter how silent he walked; she had that sixth sense of knowing when something was wrong or right.

"It was interesting like always."

"What did you two talk about?" Rayne eyed Hannibal as he walked away from behind her, but not without brushing the back of her neck with his fingertips—thanks for her hair being up in a ponytail.

Hannibal walked around the breakfast island until he was on the other side. He stood there for a few seconds across from her then leaned back on the kitchen counter behind him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Patient doctor conformity."

"Of course. Forgot about that." Rayne lowly said, resting her head on her hand that was tapping on the island top.

Hannibal stared at her before pushing himself off the kitchen counter and walking over to the stainless steel refrigerator. On opening the doors, he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Anything in particular you wish to have tonight?"

Standing up from the stool, Rayne stared at him then away, and turned her attention to the glass doors that led out to a cement balcony. It was nighttime, very dark like it was midnight, but it was really eight something. Thanks to it being the fall, day light savings is in effect.

"I haven't have steak yet since I awaken. Now that I think of it, I haven't done a lot of things since I am awake again." Rayne lowly said, still staring out at the night.

Hannibal shut the fridge door, holding a container of meat, but stared at her back. He looked down at the container while walking towards the stove. Where the stove was he could see Rayne's face more clearly. And at the moment she seems to be in this daze as she stared out the glass doors.

"Rayne?"

"Hmm?" Rayne turned her head, looking at Hannibal with a slight tired face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…is it alright if I take a shower or should I wait and stay in these clothes to eat dinner?" Rayne softly asked to which Hannibal felt his eyes soften a bit at her. She seems tired, but something else was hidden in her eyes.

"Go ahead." Hannibal lowly said making her to nod at him and walked to the stairs that where hidden in the corner of the kitchen. It led up upstairs and near the other stairs that was in the hallway.

"Rayne."

Pausing on the first step, Rayne rested her hand on the corner part of the wall and looked back at him. He looked up from putting the meat into a pan and stared at her with his dark hazel bronze eyes.

"Yes?"

"Don't let today get you down or anything like that. We just have to work on it."

That got her a bit confuses, but she just nodded, turned and walked upstairs. However, she was trying to figure out what he meant by that.

Hannibal stared at the spot she was standing at the bottom of the stairs then looked down at the meat sizzling in the pan before him. It was already prepped up with seasoning, and all he had to do was cook it with some vegetables.

Walking to the fridge to get some vegetables, Hannibal began to think about Rayne. Wondering how different is she from Will? Or is she the opposite of Will. In control of her gift, but has a dark side. Hannibal pulled vegetables out of the fridge then shut it and walked back over to the stove.

He would just have to get it out of her and see.


	5. Chapter 5 Two Pair?

**Chapter:** Two Pair?

…**..**

Outside, it was down pouring, thunder and lightning flashing, and high winds smacking the large rain droplets against the windowpane. Every time lightning flashed, it lit up the bed through the bedroom curtains. A rumble of thunder would soon follow the lightning flash making Rayne to groan and buried her head underneath her pillows.

She hated thunder. She didn't mind the lightning, but the thunder was horrible. It was just loud. At times it sounded like a bulldozer was smashing through a building. Other times, it sounded like the skies were ripping apart like a shirt being ripped into two, but only louder. Rayne hated it the most when it shook the house, which the thunder was doing right now.

Turning to her left, she glanced at the nightstand that had the digital clock. The glowing red numbers glared at her, showing it was one twenty in the morning. Turning onto her back, Rayne stared at the ceiling of the guest bedroom. She had gone to bed after dinner, which was around nine thirty. But she just woke up a few minutes ago on hearing the thunder.

Deciding that the storm had to be ignored, Rayne shut her eyes to force herself back to sleep. Another rumble ripped through the skies then nothing for a few seconds. The wind blew hard and the rain hit the window even harder. The sound was loud, but the creak and footsteps downstairs made Rayne's eyes to snap open.

Immediately, Rayne sat up in bed and stared around her bedroom. She heard another creak downstairs making her to kick the sheets off her. Goosebumps became visible on her body when her bare feet hit the cool wood floors of the bedroom.

Cautiousness steps was what she was doing as she headed to the door. She slowly opens it and slightly poked her head out, staring down the dark hallway. Hannibal's master bedroom was down the hallway and she could see he left his door cracked a little.

Hearing a creak downstairs again, Rayne bent down and crawled across the floor on her hands and knees. It looked weird but creepy, seeing her going across the floor like that, but she wanted to see what was downstairs. Coming to the stairs, she lay on her stomach and stared down the steps.

Squinting, her eyes tried to adjust to the dark. Thanks to the lightning storm outside lighting up the foyer downstairs, her heartbeats picked up upon seeing an intruder downstairs.

Pushing herself back, she dragged herself across the floor until she was at Hannibal's door. Pulling herself up, she slowly pushed Hannibal's door open. She shut it behind her then quietly walked around his bed.

Noting the lump sleeping underneath the blankets on one side while the other side of the king size bed was perfectly untouched. That made Rayne to frown a bit as she thought, deep down that he seem lonely. But she shook that off and walked to that unmade side.

Pulling the sheets down, she slid into the bed, only to get ripped forwards and pressed chest to chest with a wide awake Hannibal. She couldn't help but gasp, but he clapped his left hand over her mouth and did a soft 'shhh' sound to her.

Her eyes widen a bit as she heard the soft thuds coming up the stairs. Glancing at the bedroom door then back at Hannibal, he pulled his hand from her mouth.

"Get under the bed."

"But, what abou—"She stop speaking as she felt something in between them. Pushing away from him, she looked down. Seeing a short samurai sword, which is called a tanto.

"Go."

Nodding, Rayne slid out of bed and onto the floor. She turned her body so that she could stare at the door. It felt like a horror movie. The rainstorm outside, being wild and creepy. Rayne could hear her heartbeats quickly thudding in her ears, waiting for this intruder to step through the door.

But then she remembers, that the killer that put her in the coma always comes out during a rainstorm. Was it him or did Hannibal have an enemy? Maybe someone that didn't like Will? Or maybe the killer got another apprentice? She didn't know until this intruder stepped through that door.

When footfalls came to the door, Rayne heard a slight swish making her to know Hannibal unsheathed the sword from its sheath. She shut her eyes, knowing that Hannibal was going to take out this intruder with no questions asked. As soon as the door opens, turquoise eyes were wide and staring at the black wet boots walking into the room and towards the bed.

Putting her hands over her mouth and nose to hold her breaths in, her eyes followed the boot cladded feet walk to Hannibal's side of the bed. They seem to pause then stepped back making her eyebrows to come together in confusion. The intruder stepped back again then dropped to their knees and stared right at her.

"SHIT!" Rayne screamed and pushed herself out of the other side of the bed and stood up. However, she watched Hannibal quickly get out of bed and tackle the intruder to the floor.

"RUN RAYNE!"

Rayne quickly dashed out of the bedroom and headed downstairs. However, she paused as she heard a grunt and a loud thud. She debated whether to go back up to help Hannibal, but he told her to run, to go. Hearing running down the hallway, Rayne quickly ran off to the kitchen.

"Get back here." A deep voice growled after her.

Rayne ran around the breakfast island, grabbing a chef knife, but screaming as arms wrapped around her from behind. The intruder had gone down the stairs that were in the kitchen instead of the foyer stairs. Their arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up making her to kick her legs out and started yelling, but it was blocked out by the thunder rumbling outside.

The kitchen chef knife slipped from her hand and clatter across the kitchen floor as she was tossed down onto the kitchen counter. The air was knocked out of her making her to cough, but yelped as she was thrown to the floor. Slamming onto her stomach, Rayne groan and blinked a few times. Her eyes staring at the chef knife gleaming when lightning flashed through the glass doors.

Quickly, her hand shot out, grabbed the knife just as she was turned onto her back. The intruder dropped down to their knees and straddle her body.

"Who are you?" Rayne shouted making the intruder to push off their hood to show this male about early thirties.

"I want to show him that I got you. That I can be the perfect apprentice."

Rayne stared up at this man, now knowing he was the apprentice to the man that put her in a coma for a year and a half. Some reason, instead of being scared, she felt that dark side. She saw red and she reacted.

Hannibal had quickly run down the stairs when he heard her scream that was shortly blocked out by the thunder. Entering the kitchen, with silent steps, he had gotten behind the intruder and had brought down the short sword into the intruder's back. But at the same time, Rayne had stabbed the chef knife forwards into the intruder's chest.

Blood spray across Hannibal's face. Blood dripped onto Rayne's face.

Rayne noted the tip of the short sword sticking out the of intruder's chest. It was about two centimeters from where she just stabbed the intruder. She pushed the body off her and stared up at Hannibal, who was staring at her with a bit shock then it disappeared. Instead, replaced with concern for her.

"Are you alright?"

"I just—you—what?"

Chuckling gently, Hannibal helped her up and held her close to him. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and cupped her face with his left hand. Tilting her head back, Hannibal stared at the blood on her face. There was a spray of blood on his face and neck too.

"Let's clean the mess up before it stains the floor. Hmm?"

Rayne just stared at him with shock, feeling his thumb caressing her cheek and staring at her with concern and soften eyes. Turning her head, she stared down at the body and just stared.

Hannibal pulled from her, going to grab cleaning supplies, but stopped to glance back at Rayne, who was staring at the body. He watched her bend down and then stood back up, holding the short sword in hand. That got curiosity flowing through him and causing him to walk back to her, but stopped as she brought the short sword down on the intruder just as a gunshot ranged out.

Thunder rumble when the gunshot ranged out.

"Rayne?" Hannibal stepped to her, checking her over to see no bullet hole. He looked down to see the short sword through the intruder's neck this time, pinning them to the ground. The gun was pointed towards the glass door, but it didn't hit the glass. Instead it hit the wood frame.

"Rayne?"

"It wasn't self-defense…I don't think."

Tilting his head a bit, he glanced at the body then at her.

"He was straddling you at first then he just had you at gunpoint."

"And…I wanted to get rid of any more of his apprentices he has, no matter what." Rayne lowly replied that Hannibal almost missed it. He stepped to her and slowly, she looked up at him with darken eyes. He reached out, grabbing her hand and tugging her along with him to get the cleaning supplies. He wasn't leaving her alone at this moment.

After cleaning everything up and Hannibal making the body 'vanish,' he brought her upstairs to his bedroom. He pulled her into the connected on bathroom, turned on the shower and pulled them both in, clothes and all.

Rayne shut her eyes, letting the hot water pounded against her body. Her pajamas turning into water weights as they absorbed the water and were now pulling her down. Down. That is what she did. She went down and sat down on the ground to which Hannibal followed suit.

He pulled them to sit in the corner of the shower, the water still hitting them to clean them off and keep them warm. His arms were around her as she sat in between his legs, head tucked underneath his chin and just staring at the glass shower door.

"Are you going to report me, Hannibal?"

A soft snort made her look up, stared in those dark hazel bronze eyes and see nothing mischief and a predator.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I helped and I enjoyed it just as much as you did."

That got her to stare at him with shock while he just grin down at her and laid his lips on her hairline. He pulled back and stared down at her as she kept staring up at him. His words, she just couldn't believe what he just said, but he was right.

She didn't feel anything when she finished off that intruder. There was a piece of her that was yelling at her that it was wrong, but there was a bigger piece saying it's alright. Just sit back, kick your feet up and relax. It was sick and twisted, but that was how she had felt and feels.

Rayne was staring at Hannibal, wondering just how many people he had killed. Because that sentence, seeing the emotions when he said it and just seeing how dark and predatory he got when taking out the intruder. Rayne knew he had done this before, but he was very skillful at his acts. Especially when he cleaned the scene and made the body 'vanish' very quickly.

Turning her head away, Rayne lean her head onto his shoulder and shut her eyes as she felt him grabbing a face cloth to wipe the blood off their faces. He was gentle as he wiped the blood away from her face. Her eyes open, staring out the steamy glass door of the walk in shower when she felt his lips on her hairline, again.

Rayne just shut her eyes, letting him take care of her for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6 Uncontrollable

**Chapter:** Uncontrollable

…**..**

"I don't want to go."

"You are going."

"Why?"

"Well, because last week you were almost kidnapped. Therefore, I'm not leaving you by yourself anymore." Hannibal explained, gripping the railing of the stairs as he stared up the stairs. He was standing on the bottom, dressed up in a black suit and bowtie for the orchestra tonight. At the moment, he was trying to get Rayne to come downstairs so that they can head out. He had asked her to be his 'date' for the night.

"You're my doctor, so…"

"Not anymore. Now come on."

"I look bad in dresses." Rayne voice echo from the upstairs hallway and she seem to be whining about it.

"If you don't come down, I'm coming up." Hannibal told her, stepping on the first bottom step a bit hard to show he was coming. About to take another step, Hannibal stopped and looked up as he heard the clicks of heels coming towards the stairs.

When the clicks stop, all Hannibal could do was stare with slight widen eyes.

"Look bad in dresses…I have to say you absolutely lie." Hannibal mumbles and just staring at the goddess walking down the steps, towards him. He held out his hand making her to gently dropped hers into his and let him guide her down the last steps.

Hannibal held her hand, staring her up and down before meeting her eyes.

Rayne was wearing this long black gown that had cut outs. It was spaghetti strap—that crossed in the open back—that held up a sweetheart neckline. There were small folds at the waist, but it was the cut outs on the side of the waist that showed her curves. Then the skirt part was long, flows behind her and had a front slit that showed off her legs—from her feet to just an inch above her knees. For footwear she put on these silver heels that matched with the silver bracelets on her wrist. Her hair was down in natural waves. She wasn't a makeup person and only puts on makeup for events. Therefore, she put some black eyeliner and mascara on to make her blue green eyes to really stick out. And some slight gloss on her lips.

"Beautiful."

Rayne bowed her head a bit, blushing as Hannibal said this.

"Surely you heard this before by many others, so why blush." Hannibal pointed out as they walked out of his house together. He turned to lock his house then turned back to her, leading her to the car where he open her door for her.

"Because, it has been awhile since someone said it without lust in their eyes." Rayne softly told him while getting into the car and staring away from him. Hannibal stared at her before shutting her door.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

At the orchestra, at the beginning, many were associating with friends and acquaintances before anything starts. Everyone was dressed up in high class dresses to show that they were the class of the exquisite luxury life.

Standing beside Hannibal, Rayne noted how Hannibal knew a lot of people. He talked to them with a grin, sometimes chuckling and a twinkle in his eyes. However, on closer inspection, Rayne could see that with certain people, he held annoyance in his eyes towards them. Then when men that came up to Hannibal complimented how Rayne was gorgeous with nothing but lustful eyes, Hannibal's eyes would get slightly angry, which would then quickly vanish to not show his emotions.

Soon, the orchestra begun and ended an hour and a half later to which Rayne actually enjoyed. However, during the performance, Rayne had lean over to Hannibal and whisper into his ear that one of the flute players was slightly off tune. Hannibal was surprised because he didn't pick up on it until she pointed it out. That got him questioning if he was losing his touch, but shook that off as he realized that he wasn't because he soon caught another player messing up.

The after gathering was out in a large ballroom area where caterers were walking around with trays of small portions of food and drinks. There was an open bar in one corner while another corner held tables with other treats of food.

Rayne had excused herself from Hannibal as she headed off to the bathroom. When she had come out, she searched for Hannibal and founded him talking to a group of men and women. She noted his champagne glass would be empty with one more sip; therefore she set off to get him another.

Grabbing herself a glass of water and a flute of champagne, she walked off towards Hannibal, but someone stepped right in front of her.

"Hello."

"Hi." Rayne softly replied with a tilt of her head.

"I couldn't help but notice that your date is the good Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Good man, he is, but he has never had a date with him until now. And I must say that you fit him good. However, I also have to say you are a very beautiful woman that stands out from this crowd. Absolutely desirable."

"Um, thanks I guess."

"Where are my manners, I'm Dr. Arthur Quinn."

"Rayne Graham. Now if you ex—" Rayne went to step away from him, but he stepped in the same direction as she making her to halt in her step.

"Graham? Oh, you are the woman that—never minds, but you are the cousin of Will Graham."

"Yes." Rayne slightly narrowed her eyes, but relaxed them to show she wasn't getting annoyed. She knew this man must've read tattletale crimes blog, but also, must've read up on what happen to her a year and a half ago. She didn't like how he was pushing this on top of her. She was used to people feeling bad for her, not flat out tell her that she was 'this' or 'that.'

The man glanced around him and a bit at Hannibal, before looking back at her with a grin. He stepped to her causing Rayne to slightly step back. This man was making her not only uncomfortable, but he was getting on her nerves, very fast.

"You know I'm a psychiatrist myself. And I am more experienced then Dr. Lecter."

"I highly doubt that." Rayne bluntly said making Arthur mouth to drop a bit then shut. He smirked and stepped to her more making Rayne to have a sudden urge to throw the drinks into his face.

"You're feisty. I like th—"

"Dr. Quinn, I see you met my _date _tonight. Charming, isn't she?"

Rayne wanted to drop to her knees and scream hallelujah when Hannibal appeared before them. He stepped around Quinn and up to Rayne, wrapping his right arm around her waist. Rayne didn't care what he did to get this Quinn guy away. His arm was around her waist, holding her close, and his hand was on her bare skin as he rested his hand on the cut out part of her dress.

Slight goosebumbs went up her body as she felt Hannibal's fingertips caressing the top of her hip. Hannibal kept his eyes forwards on Quinn, who seem to be getting a bit red in embarrassment at seeing Hannibal.

Rayne glanced up at Hannibal, who looked down at her then forwards at Quinn, who was moving unsteadily on the heels of his feet. Rayne knew that Hannibal heard what Quinn said about him being better than Hannibal. But that meant that Hannibal heard Rayne's comment back, which probably led to him intervene before matters get worst.

"Indeed she is. I must say that you got a wonderful date, Dr. Lecter. You never come with anyone. But now, Ms. Graham. Makes me wonder."

That got Rayne to narrow her eyes and made sure Quinn notice. She slowly held up the flute of glass to Hannibal, who glanced down at her.

"Here is another glass of champagne for you. I have taken notice that you were running low." Rayne softly told Hannibal to which he grin and took it from her.

"Thank you, dear." Hannibal calmly replied and turning his head towards Quinn while taking a sip of the champagne. His eyes never leaving Quinn's causing the man before them to really fidget.

"I must ask what makes you wonder." Rayne questions with a tilt of her head and curiosity going through her eyes.

"Was she your patient, Dr. Lecter?"

That made Hannibal left eyebrow to rise and his fingers gave a gentle squeeze to Rayne's hip. She knew that he was frustrated with Quinn before us. Now, he knew how she was felt when she had to deal with Quinn before he came.

"No, she wasn't."

"Oh…well then, you two must've met by Will. Going for the family?"

"I don't believe this is any of your bu—" Rayne was getting angry and was saying this, but stop talking when Hannibal gave her a squeeze with his arm, but also, he cut her off.

"Any of your business, Dr. Quinn." Hannibal finished Rayne's sentence but in a chilling calm tone. Rayne looked up at him, noting he was staring down Dr. Quinn with darken eyes. The doctor before them quickly nodded, excusing himself then quickly walked away.

"Was he a colleague of yours?"

"I know who he is as he is another psychiatrist, but I never had associated with him." Hannibal answered her before they began walking around the room, putting smiles on their faces for now.

Many of the people were giving Rayne pity to which she would smile and shake it off. They were mostly coddling over her saying that she shouldn't have gone through what she had to go through. The men would say that she was too beautiful for such acts. Hannibal noted her eyes darken a bit when the men said that. He knew that her beauty wasn't what got her capture and she seems to dislike that the men only pointed out her beauty with nothing but lust.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Argh, men."

Hannibal slowly shut the front door, locking it before watching Rayne storm upstairs ripping off her high heels. He chuckle as he knew that she was angry about that Dr. Quinn person and some of the men tonight. Hannibal had to admit that he was very annoyed with Dr. Quinn at how he got close to Rayne, tried to flirt with her, and then insult in a way—but Rayne made a comment that made smirk as she defend him.

Taking off his coat, he watched as Rayne came back down the stairs without her dress on but with sweatpants and a tank top. She was still muttering about stupid Dr. Quinn and psychiatrist.

Hannibal followed after her after he had put his coat away. He entered the kitchen with his hands tucked in his pant pockets, watching her grab this chocolate bar from the fridge and a glass of water.

"Are you done ranting?"

"No!" She exclaimed, shoving a piece of chocolate in her mouth and leaning forwards on the breakfast island. Hannibal just nodded and went to say something but a knock on the door interrupted him from doing so. Hearing the knock had Rayne to stand up straight and stared at him with curiosity.

Hannibal walked off to answer the door, opening it slightly but then open it fully to show Will. He nodded at him then looked behind Hannibal to see Rayne behind Hannibal.

"Rayne, I came to drop off your car keys that came into the mail from dad. Your car is at my house." Will said as he stepped around Hannibal and handed Rayne BMW keys. She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Will, do you want something to drink? Wine? Coffee perhaps?" Hannibal said to Will while shutting the front door behind him. Rayne grin at Will before walking off back to the kitchen to eat the rest of that chocolate bar.

Hannibal made some coffee and gave a cup to Will. He made one for himself and took a sip, savoring the strong bitter taste.

"How was the orchestra?"

"Getting hit on by stupid men and psychiatrist, that's what."

Hannibal head tilted a bit, pulling the cup from his face while Will glanced at the doctor then at Rayne, who didn't take back what she said.

"The way you have perceived that sentence, Rayne, means all psychiatrists."

"Oh, my bad." Rayne mumbles, really not in the mode to deal with anything. She felt snappy after meeting that Dr. Quinn and she knew her period was coming any day now. So PMS was in the picture at the moment, but obviously Will and Hannibal don't know that.

"Are you alright?" Will question as Rayne ran her hand through her hair and got this angry look to her face.

"Not really. Only being hit on by beauty."

"Well that is how men must or women act towards someone who they find attractive." Will told her then took a sip of his coffee. He stared at her as she glanced at him then down at her water.

"Such pity they felt."

That got Will and Rayne to look up at Hannibal, who was staring right at Rayne with a blank expression. He took a gulp of his coffee, keeping his dark hazel brown eyes trained on Rayne.

"Pity? You think I want pity from people or is it something else, doctor." Rayne retorted with a glare making Will to go a bit wide eyes as he noted Rayne was getting upset but becoming angrier than she already was.

"At the after party, talking with everyone they pity you for what you have gone through. You accepted it and gave them smiles. But when someone targets you in a strong manner, not showing any remorse about what happen to you, you don't care about them. If they accuse you of something, you get upset, angry, like right now. But when they show pity, you feed off it. It's like when someone comments about you beauty with lustful and desire, walls come up."

"Well, I want to be seen for my personality more than my beauty, Hannibal."

"You're like a hidden siren, Rayne." Hannibal put his coffee down and rested his hands on the breakfast island counter. Will was glancing back and forth between the two, biting the inside of his cheek not liking where this was going. He could see Hannibal was shooting these comments at Rayne because of her comment about psychiatrist, which Hannibal was one. Will glanced at Rayne seeing her eyes darkening. He definitely knew this wasn't going to end well.

"A siren, doctor? How so?"

"Yes. Beautiful on the outside. Sings to lure men in. Yet, when getting to know a siren, they can lead them to their doom."

Rayne's hand was clenching her glass of water as she glared at Hannibal, who was explaining this to her. He was directing this towards her too.

"Or the other term where women sexual attractiveness would be dangerous to men. Which one best suits you, Ms. Rayne?" Hannibal retorted, knowing that this comment was worst then the other definition of the siren. Because this definition was offensive to a women.

Seeing a small smirk coming onto his face, she didn't liked how he was attacking her all of the sudden like this. Rayne snapped. The glass of ice cold water was in the air and splashed against Hannibal's face, wiping that smirk right off his face.

"Rayne!" Will shouted in disbelief and shock as he stood up and grabbed a kitchen towel to hand over to Hannibal.

Hannibal slowly open his eyes that were darken and dangerous. He stared at Rayne, who had unshed tears in her eyes. She slammed the now empty glass cup on the counter and stormed off.

"Rayne, where are you going!?" Will shouted as he handed the doctor the towel.

"Away from you two!" She screamed back as she walked to the front door, but paused as she heard the rain outside. She opens the closet next to the door, digging in and grabbing this black zip up hoodie that had _Hopkins University _on its left breast side. She pulled it on with her sneakers she left in the closet then slammed it shut. Grabbing the front door knob, she swings it open and slammed it shut behind her.

"Shit, she is leaving." Will mumbles running to the front door with a wet Hannibal behind him. Will open the door and ran out into the pouring rain, looking around but squinting as the rain was so hard that it was hard to see during the night.

"Will get in the house. We'll go search for her with the car." Hannibal said as he stood on his front porch and out of the rain. He didn't need to be wet then he already was.

Will stood there staring around then up at the rainy skies. However, he realized something.

"No."

"Will?"

"He attacks during rainy days." Will said as he ran towards Hannibal and onto the front porch. He stared at Hannibal, who stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"Will, we will find her and—"

"The killer attacks on rainy days. He had sent this letter to Jack last night about Rayne."

"Why didn't we hear about this?"

"I was going to tell her tonight. But this happen."

"What was it about?" Hannibal questioned as he entered his house to receive his keys then put on a rain coat. He locked up his house then with Will ran to his car, getting in and starting it up.

"Something about having two apprentices, but one disappeared. The other was this doctor. A doctor that liked the art of music and that it was nice to listen too. That he knew about Rayne and where she was."

Hannibal clenched the steering wheel as he got an image flashed in his mind of a certain doctor. He glanced at Will, who looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Anything else?"

"At the end it said music tomorrow. This made me believe that the killer knew that Rayne was going to be at the orchestra. That they know that Rayne is staying with you. But nothing happen to her at the orchest—wait, who was hitting on her?"

"Dr. Arthur Quinn." Hannibal said through clench teeth before putting his car in drive and quickly backing out of the driveway.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The rain was pounding on her body. She slowed herself to a stop and was panting gently as she has been jogging for blocks now. The rain was so heavy that it was hard to see her surroundings.

"Ms. Graham?"

Whirling around, Rayne stared at this figure coming towards her with an umbrella over their head. As they got closer, Rayne realized it was Dr. Arthur Quinn; however, his expression was blank as he came towards her.

"You don't want to get a cold, do you? It would be a terrible thing since he likes you when you are fully yourself and healthy."

That made her to know that Quinn was working for the killer. And just like that the killer, the one that put her in a coma had appeared from behind Quinn with a smile.

"Links." Rayne whispers the killer's name, finally remembering what he was called. He was called links because he seems to manipulate people around him like a chain reaction, but also, his use for chains to tie up his victims.

"Hello, Ms. Graham. I see you are fully recovered. But let's get you out of this rain, hmm?" Links smile at her with this crude look to his face. Quinn came at her, but she got around him, kicking him in the groin and stealing his umbrella from him. She shut the umbrella, noting the top was sharply pointed and stabbed it through the underside of Quinn's mouth and the roof of his mouth. His eyes were wide as he collapsed on the ground.

Rayne quickly turn to slam the umbrella in Links, but he wasn't there.

"Was it my imagination?"

"Nope." A chuckle was heard behind her, causing her to turn but was knocked out.

Tilting his head, Links stared down at her with a wide sadistic smile. He pulled out an old Polaroid camera and took a picture of her. He pulled the picture from the camera and the umbrella from her hand. He opens the umbrella up to keep the picture dry as he waved it around for the image of her to appear.

When it did he grins at it and put it in a small plastic baggy before putting it into Quinn's hand. Then he turned his attention back to the unconscious Rayne.

"So beautiful."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hannibal car was flying around the streets looking around with Will. When he glanced to his left as he passed another block he saw something lying underneath a street light. He slammed the brakes causing Will to curse and slam his hands against the dashboard.

"What the—" Will stop speaking as Hannibal put the car in reverse then back in drive as he turned the car down a street. They pulled up to this body lying on the side walk.

"It's Quinn." Hannibal said as they got out and walked up to the body.

They watched as the blood was pouring out of his wound that went through the underside of his jaw, through the roof of his mouth and up. However, there was another wound but a slice through his neck. The rain was washing away the blood, turning it to pink as it ran with the water to the drain that he was lying next to.

Bending down, Hannibal pulled out a handkerchief from his pockets and pulled this plastic baggy from Quinn's hand. He turned it over and froze at the picture. Will looked at him then looked at the picture.

"No…no, no, no. Not again." Will took the baggy from Hannibal and stared at the picture.

The picture showed Rayne knocked out on the ground with a small streak of blood running down her forehead.

The killer had taken her again.


	7. Chapter 7 Victorious

**Chapter: **Victorious

…**..**

"Wakey, wakey, Ms. Rayne Graham."

A few slaps to the face made her groan but she gasped out as ice cold water was splash onto her. Rayne eyes shot open and immediately she looked around at the surroundings, noting she was in this old run down room. But on listening closely, she heard what sounded like water splashing against this place. She knew she must be in a boat house on a pond or lake, especially seeing some old paddle boats against the walls.

"Hello, Ms. Graham. Miss me? Cause I missed you." Links appeared before her with a smile.

Rayne stood up from lying on the ground, but felt something around her ankle. Looking down, she noted that her left ankle was chained to the floorboards. Turquoise eyes roamed off from looking down and stared at Links standing there with a sadistic smile.

"Go to hell." Rayne spat at him and instantly met a backhand to the face. She fell to one knee, but stood back up only to meet a fist to the stomach and another slap across her face. This time, she fell down to both knees then fell back onto her behind.

Long fingers grabbed her chin roughly and her head tilted back to stare into Links grey color eyes. He smirked at her as he sees blood coming out of her mouth thanks to him splitting her lips from his slaps.

"You look beautiful with red on you." He chuckle while swiping some of her blood off her chin then stood up, staring at his finger with her blood on it. He licked it off and shut his eyes, visibly shivering in delight. Rayne turned her head away, not wanting to look at him.

"I'll be back my little Rayne-y! I'm going to visit a good doctor."

That got Rayne to snap her head to look at him, but instead, watched him leave the building with a slam of the door. Rayne stared around, trying to find anything to get her out of these chains.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

In the office, Hannibal was sitting at his desk, reading old articles about this killer that had put Rayne in a coma, but now kidnapped her again. He was searching through everything, trying to find any loop holes or flaws as he read and analyze letters. The letters from the killer, who had sent them to the authorities or rather the FBI when he was on the loose back then and sometimes leaving messages behind at the scenes.

It was dark outside, and Hannibal knew he should be going home, but some reason, he needed to find out about this killer. Hannibal felt for a first time in a very long time, guilty. Guilty because he had said such words to Rayne and caused her to storm out of his house. Then he was guilty because she was recapture by that killer once again.

Hannibal eyes scanned this old article by Freddie Lounds about the killer, but his eyes shot up as he heard his office door open. A figure stepped in, dressed in all black. He couldn't see the face as they had their hood up.

"Who are you?" Hannibal questions. He slowly stood up from his seat and resting his hands on his desk, feeling the scalpel underneath his left hand.

"You're Dr. Hannibal Lecter."

His head tilted a bit, but narrowed as the figure looked up with a twisted smile.

"Please to meet you… I can see what Ms. Rayne Graham sees in you."

That got Hannibal to go wide eyes as he realized this is the killer before him. Hannibal went to open his mouth, but the killer pulled out a gun and shot Hannibal. Something hit him in his right bicep making him to grab that area with his left hand. Hannibal pulled out this dart from his arm.

Almost immediately the room started to fuzz and spin. Hannibal felt himself stagger back, knocking his office chair away until he fell down onto the floor. His vision was all messed up, but he could see feet walking to him and voices.

"Got you, doctor."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Will had forgotten his glasses at Dr. Lecter's office. He had headed back to the good doctor's office building and pulled up, noting the lights were still on. On getting out of the car, Will felt something was off, especially seeing the front door slightly ajar. That got him to pull out a handgun and walked up the steps and into the building. The office door was open as he entered, gun in front of him, but noted that no one was in the room.

However, slight silver flashed in the corner of his eyes near the doctor's desk. Slowly, Will walked over and bent down, noting how the chair was pushed far away from the desk. But the silver was from this tranquilizing dart.

"Not him too." Will whispers with wide eyes.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Coming around, Hannibal lowly groan underneath his breath and lifted his head up. It felt like his head weighed more than his body at the moment. He shook his head back and forth to get that feeling away.

"Ah, you are up."

Hannibal eyes were cracked open as he stared at the figure coming into his line of view. The figure was fuzzy, but that was because his vision was still out of commission, until after a lot of blinks they cleared up to show a man in his late thirties.

"Ms. Rayne, look he is up." The figure stepped out from in front of Hannibal to give Hannibal a new view in front of him.

"Rayne." Hannibal lowly whispers.

Rayne was lying on her back, knocked out on the floor, but the lower part of her face was covered in blood that ran down her neck. Hannibal eyed her up and down, trying to find any more injuries, but finding none.

"Oops, I forgot. I knocked her out to bring you in to surprise her when she awakes. Now, let's get her to wake up, shall we, hmm." The figure, but now Hannibal knew it was the killer, told him. The killer pulled out this short knife and walked over to Rayne, who looked so innocent when she was sleeping or in this case, knocked out.

Hannibal noted he was tied up to a chair. His hands were tied up in rope together while his left ankle was chained down to the floor. The rope was tied tightly around his wrist as he tried to finger the rope to loosen them as he watched the killer kneel down beside Rayne.

"She looks like an angel, doesn't she doctor?" He cooed, glancing at Hannibal with a wide smile. Hannibal just stared, not realizing he was clenching his teeth.

"You know, I wonder if she can sing like an angel too. Let's find out." Like that the killer stabbed Rayne into the side of her thigh making her to snap awake, back arched and screamed.

The scream had woken something up in Hannibal. He doesn't know what, but he never wanted to hear Rayne scream like that again. Her scream caused goose bumps to rise up all over his body. His heart felt like it stopped and liquid ice was bumping through his veins.

"Ah, what set of lungs you have, Ms. Graham."

Hannibal watched as Rayne was gasping out the ground for large gulps of air, trying to calm down the pain that was erupting throughout her body. She glanced up at the killer with darken and raging eyes. Then she started to yell at the killer in what appeared to be the German language.

"Ah, ah, ah, no speaking in another tongue." The killer cooed while kicking her injures leg causing her to open her mouth, but nothing came out. It was just a silent scream.

"Look what I have for you, Ms. Graham."

Rayne slowly looked up with pain filled eyes that only widen with disbelief and shock at seeing Hannibal.

"Let him go. He-he has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, but Ms. Graham. You know I can't do that. Remember last time that we done this. I had, who was it that was tied to a chair…Oh yes, a man that was rude to you at your job. Pity, that he is gone. You really put a stab into his heart." The killer laughed while Rayne stared down at the ground, not blinking.

Hannibal realized that the killer had made Rayne kill before. That he wanted Rayne to reenact what had happen between them last time.

"But for now, I'm going to go get something to drink while you two can discuss last words to one another." Then the killer walked off and disappeared into another room.

"I'm sorry." Rayne whispers to Hannibal, looking up at him with unshed tears. She wasn't going to try to shed any tears for Links.

"Don't apologize for what isn't your fault. I apologize for saying such words to you."

"To be honest, I did do those emotions towards those people on purpose at the orchestra." Rayne told him, lying on her back and staring up at the dark ceiling of the boat house. Hannibal tilted his head a bit as he gather this new information.

"Why?"

"Because, in a way, it might sounds twisted, but I wanted them to show emotions so that I can take it in and see wha—"

"What the outcome will be. You let things take its course because you are curious on how things will end, how people would react and just watch from the shadows with pleasure." Hannibal cut her off, finishing off her statement.

Rayne turned her head to him with widen eyes and her mouth slightly open in shock. He had figure out what she likes to do. How she is so much darker than what her brother thinks she is. Everyone sees her as the good girl, with a beautiful singing voice and a determine side. But underneath that mask was this dark side of her that likes seeing outcome on things. That enjoys being stronger than people that would be consider her victims.

"How did you—"

"Because…" Hannibal shut his eyes, realizing that he was going to reveal that he was the same way as her, but more manipulative and sadistic then her.

"I do the same thing you do." Hannibal told her.

They stared at one another, not blinking and eyes not faltering from one another until the killer came back into the room, noting how they were quiet.

"Now, Ms. Graham, you don't kill him, I kill your cousin, your uncle, and anyone important to you."

"Links." Rayne growled at him, but winced as he slapped her injure leg. He unchained her, but pointed this short sword underneath her chin and stared into her eyes with darken grey eyes.

"Understand?"

Rayne just nodded, but shut her eyes as he pressed the tip of the sword against her chin.

"Verbal."

"Yes. Yes, I understand, Links."

"Good girl." Link smirked and handed her another short sword.

Slowly, Rayne stood up with her head bowed and clenching the short sword in her right hand tightly. Her knuckles were turning white as she clenched it tighter when she limped over towards Hannibal.

"Rayne." Hannibal stared up at her as she bent down so that they were eye level. She reached out with left hand, cupping the side of his face and lifted her right hand where the short sword was. Rayne lean forwards, kissing his forehead and shutting her eyes.

Hannibal shut his eyes as he felt the short sword pressing into his chest. His eyes slowly open as Rayne's nose brushed against his. The warmth of her breath against his lips as they stared each other in the eyes.

"_How far is he behind me?" _She questions him so lowly in German that he almost missed it. He stared at her then glanced a bit behind her to see Links was standing right there, about two feet from her. His eyes looked back at her.

"_Two feet." _He whispers back, thanking up above that he knew some of the German language.

"Enough talking Ms. G—"

Rayne whirl around, blocking the stab that Links was going to do when he noted she was coming at him. She pushed his hand away then did a quick deep slice across his chest. He staggers back, but then gasped out and looked down to see the hilt of the short sword as the blade was fully through his chest. His eyes looked up at Rayne, who was staring at him with an emotionless look.

She pulled the blade from his chest and let him fall to his knees then onto his back. Rayne stared down at him then bent down, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling the keys out that would unlock Hannibal out of the chains.

Hannibal watched Rayne kick Links sword from his hand then walked over to him. She sliced the rope that bind his wrist together then bent down, unlocking his ankle from the chains.

"How-How you—" Links was gasping out from behind.

"Know what you were going to do?" Rayne turned to a dying Links on the floor.

"Because Links, you made a mistake. You did this to me before. I knew you would try to stab me if I was going to turn because I made that mistake the last time. This time, I didn't. I was in a coma for a year and a half, did you really think that it was just a black void. No, it wasn't." Rayne said, staring him down then walked off towards Hannibal, who was staring at her the whole time.

A weak laughter made Hannibal and Rayne to look back at Links lying there but lift something up in his hand.

"You got five seconds before we go boom, Ms. Graham and doctor."

"Fuck." Rayne said then grabbed Hannibal's hand and they ran fast towards the door. The adrenaline was pumping through Rayne's system as all the injuries she received was gone at the moment.

They burst through a door that led out to a dock. This time Hannibal pulled her and off the dock just as the boat house blew up. The force threw them further into the air before they hit the cold water of the lake.

Underwater lite up at the large explosion above. Hannibal had his arms around Rayne as they floated underwater, debris from the boat house smacking into the water and sinking around them. After a few more seconds, Hannibal brought them above surface and they turned their head, staring at the now in flames boat house. However, they watched the FBI appeared at the house.

"Well, it seems like Will was right on track." Hannibal said, glancing down at Rayne in his arms. Her adrenaline rush had died away and now she was feeling all her injuries pulsing and shocking her body in pain. Also, since it was the fall season, the water wasn't pleasantly warm.

Hannibal felt her shivering making him to adjust her to his back and began swimming them over to the shore. He heard dogs barking and coming towards them.

"Found them!" An agent yelled and soon more appeared.

Hannibal let them take Rayne, who looked at him with half-lidded eyes, but thankfulness was in her eyes. She was taken away to the ambulance while the others helped Hannibal out of the water.

He was led to the ambulance where he was wrapped up in a large wool brown blanket. He looked at Rayne, who was immediately being treated on the stretcher.

"Doctor."

Turning, Hannibal watched Will come jogging over, glancing between the doctor and Rayne. His eyes trained on Hannibal, wanting answers.

"That killer had bombs to detonate. He blew himself up with the boat house." Hannibal explained.

"He had stabbed Rayne in the leg, which I believe she will be fine. He did the same thing to her the last time. She had escaped his clutches before he could kill me and she had wounded him before he blew up the place." Hannibal added more information to which Will nodded and glanced to his right at Jack Crawford, who had appeared beside him.

"Is she going to be fine?" Jack asked the paramedics.

"Yes, sir. She will be fine. We just need to get her to the hospital with the doctor too."

Hannibal stood up, shivering a bit as he stepped up into the ambulance and sat on the bench beside the stretcher. Will stood behind as he was going to go over the scene with Jack and the others.

"I'll be there after this." Will told them before stepping back, shutting the doors with Jack, who patted the door for the driver's to head off.

Hannibal stared down at Rayne, seeing her shivering underneath the blanket that the paramedic slid over her. He stared at her, her eyes shut but pain was slightly visible across her face. Reaching out, Hannibal grabbed her hand underneath her blanket causing her eyes to slowly open and turned her head to stare at him.

The smoothness of her skin was cold underneath his hand as he gripped her hand now. His thumb caressing the back of her hand. His eyes soften as she shut her tired, pain filled eyes, but squeezed his hand back and holding it for the rest of the ride.


	8. Chapter 8 Entering His Walls

**Chapter: **Entering His Walls

…**..**

"I hate crutches."

"You had crutches before?"

"Yes. When I did gymnastics, I sprained my ankles many times. Also, college softball when I slid into a base the wrong way. But during that college game, I just had the trainers tightly wrap it up so I could finish my last inning in pitching. I felt it and regretted it afterwards though." Rayne glanced at Hannibal saying as he was slowly walking beside her as they were exiting the hospital.

The both only had to stay one overnight to be checked out and monitor, mostly Rayne since she was the one that got stabbed. Hannibal could've probably gotten out of the overnight stay, but he didn't and instead was roommate's with Rayne.

Rayne had to get stitches and her thigh wrapped up. She would be on crutches for a few days, latest a week since the stitches were just put in. The other injuries that were inflicted on her body was bruising on her right jawline, which the bruise was visible.

Outside, a classy sleek black Chrysler car was parked out front at the entrance. Will had dropped Hannibal's car off before heading off back to work since he had to teach a class today. Hannibal open the passenger door for Rayne and held her hand as she got into the car. The crutches were put in the backseat before he walked around the car and got into the driver's side.

"Are you well enough to drive?" Rayne question, glancing at him with a raised eyebrow and a jokily grin. Hannibal glanced back at her with a smirk and looked forwards as he put the car in drive.

"We shall see."

That got her to snort and the let out a few laughs before he drove them out of the road from the hospital area.

…**..**

…**..A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

"You seem a bit off today, Hannibal."

Hannibal was sitting across from his psychiatrist, Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier. Even though he was a psychiatrist, he had one of his own to keep his mind in check and on track. However, he also likes to see other opinions of psychiatrist, how they would act and react to his words.

"You probably have heard what happen to me a last week."

"Indeed." Bedelia nodded her head as she stared at him with her calm expression, showing no other emotions. She always kept her composure.

"The woman—"

"Rayne Graham. Will Graham's cousin."

"Yes, Ms. Graham, she has been in my mind more than late after that incident."

"It seems like Ms. Graham had weaved her way through those steel walls of yours, Hannibal." Bedelia softly told him causing him to tilt his head a bit as he stared at her with his dark hazel brown eyes.

"In what ways have you been thinking of Ms. Graham, Hannibal?"

Hannibal turned his face, his lips puckering out a bit as he ran his tongue over the front of his teeth. He stared out the window diagonally behind Bedelia, not wanting to meet her gaze as he began to explain some of his feelings/thinking ways about Rayne.

"At night, I have to check on her before I retire to my bedroom."

"Why do you find the need to check up on her?"

Hannibal looked down at the ground then turned his head toward Bedelia and stared right into her eyes, unblinking.

"Because I need to know she is presence. If that makes any sensible sense."

"I believe, Hannibal, that you are facing fear of losing her." Bedelia gave him this small proud looking smile like he just accomplish something big. But maybe he did.

This was something that Hannibal never heard in his life about someone. He really didn't see the need of caring someone in such a way that would be considered loving or family. That past time of having a family was gone when he was a boy. Growing up, he watched out for himself and only himself. There was no emotional attraction in his life. However, he is realizing that he might be facing one now. And for that, it is making him get fidgety, anxiety, and needy for Rayne more than usual.

Rayne Graham had slipped through his walls. But then again, he allowed that to happen.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Arriving back home, Hannibal entered his home only to meet a blast of delicious food aroma admitting from the kitchen. The only person in his home was Rayne and at the moment, she must be in the kitchen cooking something pleasant.

Slowly, the heels of his shoes clicked across the wooden floors of his hallways, slightly echoing off the other walls. Coming to the doorway, he shut his eyes and inhale the smell of food.

Usually, he wouldn't be used to this. Coming home with nothing smelling as wonderful as this because he lived alone. But since he had Rayne living here, he came home to warm meals and an enjoyable company. It was very new and different, but he had to admit that he enjoyed it more than he should.

"Oh, you're home. I got a message for you and well, food too. I don't know what you want first though." Rayne said, throwing a white kitchen towel—that she used to pull a tray out of the oven with—over her shoulder. Her hands resting on the breakfast island counter as she lean forwards on it a bit and stared at Hannibal standing in the doorway.

"How important is this message compared to this exquisite looking meal?" Hannibal walked into the kitchen with his right hand tucked in his pant pocket. He paused at the other end of the breakfast island, resting his left hand on the counter and staring at the two plates that were ready to eat. His eyes going up to stare at Rayne, who bit her bottom lip then release it to speak answer him.

"Important, I believe."

"Let's hear it."

"Will said that the girl Abigail Hobbs has woken up from her few weeks coma last night. Is that the girl that Will…" She didn't finish her sentence as Hannibal nodded and she nodded back.

"Right. Anyways, just giving you that message like a good message birdy."

"You are a very elegant birdy then. And by looking at this plate I assume this isn't bird?"

"Nope. I couldn't find any ducks at the park today, so I had to go with lamb from a very ethnical butcher place. I had looked up this recipe, which is Moroccan Lamb with Shiraz Sauce."

Hannibal chuckles and shook his head at her jokily comment while Rayne gave him a jokily smile, but it turned into a warm one. She walked around the island, a small limp still presence in her walk as she went to grab the plates, but Hannibal took them.

"I'll bring them in. Why not bring in the drinks?" Hannibal told her with a grin then walked through these swing doors that led out to a small hallway that goes right into the dining room.

Hannibal placed the plates down, eyeing how she must've carefully and slowly placed the lamb racks around what appeared to be rosemary potatoes in the center. The tip of the bones were touching as they held each other up. The sauce drizzle on top of the lamb racks, but also swirl around the plate perfectly. He glanced up as Rayne came in, carrying glasses to which he grabbed from her.

"Be right back." She said, turning and heading back out of the dining room. Hannibal eyeing her the whole way as he set the two glasses down. Noting one was filled with water. This made him to know that Rayne doesn't drink wine or she isn't one for alcohol beverages.

"We gotta' have some form of green on the side." Rayne came back into the dining room saying, carrying the red wine bottom in her left hand. On her right arm, she was carrying a bowl of gourmet salad and balancing the other on her right arm. Hannibal quickly took those bowls while she placed the wine bottle on the table, near his seat.

"Shall we eat, before it gets cold." Hannibal said causing her to smile at him and walked to her seat. He pulled the chair out for her and pushed her in then went and got into his seat.

Through dinner—which Hannibal was very surprised that Rayne's cooking skills matched up to his—they exchanged simple words, information about each other and such. Rayne asked Hannibal about this Hobbs person to which he explained the whole crime case to her.

"Something is amiss. And Jack might be right." Rayne said, standing up from the table and grabbing Hannibal and her plate. Hannibal stared at her with raised eyebrows, but curious eyes. He stood up, grabbing the utensils and glasses, following her into the kitchen where she began to clean the plates to begin washing them.

"What do you mean, Rayne?"

"Jack believes that Ms. Hobbs might have something to do with her father's killings. I think she does on the way you explained everything to me." Rayne brought the plates over to the sink and began to fill the sink up with lukewarm water and soap.

Hannibal stood back, staring at her backside and thinking how she was definitely different than Will. She approaches things the way she would approach something. She was very good at this field of work or rather knowing how to approach it—like he had thought before. Also, she thought like a killer more than anything. But then again, she was a killer in a certain light/view. But only he knew that.

"Well, I guess we have to wait and see." Hannibal replied, stepping up next to her to help her with the dishes. She looked up at him through her dark lashes then looked back down to washing the plates off.

"I guess we do, Hannibal."


	9. Chapter 9 Keep To Herself--For Now

**Chapter: **Keep to Herself…For Now

…**..**

For the past few days, Rayne has been absolutely bored out of her mind. Jack was allowing her to work again, but had to partner up with Will or she had to stay around Hannibal. The reason Jack did this was because he believes Rayne might suffer some type of mental state breakdown or something along those lines. Rayne had highly doubted that and Hannibal told her that she was fine while practically rolling his eyes at Jack explanation.

In the early morning, Hannibal had gone off to Virginia where Jack called him in to discuss about Abigail Hobbs being a part of her father's killing. But also, he wanted Hannibal opinions about letting Will to talk face to face with the now awaken Abigail Hobbs, for answers.

Hence, Rayne was left behind since she wasn't needed by Jack or anything. And now, since she was bored, she was baking up a storm in Hannibal's kitchen—which she loved his kitchen because he had everything in it. Whenever she finishes baking one thing, she would go on to baking something else. But not without cleaning up her last mess first. Hannibal had a nice, clean kept kitchen and Rayne would respect that and keep it clean. However, she knew that she had to go out and had to buy him some more ingredients since she used up a lot.

Finishing up on making this cheesecake, Rayne grin at the chocolate shavings she decorated the top with. She eyed the dessert, but a cough made her look up. Seeing Hannibal standing in the kitchen doorway, eyeing the bakery goods across his breakfast island, his eyebrows were raised and his eyes held nothing, but questionable explanations.

"Having a bake sale that I don't know about, Rayne?"

"No. This is what happens when I am bored out of my mind." Rayne replied, wiping her hands on a kitchen towel before folding it and placing it on the counter. She grin at Hannibal, who stepped up to the breakfast island counter and eyeing the desserts more closely.

"There has to be ten different desserts here."

"Eleven. If you count this cheesecake. Any who, I made a list of things that I'm going to go buy. It's the things I used up and I'm going to go buy some more for you. But if you want to add anything else, be my guest…or rather, well, it is your place, so not a guest." Rayne handed him the grocery list where she already filled out some lines of the things she used up in her baking frenzy.

"You don't ha—"

"I want too. Please, before you'll end up with ten more dishes by the end of the night." Rayne whined causing Hannibal to shake his head and held out his hand. She stared at it then made an 'oh' face and grabbed a pen, handing it to him.

Hannibal wrote some things down that he needed then handed it to her. She held out her hand this time causing Hannibal's eyebrow to rise then chuckle, shaking his head and reaching into his suit pocket, pulling out his car keys.

"Thank you." Rayne said as he dropped his keys into her awaiting hand.

"Don't ruin my car."

"Don't worry; I'll crash into every single thing like bumper cars." Rayne replied while walking out of the kitchen and leaving Hannibal to shake his head at her smartass comment. However, he couldn't help but be slightly worried that she might be serious.

Turning around to the dessert on his breakfast island, Hannibal picked up this brownie ball and bit into it. But then, immediately, he had to put his other hand underneath his mouth as chocolate oozed out of the brownie ball center. Hannibal chewed and shut his eyes as his tongue tasted the liquid that had oozed out and thinking it was chocolate, but really it was this raspberry flavor fill.

"Very skillful. Definitely having Rayne makes desserts for my gatherings for now on."

…**..**

…**..Next Day: …..**

…**..**

"Jack, I need to get going to go with Dr. Lecter and Will to meet this Hobbs girl."

The next day, Rayne founded herself sitting in Jack's office as he called her to come discussion some things face to face. The thing that came to her mind was her being late on meeting up with Hannibal and Will to meet this Abigail Hobbs girl today. The second reason on her being called to come see Jack was to talk about her mental state. Then thirdly…

"But wait, you want me to go off to another psychiatrist?"

"Dr. Lecter and you faced the same tragic event in the past week, Rayne. It wouldn't be a discussion to calm you down or vent out between you two. The clarification behind that is because he went through the same horrific event as you. Therefore, another psychiatrist for you, but for two sessions."

"Two sessions? That is it, right?"

"Yes." Jack nodded, leaning back in his seat and staring at her as she stared right back at him with sharp turquoise eyes.

"Does he know?"

"Dr. Lecter doesn't know that you are going to be seeing his psychiatrist. I don't want him to know either."

"Why?"

"Well, we don't want him trying to Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier psychoanalyzed her own patient, which is Dr. Lecter."

"I don't like hiding this from him, Jack."

"Don't call it hiding. Just simply, you didn't think it was important to mention it." Jack told her, clasping his hands together as he leaned himself forwards on his desk now.

Rayne stared at him then looked away, staring at the bookshelf in his office then back at him with a nod. She stood up, nodding her head at him before heading to the door.

"Oh, and Rayne."

Turning her head back over her shoulder slightly, Rayne stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you don't know Abigail Hobbs like Will does. I want you to show no mercy to her like Will might do. Don't be too harsh, but don't be too soft."

"Got it." Rayne lowly replies, finally leaving his office with narrowed eyes and a slight pissed off expression.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The ride was about an hour and a half from Virginia back to Baltimore. Rayne had to drive towards the Port Haven Psychiatric Facility where this Ms. Abigail Hobbs was staying at. Rayne pulled her sleek black convertible BMW M3 into the parking lot and parked it beside Hannibal's vehicle.

Getting out, Rayne stared at the place before walking towards it. She hit the lock door button on her keys, listen to her car lowly honk to show the alarm was on and her car was locked up. Rayne stuffed her keys in her black pea coat pockets as she continue walking, her knee high boots heels clicked across the cement walkway to the building.

Walking, Rayne was looking down staring at the walkway before looking up, passing by a familiar red headed woman. Rayne couldn't help but glance back at the familiar, catching the eyes of the woman that glanced back at her with widen eyes and soon realization. Quickly, Rayne realized that the woman was Freddie Lounds, the woman that writes those tattletale crimes on her blog. That made Rayne immediately turns forwards and walked into the building before Lounds could utter a word.

An older nurse led Rayne down the hallway and then outside.

"The two men took her outback in the gardens for fresh air and to get her out of that stuffy room. Sweet men, especially the doctor. Is he your husband?"

That made Rayne's head to snap towards the nurse, staring at her with slight widens eyes. She opens her mouth to answer, but the nurse open the door and led Rayne outside and towards the others.

"Here you go."

"Thanks. And that doctor isn't my—" Rayne didn't get to finish her sentence as she heard Will calling her name causing the nurse to nod at Rayne and walked off. Rayne sighed, running her black leather gloved hand through her wavy hair then looked behind her to stare at Will, Hannibal, and this teenage girl.

"Hey. Sorry I was late, Jack held me up." Rayne explained, walking towards them with a small grin.

"Quite alright. But we actually just finished up talking to Abigail and about to leave." Hannibal stepped up to Rayne saying making her to sigh and nodded her head.

"Well, I can at least introduce myself. Hello, Ms. Hobbs, I'm Rayne Graham, cri—"

"Criminal profiler for the FBI, cousin of Will Graham and you were in that coma, right?" Abigail stood up saying with intense yet interested blue eyes.

Rayne eyebrows rose, glancing at Will than at Hannibal, both shrugging their shoulders as they didn't know where Abigail got that type of information. Slowly, Rayne looked back at Abigail, who bit her bottom lip and looking down at her feet then back up at Rayne.

"Sorry. Your case was online and newspaper and it was interesting. My father would always read the newspaper and pointed it out. He was interested in how you went after the killer and…never mind, I'm bubbling now."

"Mmm, it's alright. I didn't know I was broadcasted that much."

"Well, that woman that was in my room earlier, Freddie Lounds did some articles on you…" Abigail lowly said causing Rayne's eyes to darken and narrowed a bit. She lightens it up as Abigail looked up at her with a bit embarrassed expression.

"I thank you for telling me this. I didn't even know I was that popular." Rayne gave Abigail a slight grin causing the teenage girl to give a small grin back then looked down at their feet, but stared at Rayne's boots.

"Where did you get those boots? I love them."

"I can get you some. I think they'll look good with this outfit you are wearing instead of those tennis shoes." Rayne said causing Abigail to stare up at Rayne with a smile and her glowing blue eyes twinkle with happiness.

"Really?"

"Sure. I'll bring them when we see you again." Rayne told her to which Abigail nodded as it was a deal.

After talking with Abigail, they were walking back to the parking lot, but Rayne growled lowly under her breath causing the two men to glance at her with confusion. She nodded her head forwards making them to look and their expression turned to frustration—well, mostly Will. Hannibal was good at hiding his facial expression, but his eyes held frustration.

There standing before them was Freddie Lounds, who was staring at Rayne then looked at Will. She stepped up to him with her hand sticking out to him and a fake smile.

"Special Agent Graham. I never formally introduced myself, but I'm Freddie Lounds." The red hair woman said with a polite, professional tone of voice. Rayne just rolled her eyes while Hannibal just glanced at the scene, interested in how Will would react to this woman.

"Savage the joke from the mouth of madness." Will lowly spat in reply, reaching up into his coat to pull out his black framed glasses and slowly slipping them onto his face. He stood up straighter and his head was up as he finishes pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Please, let me apologize for my behavior in there. It was sloppy and misguided and hurtful." Lounds told him with this fake sympathy coming across her face.

Rayne, standing next to Hannibal, glanced at him with confusion. Hannibal looked at her and mouthed 'I'll explain later' making her to nod. They looked back at Will interacting with the journalist and how he looked like he wanted to punch her.

"Ms. Lounds, now is not the time." Hannibal told the woman, who glanced at him but her eyes flickered to Rayne before returning back to Will.

"Look, you and I may have our own reasons for being here, but I also think that both of us generally care about what happens to Abigail Hobbs." Lounds told them, tilting her head a bit to the side and giving them this 'I am better' face. While Will stared at her with blank expression and Hannibal lowly sighed out of his mouth.

"You told her I was insane."

"What?" Rayne blurted out causing them to look at her and she bit her bottom lip with an 'oops' expression for speaking out during this interaction between the journalist and Will.

"I can undo that." Lounds, looked away from Rayne and at Will with a grin.

"You help Abigail see me more of her father's killer. And I held you with online ad sales?" Will shook his head in disbelief and he had this mockingly grin on his face, but it quickly disappeared right after.

"I can undo what I said. I can also make it a lot worst." Lounds stepped a bit too Will, staring him right in the eyes with an innocent look.

Standing back, Hannibal and Rayne watched as Will stepped away from them more and stepped right up to Lounds, staring down at her as he was taller than her. Rayne went to step to him and grab him just in case he does swing at Lounds, but Hannibal grabbed her hand, pulling her back.

"Ms. Lounds, it's not very smart to piss off a guy who thinks about killing people for a living." Will told her.

That comment made Rayne to pull away from Hannibal's grip and turned her back to them, rubbing her temples with her fingertips. She wanted to smack Will upside the head for saying that but also Hannibal, who was right there and letting Will to say that.

"And are you Ms. Graham?"

"And who wants to know?" Rayne question back, glancing over her shoulder at Lounds, who stepped back from Will and stared at Rayne with a grin.

"I knew it was you."

"Ms. Lounds, I'm saying this right now. That paper you wrote and suppose to publish the time I was in a comatose state in the hospital, I can make that appear and sue you."

Hannibal and Will stared at Rayne, seeing how she was staring with harden eyes right at Lounds, not blinking and eyes not faltering. The stare was hard and cold that sent a slight shiver in their bodies. They did look at Lounds, who seem to get pale at Rayne's comment then nodded.

"Right. Nice to see you gentlemen and lady." Lounds quickly said then walked off to her vehicle.

"What was that?" Will question Rayne, but winced as she slapped him upside the head.

"That comment you said to her, she is probably going to write in her article now. And you…" Once finished with the sentence, Rayne turned to Hannibal pointing at him and causing his eyebrows to rise.

"You let him say that." Rayne mutters at Hannibal, who looked away from her eyes.

"And that comment I said to her, well let's just say she snuck through security to take a picture of me in my comatose state in the hospital a few days after my incident. Jack made sure that it wasn't published, but I can make it appear to get her if she really goes overboard."

"Blackmail?" Hannibal eyebrow rose, lowly saying this. Rayne glanced back at him with a sly wink then walked off towards her vehicle that was parked next to his.

Rayne stood by her driver's door, staring at Hannibal going to his vehicle driver side door and Will at the passenger side. Hannibal looked at her while Will got into Hannibal's car.

"Are you heading back to headquarters or home?"

"Home. I have discussed everything with Jack and whatnot for today. Plus, I really don't want to see him again. So, see you at home."

Hannibal nodded and got into his vehicle and Rayne got into hers. Rayne drove ahead of him, before turning a different direction to get home and Hannibal another. Both looked back in their rearview mirrors at each other's cars driving different ways.


	10. Chapter 10 Secrets Secrets Secrets

**Chapter:** Secrets. Secrets. Secrets.

…**..**

"Do you not like being here?"

"I don't like keeping this session as a secret."

Standing before a large window that was like a wall, Rayne stared out of it, looking at the woodlands and a long gravel driveway surrounding this building. The building that she stood within is owned by none other than psychiatrist, Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier.

"Secret to whom? Your cousin?"

"To Dr. Lecter."

"Why is that?"

"Because usually I would have session with him, but he isn't my doctor anymore as I was evaluated and passed as perfectly fine. However, Mr. Crawford believes that since Han—Dr. Lecter and I…" Rayne caught herself from saying his first name. She turned from the window and walked over to the seat across from Dr. Du Maurier. The doctor stared at Rayne sitting down with slight raised eyebrow, catching how Rayne corrected herself before she said Hannibal and corrected it with Hannibal's doctor title.

"We were in the same place, suffering in the same event at the same time, and so Mr. Crawford believes it isn't wise for Dr. Lecter to talk with me."

"And you are upset about that?"

"I am upset about keeping this session a secret. Other than that, I'm not upset about anything else."

"You don't have to keep this a session a secret. It is your decision on how you perceive it as."

"I was told too, but Mr. Crawford yet again. However, I know that Dr. Lecter will solve this secret sessions quickly. I am supposed to be going to Minnesota in a few hours, but I am here." Rayne explained, leaning a bit in the seat and crossing her right leg over her left.

Dr. Du Maurier stared at Rayne, finally meeting and seeing the woman that had manage to slip through Hannibal's walls to which he accepted her. This was the woman that has caught Hannibal's eyes and soon it will be his heart. Rayne would be the first to do so. This is what Dr. Du Maurier sees, predicts and knows it'll happen.

"What about the past events, involving Dr. Lecter and you?"

"That killing crime…well, it was him as the hostage and me as the protector. Nothing more."

"It had to be something. Dr. Lecter isn't someone to be taken down so easily. He has put up strong, protective walls around his mental and physical state." Dr. Du Maurier told Rayne, but quickly realized her mistake. She was messing with a criminal profiler, who was gifted like her cousin, as Hannibal stated about the Graham relatives in his past sessions. Rayne was also the woman that deeply interest Hannibal. Therefore, Rayne had something about her that attracted Hannibal to her. Hence, she must've been just as dangerous as Hannibal was in certain ways.

"You say that like you witness him committing an act. Have you, doctor?"

"I believe analyzing me isn't part of the session." Dr. Du Maurier immediately stated, uncrossing and crossing her legs, and adjusting herself in her seat a bit. These movements made Rayne to slowly smirk, knowing that she caught the psychiatrist slip.

"And I believe that Hannibal has committed something in order to protect you from something or rather someone. Maybe another patient?"

Putting the name, Rayne Graham, down in not only a physical book, but a mental one to always remember. Dr. Du Maurier stared at Rayne Graham, knowing that this woman was definitely the fitting piece for Hannibal. Because Rayne was definitely very skilled at solving and tricking the mind, it seems.

The doctor didn't say anything making Rayne to grin and took the silence as a 'yes,' more than a 'no.' Rayne knew she had hit the center of the target perfectly.

At the end of the session, Dr. Du Maurier stopped Rayne from stepping outside the office.

"How did you figure?"

"The way you presented your body and immediately responded back. You fidgeted in your seat; you uncross then crossed your legs, your eyes flicker with something like anxious and you have responded instantly to my observation. That is how you gave away your answer, Dr. Du Maurier." Rayne explained, turning her body halfway to face the doctor, who stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You have very keen senses, Ms. Graham. I can see another reason for Hannibal to let you into his walls. And those walls aren't easy to enter."

Rayne stared at the female doctor, nodding her head then thanked her before leaving the building altogether. Now, she had to rush off to catch up with the others to Minnesota to head back to Abigail Hobbs house to gather anymore evidence about her father and this copycat killer.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The taxi had dropped her off at the hotel that Will, Alana, Hannibal, and Abigail were staying at. On exiting the taxi, Rayne paid the driver before grabbing her duffle bag, which was immediately taken right out of her left hand.

"Hey, who do you t—oh, Hannibal, hello."

Hannibal was the one that had taken her duffle bag from her, giving her a small amusing smirk. She gave him a small grin back and let him lead her into the hotel and towards the rooms.

"You have to share with me."

"Share what?"

"Room."

"Why?" Rayne question, stopping in her steps as Hannibal came to a stop to glance at her with a raised left eyebrow.

"Is it a problem? Or am I bad company?"

"No. Just…never mind. Is Will still having nightmares?"

"I don't know the answer to that. Will had simply requested to be by himself while Alana and Abigail have their own room. Therefore, my room had the other extra queen size bed." Hannibal explained opening their room up with the cardkey, holding the door open for her and allowing her into the room first then him following.

"How was the flight?"

"Dreadful."

"Not one for flying?" Hannibal glanced at her with an amused grin, watching as she dropped herself onto the bed. The groan of delight slipped from her lips before she turned her attention towards him standing to the side of the bed.

"Nope. I can do it, but I hate sitting still for over two hours. Two hours is my limit, three the latest."

Hannibal chuckle while holding his hand out to her. She stared at his hand then up at him with a raised, curious eyebrow.

"The others are waiting in the rental car."

"Oh." Rayne grabbed his hand to which he easily pulled her up, but a bit too hard. She had ended up putting her free hand up to stop herself from ramming into his chest. Her left hand fanned out on his chest and instantly felt his chest muscles slightly tense, but then flexed.

"Um, well, shall we?" Rayne awkwardly said causing Hannibal to smirk as he could see her blushing slightly. He nodded, leading her out of the hotel room and downstairs to go out to the silver BMW utility rental car.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Rayne if you flick my ear one more time."

"What are you going to do about it, William?"

"I'm going to pinch you." Will growled, leaning forwards to look around Abigail and to glare at Rayne.

In the front, Alana was sitting in the passenger seat while Hannibal was driving. Then in the back, Abigail was sitting in the middle, Will was sitting behind Alana's seat and Rayne sitting behind Hannibal's seat.

They were heading to Abigail's home in which she hasn't been to in a month—since the whole incident with her father and such. But during the car ride, Rayne had become bored out of her mind. She hated sitting still for long periods of time. Thus, Rayne was acting like a child and messing around with her victim named William Graham.

Seeing Will leaning his head on the window and shutting his eyes, Rayne slowly reached around Abigail's back headrest and flicked Will in the face. This caused Will to shoot up and pointed at her with clenched teeth and narrowed eyes.

"Rayne! That is it!"

"Enough you two!" Alana turned around, pointing at Will and Rayne, causing them to stare at her with wide eyes. Clearly, she was fed up with listening to the two Graham cousins yelling and messing with each other. Will had to bit the inside of his cheek because he watched Rayne batter her eyes at Alana with an innocent look. Rayne even tried to swing her feet, but ended up kicking the back of the driver's seat causing Hannibal to glance at her in the rearview mirror.

"Sorry, Mama Bloom."

That made Will to snort and plugged his nose to hold in his laughter. Abigail slapped her hands over her mouth, trying to not laugh, but her shoulders were shaking. Hannibal coughed as he drove, keeping his eyes on the road, and trying not to show any amusement across his face—even though his eyes held it. Rayne just innocently smiled at Alana, who shook her head with a grin and turned back around in her seat, facing forwards.

"We should play truth or dare."

"No." Will and Alana said at the same time causing Rayne to pout and cross her arms over her chest.

Rayne leaned her head back on her headrest and groan out. Hannibal glanced in the rearview mirror with a grin as Rayne sat up straight again, catching his stare and smiling at him.

"I got a dare." Abigail whispers to Rayne, noting how Hannibal and Rayne seem to make a lot of eye contact with each other. Rayne leaned a bit over to Abigail, who started to whisper the dare into Rayne's ear.

"Are you serious?"

"I double dog dare you to do it or you are a chicken." Abigail said with a smirk and crossed her arms over her chest. Rayne bit her bottom lip with the corner of her mouth twitching up.

The others were curious on what Abigail just dared Rayne to do, but shook it off after a few minutes when Rayne didn't do anything. Their action of letting it go was what Rayne had wanted them to do. She had waited until everyone was back to minding their business to put her dare into action.

Hannibal was focus on driving, but tensed up as a warm, wet tongue licked the back shell of his ear. Will's mouth dropped, Alana snapped her head to see what the problem was, and Abigail began laughing.

Rayne dropped herself back in her seat, laughing with Abigail and nodding at each other for the completion of the dare. Before long, Will couldn't help but join in on the laughter. Alana was trying to figure out what had just happened, glancing at all of them with a confused expression. As for Hannibal, he just couldn't believe that Rayne did that. His eyes looked right up into the rearview mirror, eyeing Rayne, who was still laughing but she manages to give him a sly wink and smile. Since she did that, Hannibal would get her back. But he had to give it to her that she did something that daring and brave to him. That was saying something about not only her, but him.

When they finally got to Abigail's home, Hannibal pulled the silver BMW utility vehicle up into the driveway, very slowly until coming to a stop. However, they sat in there in the vehicle for a few seconds, eyeing the large and harsh sprayed painted letters across the home's garage and front doors.

They all got out of the vehicle gradually, eyeing the sprayed painted word _'Cannibals' _across the garage door. Then it was also on the house front doors, but sprayed painted in bright red. They stood back; watching as Abigail stepped forwards, eyeing the vandalism with disbelief before walking to the front doors where Will followed right after her.

Rayne stood there, looking around the surroundings, seeing if anyone was around to watch them, or rather, watch Abigail come home to see this vandalism on the house. But she saw or senses nothing around the area. Rayne looked forwards, staring at the house while everyone walked into it. Hannibal stood back, waiting for her as she slowly walked up to him.

"Seeing if anyone is around to see Abigail's reaction to this?"

"Yes. But I didn't see anything or anyone for that matter." Rayne replied to Hannibal as they walked side by side together. They stepped up the stone steps to the front doors and entered. The voices of Will, Alana, and Abigail were slightly echoing through the hallways of the house.

"I must say that you perform a daring move in the car, Rayne." Hannibal told her as they stood in the foyer of the house, Hannibal shutting the front door behind them. Once the door was shut, they walked down the hallway that led into the kitchen. Rayne glanced at him with a smirk then looked forwards; about to enter the kitchen, but before she could Hannibal had dropped his head near her ear to get a few last words in.

"Bet you can't do it again."

"Oh, but Hannibal, I think you want me to do it again." Rayne lowly purred in reply, making sure she got the last words in instead of him. They took the last few steps to enter the kitchen where Abigail was roaming around, pointing things out.

There was evidence boxes lying everywhere, throughout the whole house thanks to the crime scene cleaners doing so. Sooner or later, these boxes would disappear and the house would probably be taken away from underneath Abigail feet and sold off. But none of them would mention that to the teenage girl that is reminiscing about her life before all of these chaotic events happen to her.

"Was that where all my blood was?" Abigail paused near a spot. The teenager clearly remembers where she was lying in her own blood thanks to her father trying to kill her with a knife to the throat and holding her like a hostage before Will killed him.

"Yes." Will answered, stepping a bit towards Abigail, but his body was a bit tense and seemingly uncertain to continue stepping towards the teenage girl.

"You do this a lot? Go places and think about killing?" Abigail stared straight at Will asking. All Will could do was nod his head and looked down at the ground, shuffling on his feet a bit. His eyes seem to go up to stare at Abigail, but didn't meet her eyes.

"Too often."

Now, Rayne moved a bit on the balls of her feet, moving on either foot and glancing in the corner of her eyes at Hannibal. He was staring at the interaction going on between Will and Abigail very closely. His hands were clasped in front of him and leaning a bit on the back of his heels. He was standing tall and straight, never slouching an inch, always looking professional even when he doesn't have to.

"So you pretended to be my dad?" Abigail question next as the curiosity of how Will thinks was interesting to her. Even though in reality, the way Will thinks was interesting to everyone.

"And people like your dad." Will didn't tell a straight answer to her question, but something that would answer her question but answer others too. He glanced up at her with slight insecurity eyes.

"What did it feel like? To be him?"

They seem to all avert their heads away from Abigail and towards Will, wanting to see how he would react or the answer to that question. Like before, Will's thinking process was very interesting to study or to learn about. The thinking process of anyone in general was intriguing and everyone wants to know how the mind works. When it came to Will, everyone wanted to analyzing him because the way his mind work was just that rare and simply, just attention-grabbing.

"It feels like I'm talking to his shadows suspended on dust." Will lowly answer through his teeth and shutting his eyes. His head had slightly tilted away from Abigail, who nodded and moved a step to him.

"No wonder you have nightmares." Abigail bluntly told him before walking away from him. She continue her walk around the kitchen some more, running her hands over the countertops and just about anything to run her hands over to touch again. Until she came to a sudden paused in her walking. Will took a step to her giving her his full attention as he turned fully towards her.

"The attacks on you and your mother were different. They were desperate. Your dad knew he was out of time. Somebody told him we were coming." Will explained to her, rubbing his forehead with his left hand then pushed his glasses up from sliding any further down the bridge of his nose.

Rayne head had tilted a bit to the right, staring back and forth Will and Abigail to Alana, and lastly her eyes ended up on Hannibal. This time, Rayne noted his hands twitch a bit. That got her eyes to narrow only a tiny bit then relaxed, attention drawing back towards Abigail, who responded back to Will.

"The man on the phone?"

"It was a blocked call. Did you recognize his voice?" Will questions her to which Abigail shook her head. However, her eyes did wander over to Hannibal, but quickly averted to another part of the kitchen. No one caught that, but Rayne. This whole thing, Rayne was a bit shaky when it came down to Abigail talking about things and if anything she said was the truth.

"Is there anybody new in your family life? Somebody you knew or talked about?" Bloom decided to give it a go on asking the question this time, but Abigail just shook her head.

"Abigail, you may have been contacted by another killer. Copycat." Will told her, slamming down truth like a sledge hammer through glass.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"This is awkward." Rayne mumbles as she had pulled out this news clipping article from one of the evidence boxes. Hannibal kneeled down beside her, setting more evidence boxes down and looked over her shoulder at the clipping in her hand.

"It's you. Interesting." Hannibal mumbles into her ear, noting that it was a news clipping article of Rayne and her going into a comatose state. Rayne shook her head and put it back into the box before going through another.

They were in the living room, going through evidence boxes to help them find anything—clues—that can relate to this copycat killer, but also, more about Hobbs killings.

Rayne mostly ignored whatever Hannibal and Alana were talking about things relevant to psychological technicalities. Rayne had to admit that she needed a break from psychiatrist type things, especially her going to that Dr. Du Maurier for sessions. Well, she only had one more to go. Thus, it wasn't horrible or anything.

Coming back into reality, Rayne stared at Will coming into the room, dropping some more boxes and staring at the rest of them with his hands on his hips.

"Your dad had left hardly any evidence." Will mutters, but they all heard him say it. He looked at the boxes again, running his right hand through his dark brown shaggy hair with a deep exhale from his nose.

"Is that why you let me come home? To find evidence?" Abigail asked, staring at each of them.

"There were many considerations." Rayne stood up, dusting invisible dirt off her then excusing herself to go look into the house some more for any more evidence boxes. Searching through the kitchen, she took note that Will and Hannibal had mostly cleared the paper evidence boxes from the kitchen; she then heard footsteps coming from the front door and moving into the living room.

Quickly, Rayne moved to the footsteps and founded herself standing five feet behind this teenage girl about Abigail's age.

"Hi, Abigail."

"Marissa." Abigail gasped out with shock that someone would actually come and visits her after what had happen.

"Who are you?" Rayne made her presence known with the question from behind this Marissa girl. The sudden voice from behind had caused the girl to jump, whirl around and put her hand to her chest, breathing out heavily.

"Wow, you walk silently. I didn't even hear you."

"I have the tendency of being a silent walker." Rayne lowly said with a quick smirk that vanished just as quick. Rayne walked around Marissa and ended up standing beside Hannibal. Hannibal looked down at her with slight amusement then at Abigail going up to this friend of hers.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"She seems like a witch, but takes out the w and put a b in its place."

"Nice wording, but such thoughts, Rayne."

Rayne glanced at Hannibal with a raised eyebrow then turned her attention back to looking out the back window. Together they were staring at Abigail and her 'friend' Marissa walking down to the creek in the backyard. They have been keeping an eye on them, just in case something was to happen.

"You aren't telling me you didn't think the same thing?" Rayne glanced at Hannibal, who kept his eyes staring forwards and out the window.

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

"I bet you that she is mean, rebellious and thinks she is badass." Rayne told him, fully staring at Hannibal. This time, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she was jabbing her thumb behind her towards the window where Abigail was with Marissa, standing at the creek now, to emphasize her point.

Hannibal stared back out the window at the teenager's then back down at Rayne, who held her hand out to make this bet with him. Hannibal ran his tongue over the front row of his teeth, staring her in the eyes as he grabbed her hand.

"I'm going to prove you wrong." Rayne whispers to him with a smirk.

Yelling was heard outside causing Rayne and Hannibal to let go of each other's hands and turned to see Marissa yelling at someone across the creek. Quickly, Will ran by them and out the backdoor. They soon followed, jogging outside to the backyard to see Marissa throw a rock and hit someone that soon ran off into the woods, vanishing from their view.

"What is going on?" Rayne demanded to the teenager girls, but they didn't answer her. Instead, there attention was on this random woman charging down the hill towards them. But they soon founded out that it wasn't just a random woman.

"Marissa, come home." The woman, clearly being Marissa's mother, stated in a demanding tone. There was slight fear in the mother's eyes as she glanced at Abigail standing beside her daughter, who had crossed her arms over her chest and gave her mother a look.

"No." Marissa retorted back, looking her mom slightly up and down and shaking her head.

Rayne eyebrow rose and couldn't help but glance at Hannibal. Hannibal was standing very close to Rayne's side and in one second something flickers through his eyes then vanished. His eyes had slightly narrowed then relaxed too.

"Come home." Her mother demanded again.

"Can you stop being such a bitch?" Marissa snapped at her mother this time.

Not able to hold it in, Rayne gently coughed a bit, not believing what this girl just said to her mother. Rayne cleared her throat and looked up at Hannibal, who definitely had anger in his eyes and his narrowed his eyes directed right at Marissa's disrespectfulness towards her own mother. Immediately, his face turned blank for no one to see his expression.

"See you later." Marissa turned to Abigail saying then walked off right by her mother and clearly not waiting up for her. They all watched as those two females disappeared before they went down to the creek to investigate if that person was still around or left anything behind.

"He's gone. Never seen him before?" Will asked, walking around trees, going a bit out into the woods to see if he could find this boy that was bothering Marissa and Abigail a few minutes ago.

Rayne was walking around in her own little area, staring closely at the ground to see if she could find anything. Seeing something, Rayne came to a pause at this rock that had blood on it. She went to bend down to pick it up, but a strong arm wrapped around the waist and pulled her into a matching strong chest. Then a familiar black shiny shoe in her line of vision towards the ground had brushed the fall season leaves on top of the rock, hiding it from anyone else's eyes.

Slowly, Rayne looked up to stare into the dark hazel brown eyes, seeing them darken a bit more. Hannibal and Rayne stared at one another until Will shouted down to them—since Abigail and him were walking up the hill—that they were returning back to the hotel and they are going to the cabin tomorrow.

"Hannibal."

"Shhh." He hushes into her ear then let go of her waist. But he grabbed onto her hand and together they walked up the hill to meet up with the others.


	11. Chapter 11 Partners in Crime

**Chapter: **Partners in Crime

…**..**

Later that day, in the hotel room, it was probably around midnight when Rayne had heard Hannibal trying to sneak out of their hotel room, heading towards the door with gentle steps. She slowly slid out of her bed, silently walked up behind him and jumped right onto his back, wrapping her right arm around his neck.

Immediately, her back met her bed as Hannibal fell backwards onto it while he tried to pull her arm away from his neck. Her mouth went against his ear causing him to stop fighting her.

"Where are you going, Hannibal? Going to find that disrespectful girl? Told you that I was right about her." Rayne let go of his neck as she said this. Hannibal stood up from the bed and turned to stare at her. He eyed her resting on her hands on the bed, staring up at him with a raised eyebrow and knowing grin.

"You know too much."

"Maybe. Do you even know where she is? Lives? Nope, cause you don't have that information."

"Rayne, what aren't you telling me?"

"It's midnight on a Friday night, Hannibal that is when the parties start." Rayne told him with a slight grin. But it slowly slid off as he got this dark, sinister smirk on his face before he was leaning towards her, reaching out.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Why am I dragged into this?"

"You are learning."

"I am learning nothing."

"Rayne, you have to be cleaner."

"Calling me a slob?"

"Nope. Just cleaner with your crime scenes. Even though you are good, you have to be better."

"Are you my sensei and I am your grasshopper, now?" Rayne sarcastically said to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose you can say that." Hannibal calmly replied, not affected her sarcasm towards him. He glanced at her then looked forwards as he pulled the utility up to this creepy looking log cabin. Rayne looked out the passenger window at the building then back at Hannibal, who was staring right back at her.

A slight groan in the back part of the utility made Hannibal and Rayne to know that their hostage was starting to arouse from their unconscious state.

"But without me, you would have been searching all night for this one."

"How did you know about that party anyways?" Hannibal question as they exited the vehicle and walked to the back of the utility. Hannibal opens the trunk up, showing a tied up Marissa in the back.

"I eavesdropped on Abigail telling Alana how she wished she could go to this party tonight. Obviously, she can't really do that anymore. She went onto explaining about where this party was at this cute kid's house and such. That is how I founded out." Rayne explained as she watched Hannibal reach into the trunk, pulled Marissa out and let the girl fall out of the vehicle to meet the hard, cold ground.

"Ouch." Rayne mumbles then shrugged her shoulders and looking at Hannibal.

"The cute kid's house?"

"That is what Abigail said—wait are you jealous because I said that, Hannibal?"

"No." Hannibal blankly said, kneeling down to pick up Marissa, but didn't get to as Rayne pulled him back up by his forearm and stared him in the eyes.

"You are jealous." Rayne pointed out with a slight smirk. Hannibal's eyes just darken then they already were at the moment.

Hannibal bent back down, easily picking up Marissa into his arms and throwing her over his right shoulder. This move made Rayne to know that underneath those high class three piece tailor suits is a man that has strength and muscles to be able to lift someone up like a feather.

"Rayne, not now."

Some reason when Rayne is getting into her dark side, which at this moment Hannibal had been drawing out, she gets a bit daring, dangerous—obviously—, and at times, flirtatious or seductive.

"Oh, but Hannibal, you should know though. That your physique, mind, and personality are so much manlier than others." Rayne softly told him, slowly running her right pointer finger across the back of his shoulder. His head slightly turning as his eyes followed after her. Rayne grinned at him as her hand came to rest on his right shoulder and her mouth was up against his ear.

"So much more." Rayne purred, her warm breath fanning across his ear. Her eyes were slightly twinkling with mischievous as she walked off towards the cabin, not looking back to see his expression or what he was doing.

After a few seconds, Rayne stood in front of the cabin door that had a single yellow crime scene tape across it. The crunching of Hannibal's feet came up behind her, waiting for her to open the door, to which she did. Rayne ducked underneath the one strip of yellow crime scene tape with Hannibal right behind her, both not hitting the strip of tape. Rayne shut the wooden door behind them and stepped back from him, standing in the middle of the cabin.

"Creepy." Rayne mumbles, breathing in the scent within the cabin. The scent that filled her nostrils was this hint of that metallic smell of blood mixed in with pine. Rayne stared around the log cabin that had two windows, where the half of moon outside in the night sky was letting in some moonlight into the cabin.

"Rayne."

"Hmm?" Rayne turned her head, seeing Hannibal staring at her from his place at the bottom of these stairs. She looked away from him, letting her eyes scan around the area again before walking over to the stairs where Hannibal had disappeared up to.

Getting up the stairs and stepping up onto the second floor, Rayne eyes had adjusted to the dark. There was another window behind her that fully faced up to the skies. The moonlight lit up the room, showing off what resides inside it.

"That is a lot of deer antlers." Rayne mumbles, glancing around the moon lit room, seeing at all the deer antlers pinned throughout the walls and ceiling of the room. She walked up to a few antlers, noting how sharp the top of the antlers looked. Tilting her head a bit to the side, she stared at the sharpness then looked to her right at Hannibal, who was staring down at Marissa's form then looked at her with that dark smirk.

"I need your assists."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The silence in the car ride was deafening. Neither driver nor passenger looked at one another or talked until they were getting closer to the hotel that they were staying at.

When the vehicle pulled up to the hotel, the engine was turned off, Hannibal finally looked to his right to stare at Rayne sitting there, perfectly calm in the passenger seat.

"Tonight, is the night when you cancel out everything you are thinking."

"How so?"

"You slowly lose those aspects of caring for certain things in life. Don't let it get to you. Instead, look for the finer things in life. Tonight, with Marissa, are you letting it get to you?" Hannibal questions towards the end. His eyes were trained right on her as she kept staring out the windshield then slowly; her attention was back on him. Her turquoise eyes seem to glow in the nighttime moonlight.

"Do I appear like it is getting to me, _doctor?" _She purred out his title causing his hands to tighten a bit on the steering wheel. He kept his eyes on her, something twinkling in those eyes of hers. The moonlight reflecting off those rare color turquoise eyes gave them this sultry yet predator look to them.

"You may be fine on the outside, but you could be tearing apart in the inside."

"I helped you to push her up onto those deer antlers, Hannibal. Listen to her scream, but shut her up with a punch in the mouth with that rock with that boy's blood on it. Do you honestly think I am tearing up inside?" Rayne lean forwards, towards him, and showed him that she truly wasn't affected as he thinks she is. He searched her eyes, but couldn't search to read them. Instead, he watched as she shut her eyes then left the vehicle and headed off into the hotel.

Hannibal sat in the vehicle, watching her go inside the hotel building. He sat there thinking how Will Graham believes his cousin, Rayne was just a criminal profiler, respectful, sings like an angel, but has a bit of a dark side. However, Will doesn't realize just how dark and killer instinctive Rayne really is.

But Hannibal does. And he felt the animal inside him purr whenever he sees Rayne being dark.

A smirk was instantly on his face before he too got out of the vehicle, locked it up and left for the hotel building.

…**..**

…**..Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

"Mmm, is that coffee?"

"Yes. If you get up, you can have it."

Rayne lifted her head off the pillow, turning her head to the left to see Hannibal placing a cup of coffee from a café down the street, on the nightstand. He couldn't help but chuckle at seeing her staring at the cup with half-lidded tired eyes and messy bed hair.

"What time is it?" Rayne grumbles out as she pushed herself up to sit against the headboard of the bed. She reached over to the nightstand, picking up the cup of coffee, and taking a sip.

"It is exactly seven thirty. We are leaving at eight fifteen to the cabin." Hannibal told her causing her to freeze in taking another sip of her coffee. She set the coffee aside, throwing the blankets off her and getting out of bed.

"This is going to be interesting." Rayne mumbles, stretching out her body like a cat before walking off to the bathroom.

Hannibal sat himself down at the table in the room, trying to put his watch on his left wrist. He glanced to his right, watching Rayne walk away with some clothes and into the bathroom to get ready for today.

"You have to be—"

"An actress today? Indeed, I definitely do." Rayne poked her head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in her left hand and staring at him with foam slightly around her lips. He chuckle with a nod making her to nod back and disappeared once more into the bathroom, this time shutting the door for privacy.

Hannibal must've been very focus on playing with his cell phone that he didn't hear the bathroom door open and soft footsteps walking by him. But his mind did come snapping back to reality on hearing the zipper of a bag.

Glancing over his left shoulder, he felt his body tense up then slowly began heating up. The animal side within him seems to purr in pleasure at the sight he was staring at over his left shoulder.

There was Rayne dressed in black slacks that hung low on her waist. But what got him a bit hot under the collar was her being shirtless with just a lacy black bra on. It lasted for a few seconds before his view was cut short once she pulled on a white short-sleeve shirt. Then she pulled on a black button up vest over that shirt. When her body was about to turn, Hannibal turned his head away, putting his attention back to staring at his phone, exhaling deeply from his nose.

Images of her only in her bra—even though he only saw the side of her—was making him feeling hot under his collar a bit too much. Hannibal could see that her muscles from being a gymnast and softball player a few years ago were still define and perfect. Her body was the athletic and this healthy slender structure.

"Well, I'm ready." Rayne announced after pulling on black riding boots that were hidden underneath the slacks—since they are going out in the woods today. She looked at Hannibal, who stood up and slightly coughed to clear his throat, glancing at her with a nod and a slight grin.

They both knew this was going to be a very eventful trip to the cabin today.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Arriving at this cabin in the middle of vibrant green woods, they got out of the rental car where a few police officers were waiting outside for them. They followed the police officer to the cabin in complete silence, only the woodland creatures causing a racket.

Rayne kept staring around at the surroundings, seeing what the woods looked like in the daytime instead of nighttime. Her eyes went back forwards, watching as one of the police officer took down the yellow crime scene tape off the cabin doorframe and opening the door for them, letting them in.

One by one, they walked in until Hannibal shut the cabin behind them, giving them privacy from the police officers eyes. The cabin had still had that stale smell to it with the hint of metallic smell, just as Rayne remembered.

They stood back, watching as Abigail step away from them, staring around the inside of the cabin that was only lit up by the sunlight coming through the two windows. There wasn't much lying around making it look completely empty.

"He cleaned everything. He said he was afraid of germs, but I guess he was just afraid of getting caught." Abigail spoken out after a few moments in silence, staring around the cabin that her late father once owned.

Rayne stared at the back of Abigail's head, eyes narrowing a bit as she heard Abigail's voice slight waver. Shutting her eyes, Rayne knew that Abigail was upset, but Rayne figure out that Abigail was a smart girl when it comes to lies. Her eyes open, glancing up to her right at Hannibal, who looked back down at her with a twinkle in his dark hazel bronze eyes. Rayne slightly nodded at him before turning her attention forwards again. She know knew that Hannibal wasn't falling for anything either. Instead, he was putting up the act of being the caring and comforting psychiatrist.

"Did anyone else come here beside your father and you?" Rayne questions behind the others—since Hannibal and her stood in the back of the group. They turned to look at her then at Abigail, who glanced back at them then looked forwards and shaking her head.

"He made everything by himself. Glue, butter. He would sell the pelts on eBay or in town. He made pillows…No parts went to waste, otherwise it was murder." Abigail told them, in this daze like state as she stared at the only wooden table in the room. She didn't even answer Rayne's question causing Rayne eyebrow to slight raised.

The wooden table had faded dark splotches on it that could only been seen if the viewer was up close and face almost touching the table. And it seem like Abigail stared at it for a bit longer before turning to them with slight realization in her eyes as she thought of something.

"He was feeding them to us, wasn't he?" Abigail asked them, staring at each of them with unshed tears in her blue eyes.

"It's very likely." Hannibal decided to answer the dreadful questions, but he seems unfazed by it.

"Before he cut my throat, he told me he killed those girls so he wouldn't have to kill me." Abigail explained to them, turning her head slightly away and mostly blaming herself for her father's actions.

"You're not reasonable for anything that your father did, Abigail." Alana stepped to the teenage, holding her right hand out in a reassuring manner. She paused as Abigail took a slight step back, shaking her head.

"If he would have just killed me, none of those other girls would be dead." Abigail told them, staring at them with such glossy eyes that the tears were going to fall any moment.

"We don't know that. Your—" Alana stop talking as this dark liquid landed on Abigail's forehead, trailing down a bit before Abigail wiped it away.

The dark ruby red on her fingers made them all know it was blood. They looked up to see another dark liquid drop about to fall down through the crack in the ceiling.

"Last time I checked, it wasn't raining out." Rayne pointed out, staring at the ceiling but her head snapped forwards as Will ran up the stairs to the deer antler room.

The footsteps of Will upstairs came to a halt and it became dead silent. Until Abigail ran upstairs and started to scream about Marissa, over and over again. Going upstairs, Hannibal and Rayne stepped to the side to allow Alana to bring Abigail pass them and outside. From there, Hannibal and Rayne glanced at one another before going up to the familiar deer antler room and walking up on either side of Will, staring at the girl Marissa impaled on the deer antlers.

"Did you call—"

"Yeah, DRT and Jack are on their way." Will cut off Rayne, telling her what she was going to ask about.

They didn't take their eyes off, instead, they simply stared. Though, Rayne and Hannibal did glance at one another in the corner of their eyes, keeping themselves emotionless through this whole ordeal.


	12. Chapter 12 Steady

**Chapter: **Steady

…**..**

After the whole incident at the cabin, they headed back towards Abigail home—Will staying behind at the cabin crime scene with others. It has become nighttime—thanks to staying at the cabin for questions—and there was a crowd outside the Hobbs home. Cops had barricades up in front of the driveway to keep those people out, but they moved it to allow Hannibal to drive up the driveway.

"This is nuts." Rayne mumbles as she got out of the vehicle and looked at the crowd of people being held back by the cops. The presence that had stepped up beside her made Rayne to glance up in the corner of her eyes to see that it was Hannibal, who was also staring at the crowd.

"Let's go inside." Alana told Abigail, about to take the teenage girl away, but stopped as they heard yelling coming at them.

Turning around, there was the woman that was Marissa mother, yelling at Abigail with tears running down her face.

"You killed her! Why did you come back! Why did you come back!?" Marissa mother yelled, charging forwards with some officers running up behind her. Hannibal got to the mother first and held her, shushing her gently.

All Rayne could do was stared up at Hannibal and at the woman that just founded out that her daughter was murdered. But Rayne's eyes stayed trained on Hannibal because he was holding this woman, letting her cry into his chest, and somewhat comforting her before the cops took her away with Alana following in tow. Rayne just simply stared at Hannibal, wondering just how the hell he could hold the woman of the daughter that he and Rayne had murdered yesterday.

In all honesty, Rayne was a bit impressed by Hannibal's move.

Hannibal stared after the woman before looking at Rayne, who stepped up to him with a slight tilt of her head.

"You alright, doctor?"

"Yes. My jacket is a bit wet with tears, but I am fine." Hannibal told her as they began walking towards Abigail, who just stood there with her arms wrapped around herself and staring around with widen eyes.

Soon, Alana had come back and grabbed Abigail to lead her back into the house. Rayne and Hannibal followed in suit, but they paused as a familiar red head reporter was being led out by two cops from the backyard of the Hobbs house.

"Lounds." Rayne growled with narrowed eyes.

"Abigail." Lounds got out of the cops grasps and came towards Abigail, but the cops were quickly able to grab her arms again.

"Ms. Lounds, you are on the wrong side of the police line." Hannibal faced Lounds with his hands clasped together in front of him. The way he said it had a bit of sarcasm lacing through his sentence and eyes. Rayne smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, still keeping her narrow turquoise eyes on Lounds walking by them.

"I have been covering the Minnesota strike long before you got involved. I want to help you tell your story. You need me now more than ever." Lounds loudly said towards Abigail as the cops were leading her further away from them. Hannibal followed after the cops to make sure Lounds was to stay out of the yard while Alana led Abigail into the house.

Rayne stood there, glancing at Hannibal then at the house, trying to figure out which one she should go to. However, when she looked back at the house, she noted this shadow passing through the walkway that was in-between the garage and the house itself. That got Rayne to walk off towards that walkway and walked down it, disappearing into the darkness since no backyard lights were on.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Turning away from the cops that led Lounds out, Hannibal noted Alana standing on the front steps to the Hobbs home. His eyes roamed around away from her and noted that Rayne wasn't around.

"Alana, where is Rayne?" Hannibal questions once he had gotten closer to her.

"I came out here to find her since she didn't follow me into the house. I am going back inside to check for her again."

Hannibal nodded, glancing down the walkway to the backyard, eyeing it before following Alana in the house.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Going outback, Rayne took notice of the sliding glass doors that led into this TV room downstairs in the Hobbs house. She slowly walked over to it, noting that the door was slightly cracked open.

Glancing around the glass doors doorway, Rayne watched as Abigail stabbed this hunting knife into this teenage boy and gutted him. That got her eyebrows to rise and watched Abigail fall to her knees beside the now bloody dead body.

"Shit." Rayne whispers, watching Abigail staring at her bloody hands as she stood up and walked to the stairs, going up the stairs. Rayne used her foot to open the sliding glass door half-way and entered the room.

As she walked over to the body, Rayne saw in the corner of her eyes Abigail entering the room with Hannibal behind her. However, Abigail gasped out and got fear in her eyes when she notices Rayne.

"Ra-Ray-Rayne…"

"Relax. I saw the whole thing and not saying anything." Rayne looked away from the gutted up body to stare at them. She took a few steps to the side as Hannibal came walking over with Abigail, who fell to her knees once again next to the body. Hannibal stared at Rayne before kneeling down beside Abigail and looking the body up and down.

"He was going to kill me." Abigail whispers to Hannibal, keeping her bloody hands in front of her and staring at the body with widen eyes still.

When Abigail said this, Rayne eyebrow rose and she let out a low 'umm' sound from her mouth and looked away when Hannibal looked up at her with amusement in his eyes. Rayne looked back and stared down at the body then glanced between Abigail and Hannibal.

"This isn't self-defense, Abigail. You butcher him." Hannibal inspected the body up and down before looking at Abigail and stating the obvious truth.

"I didn't."

"Oh trust me, I saw the whole thing. You gutted him like, a, umm, what's the word I'm looking for." Rayne tapped her chin with her right pointer finger.

"Deer?" Hannibal suggested with a slight smirk.

Snapping her fingers, Rayne pointed at him with a smirk. She could see the amusement in his eyes at her, but also, knowing in his eyes about Abigail had done this type of knife wielding before. Rayne knew and she could see that Hannibal knew too. Both of them, together, always seem to be on the same page.

"I didn't." Abigail desperately blurted out to them, glancing in between the two adults with hectic and fearful eyes.

"Don't you see what you did? They will see you as an accessory to the crimes of your father." Hannibal stared right at her saying, his eyes not wavering and his face emotionless.

"I wasn't—"

"I can help you. If you ask me to. It's a great risk in my career and my life." Hannibal told Abigail, who went even more wide eyes than before. Her eyes went from looking at the gutted up body to Hannibal with absolutely disbelief.

"Hey, don't forget about my career and life. If I'm caught…well, let's not go into detail." Rayne crossed her arms over her chest, saying with a tilt of her head and twinkling turquoise eyes.

"You have a choice. You can tell them you were defending yourself when you gutted this man or we can hide the body." Hannibal continues his proposition to Abigail, who was still staring at him with disbelief and like he has more than two heads.

It seems quiet for a good few seconds before Abigail nodded at Hannibal, who smirked and stood up. He stared at Abigail then looked at Rayne, who sighed and uncrossed her arms.

"Something is telling me I'm not helping on hiding the body, but you are going to do something to me."

"Indeed. Come on." Hannibal held his hand out to Rayne, who dropped her right one in it and let him drag her upstairs. She stared down at the unconscious Alana before looking at Hannibal.

"She is fine. But the story is that we were attacked."

"You're going to knock me out, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Rayne stood right in front of him, staring him down then sighed out and groan a bit. She nodded her head, but before he could hit a pressure point to knock her out, she pointed her right finger at him.

"When I am conscious again, I'm messing your hair up."

That got Hannibal to tilt his head at her with confusion, but the same amusement towards her was still in his eyes.

"Why so, dear?"

"Because everything about you is so perfect. I need to mess something up."

Hannibal chuckle before nodding and hitting a pressure point on her neck. Rayne's eyes rolled in the back of her head and immediately blacked out into an unconscious state. Before she collapsed, Hannibal caught her and held her close to his body, chest to chest.

His eyes shut as the tip of his nose ran down the side of her neck and breathing in her scent. A faded smell of raspberries and a tang of mint, like mint ice-cream. Opening his eyes, Hannibal gently laid her down before turning to the stairs to see Abigail standing there.

"You care about her?"

"You can say that." Hannibal walked by her and down the stairs to begin on getting rid of the body.

"No, not like a friend, but more…don't you?"

Pausing in his step, Hannibal shut his eyes and breathed in and out of his nose, deeply. He didn't want to talk about anything personal that involves Rayne and him. He wasn't one to talk about his personal life and he liked it that way.

"Time is running out, Abigail. Let's do this before someone else comes." Hannibal kneels down to the body with Abigail kneeling down beside him. His words had worked as it got Abigail off the subject about what is between Rayne and Hannibal. For now, Hannibal was slowly gaining Abigail's trust with getting rid of the body.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"You're telling me that you got knocked out too."

"Yes, I did. Got a friggin headache too. Got any aspirin or something, by any chance?" Rayne asked Jack, who was questioning all of them once they woken up.

The story that Hannibal told Jack was that Rayne and Alana were knocked out then he was attacked from behind. The attacker ran off when they noted that they didn't knock out Hannibal.

The EMTs checked over Rayne, saying she was fine but she just had a case of a headache.

"No, I don't, sorry."

"Can I go Jack? Because these flashing lights and loud sounds aren't helping."

"Yeah, go ahead. I believe Dr. Lecter is taking Abigail back to the hotel anyways." Jack nodded his head in the direction where Hannibal went off too. Rayne nodded her thanks then walked off, rubbing her temples. When she was far away, she stops rubbing her temples and headed right towards the vehicle.

Getting into the passenger seat, Rayne instantly stared at Hannibal, who started up the vehicle and looked right back at her.

"Yes."

"My neck hurts, thank you very much." Rayne growled then turned away from staring at him as he pulled the vehicle out of the driveway. In the backseat, Abigail seems to duck and flinched when reporters tried to look inside the tinted windows and trying to take pictures. While there were residents shouting insulting things towards her.

"Can we please get out of here?" Abigail quickly commanded more than asked.

"I'm trying, Abigail, but the cops are trying to clear us a way." Hannibal smoothly replied, but the slight annoyance flashed through his eyes then vanished. Rayne saw it and took note that Hannibal was very good at showing emotions for barely a second before letting it go, letting it vanish from his face or eyes.

When they did get out, Hannibal didn't seem to care about the speed limit as he went well over it to get back at the hotel. Once at the hotel, Abigail ran off into Alana and her room while Hannibal and Rayne walked to theirs.

"You know she gutted more than just a deer before, Hannibal." Rayne pointed out as they got into their hotel room. Hannibal bolted up the door and turned to stare at Rayne sitting on the end of her bed and taking off her boots.

"I know. Interesting comment you shot at her inside the house."

Rayne glanced at him with a raised eyebrow and slight grin. She then went back to pulling her other boot off then set the pair aside. Falling back, Rayne groan as the bed met her back. Her groan causing Hannibal to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"I need to mess up your hair, but I'm to tire to do so." Rayne reminded him causing Hannibal to shake his head and chuckle as he pulled his coat off.

"You are still going to do that, dear?"

"Yes, I am. I told you I would and I will do it. Just not now."

"Why not?"

"Too tire and today was a very eventful day. I just can't wait to be back home." Rayne told him, pushing herself up and out of bed. She walked to the bathroom before Hannibal got to it and smirked at him.

"Ladies first?"

"Of course."

"Always the gentlemen. I can't wait to mess your hair up and steal all your ties." Rayne said, shutting the bathroom door and lean against it to listen if Hannibal caught the last part of her sentence.

"You only said my hair. Why do my ties have to suffer too?"

Rayne laughed, pushed herself off the bathroom door and began freshening herself up before bedtime.


	13. Chapter 13 Two Can Play This Game

**Chapter:** Two Can Play This Game

…**..**

"Can we do something?"

"Do you have ADD or ADHD that you know of? Or rather, I should know of?"

Once that question was asked, Rayne simply turned on the breakfast island stool, playfully glaring at Hannibal. Hannibal looked up from making his grocery list and smirked up at her. He stood up straight, pulling down his long sleeves—from rolling them up from cooking breakfast earlier—and button the cuffs up, and then rested his hands on the island's countertop.

"No, I don't. I just hate sitting here, knowing that there is nothing to do."

"Well, I have to go grocery shopping. Care to come?"

"Yes." Rayne instantly replied, sliding off the stool and running off to the kitchen stairs. Hannibal watched her go, shaking his head with a grin and walked over to a chair in his kitchen where his suit overcoat was.

Thudding on the stairs in the foyer made Hannibal to know that she was heading to the front door. Grabbing his keys and the list, Hannibal shut off the lights in the kitchen and headed towards the foyer. On entering the foyer, Hannibal caught his winter coat that was tossed to him.

Pulling on the dark maroon color coat, Hannibal eyed Rayne pulling on her black pea coat, buttoning it up over her white long sleeve polo V-neck shirt. His eyes roamed down, seeing her wearing black skin tight pants and dark tan knee high boots that went over the pants.

"Ready?"

Dark amber hazel eyes snapped back up to stared into her turquoise eyes. A simple nod made Rayne to flash him a smile then walked out the front door ahead of him. Hannibal followed after, locking up the house and turning around on the front steps, hitting the unlock button on his car keys.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

He would have never thought that shopping could be so…attention-grabbing. But then again, that was probably because he was with Rayne.

For example, Rayne had been standing on the front of the shopping cart and made him push her around for a bit. At first, he had told her that she was being very childish. Therefore in reply to him saying that, Rayne began to fake cry. That got him one shock stare from a woman and then a death glare from this old lady. And so, Hannibal let Rayne stand on the front of the cart until he had grabbed the first item on his list.

Walking through the grocery store together, Hannibal had looked over at Rayne to his right—after she had stopped standing on the cart—and took her in.

She was that natural beautiful woman that didn't need make-up, only wearing it on special occasions. Her physique was athletic, slender and fit. She kept herself in shape with simple workouts and eating the right things—at times. And then there was her personality. Her personality was polite, sense of humor, and lively. At times it was just a mask to certain people to hide what she truly was. Then when it came for her to get down to business, to him, Rayne was the opposite of him, but similar in certain ways. She had this dark sense of humor, becomes seductive at times, and sly when she is about to commit a sinful act. As for him, he is sarcastic, calm, and manipulative when committing his sinful acts.

"Hannibal. Earth to Dr. Lecter, please come back to planet Earth where you presence is needed."

"Hmm."

"Isn't this on your list?" Rayne pointed at a box of rice. Hannibal looked down at his list then up at the box of rice nodding. He reached around her, grabbing a few and dropping them in her cart.

"Oh, what a cute couple they are. Shopping together, you don't see that much anymore."

Hannibal glanced behind him, seeing that these two old women, shopping together and pushing their carts by them, had said this. His eyebrows rose a bit as he thought about Rayne and him before shaking it off. He looked in the corner of his eyes at Rayne, who was a bit shocked by the comment too.

"So cute."

"Ma'am we aren—"Hannibal was saying, but he stop speaking as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He looked down to see the dark brown head of hair lying on his chest and the arms around his waist.

"We aren't one to hear such comments, ma'am. Thank you though." Rayne said, causing the two older women to give a slight 'awe' and then walked away. Rayne smirked and looked up at Hannibal, who was staring down at her with his left eyebrow raised.

"Do you like messing with me?"

"More than you know." Rayne replied, pulling from him and stealing the shopping cart away from him. Sighing out, Hannibal shook his head and followed after his 'suppose wife.'

When they finished up, they went to cash out, but they then saw those two older women again. Rayne head slowly turned towards Hannibal with this wide smile that made Hannibal to instantly think of Cheshire the Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Rayne, don't." Hannibal pointed at her, feeling like he was scowling a little kid. She looped arms with him, glancing to see if the older women notice them. When one of them looked over, Hannibal couldn't believe what Rayne did to him next.

Soft lips on the corner of his lips—not touching them—got his eyes to widen in bewilderment. Rayne smirked, pulling from him to push the cart forwards to take the food out to be rung up. Standing there, Hannibal couldn't believe what Rayne just pulled. For once, he was speechless and standing there in complete shock. Low giggling caused his head to look over, seeing that the two older women were the ones giggling and smiling. He bit his tongue, nodding his head to them with a slight forced grin before he walked right up behind Rayne.

While the cashier was ringing up the groceries, Hannibal pushed himself up against Rayne and bent his head down to speak into her left ear.

"You'll pay for that."

"I'll be waiting." Rayne glanced over her shoulder at him, softly singing this to him. He held back a growl and moved by her to pay for the groceries. Rayne stared at him with a victorious smirk, walking around him and helping the bag person put the groceries in the cart.

Putting away his wallet, Hannibal followed after Rayne out of the store and towards his car. Together they put the groceries away in the trunk. The whole time, Rayne was trying not to smile or laugh, but ended up letting out a few.

"Careful, Rayne."

When Hannibal said that, she stood up straight, staring at him with confusion as he pulled the cart away and pushed it with the other carts in the cart area.

"Why?"

Hannibal came back over, resting his hand on top of the trunk and slammed it shut. His eyes' connecting with hers and something was twinkling in his dark amber hazel eyes.

"I was about to stuff you in the trunk."

Her mouth dropped, not believing he said that while he walked up to his driver's door, opening it but looked over the roof of his car when she got up to the passenger door. Her mouth was still slightly dropped.

"You should clamp you mouth shut before flies get in, Rayne."

Mouth shut, a small growl emitted from her chest before she got into the passenger side, slamming the door shut. Hannibal chuckles and got into the driver's side, gently shutting his door.

The whole ride, her arms were crossed over her chest and her lips were pucker out a bit. She wouldn't meet his eyes the whole ride even when he slammed the breaks sharply at a stop sign. He sighed and glanced at her.

"Rayne, you are being childish."

"Call me childish one more time, doctor and see what happens."

That response made his eyebrows to rise a bit. He wanted to find out what would happen if he called her childish again, but at the same time, he didn't because he doesn't want to find out what would happen. Though, Hannibal was a man that liked to find the results of things. He liked to figure out the answers to his curiosity.

"You have been acting childish." He took the leap of finding out what she would do.

Hearing the click of the seatbelt, Hannibal looked over at her and watched as she started stripping out of her jacket, then reached down to pull her shirt off.

"Rayne!"

"Would a child do this?"

He couldn't answer as he was a bit frozen up; watching as she slowly was lifting her shirt up, showing that smooth light tan skin of hers. Snapping out of it, Hannibal felt the car swerve a bit before he straightens it out.

"No, a child wouldn't do what you are doing. Rayne Graham, stop this instant."

Rayne smirked, pulling her shirt back down and put her winter jacket back on. The seat belt clicked back in place before she looked over at him with a smile. He would glance at her with a glare.

"You would be a good father, you know that. You have the whole full name, even though you don't know my midd—"

"Noel."

"How did you—"

"While you were in the hospital after the whole Links instant, I have founded out about your middle name." Hannibal cut her off with a smirk. She stared at him then turned away and crossed her right leg over her left.

"As I was saying before, you have the whole name down and the fatherly tone."

"Me as a father?" Hannibal lowly mumbles, shaking his head a bit as he couldn't picture himself being a father. He never thought of it. Actually that was a lie; he did think about, if he had a family of his own, what it would be like. Who would he be? But that thought only came up when he used to be a surgeon, working on people that had a family waiting for their results after surgery.

"You never know." Rayne gently told him, staring out the passenger window and watching buildings going by.

"What about you?"

"I'm not a male, Hannibal. I don't have the—"

"If you were a mother."

"Well, I always wanted a boy." Rayne admitted, looking down at her lap and playing with her fingers. Hannibal glanced at her, noting how she got this small grin on her face and her eyes soften.

This flash of image came before his eyes, imaging a small boy about four years old having Rayne's eyes and some facial structure. But when the boy looked up at him, he could see the familiar dark bronze brown hair with natural highlights and lips like his own. Hannibal snapped out of that thought, inwardly scowling at himself for thinking such things.

"You alright?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just that you seem to go off into a deep thought." Rayne told him, glancing at him with slight concern. Hannibal glanced at her in the corner of his eyes then forwards at the road with a nod.

"I'm fine."

"Alright, as long you are alright and we won't crash, then we are good."

That comment had lightened up the mood again, smacking away the tenseness that was in the air. They drove with a few more comments until they got back to Hannibal's home and unpacked the groceries.

After unpacking the groceries, Hannibal was flipping through his recipe box, trying to figure out dinner tonight. Rayne was at the fridge, pulling a bottle of water from it then shut the fridge door. She turns around, opening up her bottle of water and taking a gulp from it, her eyes on Hannibal.

His eyes were trained on the recipe box that Rayne smirked and remember that she was supposed to do something to him.

Hannibal picked up a recipe card; eyeing the ingredients and slightly nodding to himself that he wanted to make this for tonight's dinner. As he shut the recipe box, he tensed up and froze when a hand was running through his hair.

"Rayne…"

The hand ruffles around; messing up his hair and making it stick up. His eyes slowly turned to his right, staring at Rayne, who backed away with this smile then ran off. Dark amber hazel eyes following her form the whole way before she disappeared. Once Rayne disappeared, Hannibal shut his eyes thinking of ways to get her back. However, his eyes snapped back open as he remembers something else.

"My ties."

Dropping the recipe card on the breakfast island countertop, he quickly moved towards the kitchen stairs.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Rayne had quickly stole his ties, ran out of his bedroom and into her bedroom, locking the door behind her. She smirked as she held the ties to her chest, dropping them onto her bed.

Few seconds later, banging on her door made her jump a bit, but smirked as it was obviously Hannibal.

"Rayne, give me back my ties."

"I don't have them."

"Then why is your door locked?"

Slightly cursing underneath her breath, trying to figure out how to response, a smirk some came onto her face when she thought of one.

"I'm naked. I'm walking around the room naked because I feel like being free."

No reply causing her to keep that smirk on her face that widen into a victorious one on winning that battle. She turned away from the door, walking over to the bed and stared down at all the ties, but jumped again when Hannibal hit the door again.

"Rayne Noel Graham, give me back my ties!"

"You are definitely cut out to be a father."

A growl from the other side of the door made her eyebrow to rise. She stepped to the door, listening as Hannibal sighed then walked off. Pressing her left ear to the door, Rayne shut her eyes and listen closely, hearing the heels of his shoes descending the stairs. Opening her eyes, Rayne mumble 'yes' under her breath for winning that.

"He shouldn't have left his neatly, folded ties all in one place." Rayne whispers to herself, stripping from her clothes as she walked to her connected on bathroom.

She decided to take a shower before dinner, wanting to feel freshen up before facing Hannibal.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Carefully walking up the stairs, Hannibal was carrying the mop bucket filled with ice cold water with a case of ice cubes up the stairs. The keys to all the doors to the rooms were in his other hand. The door knobs were those old fashion type doors with the key hole that came with those old set of keys—which Hannibal kept in his bedroom.

Coming to her door, Hannibal unlocked her bedroom door and silently entered. He could hear the shower running and her soft singing. Hearing her sing in person for the first time, Hannibal came to a stop and seemed to go into this daze as she sung this soft melody with such smoothness. Snapping out of it, Hannibal noted all his ties on her bed. His lips pucker a bit, shaking his head before slowly making his way towards the bathroom door.

It was cracked open a bit, letting Hannibal to peek in. He knew it was wrong to enter or better yet, peek into a bathroom when someone is doing something that requires privacy, but this was revenge.

Hannibal stared at the glass shower doors, noting Rayne's body outline. Her bathroom, her shower had the tub too, so she had to step in it. In Hannibal's bathroom, he had a walk in shower and the tub was separate.

Back to focusing, his eyes roamed over Rayne's figure, even though the glass doors were made to make the figure in the shower fuzzy, he could still see the physique of her body.

Seeing that her back was turned to him, Hannibal quickly moved in for the attack.

He lifted the mop bucket over the shower doors, tipped it and watched the ice cubed water rained down on Rayne's body.

"AHHHH! LECTER!"

Immediately, Hannibal ran out of the bathroom, taking his ties and left her bedroom. He couldn't help but be the one smirking victoriously.

"Two can play this game, dear."


	14. Chapter 14 The One

**Chapter: **The One

…**..**

Light tapping on her leg had caused Rayne to mutter swears under her breath in German and rolling over on her side. She pulled her bed comforter over her head and about to curl up into a ball when her comforter and sheets were ripped off her.

"What the hell?" Rayne sat up, tried eyes glaring at whoever, the best she could.

"Language." Hannibal smooth, accented voice said from her bedside.

"Hannibal it's…" Rayne rubbed her eyes, clearing them up a bit for her to be able to read the digital clock on the nightstand. Seeing that it was three-thirty in the morning, she hissed in anger and she was now death glaring at Hannibal.

"It is three-thirty in the morning! Are you out of your mind?"

"I think we are both out of our minds if someone knew about us. Now, get up and get dress in attire that you would wear if you went hiking through the woods."

"Wha-why?" Rayne asked, watching Hannibal heading towards the door.

"Because we are going hunting."

That got Rayne a bit curious on what Hannibal's ideal of 'hunting' is.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Him?"

"Yes."

"This isn't my ideal of hunting, Hannibal." Rayne turned her head away from watching this guy putting on hunting gear and packing his things in his truck. The man was going early morning hunting to catch any game that would be roaming the woods soon for breakfast time.

"Why are we doing this?"

"Just because." Hannibal simply told her, turning on his car and following after the man's truck. Rayne glanced at him with tired eyes then back forwards, staring out the windshield.

"You are going to kill this man, simply because? I highly doubt that. But then again, sociopath, no emotions, manipulative and gets pleasure out of things, why not, right?" Rayne blurted out, in a slight snippy tone. Hannibal glanced over at her with raised eyebrows, causing her to look back at him with tired, narrowed eyes.

"You are definitely not a morning person."

"Neither are you. I'm surprise you got up this early. This ideal of hunting must be really important." Rayne lowly replied, head dropping back on the headrest, and her eyes shutting. The soft purr of the car was lulling her to sleep until Hannibal woke her up again.

"What?"

"Come on." Hannibal gently said, getting out of the car and moving to the back of his car trunk. Gradually getting out, Rayne shut the car door before stretching her body out, groaning in delight when she felt her muscles stretching and some bones popping.

Glancing at the back of the car, Rayne watched as Hannibal shut the trunk and now held a crossbow in hand. That got her eyebrows to rise, but yelped a bit when he threw it at her to which she quickly reacted and caught it.

"Do you know how to shoot that?"

Rayne threw it back at him and walked right up to him. Hannibal stared down at her, holding the crossbow to his chest with a blank expression before smirking. Slinging the crossbow over his right shoulder, he pulled on black leather gloves.

Seeing him putting his gloves on, Rayne pulled on hers and followed after him into the woods, in the direction that the man went into. Together, they silently walked around, hiding behind trees or bushes to not draw any attention to them.

"There." Rayne whispers as she was crouched behind a tree. Hannibal was kneeling down behind her, pulling the crossbow from his shoulder and aiming. Rayne looked up at him then her eyes shot forwards when Hannibal took the shot.

He hit the tree right next to the man's head causing the man to whirl around with fearful eyes.

"You missed."

"I know. The chase is fun."

Once Hannibal had said that, he was off and running after the man that had threw his things down and was running away. Rayne shook her head and sprinted after them. At this moment, Rayne believed that Hannibal was part animal because he was like a wolf playing around with its prey before killing it.

Seeing the man tripping and yelling for help, he had still manage to put a bit of distance between Hannibal and him, since Hannibal had to dodge a branch to his head. Rayne decided to take another route. A route to get around ahead, not only the man, but Hannibal too.

Running through the dry leaves, dodging trees and bushes, Rayne eyes narrowed and darken as she could feel herself reaching her prey.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hannibal took a quick glance back, not seeing Rayne anywhere behind him anymore. He didn't even hear her footsteps. That got him to slightly growl, wondering if she got lost in the woods or stayed back, not wanting to help him any longer.

Though, once she finds out why he was coming after an ex-patient of his, Rayne might go into shock or freak out when she finds out that Hannibal is a cannibal. That he has been feeding her organs from humans the whole time.

Seeing his ex-patient, staggering a bit, Hannibal pushed himself more, trying to capture his prey once in for all. The ex-patient glanced back to see how far Hannibal was before looking forwards, but his escape would come to an end.

Rounding around this bend where a hill had a slight overhang over them, from above like an eagle striking down, Rayne has struck. Hannibal stop running and instead watched the whole scene unfold before his eyes.

The man had looked up, about to yell out in fright, but Rayne had landed on top of him causing both to roll across the ground. The man had quickly gotten up onto his knees, about to get up to make another run, but was met with a hiking boot uppercut to his chin. A loud smack and yelp came from the man as he slammed onto his back. He tried to get up again, adrenaline clearly running through his system, but froze when a very sharp, shiny hunting knife was pressed against his throat. A knee was pressed against his chest, pressing him down to the ground and keeping him in place.

"I would suggest that you stay down like a good prey." Rayne darkly purred out, her turquoise eyes darkening as she gave the man below her a sinister smirk.

A snap of the twig caused Rayne's head to immediately look to her left with sharp eyes, but relaxed as she remembers that it was Hannibal. She looked back down at the man, shaking beneath her with nothing but fear in his eyes.

Staring at the predatory woman, the one that took down his ex-patient and now her expression was nothing but dark, Hannibal felt himself shiver a bit in excitement. Never before has he seen someone like him. A female at that. This demonstration by Rayne has definitely and finally made Hannibal to realize that Rayne was his other half. He just needed this moment to happen in order for him to decide if Rayne was the one. And this, this moment had come.

The way she attacked, moved, eyes darkening as she gave a sinister smirk down at his ex-patient, soon to be an elegant entrée, Hannibal couldn't help it. He began to slowly clap his hands together.

Hearing the slow, eerie clapping, Rayne looked at Hannibal with a complete, 'what the hell are you doing' expression. She watched as Hannibal came over, still slowly clapping but stopped once he was right beside her.

"Kudos. Kudos on catching him, Rayne."

"Was this a test?" Rayne questions Hannibal, standing up and eyes narrowing.

On the ground, the man glanced back and forth between the two before trying to get up. However Rayne's right boot was on his chest and shoved him back down. She pointed her hunting knife at the man with a threatening face causing the man to gulp.

"Han—"Rayne turned back, about to say his name, but was cut off by him.

"No, rather a demonstration on whether you are my other half."

"That is like a test."

"Not exactly."

"Pop-quiz."

Hannibal didn't reply making Rayne to point her hunting knife at him with an 'I got you' look. He shook his head, a tiny bit of amusement across his face before he looked down at the fearful man, with Rayne.

"Who is he?"

"An ex-patient of mine."

"Why doesn't he know you then? He is staring at us like we are complete strangers. Or rather, you."

"I had used hypnotherapy on him to forget about me a few months ago. So, when the day comes that I do come after him, he won't remember me until I say those special words. He has been very rude towards me and my practice, which I had to let him go."

"And those magic words are?" Rayne slowly questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Tartar sauce."

"Are you kidding me? Tart—"

"Dr. Lecter? What is going on? I thought you weren't associating with me anymore." The man said, staring up at Hannibal with confusion then looking at the foot on his chest. His eyes roamed up and stared up at Rayne.

"Why is your foot on m—"

"Holy sh—"

"Rayne." Hannibal cut her off before she could swear.

"You got to teach me how to do that hypnotherapy." Rayne quickly said, staring at Hannibal with slight excitement and impressiveness in her eyes. Hannibal smirked and waved his hand for her to get off of his ex-patient. She done so, watching as the man picked himself up and stared in between Hannibal and Rayne.

"Why are you out here? Who are you? Why do you have a knife? You hunt, doctor? I thought you said that I wasn—"

_THUD_

"Rayne." Hannibal scowls her, but not in a mean way. More of scowling a little kid from taking a cookie out of the cookie jars before dinner.

"I can see why he is your ex-patient. And I'm sorry, the questions being asked at a million miles per hour was going through my head. I was getting a slight headache." Rayne told him, waving her hunting knife about before sheathing it back into her hiking boots.

Hannibal shook his head, hands resting on his hips as he stared down at his now dead ex-patient thanks to Rayne snapping his neck. He sighed out, shaking his head once more and looked over at her.

"We have to carry him all the way back to my car."

"You can carry him back. Let's see those muscles, doctor." Rayne countered with a smirk. Hannibal slung off the crossbow, handing it to her and kneeling down to the dead body. He pulled the body over his shoulder and stood up, deeply exhaling from his nose.

"Whoa." Rayne couldn't help but whispers out, watching Hannibal walk by her with the dead body over his shoulder. He was going at a slow pace, but he was carrying the body like a champ.

"You owe me."

"How so, doctor?"

"Because if you haven't done this, I wouldn't have to be doing this."

"Well what were you going to do about him? Hey, come back to my car, I want to show you my crossbow then my trunk."

Hannibal glanced at her with raised eyebrows to which she gave him a charming smile. Shaking his head, Hannibal continues walking with Rayne beside him, keeping him balanced, but also, on the lookout—just in case anyone else was presence in the woods.

As they came along the man's things, Rayne gather everything up, checking over the area to make sure she got everything. She nodded when she did and jogged forwards to catch up with Hannibal, since he didn't stop. Though, Rayne stopped again, turned back around and ran back to where the man's stuff was.

Curious on why she ran back, Hannibal had turned his body to see the reason she had ran back. Rayne pulled the bolt from his crossbow out of the tree and ran back over to him.

"Can't forget this."

"No, we can't." Hannibal replied, smirking at her.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Before her eyes, at almost six in the morning, Rayne had watched Hannibal cut open the man and take out certain organs. Such as the man's heart and kidneys, putting them on a butcher block before them.

"You're a cannibal, aren't you?"

"Yes." Hannibal flat out answers the truth to her.

Standing at the butcher block, Hannibal hands rested on either side of it as he stared at Rayne standing on the other side of the breakfast island. Her eyes were on the organs on the butcher block before gradually climbing up his torso and staring into his eyes.

He was waiting for her to either, a, freak out, b, go in shock, or c, get sick before him. Those were the three options in his head about Rayne's reaction to all of this. The thinking process was seen across her eyes while her face stayed emotionless.

"You have been feeding this to not only guest and such, but to me?"

"Indeed."

Slowly, her head nodded and she ran her right hand over her face, her eyes were closed. Hannibal bit his tongue, waiting for one of those options to come true at any moment.

When those turquoise eyes showed again, they were tired. Her face matched showed tiredness as well. To the point that she had yawned right then and there. That action caused Hannibal's head to tilt a bit to the side in confusion and curiosity.

"Right. Alright then."

That reaction and comment made Hannibal to stare at her as if she had two heads. He didn't have a fourth option, but he might as well make one. The option being that Rayne accepted his dark secret and wasn't bothered by it.

"You're not—"

"Hannibal, with all the meat in the freeze, one of them looking like a brain, I began to slowly catch on."

"Rayne, you are—"

"Eating it? Yes, there is no different taste. Actually I take that back, there is a different taste, but no one notices it. I'm tire; you woke me up at friggin' three thirty in the morning to run around the woods at four in the morning for an ex-patient of yours. Now, we are having this conversation at six in the morning. Hannibal, I'm tire, good night or rather good morning. I am going back to bed." Rayne told him, turning away and walking out of the kitchen, leaving a very flabbergasted Hannibal behind.

"What the hell just happen?" He heard himself say, not believing that just happen. Then again, he realized that Rayne was definitely the one.


	15. Chapter 15 Queen

**Chapter: **Queen

…**..**

A week had passed after the whole ordeal with Hannibal's ideal of hunting and him being a cannibal. Rayne was now pulling on dark tan riding boots over her dark blue skinny tight jeans. She stood up, looking herself up and down then nodded in approval at her outfit as she was checking out a new crime scene today.

Exiting the bedroom, Rayne walked down the hallway and headed towards the stairs that leads into the kitchen. The house was silent, nothing downstairs was moving, only the sound of the gentle ticking of the clock arms of the hanging kitchen clock.

Entering the kitchen, Rayne stopped at the bottom of the stairs, seeing what appeared to be a paper swan facing her. She shook her head with a grin and took the last step before moving over towards the paper swan. There was some ink letters poking out in certain parts making Rayne to know it was a note.

"That man is far too artistic." Rayne mumbles, starting to unfold the paper origami swan to read the note he had left her.

Upon unfolding the origami swan, there was elegant cursive written across the small paper.

"Good morning, Rayne. You're breakfast is in the microwave. I had an early appointment this morning. HL." Rayne read, putting the note down and walking over to the microwave, popping it open and finding a container.

"I have to admit that man is sweet." Rayne pulled the container out, shutting the microwave door as she turned around to place the container on the breakfast island. Popping the cover off, Rayne groan and tilted her head back, then stopping her right foot a bit.

"Bacon and banana pancakes. He has made my favorite breakfast. That means he wants a favor. Dammit, I know he does!"

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Crime scene at a motel…nothing is ever pretty when it comes to a motel." Rayne poked her head up in between the drivers and passenger seat. She glanced back and forth between Jack and Will with a slight smirk.

"I know. Wait until you two see this crime scene." Jack said, putting his SUV in park and shutting it off. Rayne pushed herself back, unbuckling herself from the middle seat and sliding out of the SUV.

Standing beside Jack, they waited for Will to get out of SUV. When he did, they began walking all together, around the other FBI and police vehicles, dodging examiners and police, walking towards the crime scene.

Once they got onto the sidewalk part of the motel that led to all the rooms, they began to have a chat about this new crime case.

"I'm going to need for you two to prepare on this one." Jack told them as they were getting closer to the room.

"I'm all set and ready to go." Rayne said her hands stuff in her black pea coat. Her eyes roamed off Jack have to stare at Will.

"I'm prepared." Will tiredly said, looking up from the ground and forwards.

Even though Will had answered this, Jack and Rayne could see the slight bags forming underneath his eyes. They could see that Will whole posture and expression was nothing but restlessness. Rayne stared at her cousin, knowing that he wasn't getting any sleep.

"Well prepare yourselves some more. It's soup in there."

"Soup isn't good for the soul." Will replied, looking down and digging into his coat pockets.

"Not this kind." Jack retorted towards Will, who was pulling on blue medical gloves onto his hands, not looking Jack. Will handed Rayne a pair causing her to thank him and quickly pulled the medical gloves onto her hands.

"Alright, look, there are no jurisdictional rivalries here. The local police begged us to take this. Where's your head?" Jack said, pausing in his step to stare right at Will. Rayne stood beside Jack, staring at Will too.

"It's on my pillow. I didn't sleep." Will admitted, taking off his glasses, folding them up and stuffing his glasses into his coat pocket.

"Got just the thing to wake you up, Will." Jack told him, letting Will go ahead of him before following after with Rayne. Rayne glanced at Jack's dreadful expression, but concern was in his eyes for Will's wellbeing.

Passing the examiners and officers, they entered the room and turned to see the crime scene. Rayne entered right after Will, eyebrows rising as she sees the sight before her. Jack's team, Katz, Zeller, and Price were in the room, taking pictures and bagging up any evidence.

"Whoa." Rayne loudly whispers as she walked further into the room with Will a few steps ahead of her.

Before them, the crime scene was definitely a work of art, yet gruesome. There were two people—male and female—at either corner at the end of the bed. They were on their knees, facing the bed with their hands clasped together in a prayer. That wasn't the gruesome part. It was the fact that their backs were cut open, the back skin was pulled up to make wings. Hooks were holding those pieces up to the ceiling. They could see the inside from the back of the body.

"Ok, I'm awake." Will admitted, rooted to his spot now, his eyes roaming around the two bodies. Rayne came up and stood beside him, her eyes looking around the room then back at the bodies. The two stood there while Jack walked by them and up towards the bed, pointing up at the ceiling to explain the whole scene.

"Hooks were boarded into the ceiling. Fishing line was used to hold up the bodies and the wings." Jack told them, glancing between the two Graham's.

"At least we know he's a fisherman." Katz told them, standing off to the side and writing down information in her notepad.

"And/or a Viking." Price put his two cents in, sitting at this desk and flipping through some papers on his clipboard.

"Vikings do this?" Zeller asked, coming forwards, kneeling down near the bodies and began to take pictures.

"Vikings used to execute Christians by breaking their ribs, bending them back, and draping the lungs over them to resemble wings. They used to call it a "blood eagle."" Price explained to them, going over some history facts.

Taking it in, Rayne nodded a bit at the history she just learned about. In a weird way, she was slightly interested in the art of the old historical torture. It wasn't the fact that the people were getting torture, just the reason why certain techniques were performed. Plus, whoever thought of the creation of such techniques, clearly wasn't sitting on or off their rocker. Simply, tipping it over to the point they were almost falling over. Shaking her head, Rayne focus on the crime scene before her.

"Pagans mocking the God fearing." Will lowly said, his eyes not even faltering away from looking at the bodies.

"Then who's mocking who?"

"No, he isn't mocking them. He's transforming them." Will told Jack, still staring at the bodies and not blinking. Rayne was becoming a bit concerned that Will was going into this deep trance and sooner or later, snap at them. She was about to wave her hand in front of his face when Katz started speaking.

"I don't know if it was a good night's sleep, but he slept here. Hair on the pillow and the sheets are still damp. He's a sweater." Katz told them as she had walked over to the bed, staring it up and down, and then glancing at the bodies.

"Madness slept here last night." Will whispers to himself.

"He threw up on the nightstand." Katz said after she dipped her finger in it and sniffed it. Rayne had to scrunch her nose up a bit when Katz had done that.

"Couldn't stomach what he did. Flop sweat and nervous indigestion."

"I don't think so." Rayne lowly said staring at these 'angel' bodies while stepping forwards. She came to stand in between the bodies, glancing back and forth between them before her eyes came to rest on the bed.

"Not nervous. Righteous. Think he's elevating them somehow." Will said, stepping a bit forwards, glancing at Rayne standing in between the bodies, before bowing his head.

"I need a plastic sheet for the bed." Will said, lifting his head up and his fingers twitching on his sides.

When he said this, Rayne looked over her shoulder at him, knowing that Will was going to do his 'gifted' investigation work. Or rather, putting himself in the killer's shoes. She stepped away from the bodies as she stared at him, seeing him eyeing her back. Rayne nodded at him then walked away from the crime scene and out of the room to leave Will to do his thing.

Once they deliver Will his request, they stood outside, waiting for him to finish his investigation.

"I heard you in there, Rayne."

Looking up from staring at the ground, Rayne stared at Jack standing before her. She was leaning on the side of his SUV, arms crossed and waiting for Will to finish up.

"About what?"

"When I had mention about the killer not able to stomach what he did. I heard you say, 'I don't think so.' What do you get out of this crime scene by looking at it? I want to hear your opinion." Jack said; straighten himself up a bit more and his hands stuffed in his coat pockets.

Pushing herself up into a standing position, Rayne ran her tongue on the roof of her mouth before she began to tell Jack her idea of the crime.

"Angels before the bed, watching over the killer as he slept throughout the night and then he throws up to the side. I believe that our killer is afraid he won't wake up when he goes to sleep. He has angels watching over him as he sleeps. Don't you know the saying, 'I pray to God my soul to keep' before going to bed? The angels are there to guide his soul up to heaven if he doesn't wake up. Something is wrong with the killer for him to think that he isn't going to wake up whenever he goes to sleep. That is what I get out of it Jack." Rayne explained, head tilting a bit to the side as she stared straight at Jack.

To the side of them, Zeller lowly whistles under his breath, nodding his head as he stared at Rayne in an impressed manner. On either side of him, Price and Katz stared at Rayne with slight widen shock eyes. An 'oh' shaped mouth from Price and a quiet 'whoa, go Rayne' from Katz.

Turquoise eyes stayed on Jack, who slowly nodded his head and a grin started to form on his face. He glanced over at the others, seeing them just as surprised and impressed by Rayne's observation.

"It's either Graham's are really skilled at their work or you are gifted with observing scenes for only a few minutes, Rayne." Jack turn to her saying, giving her an impressed grin.

"It was just a simple observation, Jack. It might not even be right." Rayne lowly mumbles, glancing a bit away, but looked back at him with only her eyes.

"Still, it is something that seems to fit the picture." Jack pointed out with his eyebrows slightly raised and tilting his head a bit.

"I suppose so."

…**..**

…**..Couple Days Later: …..**

…**..**

"Rayne! Where is that woman?" Hannibal said, trying to finish preparing up the dishes for tonight's guest dinner.

Tonight he was having Jack and his wife over for dinner. Hannibal already had Jack over a few times for dinner, to which Jack would always highly, praise Hannibal's culinary skills. Hence, Jack was bringing his wife along this time.

"I was setting up the dining room table like you told me to do an hour ago."

Hannibal glanced up from his work and eyed Rayne coming into the kitchen, dressed up for tonight. His eyes roamed her body up and down in a slow manner, taking everything in. He made an 'hmm' sound causing her head to tilt to the side and rested her hands on her hips.

"What's with the 'hmm' sound? I look bad in this dress, don't I?"

"Rayne, you—"

"Look horrible, horrendous, shouldn't wear dresses? I hate dresses so much and I look bad in th—"

"Rayne!"

"What!"

"You look beautiful."

That got her to blush and Hannibal to smirk, looking back down to finish preparing the plates. Rayne stared down at her dress and heels, seeing the dress she brought yesterday to wear for tonight.

The dress was this black in color, but this charcoal color black. It had a wrapped panel render where the front had a modest keyhole to show slight cleavage. The bottom seems like this loose skirt she was wearing, flaring out, and only passing her mid-thigh an inch and a half. She wore black heels that had a single strap around her ankles. The dress itself was a pretty penny since it came from overseas. Overall, the dress was considered as a cocktail dress.

"You say such horrible things about yourself whenever you wear dresses. And even believe that you don't look good in them. I am telling you this now, Rayne. You don't. You're like a goddess."

"Who had died this time and made you prince charming?"

That got Hannibal to chuckle, shaking his head before standing up straight. The sound of the doorbell made Rayne to look over her shoulder then back at Hannibal. He nodded his head for her to answer the door.

As she left the kitchen, Hannibal's eyes were instantly on her, watching the way the dress moved with her body. He reached to his right, picking up a wine glass and taking a deep gulp of red wine. Through dinner, he was sitting beside Rayne. Thus, he was going to keep drowning himself in wine after seeing what she was wearing and look like tonight.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The table was set up for Jack and his wife to be sitting together on one side and Rayne with Hannibal were sitting across from them on the other side.

Rayne was keeping the Crawford couple entertained while Hannibal was putting the finishing touches of sauce on the food. Earlier, he was just prepping the food up, now he was decorating it.

Hearing the familiar clicks of shoes, they glanced over to see Hannibal entering the dining room, balancing two plates on either arm. Rayne pushed herself out, standing up and grabbing two of the plates causing Hannibal to flash her a thankful grin.

As Hannibal placed the exquisite plate in front of Mrs. Crawford and Rayne placemats, Rayne was placing the other two plates in Hannibal and Jack place.

"A masterpiece _foie gras au torchon_ with a late harvest of Vidal sauce with dried and fresh figs." Hannibal explained the plate, standing behind Rayne's seat and pulling it out for her as she was walking back over.

"Wonderful." Jack said, nodding his head and humming a bit at how elegant and delicious the food looks on the plate.

Hannibal watched as Rayne sat herself in the chair before pushing her in. When he went to pull out his own chair, he had brushed his hand across Rayne's upper back—since the dress was open back on the top. She looked up at him through her dark eyelashes with those radiant turquoise eyes of hers.

"Mrs. Crawford, your husband introduced you as Bella. Are you an Isabelle or an Annabelle?" Hannibal questions, slowly moving around his seat. His eyes on Mrs. Crawford the whole time, showing that he was fully paying attention to her as he sat down.

"I'm a Phyllis. Jack only calls me Phyllis when we disagree." Mrs. Crawford told him, glancing over at Jack with a small grin.

"So, named Bella for your beauty." Hannibal said, adjusting himself in his seat and flashing a boyish look at the missus.

Something had flutter in Rayne's stomach when Hannibal complimented Mrs. Crawford in a praising way. She brushed it aside, picking up her glass of water and taking a sip from it.

"We were both stationed in Italy. I was army, she was NATO staff. All the Italian men kept calling her, 'Bella, Bella, Bella.' Well, I wanted her to be my Bella." Jack explained the story behind Mrs. Crawford nickname.

"That is sweet." Rayne founded herself saying as she set her glass of water down with a small smile. The couple gave her a happy stare in return. Rayne noted Jack smiling while the missus seem to give a small grin, her hands on her lap, and hasn't taken a bite out of her food yet.

This was the first plate for tonight before the main entrée. Rayne was wondering why the missus wouldn't take a bite. Unless she was a vegetarian and Jack didn't tell Hannibal about it.

"Mm. Cold foie gras with warm figs." Jack said, after taking a bite out of the plate.

Swallowing his food, moving his tongue a bit in his mouth, Hannibal stared at Jack's plate and then slowly looked up at him.

"Yes."

"Very nice." Jack complimented Hannibal's mixture of food.

"Would I be a horrible guest if I skipped this course?" Mrs. Crawford asked, looking anywhere but her plate.

"Too rich?" Hannibal asked, glancing at Mrs. Crawford plate as he was about to cut into his meal some more.

"Too cruel." Mrs. Crawford instantly retorted.

"Phyllis."

"Jack."

Rayne seem to pause in lifting her fork up, glancing at the three people at the table. She slowly put her fork back down, seeing where this was going to lead into. Though, she felt a light bump against her knee causing her to glance at Hannibal, who was sitting on her right. He nodded for her to continue eating while lowering his hands down on either side of his plate.

"First and worst sign sociopathic behavior is cruelty to animals." Hannibal told them, glancing at the Crawford's, but mostly at Jack before going back to eating. Rayne picked her fork back up, eating, but was chewing slowly, still knowing this conversation was going somewhere. Yet, as she ate, Rayne was feeling a bit lightheaded and queasy. She inwardly groans in her head, knowing that she was probably coming down with something.

"That doesn't apply in the kitchen." Jack commented, cutting right into his food and eating with a delightful facial expression.

"I have no taste for animal cruelty, which is why I employ an ethical butcher." Hannibal reassured Mrs. Crawford with a serious expression. Rayne held back a scoff, knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to show any amusing or sarcastic manner at this time. Though, she founded it a bit humorists about Hannibal saying he got an ethnical butcher for his meats. That was a flat out lie where only Hannibal and Rayne knew the real truth.

"An ethical butcher? Be kind to animals and then eat them?"

"I'm afraid I insist on it." Hannibal replied to her, staring right at her before looking towards his wine glass, gently picking it up by the stem.

"No need for unnecessary suffering." Hannibal added, taking a sniff of his wine, swirling the liquid inside to mix up the flavor before taking a sip. He let out a small satisfying exhale after the sip, setting it down, and his eyes were watching how he set the wine glass down.

"Human emotions are a gift from our animal ancestors. Cruelty is a gift humanity has given itself." Hannibal explained, pushing his chair out a bit and standing up. He reached for the bottle of wine to refill everyone's glass.

"Excuse me." Rayne softly says, getting up from her seat, pushing it in then walking off to the bathroom. She could feel Hannibal's eyes on her before she disappeared from view.

Entering the bathroom, Rayne relieved herself before washing her hands. Her eyes went up to stare into the mirror over the sink. Turquoise eyes staring at turquoise eyes. However, she took note that she did look a bit paler than usual.

Shutting off the sink, drying her hands on the hanging bathroom towel near the sink, she reached up with her right hand and touched her cheeks. Her hand ran across her forehead, trying to feel if she was hot, but obviously she can't tell her own temperature. She needs someone else to do it, such as Hannibal.

Leaving the bathroom, Rayne began walking down the hallway, but jumped as Hannibal appeared before her.

"Do you have to walk silently in your own house?"

"Are you alright? You look a bit pale."

"I just notice that I looked a bit pale. I must be coming down with something."

"Will you be fine for the rest of dinner?"

"Yes. Most of the times I get sick when the seasons are changing over, especially fall to cold hard winter. I'm probably just coming down with the cold. Nothing more." Rayne reassured him.

Hannibal reached up, cupping her cheek with his right hand before pulling her forwards. His lips gently pressed against her forehead to take her temperature.

Shutting her eyes, Rayne kept herself calm and relaxed, trying not to blush at his sudden move. She kept repeating in her head that he was just checking her temperature nothing more.

"You're feeling a bit hot."

"Wow. First you called me beautiful, a goddess, now you are calling me hot. Hannibal, you are flattering me today."

"What is that word called? Oh, I remember. You're being a smartass."

Her mouth dropped as Hannibal said this causing him to smirk down at her. The hand cupping her face than ran down her face and closed her mouth. Dropping his hand away, Hannibal took a step back, and stared at her with a smug smirk.

"Let's just get back. Or you go grab whatever plates." Rayne mutters, about to pass him but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her in tracks. She turned her head to stare at him over her shoulder with a questioning look.

"Do you know what your name means, Rayne? The way you spell your name, do you know what it means?"

"Yes, I do."

"Bella may mean beauty. But your name, Rayne, it means Queen. To me, your name perfectly describes you, on who you are. Do remember that."

Once said, his grasp left her forearm and he walked away into the direction of his kitchen. Rayne stood there, watching him go until he was out of sight. That comment he had just told her, he mostly knew that she was feeling a bit upset when he called Mrs. Crawford beautiful. He knew and so, he came back with that comment to show that he thinks highly of her than anything else.

"Me a queen to him? Are you the going to be the bow down type or are you going to be the suitor fit for a King, Hannibal?" Rayne whispers, eyes darkening as she turned around and continue her walking towards the dining room.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Note:**__Hello everyone,

Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews so far. I greatly appreciate reading each of them.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything about the Hannibal Series. I only own my original character, Rayne. Thank you, enjoy, and keep reading.

Thanks again.

LX


	16. Chapter 16 It's one of those Days

**Chapter: **It's one of those Days

…**..**

"A cold, dear?"

"No one ask for your words, Hannibal."

"Well, aren't you vicious when you're sick?" Hannibal commented, holding back Rayne's long dark brown hair as she threw up into the toilet. She lowly groans, spitting into the toilet before getting off the ground and flushing the disgusting contents down. She weakly moved to the sink, pulling out mouthwash, toothpaste, and her toothbrush.

"I need to call—"

"I have already called Will and Jack for you. I have told them that you have come down with the bug and unable to make it for the next few days."

Toothbrush in her mouth, Rayne glanced back at Hannibal with raised eyebrows. She slowly nodded at him, turning back around and continues to brush her teeth.

"Today, I shall make you soup before I head off to work."

Spitting the foam out of her mouth, Rayne stared after Hannibal, who was about to walk out of her bathroom.

"No."

"No?" He turned, eyebrows raised in slightly confusion.

"You do too much for me."

"Rayne, you are sick."

"I don't want you pampering me."

Staring at her, Hannibal knew that she doesn't want him to do anything for her because she felt like she has to owe him something in return. Hannibal shook his head, grinning a bit and stepped back into her bathroom.

"I wish too."

"Well, un-wish it." Rayne replied, walking by him and collapsed back onto her bed, face down. Hannibal eyed her, face down in her bed and mumblings something.

"What was that?"

"I hate being sick." She lifted her head up saying then dropped her head back into the sheets.

"Rayne, you don't owe me anything."

"But I just—"Rayne turned onto her back and sat up, but stop speaking as Hannibal was before her. He stepped closer to the point the front of this legs brushed against her legs—which were hanging off the edge of the bed. He lean forwards, resting his hands on either side of her hips and his face lean in.

Even though her face was hot with a fever, her face felt like it was on fire now with Hannibal leaning in this close. Dark amber hazel eyes clashing with radiant turquoise eyes.

"Just let me."

A simple nod of her head made Hannibal to give a small grin. He pushed himself away then walked out of the room. When he was gone, Rayne dropped onto her back and let out a deep exhale from her mouth. She didn't know she was holding her breath until just now.

Staring at the ceiling, Rayne laid there for a few minutes, not blinking until she shut her eyes after a while. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Inside, her stomach felt like there was a tsunami continuously rolling around. Just thinking about spinning and rolling around, Rayne eyes shot open and she founded herself running to the bathroom again, right hand over her mouth.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"You do know it is very rude to enter someone's home without their consent." Hannibal was standing over a butcher block, cutting up chicken to put into the broth. He was making a simple chicken, vegetable and rice soup for Rayne.

Stepping around the doorway, Abigail Hobbs made herself known.

"It is seven in the morning. You have once again snuck out of the hospital, Abigail. You are not supposed to do that." Hannibal looked up at the teenage girl, scowling her a bit.

"I don't like it there." She lowly replied, coming over to the breakfast island and resting her hands on the countertop.

It was early morning; he had a sick woman upstairs that he needed to get situated first before heading off to work. Now, he has a hospital escapee named Abigail Hobbs in his house, she doesn't seem want to back to the hospital and was going to put up a fight about it. His patience was now quickly dissolving for today. Dr. Hannibal Lecter wasn't in the mood for any of this.

"Once I finish this and take it to Ms. Graham, I'm returning you back to the hospital."

Clearly his response wasn't what Abigail was looking for. She stared at him with those big blue eyes, widening in disbelief then her expression turn to a bit of a jeer. It was definitely one of those days that Hannibal wanted to kill someone with his bare hands, do it now and ask questions later, type of moment. However, he was in control of himself and was holding himself back from doing anything rash.

"I thought that if I needed you, I can come to you."

'_This girl is testing my limits.' _Hannibal thought in his head, adding the cut up chicken into the pot. He picked up the wooden spoon and began to stir it a bit, throwing in small pinches of seasonings.

"Not breaking and entering my home, Abigail." Hannibal countered, glancing up at her with sharp dark eyes then looking back down at his cooking.

"But still—"

"Still nothing, Abigail. And don't take advantage of what I have told you in my office that time."

"You're upset because I have come into your house with your permission."

Hannibal didn't answer, but kept stirring the soup before tasting it. He shut his eyes, tasting the flavor before adding another pinch of salt. He tasted it again, ignoring Abigail's stare and nodding his head when the soup tasted just right.

"That is a reason for why I am upset." Hannibal told her, letting the soup cook a bit longer before grabbing the bowl he had put off to the side, earlier. He grabbed a ladle and began to fill the bowl up, making sure there was a lot of broth.

Hannibal placed the bowl of soup on the bed tray he grabbed earlier. He walked to the fridge, pulling out two bottles of water and put that onto the tray. Next, he put medicine on the tray too.

"_**I cannot forget the soup spoon."**_ He mumbles to himself in his native Lithuanian tongue, opening up one of his kitchen counter draw and pulling out a soup spoon.

"Or rather, you're upset because you didn't want me to know that Rayne is here."

He was thankful his back was to her at the moment. He got a slight snarl on his face before relaxing his facial expression to nothingness. Hannibal turned back around with the soup spoon and gently placed it beside the bowl of soup. Reaching over, he pulled a piece of paper towel off the paper towel roll, folded the square piece neatly and set it underneath the soup spoon.

The whole time, the teenage girl eyes were on him, waiting for him to reply to what she just pointed out.

And yet, Hannibal kept himself quiet. There was complete frustration and annoyance pumping through his system towards this teenager. She was trying to figure him out, trying to find out more about him, but he sure as hell won't mention anything about his personal life to her or anyone—exception of Rayne. When Abigail mention about Rayne, Hannibal felt caution walls go up around him, but mostly, around his thoughts about Rayne. He doesn't want anyone knowing who, what, how, or whatever those questions were, about Rayne. Only he was to know her personally, mental and physical problems.

In his mind, Hannibal will admit he was possessive of Rayne. He wasn't possessive towards Rayne, herself. No, Rayne would probably have a physical fight with him and bite a few parts off his body. But, when it comes down to someone mentioning about Rayne, he become possessive of keeping her to himself and put a shield around her at any cost. Thinking about this whole possessive and protecting thought about Rayne, Hannibal will admit to it. He finally admits to it all. Only in his mind and to himself, though.

"Hey, Hannibal do you happen to have medicine for an upset stomach?" Speaking or rather thinking of the said woman, Rayne appeared on the stairs that leads into the kitchen. Her eyes were half-lidded; she looked paler, sicker and going to drop any moment. She didn't even notice Abigail standing there. That made Hannibal to know her senses were down and she was in a weak state, not able to defend herself. This made him frown a bit.

"Rayne you shouldn't be out of bed."

"I just—"

"Hi, Rayne!" Abigail decided to make her presence known by greeting a bit too loudly for the morning. But also, towards Rayne, who was really under the weather.

"The fuck!" Rayne slipped out, shockingly surprised by Abigail, but also, causing Rayne to miss the last two steps and fell to the ground.

"Rayne!" Hannibal exclaimed, instantly by her side, kneeling down and helping her up off the kitchen floor.

"You know, the cold floor had actually felt nice on my body." Rayne mumbles to Hannibal with a sheepish grin, letting him help her into a standing position. Hannibal shook his head with a small grin at her comment, keeping his right arm around her lower back to keep her standing.

Standing upright—thanks to the help of Hannibal—Rayne was staring at the teenage girl standing there. They seem to have a stare down before Rayne slowly turned her head upwards to stare at her caretaker for the morning, Hannibal.

Just staring into each other eyes, they seem to have this telepathic conversation. Rayne could see the frustration and annoyance he had in his eyes towards Abigail being here. Shutting her eyes, Rayne turned her head back in the direction of Abigail and then open her eyes.

"I must say what a surprise. But why this sudden surprise, Abigail? Shouldn't you be back at the psychiatric building?" Rayne weakly questions, her eyes trying to stay open the best they could. She would've been hunching over a bit, but thanks to Hannibal, he was keeping her upright with his arm around her.

"I don't like it there."

Biting her tongue, Rayne exhale from her nose then looked back at up Hannibal for some help. It was early morning, she was sick and she really didn't want to deal with this.

"Abigail, I can under—"

"No you—"

"Understand that you don't like it there but it is where you must be. It is probably the safest place to be from the outside world." Hannibal finished his sentence as if Abigail protest in the middle didn't affect him.

"Now, let me do this. Then I'm taking you back before I head to work." Hannibal told her in a serious tone.

Rayne had managed to get herself back upstairs with Hannibal trailing right behind her with the tray of food. Getting into bed, Rayne took the tray from him.

"Thank you."

"Welcome." Hannibal lowly replies, turning around and about to leave the room.

"Hannibal."

He paused in the doorway, not turning to look back at her or anything. Simply, stood there, waiting for what she has to say. Rayne knew he was wearing thin on patience's and feeling frustrated with Abigail, but she didn't want him to leave in this manner with her.

"I appreciate what you do for me, you know. Just wanting you to know that."

This time he looked over his shoulder to stare at her with his eyes softening a bit. He turned his head back forwards, nodding then walked out of the doorway and about to shut her door.

"Also, downstairs, with that tone of voice and actions, I am telling you, Hannibal, you're cut out for the father role."

The door shut the rest of the way, but before he shut it fully, he had glanced up at Rayne with a gentle grin. Staring at the shut door, knowing she got the owner of the house to at least grin, Rayne smile and began eating her food. Or rather forcing herself to eat it all.

As she lifted the spoon full of broth to her lips, she glanced at the door again with a small grin.

"He is totally going to snap today or something."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

He was going to snap.

It seem like nothing was going right today. This made Hannibal to know it was one of those rare, 'off day' for him.

After dropping Abigail off at the hospital—which she glared at him—he drove off to work. When he got out of his car, a flock of ducks were flying over his workplace and one decided to exit their digested food onto his suit overcoat. The one day he doesn't wear his pea coat jacket, a duck decided to plant one right on his shoulder. In his head, he cursed the duck and saying how lucky it was that it was flying away and not on his dinner plate.

The next best thing had happen inside his office.

He was doing some touchups on a sketch. The sketch was actually of Rayne, running through the woods that day they caught his ex-patient. The sketch caught everything. The way that her eyes held nothing but mischief, and then the sinister yet seductive smirk gracing her lips, and the physique of her body. Overall, the sketch was beautiful, but it was soon ruin thanks to his patient that decided to have the early appointment slot today. The patient that goes by the name Franklyn, who decided to knock a bit too loudly on the door just as Hannibal was about to shade in a part in the sketch.

Hannibal had ended up hitting his cup of coffee across his beautifully done sketch. He threw the scalpel and charcoal pencil on his desk and ran his right hand through his hair. Breathing in and out, in breathing cycles to keep him calm and tried not to kill Franklyn…just yet.

After quickly cleaning up the mess, Hannibal opens the door and stared at the short, chubby patient of named Franklyn and instantly asked him why the sudden, obnoxious knock.

"Oh, it is ten minutes pass our appointment."

Hannibal looked down at his watch on his left wrist.

It was ten minutes **EARLY** before the real appointment.

Pointing this out to Franklyn, the man simply looked at his watch before pulling out his cellphone then gave Hannibal a sheepish laugh. He then told Hannibal that his watch batteries must've died with a quick, weak apology after.

'_Your life batteries are about to die.' _Hannibal wanted to tell Franklyn before leading the fidgety man into his office to begin their appointment, ten minutes early.

The next trouble had started after he had finished with his work.

When all appointments were done, Hannibal dragged himself out of his building and to his car, hoping to just go home. But he then remembers that he had to stop at the pharmacy to pick up more medicine for Rayne—as he remembers seeing the bottle almost gone. Entering the pharmacy, Hannibal walked in and hoped to get right out.

Nope. Not the case. Because told was his off day.

While getting the medicine, this random woman—probably a few years younger than him—had stopped him and started to ask him about which condoms she should get for her husband. Hannibal had actually wanted to die right then and there.

He couldn't help but look at himself up and down, seeing he was wearing his now two piece tailor suit—since his suit overcoat was thrown in the back of his car, therefore left him in his tailor suit pants, tailor suit vest, and dark blue button up long sleeve shirt underneath with his paisley tie perfectly around his neck. He was wondering if he looks like a sex god or something for the woman to ask him this. Nope, he looked like a professional, he reassured himself.

"Ma'am, I believe that this isn't something you would ask a random person."

"Oh, but by looking at you, I thought that you would know."

That got his left eyebrow to slightly rise. When he was about to open his mouth to question the woman about that statement, a familiar voice had appeared behind him.

"Hannibal, what is happening?"

Turning around, there was a pale looking Rayne.

"Rayne, what are you doing out of the house? You are sick as a dog."

"I needed to get some more medicine, but I see that you were getting it for me." Rayne gently said, stepping up beside him and looked at the woman before them, noting that she interrupt some type of interaction.

"Oh, is this your wife? Well, I was just asking your husband here a question. But maybe I can ask you. You know, from a woman's point of view."

Quickly Hannibal opens his mouth to say that Rayne wasn't his wife. But he mostly didn't want this lady asking Rayne about condoms. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Rayne tilting her head in curiosity, until the woman held up two boxes on condoms before her.

"Which one do you use? Or suggest using?"

Hannibal shut his eyes, tilting his head back and not believing this was actually happening. He cracking open and glancing in the corner of his eyes, he saw that Rayne was trying hard not to laugh. Her cheeks blown up a bit with air then deflated, letting out a deep exhale. When those turquoise eyes had come up to meet his, he glared at her, seeing the familiar mischief in her eyes.

Earlier, he had remembered thinking in his head that when Rayne was sick, she was in a weak state. Not able to defend herself.

At this moment, he was taking that statement of thought back.

"Hmm, honey, which one did you use a few years ago?" Rayne turned to him asking, biting her tongue when she noted Hannibal's cheeks actually flushing up a bit. In her mind, that was a check off the 'Rayne mess with Hannibal' list.

In his mind, Hannibal was going to kill her—no, not seriously. He was going to get her back for this though.

"Rayne." Growling lowly, glaring at her with dark amber hazel eyes that were so intense, Rayne was waiting for lasers to shoot out of them.

"Try the one on the left; I heard it was good." Rayne mostly bullshitted that response, but the woman before them didn't know that.

"Oh, thank you. Have a nice day you two." The woman put the other one back, holding the one Rayne pointed out and walked away.

Once the woman was gone, Rayne started to laugh so hard that she was crying. Though, she had to stop as she grabbed her stomach and saying she was going to throw up. Yet, she manages to hold it in.

Seeing the black shoes still standing in her line of vision towards the floor, Rayne eyes slowly trailed up the tailor suit pants and up to a still glaring Hannibal. She bit her bottom lip, open her mouth to say something but he turned and walked away.

"Hannibal. Hannibal. Oh come on."

"That was inappropriate."

"But she needed help." Rayne followed him into another section of the store, seeing him looking through various painkiller medicines.

"About condoms, Rayne?" Glancing at the natural beauty beside him with his lips slightly pucker out and one of his eyebrows rose up.

"Hey, some people have questions about lollipop flavors. That woman just wanted to know the question about condoms."

Hannibal stood up straight, looking down at her with a blank expression, but his left eyebrow was still raised a bit. Rayne innocently stared at him, not showing any discomfort when she mention about the conception protection.

"Was that supposed to be some type of sex joke?"

"No. Just one of those statements to simply point out things." Rayne replied, giving him a weak smile. Rayne watched Hannibal reach out to the shelf and grabbed some aspirin.

"What's the aspirin for? We got some at the house."

"I needed a stronger dose. I wish that they had sold valium on the market though." Hannibal mutters, walking away to the cash out line. He seriously just wanted to get home.

…**..**

…**..Nighttime: …..**

…**..**

At eleven forty pm, Rayne had woken up and went to the bathroom to relieve herself. She has been drinking liquids all day because she wanted to get out of this sick state. When entering the bedroom again, she moved towards her bed, but froze.

There on top of her bed comforter was a huge, long, flat looking light brownish gold, wood spider. Slowly backing away, Rayne kept her eyes on it while her right foot was sliding across the bedroom wood floors trying to find a shoe or something to smash the ugly ass spider.

One thing that Rayne hated very much.

Bugs, especially spiders.

Finding a high heel, she maneuvers her toes to grasp the heel and lifted it up a bit for her hands to grab. Though she dropped the heel. Cursing, she dove down, grabbing the heel and stood back up with the heel raised in the air above her head.

But the spider was gone.

"Oh fuck me."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The lights were turned out in his bedroom at eleven-thirty and he was just about to pass out when his bedroom door seem to open. He turned onto his back and looked up to see that his door was closed.

Shaking his head, he let it slide. He was having a rough and long day causing him to think that his mind was playing tricks on him. The digital clock on his nightstand was glaring at him, showing it was almost twelve at night. Those midnight numbers weren't coming fast enough for Hannibal, who just wanted this day to end.

Glaring back at the clock, Hannibal didn't realize a head poking up on the other side of his king size bed until a soft whisper.

"Hannibal."

Shooting up into an upright position, his head instantly snapped to the right causing his name caller to let out a startle scream and fell down onto their behind. Hannibal slid himself across his bed and stared down at the ground, seeing Rayne.

"Rayne what are you—"

"The way you shot up, it was-it was like you were being excoriated or something." Rayne pointed at him causing him to roll his eyes at her dramatic exclaim.

"Rayne, why are you in here? It's almost midnight."

"There's a spider in my room."

"And you didn't kill it?"

She quickly shook her head, standing up from the ground and holding a pale fleece yellow blanket in her hand. Staring at her, she was rocking back and forth on her feet with this innocent look. Hannibal sighed, shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"I lost it."

"You lost it? Rayne, you are million times bigger than that spider."

"Hannibal, I just really hate spiders." Admitting to him and slightly shivering in place as she just thought about a spider being up close to her face.

Seeing her standing there, looking all innocent and still sick, Hannibal dropped himself onto his back and ran both his hands down his face. Rayne stared at him, seeing his actions and thinking in her head how "normal" and not "high classy" he was being.

"What do you want me to do, Rayne?"

"Can I stay in here? Or can you go find it and kill it?"

"Rayne." His voice was a bit curt, scowling and low towards her.

"You know what, I'll actually go downstairs. Night." Was her instant retort.

The guilt card.

Hannibal knew Rayne was using it on him. He watched her hurriedly leave his bedroom, hugging her personal blanket to herself. Since the other guest bedroom wasn't set up, she couldn't sleep in there. Therefore, resulting her to either a, sleep in his bed or b, the living room couch.

"That woman is going to make me kill something tonight." He mutters, getting out of the warmth of his bed. After the fact, he had laid there staring at his bedroom ceiling for a good twenty minutes, not able to fall asleep because he was feeling guilty for being rude to her.

Complete guiltiness was what he was feeling and it only gotten worst when he saw her curled up and sleeping on the couch. It felt like a few hundred pounds was dropped on his shoulders. A few hundred pounds of pure guiltiness for being snippy with her for the evening.

Kneeling down, Hannibal picked her up bridal style from the couch—making sure her personal blanket was around her—and carried her back upstairs to his master bedroom. Gently depositing on his empty side of the bed, Hannibal then got into his side and lay on his back. He couldn't fall asleep just yet, so he was once again staring at his bedroom ceiling. And yet he ended up turning his head to the right to stare at Rayne, seeing that she was a much better sight to stare at then a plain ceiling.

Her eyes had slightly cracked open, tiredness showed in them before passing back out into a deep sleep. His eyes stayed on her for a few minutes. And before he knew it, he was beginning to slowly drift off. Until, he became a bit tense when Rayne had cuddle right up against him. Her right leg tangling a bit up with his legs, her chest pressed up against his right side and her head slightly nudging against his right shoulder.

Opening his mouth to say something, he shut it and just decided to let it go. It was actually quite pleasant to feel her—or rather an accepting presence to him—pressed up against him—he was self-proclaiming in his mind.

They were just sleeping; nothing was happening or going to happen. It was past midnight to which Hannibal sighed in relief, knowing his 'off day' was over. Now, a new day was starting, but at this moment, he was going to get some sleep beside Rayne.

The 'off day' was done and over with, therefore he believes that everything was fine until another one will appear another time.

"Perfect." He mumbles, shutting his eyes and grinning a bit. However, his eyes shot open and he quickly lifted the blankets off his body a bit.

Feeling weight on a very intimate place, Hannibal notice that Rayne was not only cuddling up to his body, she had ended up resting her right hand just above his most sensitive and valuable part of his body. He simply dropped the sheets back down after seeing where her hand was.

He just knew, that if he moved her hand, he had that funny feeling she would either wake up, clench something else, or try to smack his hand away and might hit his manhood. He definitely didn't need that, especially at this time at night.

Dropping his head back, eyes closed and exhaling very deeply from his nose then his mouth. Hannibal knew that when they both wake up, it was going to be an interesting morning.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

**Note:** It's one of those chapters to pick things up or rather, not be a chapter that is from the series. Also, I kind of wanted to put humor into this one. Just wanting to see and show what it would be like if Hannibal had an 'off day' that he really isn't used having.

Hey, we all have those days, right? Anyways, Hannibal can't always be perfect. He has to have those days too. And with Rayne in the mix, it made his day become even more interesting than it should. ;)

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Stay updated for new chapters.

R&R  
_Please nothing horrifying_

Thanks.

:)

…..

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything that has to do with the Hannibal TV Series or Hannibal Series itself. I only own my original character, Rayne. Thanks.

LX


	17. Chapter 17 Fighting For Submission

**Chapter:** Fighting for Submission

…**..**

"Rayne, what are you doing?"

"Stretching."

"By walking around in a handstand?" Hannibal questions with slight disbelief.

Hannibal stared down from the library balcony in his office at Rayne walking around on her hands in a perfect handstand. It only has been four days since she was sick or rather recovering. She still feels slightly weak and was still trying to recover from the bug. Yet, her she was with perfect balance and her muscles flexing, Instantly, Hannibal remembered that Rayne used to be a gymnast. He was impressed, but also, could see that Rayne was gradually gaining back her physical strength.

Leaning against the front of Hannibal's office desk was Will, flipping through certain books that had to do with religious views or supernatural cases. Hannibal has been trying to help out with the case with the killer making his victims out of 'angels.'

At the moment, Rayne was slowly circling around Hannibal's office in the handstand still, her tongue was slightly sticking out in concentration. Her eyes upwards, staring straight ahead as she moved on her hands. An hour ago, Hannibal and Will had there session and were talking about the case at the end. That is when they had invited Rayne in—who decided to come to work with Hannibal today—to talk more about the case.

"Rayne, didn't you say something to Jack about a saying." Will asked, glancing up from flipping through a book before shutting it.

Coming near the desk, Rayne shut her eyes then bent her legs over her head. Hannibal's head tilted a bit to the side, watching Rayne's legs come over her head, touched the ground then she slowly pulled herself up into an upright position.

"I had said that there is a saying about 'I pray to God my soul to keep.' I've told him that because those two people were on their knees praying at the end of the bed, watching over the killer as he sleeps. He wants angels, someone praying for him if he passes away in his sleep. That is what I got out of it." Rayne explained, walking around Hannibal's office desk, pulling out the chair and dropping herself in it.

Leaning in the wood back type chair, Rayne eyes looked up at the balcony where Hannibal was looking through some medical books. However, his eyes did land on her, seeing where she was sitting causing an eyebrow to rise. Seeing his expression, Rayne smirked up at him before looking back at Will, who was shutting yet another book and tossing it aside.

Both Hannibal and Rayne eyes were upon Will, watching Will run his hand up and down his face. When his hands dropped from his face, tiredness was the only aspect in his eyes. Feeling their eyes on him, Will began to look back and forth between Hannibal and Rayne.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Nope." Rayne answered, looking down at her lap and picking off nonexistent lint from her black dress pants. Hannibal just turned away, walking across the balcony and headed towards the ladder to get down.

"Well, I have to go. I got to be at the FBI building tomorrow morning."

"Do you need—"

"You're still sick." Hannibal cut Rayne off causing her to pout and cross her arms over her chest. Will smirked, nodding his head at them then left the building altogether.

"Hannibal, I'm fine."

"You are still recovering."

"But—"Rayne stop speaking as she noted the look he was giving her. It was this look that mostly said 'don't challenge me,' therefore, she stopped. Even if she was to argue against him, Hannibal mostly wins the argument or gets his way.

"Now, I believe that we are allowed to go home now. Will is always schedule as my last appointment." Hannibal said, watching Rayne stand up from his office chair and let him gather his things.

"Can I at least drive your car since you won't me do anything else?" Rayne asked, stepping out of the office and glancing over her shoulder to see Hannibal locking it. He slowly turned to her, pulling his winter jacket on and gave her a small grin.

"No."

"Unfair." Rayne mutters, walking out of the building and walked right over to his car, not waiting or watching him lock up the building for the night. Hannibal stared after her with a small grin and amusement in his eyes.

…**..**

…**..Next Day: …..**

…**..**

"You're staying."

"Why don't you just ground me too? You're sounding like my uncle."

Hannibal stared at Rayne, who was steady glaring at him. Her hands were resting upon the breakfast island countertop, leaning a bit forwards as she kept glaring at Hannibal on the other side of the island. Resting his lower back on the kitchen counter behind him with his hands resting on the countertop edge, Hannibal stared right back at Rayne with slight pucker lips.

In the early morning, Rayne had gotten a call from Jack that the killer has struck again, but in Ohio this time. She wanted to go and was going to tell him, but then, Hannibal had literally taken the house phone from her hands and told Jack that she still had a temperature. Thus, Jack told her to rest up and get better. Once Hannibal had hung up the phone, they have been shooting comments back and forth at each other and now a glaring contest.

"I'm fine."

"Let me take your temperature."

"No."

"Exactly, you know that you have a temperature." Hannibal pointed out, standing up straight from leaning on the kitchen counter and with smug smirk coming onto his face.

"I don't."

With that comment said, Hannibal grabbed the thermometer and came towards her. She tried to get away, but his left hand shot out, grasping her wrist and tugging her back towards him. He purposely stepped on her toes causing her to gasp out; mouth open and this gave him the chance to stick the thermometer right under her tongue. Realizing what he just did, Rayne growled and shot him a death glare.

About thirty seconds went by before the thermometer started beeping. Snatching it out of her mouth before she could, Hannibal checked the reading and smirked. Rayne shut her eyes, tilting her head back, and groaned loudly, knowing she still had a slight temperature.

"You may be feeling fine, but your temperature is still at a hundred." Hannibal told her, walking over to the sink to clean the thermometer and to put it back into its case.

As he turned around, he had to duck down to dodge a slipper thrown at him. Slowly standing up, staring down at slipper—that was thrown at his head—, Hannibal turned his head to stare at Rayne with disbelief eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"You are pissing me off."

"Therefore you throw a slipper at my head?" Hannibal shot back, his arms spreading out a bit on either of his sides to emphasize his point.

Quickly, Rayne threw the other causing Hannibal to smack it out of the air, but then had to jump back as Rayne came at him. She swung her right fist towards his face to which he blocked then quickly grabbed her right arm and tugged her forwards against his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you that I am well enough to work." Rayne lowly hissed, kicking one of his knees causing it to buckle. Hannibal shoved her back while taking a few steps back, staring at her with narrowed eyes. Both were ready to fight one another to stand by their opinions.

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into, Rayne."

"Neither do you, Hannibal." Rayne lowly purred back with a smirk. Hannibal's eyes darken even more. Though, slowly a sly smirk came across his lips.

They moved slightly back and forth on their feet, waiting for one of them to make the first move, but neither was doing so. Thus, Rayne pulled out one of the chef knives from the knife rack and let the blade gleam in the light. Hannibal's eyebrow raised and his eyes held caution, but mostly curiosity.

Glancing at him with mischievous eyes, Rayne turned the blade around so she was holding the tip and the handle pointing at Hannibal. Pulling it back, she stepped forwards causing Hannibal to begin ducking, but watched as she threw the blade into the ceiling and lunged at him.

Bending back, Hannibal felt the slight swish of wind just past his chin as Rayne tried to punt him in the underside of his chin. He pushed himself forwards, shouldering the only leg she was balancing on causing her to fall forwards and fall over him. She hit the ground on her stomach causing her to gasp out then growled.

Turning over onto her back, Rayne kicked both feet out as Hannibal had gotten up and tried to land on top of her. Her feet connected with his chest causing him to fly backwards, sliding a bit on the kitchen floors. Getting onto her hands and knees, she crawled around the breakfast island, got up and ran through the swing door that led into the hallway that leaded into the dining room.

Thudding was heard behind, Hannibal chasing after her. He reached out, grabbing her hair and ripped her back.

"AH! No hair grabbing!" Rayne shouted, turning in his grip and grabbing his hair, giving it a tug causing him to hiss a bit.

They both let go of each other's hairs, but Hannibal gave her a not so hard punch in the stomach, but enough to send her backwards into the dining room table. Her lower back connected with the edge of the dining table. Hands dropping onto it, Rayne pushed herself away as Hannibal charged at her.

"See you punch me in the stomach and I'm fine." Rayne dodged him, stepping backwards a few steps to get away from him.

"That wasn't even my full capacity."

"Why are you going light on me, Hannibal? Old age catching up, hmm?" Rayne taunted, glaring at him with darken turquoise eyes. His eyes narrowed and teeth clenched with her taunting him. Therefore, he whipped out his right hand, catching her breasts.

"Argh, shit! That was a cheap shot! You know how much that hurts!" Rayne hands rubbed her breasts, still glaring at him as he slowly walked towards her. The predatory facial expression was still intact on his face.

Rayne dropped her hands on her side, swinging her hands back and forth before doing two back handsprings to dodge his grabs. Landing back onto her feet in a crouch, she smirked as Hannibal head had tilted a bit then nodded slightly, showing he was impressed. However, he grunted as she pushed out of her crouch position and tackles him in his midriff.

Grabbing her around the waist, Hannibal easily picked her up and slammed her onto the dining room table. He stepped back, watching as she turned a bit on her right side and gripping her back with her left hand.

"That hurt." Rayne gasped out, rubbing her back, turning her head slightly to stare at him. Slowly getting onto her back, she had quickly brought her legs back then shot them forwards, hitting him in the chest again and sending him into the wall behind him.

He came forwards, reaching out and grabbed her ankles causing her to kick them about. But with one great tug, he pulled her off the dining table and she slammed onto the wooden floor below.

"Okay, ca-can't breathe." Rayne whispers, curling up on her right side and wrapping her arms around her stomach. She was breathing in and out of her mouth, catching her breath and trying to dull away the pain. Then an idea came to mind as she lay there, curled up on the wooden floor.

Hannibal sharply stared down at her, but watched as she seems to go into this panic attack when she couldn't catch her breath.

"I-I-I ca-can't br—"

Instantly becoming alert and cursing himself in his head for going this far—just to prove her wrong—Hannibal began to kneel down beside her. However, she immediately shot up when he was close enough to her.

Rayne slammed her fist into his stomach causing him to fall to his knees then she backhanded him in the groin. That caused him to go down onto his side while she slowly stood up and stared down at him with a satisfying grin.

"Cheap shot." Hannibal gasped out, holding his groin and clenching his teeth.

"You did a cheap shot to me. You wanted to play dirty, I'll play dirty right back." Rayne pointed down at him, stepping over him but let out a yelp when he grabbed her right ankle and ripped her down to her knees.

Getting up, wincing at the dulling pain through his groin, Hannibal wrapped his arms around her body from behind. His chest was right up against her back as he began to put her into a strong bear hug.

"N-No!" Rayne groan out being lifted off her feet and was thrown back onto the dining table. She sat up to try to kick Hannibal again but ended up screaming in frustration when he evaded her attack.

Strong hands with long fingers latched on her mid thighs and ripped her forwards to the edge of the table. Rayne hands shot forwards, waving through Hannibal's hair as his hands were tightly grasping her hips. A slight tug to his hair had caused him to give her this low warning growl from deep within his chest. Yanking her forwards again, Rayne gasped out and felt her face heating up when her pelvic area hit against Hannibal's lower stomach.

Sitting on the dining room table with Hannibal standing in between her legs, tightly pressed against one another, they stared each other down with slight narrowed eyes.

There was slight sheer of sweat on their body from this extra curriculum event they were having. Now, they were slightly panting and glaring at each other.

"How are you now?"

"Now I'm tired and frustrated. You?"

"I can go for another round. But you are tired, proving you are still unable to return to work." Hannibal replied, taking a deep inhale after and getting his breathing to return to a normal pace.

"You're an ass."

"Such language."

"And an ass for that cheap shot."

"If I do recall, you hit me with a cheap shot in a dangerous area for men."

"Hannibal, you smacked my boobs!"

"And you got my groin. We're even." Hannibal retorted causing her to give a tug to his hair. He hissed and clenched her hips, tugging her forwards,—even though there was no more room to tug her against him—, but instead putting pressure against each other's bodies.

"You're so-so demanding."

"You're so very stubborn."

"Neat freak."

"Really, Rayne? Are you swooping so low for name calling?" Hannibal snorted a bit, shaking his head. Rayne clenched her teeth and went to tug his hair again, but he had managed to pull her hands out of his hair. He slammed her hands on the table and trapped them there.

"Tsk, tsk, being childish again, Rayne?"

"Don't start with this childish business again, Hannibal." Rayne wrapped her legs around his waist, digging the heels of her feet into his lower back. Hannibal bent forwards a bit, biting his tongue at the uncomfortable pressure being added to his lower back.

"Rayne."

"Hannibal." Rayne growled, getting her hands free from his. She ended up clenching the front of his overcoat jacket with her right hand while her left hand was gripping the back of his neck. She was going to add pressure to the back of his neck, but decided not to. She wasn't in the mood for another all-out physical fight.

"Childish, stubborn, hyperactive, inappropriate, siren—" Hannibal started to list traits about her on which he thought about her. Rayne clenched her teeth as her eyes darken.

"High class, manipulative, perfectionist, freaking cannibal psychopathic—"

Bumping foreheads, she had stopped with the traits she has been listing about Hannibal. Her eyes held curiosity with slight anger that was still flowing through them. Though, they stared in each other eyes again, this time the glare was gone. Hannibal had bumped heads with her to stop her from talking to which she did.

"You know what I got to say to that, Rayne?"

"What?" She lowly whispers.

"Sticks and stones, dear. Stick and stones." Was his response before slightly lifting his forehead off hers and sliding his lips down the bridge of her nose.

Face heating up, Rayne eyes widen but slowly shut halfway as Hannibal breath fanned across her lips before attacking them.

The pent up frustration, anger and adrenaline that had been pumping through them from their physical fighting had started to burst out of them as their lips had finally collided.

Hands running through his hair causing it to stick up some more, but Hannibal didn't give a what. His hands had run up and down her thighs before traveling up to grip her sides, keeping her close to his body.

Pulling slightly back, Hannibal and Rayne stared in each other's eyes before Rayne lean forwards, nipping his bottom lip in a daring move. That move caused Hannibal to give a sly smirk, leaned forwards and caught her bottom lip in his lips. Letting go after a few seconds, Hannibal gave her another quick deep kiss before pulling away and giving the underside of her jawline a nip.

"Hannibal." His name came out breathlessly from her lips, trying to catch her breath and process what just happen and what was going to happen.

"Hmm?" His head lifted up and his face close that the tip of their noses brushed against each other.

"What-what does this mean?"

"Simple. I told you that your name meant queen. That is what you are too me." Simply replying to her.

That got her eyebrow to rise before they relaxed and she got this small smirk on her face. He got this pleasing grin across his own lips.

"Queen? Hmm, so you aren't the bow down type, Hannibal?"

"Never."

"Fit for a king?"

Leaning forwards, Hannibal lips gently brushed against hers but not touching them fully. They stared into each other eyes. Dark amber hazel eyes clashing with turquoise eyes. Both holding various emotions towards one another.

"I was always the king." Hannibal grumbles against her lips before capturing them once again.


	18. Chapter 18 Teasing

**Chapter: **Teasing

…**..**

After being on locked down in the house for another week, Rayne was finally released from Hannibal clenches. He had simply told her that she was not sick anymore and could return back to work. Though, Rayne was upset that Will had finished the case about the killer making his victims into angels. Once again, Will had captured and closed another case.

Thus, for the past few days, Rayne was doing nothing but baking and cleaning around Hannibal house. She even visits him at his office a few times. And at the moment, she was doing it again.

"Rayne, don't you have hobbies?"

"Most of them involve warm weather."

"Such as?" Hannibal asked, glancing up from sharpening his sketching pencil.

"Swimming, jet skiing, tubing, playing softball and such. You know those types of things."

"Daredevil much?"

"No, more of the adventurous. Now, what are you drawing?" Rayne came walking over—from looking at the dark bronze elk statue near the exit door—to him. She rested her hands on the front of his desk, leaning a bit forwards to stare down at the blank white sketch paper.

"Nothing yet. Maybe you?"

"Hmm, in what way of me?"

"What do you prefer me to draw of you?" Hannibal sat back in his seat, eyeing with this mischievous look to his eyes. Rayne tilted her head a bit as she stared at him then around the room, biting her tongue before her eyes came back to rest upon him.

"Have you ever sketched me before?"

"A couple times." Truthfully answering her question, leaning forwards with his sketching pencil in hand.

"Like?"

"You in the woods hunting after my ex-patient."

"I thought that got ruin?" Rayne commented with slight confusion in her eyes.

"I had sketched another. Then I had drawn another sketch of you baking in the kitchen."

"Oh. None naked?"

"Rayne." He couldn't help but immediately utter out while she held her hands up in a defensive position with a teasing smile.

"Just wondering if you had any wet dreams about me, Hannibal."

He sighed, shaking his head as he knew that he couldn't stop her from being honest and speaking her mind. With her being always honest to him, Hannibal couldn't help but like it. It showed that she was an honest woman and not afraid to voice herself out. It made her even powerful then she already was.

"Would you draw me naked, Hannibal?"

Deciding to keep this conversation going, Hannibal smirked and eyed her body, up and down very slowly. His smirked turn into a smug one when he saw her slightly shiver when his eyes were running over her body.

"Would you let me?" He question in reply. Now, he was brushing aside the playfulness and in place was wanting, desire for her to say yes. He wanted to draw every outline and study her nude body. He deeply wanted too.

Walking around his desk, Hannibal pushed his chair out a bit and turned his chair to face her. She came before him, leaning on his desk and eyed him with a small grin. Holding out her left hand, he eyed her hand then looked up at her with his eyebrows slightly scrunching together in curiosity.

"Up."

"Up?"

"Out of the chair, doctor."

Hannibal slowly got out of his chair, wondering what she was going to do, but was gently moved aside. He turned his head, watching her drop herself into his chair and lean in it with her right leg crossing over her left.

"You can draw me in this chair."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I'll even give you the privilege to pick which part of my attire you want me to get rid of." Rayne purred with this sly smirk and watching his eyes darken. She knew that she was playing with fire, a very dangerous fire, but she was the gasoline to ignite it even more. In simple terms, she loved getting Hannibal going and to get him to show his alpha side. His dominate side was very attractive to her.

Pushing herself out of the seat, Rayne walked up to him with slow painful steps. Hannibal wanted her to walk faster to him. Not getting to him quick enough, Hannibal had reached out, grabbing her and ripped her forwards. When Rayne stood before him, she reached out to touch his face when they heard the front door to the building shut loudly and some profanity words.

"I bet you that is your patient named, Franklyn, which by the way, I haven't met yet." Rayne softly said, patting his chest and giving him a small grin. Hannibal shut his eyes, tilting his head back and had made this slight growl of annoyance underneath his breath.

"It is him. And you don't want to meet him." Hannibal told her, clear frustration was in his eyes for having an appointment when things with Rayne were getting a bit…heated up.

"Oh?"

"Indeed. You don't need to meet him."

"Wow, hating a patient…sexy." Rayne purred the last part, running her left pointer finger across his jawline then stepped away from him. Hannibal eyes had really darkened and they were now narrowed at her.

"I'll go now since you have to start your appointment." Rayne walked backwards, away from him with a sly smirk. She was amused by how much she got Hannibal wind up for her. When she turned around, heading towards the door—that patients usually exit out of after their sessions—a throat cleared behind her.

"Oh, how could I forget?" Rayne threw her hands into the air saying, turning back around and dropping her hands back on her sides. She walked back over to Hannibal, who smirked at her. She knew he wanted a kiss from her before she left him alone.

Seeing him giving the slight smug smirk, Rayne knew that he was showing this expression because he thought that he had the control over her. Oh, how wrong he was. She was going to show him how she can be or rather show that payback's a bitch.

Reaching up, Rayne ran her right hand up the side of his neck before pulling him down to her. Hannibal didn't see what hit him until Rayne put her action in play. Her lips were pushed up against him in a deep, sultry kiss. Hannibal was frozen for at least two seconds before gripping her sides with his hands and tugging her against him. His lips equally matching the force of her kiss.

Their lips only pull away from each other for a half of a second before they were pressed against each other again. Rayne ran her hand up his neck and into his slick back hair, ruining it a bit.

And when she felt Hannibal's hands coming to rest on her lower back, she finalized her plan. Rayne pulled away from him, smirking and walking backwards away from him. His expression was of downright bewilderment, but with desire still lacing through his eyes.

"Rayne…"

"Have fun with your appointment, Dr. Lecter." Rayne winked at him then left the office, snickering. Her plan was to get him hot and bothered before his next appointment. Rayne knew she got him good.

When Rayne left, Hannibal walked to the door and let his head drop against the wall beside it. His eyes were shut and he was breathing in and out of his nose heavily, trying to calm himself down. Standing back up straight, Hannibal smoothed his hair down and put his hand on the doorknob. Though he was thinking in his head on how to get Rayne back for getting him heated under the collar.

…**..**

…**.. Nighttime: …..**

…**..**

The doorbell ringing had made Rayne walk out of the living room and towards the front door. Upon opening it, she welcome in the guest that Hannibal had invited over for tonight's dinner.

"Hello, Jack. Are you coming for some more of Hannibal's cooking?" Rayne jokily said, stepping aside and watching Jack enter the home. Shutting the front door behind him, Rayne took his jacket while he was chuckling at her joking comment.

"Indeed. Whenever I hear him talk about a dish, I know that I have to try it." Jack told her, watching Rayne put his coat in the closet before shutting it the closet door.

"I can't blame you." Rayne said, leading him into the dining room. Letting Jack sit, Rayne filled up Hannibal and his glass with wine while her glass was already filled with water.

"I'll be right back. I need to check up on the gourmet chef." Rayne told Jack, who chuckle and nodded his head. Rayne turned and walked out of the dining room into the hallway that led to the swinging kitchen door. Stepping through it, her eyes came to rest upon Hannibal, who was putting the finishing touches on tonight's plates.

"That looks good."

"Thank you." Hannibal replied, eyeing her as she came over to stand beside him.

Seeing that everything was done, Rayne was about to grab two of the plates, but stopped as Hannibal was pressing up against her back. His hands came to rest upon her hips and his head tucked into the side of her neck.

"Hannibal?"

"I have waited for hours to come home to touch you. The action you had pulled back at my office earlier, well, I'm going to get you back for it."

Sensing that Hannibal was craving her at the moment, Rayne pushed herself up against him and brought her hands back, grasping the back of his head. He growled against the side of her neck as her hands ran down to the back of his neck.

"You know that we would both simply enjoy it." Rayne lowly told him, pushing her back into him and managing to turn into his arms. His head still tucked into the side of her neck and actually ran the tip of his tongue underneath her ear.

"Hannibal, really?"

"You smell of fresh wild roses." Hannibal mumbles against the side of her neck, laying a kiss there before pulling away. Rayne stared at him as he picked up two of the plates and she picked up one.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." Rayne replied with a small while Hannibal was smirking.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Throughout dinner, Rayne wanted to punch Hannibal in the leg just to give him a good dead leg. She wanted to do this violent action because he kept running either his foot up her legs or sneaking his hand underneath the table, caressing her upper thighs. And whenever he did that, she would slightly jump or tense up before glaring sharply at him.

She knew that he was trying to get her back for the stunt at his office earlier, but what he was doing, Rayne wanted to punch him. But deep down, she wanted to jump him and have sex on the dining room table. Then again that was a deep, dark animalistic fantasy in her mind that she kept hidden, but wanted to come true.

Near the end of dinner, Jack's cellphone had gone off making him to excuse himself from the dining room. When he left, Rayne took the chance to throw her half eaten bread roll at Hannibal, nailing him in the center of his forehead.

"Rayne! That was completely uncalled for."

"You're teasing is uncalled for, Lecter." Rayne hissed back with narrowed eyes. Hannibal simply gave her a smug smirk, which only aggravated her some more. She wanted to wipe it from his face, but wouldn't do so.

"Um, how fun is it when you are teased then left unsatisfied." Hannibal lowly pointed out, leaning a bit forwards to be closer to her.

"Well, you're not stopping. I had stopped, you aren't." Rayne retorted, leaning forwards on her hands and her face close to him

"Maybe I don't want to." Hannibal huskily replied, leaning forwards to which Rayne met him halfway. Hannibal hand came up; cupping the side of her face as they deeply kissed one another. As his tongue ran across her bottom lip, he heard Jack footsteps coming back. Giving out a low frustrated growl, Hannibal pulled away from her and sat back in his seat, adjusting himself and clearing his throat. Rayne had picked up her water glass just as Jack came in.

"I have to cut this short."

"Crime?" Rayne questions with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. At the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. There has been an incident."

"Do I need—"

"No, no. You enjoy this, but I have to go now."

"I'll pack this up for you, Jack." Rayne grabbed his plate, walking out of the dining room as Jack there with Hannibal.

"Why aren't you allowing her to go with you?" Hannibal questions Jack with a slight tilt of his head.

"Because I got Will coming in soon. So, I'll probably have her come in the morning." Jack told Hannibal, who nodded while picking up his wine glass. Hannibal swirled the liquid inside, getting the flavor to mix around a bit before taking a slow sip.

"Here you go, Jack." Rayne came into the dining room, handing Jack a container of his food. Thanking her, Jack nodded his goodnight before leaving.

Rayne sat back down at the table to continue eating, but put her silverware down when she felt a foot trailing up her shin. Her eyes slowly travel over to Hannibal, who was innocently sipping his wine.

Flashing him a smirk, Hannibal eyebrow rose as he was about to take another sip, but he coughed it out as Rayne slammed her high heel into his foot. Standing up from the table and taking their empty plates, Rayne innocently batter her eyelashes at him then walked out of the dining room before he could do anything back.

Hannibal pushed his chair out, pulling his foot out of his shoe and rubbing his foot. He hissed a bit, feeling a phantom pain of the heel digging into the top of his foot.

"She is going to get it."


	19. Chapter 19 A Swift Smash

**Chapter: **A Swift Smash

…**..**

Pulling up into the familiar office, Rayne got out of the passenger side while Hannibal got out of the driver's side. She walked around the front of the car and held out her hand where Hannibal dropped his car keys in them.

"Don't ruin the car."

"You need a new one anyways." Rayne replied with a smirk. Hannibal shook his head, bending down and giving her a kiss. He pulled back, staring her in the eyes with a grin.

"Be careful today at that hospital."

"Aye, aye, Captain Lecter." Rayne mockingly saluted him as she walked around his car to get into the driver's side. Hannibal grins at her before turning around and walking up towards his office building. He turned back, watching as Rayne pulled out of the parking spot and drove off.

Rayne was playing with the radio and put it on a station that have various types of music. She looked up as she decided to take the back roads instead of the highway to go to Baltimore State Hospital of the Criminally Insane.

While driving, Rayne softly hummed to the music. She was driving Hannibal's vehicle instead of her own because her car was in the shop getting oil change and new tires. Going around a bend that had a dirt road off to the side, Rayne eyes were forwards when someone hit the side of the car.

"The fu—"Rayne was saying until the back of the car was slammed into a tree on the other side of the road. The car that hit her was smashed into the passenger side. But whoever was driving must've known Hannibal or her because they were still hitting full throttle into the car.

Hearing the car creaking and bending around the tree, Rayne groan as she felt her body aching from the impact. She unbuckles her seatbelt and pushed on the shatter windshield. It popped off and crashed onto the hood giving Rayne the opportunity to get out.

Sliding onto the hood, she slid right off and slammed to the ground. Rayne pulled out her IPhone from her coat pocket, dialing Hannibal's number as she crawled across the ground. The sound of the other vehicle shut off and the driver's door was open. That made Rayne to know they were coming after her.

"Fuck. Would you fucking answer, Hannibal?" Rayne whispers into the phone, dragging herself behind a tree and pressing her back against it.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hannibal was about to open the door to allow his first patient in for the day when his cellphone started buzzing in his desk. Coming to a pause, Hannibal looked back at his desk before walking over and opening the drop draw. The cellphone was buzzing about and the contact said 'Rayne.'

"She probably forgot something." Hannibal mumbles, picking up the cellphone and hitting the green answer button.

"Hel—"

"_Hannibal listens. Some asshole purposely hit me and is coming after me. I heard the leaves crunching underneath their foot. Now, ju—"_

His hand was tightening around his cellphone, but his eyes narrowed as Rayne stop talking.

"Rayne…Rayne!" Hannibal called, but stop calling her name as her cellphone seem to fallen from her hands because he heard crunching around the speaker. Listening closely, he heard struggling.

"_You're not Dr. Lecter."_

"_No, fucking dip, Sherlock! Get off me!"_

"_Hmm, you're that woman that I see him with though."_

"_Who are you!?"_

"_Ex-Patient of his. Now, come here."_

"_Get off fucking Sherlock!" _

Hannibal eyes darken as he listens in on the fighting. His left hand dropping to his desk, gripping the edge of it as he heard grunts and punches being exchanged.

"_Hannibal, trace my IPhone with your iPad!_" Rayne must've dropped near her IPhone as she said this. Taking her words, Hannibal pulled out his iPad and unlocked it. He quickly hit the app that would locate her phone. He typed in Rayne's number and watched as the iPad was scanning for the location of her IPhone.

"_Dark blonde hair, brown eyes, short and—"Rayne_ has been explaining what her attacker looked like to Hannibal as he stared at the iPad. He shut his eyes, going through his head of possible ex-patients of his that fitted that description.

"_Get back here!"_

Hannibal's eyes snapped open and his teeth clenched. With the voice being close, Hannibal recognized who the ex-patient was. Someone he transfers to someone else because they were becoming attached to him a bit too much—such as stalking him. The iPad beeped, signaling it picked up Rayne's IPhone. And seeing the location, Hannibal knew that Rayne was on the run through a forest.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Running fast through the forest area, Rayne was running in a zigzag formation. She lost her attacker after five minutes when he began panting and just clearly out of shape. The adrenaline was pumping through her system that all the injuries sustained on her body were ignored.

She knew Hannibal was coming, but she needed give him more time. But also, Rayne had to get back to the area around her cellphone for him to find her quicker. Feeling blood coming down her arm, Rayne stop running. She sat herself against a tree trunk and looked at the gash in her left arm from the crash. Pulling off her jacket, she tied it around her waist and then grabbed the end of her black V-neck long sleeve polo shirt. She pulled it off, ripping it up and using the strips to tie around her arm. She tied another around her shin where a piece of the windshield cut her.

Getting up, Rayne began to speed walk back towards the road. It took her almost ten minutes to get back around the area, knowing she must've ran out a half of mile. Glancing around her surroundings, she didn't see anyone in the small clearing where her IPhone was. Moving quickly, she picked up her IPhone then quickly moved towards the road to wave anyone down.

As she passed the crashed vehicles, she shook her head as she eyed Hannibal's smashed Chrysler.

"He is totally going to kill me." She mumbles, walking up the slight hill to get up to the road. As she was climbing up, she heard the familiar sounds of sirens. Reaching the top of the hill, Rayne head tilted back as she felt drops of rain.

A few seconds later, it was like someone had turned on the shower because the rain started to heavily fall from the skies, drenching her. Looking back forwards, Rayne turned her head to the right seeing headlights coming then to her left were there was a familiar black SUV pulling up.

Stepping forwards, she was about to wave her hands to them, when she was tackled from behind. Slamming to the cement ground, she hissed as her stomach scratched across the ground—since she had taken her shirt off to use as bandages.

The figure got off her causing her to get up onto her knees, but she immediately shot her right arm out. Her right arm slammed in-between the legs of her attacker causing him to hiss out and stagger back.

Hearing doors slamming and the clicks of guns, Rayne glanced to her left to see Jack, Will and a few cops standing there with their handguns ready. To her right was Hannibal, slowly getting out of her BMW that he must've gotten out of the shop to get her.

"You're surrounded." Rayne slowly stood up, panting a bit as she stared at her attacker. But her hands went up as he pointed a pistol at her.

"Drop your guns or I'll shoot her!" The attacker shouted, causing the police officers look at Jack to see what his command would be. When Jack was about to nod his head and lower his gun, but Rayne glanced at them with a shake of her head.

"Don't listen to him." Rayne said causing all of them to stare at her with shock running through their eyes, even Hannibal.

"You are either really stupid or crazy lady." The attacker smirked, keeping his gun level with her chest. Rayne shrugged her shoulders, but a slow smirk was coming onto her face.

"No, just very good at observing things."

That got everyone to stare at her with confusion, especially with her smirking at the attacker. She dropped her hands on her sides causing the attacker to stare at her like she was really messed up in the head.

"Try to shoot me."

"Rayne, no." Hannibal stepped around to the front of the car, staring at her with uneasiness, clearly in his eyes.

The rain was pounding on all of them, soaking everyone's clothes against their skins. Though they can clearly see the scary situation before them. Even though it didn't seem that scary anymore when Rayne was smirking and not afraid of the attacker, especially with the attacker pointing his gun at her.

"You are a crazy bitch." The attacker whispers, shaking his head, but his finger began to tighten around the trigger.

"I guess. But before you try to shoot me, try taking the safety off first."

That got the attacker to look down at his gun to see the safety was indeed on. That move was his mistake because the next moment the gun was kicked out of his hand. He looked up but met a strong right hook across his face and losing unconsciousness instantly.

"KO." Jack said, shaking his head and holstering his gun with the rest of the cops.

Rayne stagger back, but her back was met with a hard figure. She turned and sighed out as Hannibal pulled his jacket off and wrapped around her. He held her close while the cops put handcuffs on the attacker.

"Rayne, are you alright?" Hannibal whispers against her ear to which she nodded.

"You good? That was a hell of a punch." Jack came over saying causing Rayne to smirk a bit.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just really banged up."

"I can see that." Jack glanced over the slight hill to see the smashed up vehicles. He looked back at Rayne to see her beaten up and eyes closed as she lean against Hannibal.

"Jack, did I miss the whole case this morning?"

"Yeah, but we are still going to discuss about it for a bit."

"Right." Rayne mumbles, opening her eyes. She looked up at Hannibal, who stared down at her with concern eyes.

"I'm sorry about your car."

"It's alright. What do you think insurance are for? Plus, I believe that I need a new car anyways."

"Good because I hate Chryslers." She mutters.

Her comment caused Hannibal and Jack to chuckle as she just smile against Hannibal's chest with her eyes closed. Though she yelped as Hannibal scooped her up bridal style and held her close.

"I'll bring her to the hospital."

"Sounds good. I'll be by with some questions for her." Jack replied with a nod as he stood back, watching as Hannibal carried Rayne off towards her vehicle.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Why do I always get attacked or better yet hurt? This time by your one of your ex-patient."

"Sorry, dear. And I can't tell you the reason why." Hannibal replied, sitting in a chair beside the bed as the doctor was stitching the gash on her arm.

"Argh, I look, feel, and smell like shit too."

The doctor chuckles while Hannibal sighed out and leaned back in the chair, crossing his right leg over his left leg. The doctor finish patching Rayne up and told her that she was all good to go since she already signed off all the paperwork. Earlier, Jack came by questioning her about the whole scenario then left right after once he got the answers.

"At least you don't have to wear a sling." Hannibal said, holding out his hand as he helped her off the bed.

"I know." Rayne smile at him saying. He grins and dropped her hand, but immediately held his arm out to her. She shook her head with a grin as she looped arms with him and they walked together out of the hospital.

"So, about a new car for you…"

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

"Let me get this straight, Will. This Dr. Gideon believes he is this Chesapeake Ripper, who vanished two years ago. And that was the time that Dr. Gideon was capture. Therefore, he believes that he is this Chesapeake Ripper person. Then the past murders a few months ago were this Chesapeake Ripper dude, but Dr. Gideon at the time was being held at the hospital. Thus, Dr. Gideon isn't the Chesapeake Ripper, it is someone else, but Dr. Gideon is being forced to think he is this Chesapeake Ripper person?"

"Yes, but I never said forced to think. Wait, do you think he was being pressure into thinking he is this Chesapeake Ripper?"

Sitting within Hannibal office, Hannibal was sitting at his desk while Rayne and Will were sitting in the black leather seats. Rayne sat in the seat that Hannibal usually sits in when he is talking to patients while Will was sitting in the patient seat.

"I think so. I mean…" Rayne glanced over at Hannibal, who nodded his head and lean back into his desk seat.

"It is psychic driving. Prodding around in Dr. Gideon mind and convincing him that he is the Chesapeake Ripper is bound to do some damage." Hannibal told them, leaning back forwards and resting his clasped hands on top of his desk.

"Tomorrow, I'm going back to get some answers." Will told them, standing up and gathering his jacket. He slipped it on while staring back and forth between Hannibal and Rayne.

"And I am in recovery…again!" Rayne exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air then slumping into the chair. Chuckling, Will shook his head as he left after saying a see you later. Hannibal got up from his desk chair and walked over to Rayne, holding out his left hand.

She looked up at him with those radiant turquoise eyes that were filled up with curiosity.

"How about tomorrow we go out and look for a new car for me, hmm?"

A smile slowly came onto her face and she sat up in the seat. Her hand dropped in his to which he easily pulled her up, and into his arms. Rayne rested her hands against his chest, playing with his paisley tie before looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"No, Chryslers right?"

"No. None of that."

"Good. Can I pick?" Rayne softly asked, giving him an innocent face. Hannibal stared into her eyes, seeing her giving that innocent face. Though in reality, she was far from being an innocent woman. She was like him. Therefore, far from being an innocent person. Instead, they were both rather dark ones.

"No." Hannibal flat out said, causing her to glare at him, but pouted a bit. Hannibal smirked before leaning down and attacking those soft lips of hers with his own.


	20. Chapter 20 Candy and Bentleys

**Chapter: **Candy and Bentleys

…**..**

Yawning, Rayne rubbed her eyes as she entered the lab room and headed towards the back where everyone else was. She saw that Price, Zeller, Katz, Will, and a very stoic looking Jack standing around the room.

"Nice of you to join us, Rayne." Jack lowly said, watching her walk by him.

"It is early and I live an hour and a half away." Rayne replied to Jack, walking around the steel table and stood next to Zeller, as they were all staring at Jack. Though, Katz was on sitting at the computer, going through all these phone call logs.

"I'm hooked into every carrier data base and telephone providers in the United States. Nothing." Katz turned away from the computer saying.

"Look again." Jack told her.

"I did my again. And my again and again and again. I can't find any electronic calls traced back to your home at two-forty six am." Katz told him, clear frustrated was becoming visible in her tone of voice.

"I am telling you that the phone ranged." Jack blankly told her, eyes narrowed.

"Wake your wife up?" Zeller questions, dropping himself in a seat near the computer.

"I was alone." Jack glanced at him before looking back forwards, mostly staring at

"Well, whoever made that call could've made from that little box outside your house or junction in your neighborhood. Either way there will be no trace signals to track." Price spread his arms out a bit, explaining. He dropped them on his sides when Jack gave him a look.

"You sure it was Miriam Lass?" Katz unconfidently asked left eyebrow rose at Jack.

"It was Miriam." Jack instantly replied, eyeing Katz with an honest face.

"Haven't heard her voice in two years, Jack." Zeller said, slightly giving this sheepish grin as he leaned back on the computer seat.

Slowly, Jack turned half his body towards Zeller, staring him down with tired, narrowed eyes. The way he looked was a bit creepy as if he was possessed or something.

"Are you going to continue questioning me on this, Z? If so, maybe I should ask you to leave the room while it's still safe for you to be in here." Jack snapped, his voice slightly rising in anger, pointing behind him where the exit was.

Rayne looked away, trying to find something else interesting while taking a slow step away from Zeller as she didn't want to be in Jack's piercing stares. She glanced in between Jack and Zeller with slight raised eyebrows, feeling the tension building up in this room.

"The Chesapeake Ripper recorded Miriam Lass two years ago. As he was killing her. Last night, he called my house at two forty-six am. He played that recording for me." Jack looked at each of them, explaining the information over again.

"Well then we know the Chesapeake Ripper is not Dr. Gideon because we know that the call wasn't made from Baltimore State Hospital of the Criminally Insane." Will said, crossing his arms over his chest. He did rub the bridge of his nose, slightly getting aggravated about this whole thing. Or rather he believes like everyone else that Jack was really going over the top.

"That would've been able to trace." Katz said with sarcasm, staring at Will before looking at Jack with raised eyebrows.

"Are you certain it was a recording?" Rayne lowly asked, stepping up to the steel table and resting her hands on it. She glanced at Jack with raised eyebrows. Standing there, Jack looked at her with this slight unsure face before looking at Will, who stepped up to the table too.

"Jack you said yourself that there was no body." Will eyebrow slightly rising as if he was making this statement loud and clear.

"Miriam Lass is dead. The Chesapeake Ripper is making it very clear that someone is plagiarizing his work."

"It was two forty-six in the morning, Jack. You're in a deep sleep, you're rouse, you're disoriented, and you might not even know you're still asleep." Zeller open his mouth, waving his hand about.

On seeing Jack turn and stared down Zeller again, Rayne moved around the table to stand beside Price now. She bit her bottom lip as she could practically see Jack's scales instantly rising from one to ten in about a second.

"I know when I am awake." Jack snapped at Zeller, glaring him down.

Everyone seem to look away when Jack turned back to them, stared them all down then he left. He just turned away and left. But when he was pushing the glass door open, he glanced back and pointed at Katz with narrowed eyes.

"Again." Was all he said then left.

"Well, that was interesting. Came all this way to hear Jack yelling at Zeller, nice." Rayne sarcastically said before leaving the room to find something to eat for breakfast.

…**..**

…**.. Afternoon: …..**

…**..**

"Found you."

Rayne paused in her steps and looked behind her, seeing Jack, Dr. Alana Bloom and Will standing there. She sighed and turned her full attention to them with questionable eyes.

"Yes?"

"We need you to get Freddie Lounds from the front and bring her to the meeting room." Jack told her with a slight small grin.

"What!? Why is she here?" Rayne instantly snapped, hands resting on her hips as she glared down Jack with her darkening turquoise eyes. Standing beside Jack, Will snorted and nodded his head a bit in agreement with Rayne's comment.

"Because we need her."

"For what, may I ask?" Rayne crossed her arms over her chest, staring at Jack with her right eyebrow raised. Sighing out, Jack ran his right hand down his face while Alana looked away to find something else interesting and Will was smirking in amusement.

"Because we are trying to lure the Chesapeake Ripper from their cave."

"Ah, I see. Trying to aggravate the Chesapeake Ripper by making this tabloid about them. And the best one to piss everyone off is none other than Ms. Freddie Lounds. I see where you are going with this Jack. Let me guess, she is going to be interviewing Dr. Gideon, right?" Rayne said, pointing out the last part with a smirk.

"Yes, that correct."

"Huh, interesting move." Rayne crossed her arms over her chest with the smirk still on her face.

"So, will you get her?"

"What do I get out of it?"

"Rayne, really? Don't start this again." Jack sighed out, turning a bit away with a sigh. Standing beside him, Alana and Will looked at one another with confusion about what Jack and Rayne used to do before.

"Jack, I am waiting." Rayne sung, rocking on the heels of her feet with an innocent look.

"I'll get you your Milky Way bar. Now go." Jack shooed her away, waving his hand about. Rayne smirked and began walking away, but looked over her shoulder to stare back at them with this sly smirk.

"It better be in the room with you Jack before I arrive with the red headed bitc—I mean witch." Rayne shouted, pointing her finger in the area before disappearing around a corner.

Standing back, Alana and Will looked at one another again with amusement before looking at Jack who quickly walked around, staring around, looking like he lost something or trying to find something.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Alana asked, following after him with Will in tow.

"I have to find a freakin' vending machine."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Walking a bit of ahead of Lounds, Rayne kept quiet even when Lounds tried to talk to her. After not answering a few of her questions, Lounds seem to get the picture that Rayne wouldn't talk to her and shut up.

Stopping at this glass door that had a small grey sign next to the doorway that said, 'Meeting Room.' Opening the door, Rayne entered and stepped aside to let Lounds in and watched her walk around the long glass table and took a seat. The door opens again to show Jack, Will and Alana entering.

When they entered, Lounds stood up with a smile, shaking Jack's hand then held her hand out to Will, who simply ignored it and sat down. Rayne smirked at that, but looked over at Jack and clearing her throat a tiny bit.

Sighing, Jack pulled this Milky Way bar out from his suit coat and threw it at Rayne. She caught it with a grin, nodding her head at him and then turned to leave the room.

"Not staying?"

"Nope." Rayne glanced back at Jack saying with a smirk then left, but not without looking at Will, who was staring at her.

"Have fun, dear William." Rayne winked then left, snickering.

…**..**

…**.. Next Day: …..**

…**..**

"No, don't like it."

"Rayne, it's a Mercedes."

"I can picture you in something else. That is too…cliché." Rayne said, walking by the black Mercedes and going through the aisle of expensive, high class vehicles. Hannibal stared at the car then left it behind, walking after Rayne, who was getting too far ahead of him.

Walking around, staring at the cars, he notice a car dealer standing beside a car and talking to someone in this dark navy blue—almost looks like black—2012 Bentley Arnage.

As he walked over, the person in the Bentley honked their horn at him. Hannibal eyes narrowed as he looked through the tinted windows, not really able to see them. But when the driver's side open and Rayne poked her head out, he relaxed. He walked over, staring the car up and down then at the dealer, who handed Rayne the keys.

"We're going for a ride, Hannibal." Rayne excitedly said, getting back into the driver's seat.

"I thought it supposed to be me looking for a car and test driving?" Hannibal pointed out walking over to the passenger side and getting in. The car dealer got into the backseat while Rayne started up the Bentley with a smile. She looked like she was about to hop out of the tan leather seats because she was so excited on driving a Bentley.

"Listen to it purr." Rayne said, putting the Bentley in drive and pulling out of the parking spot and into the road.

Hannibal was eyeing around the car, taking in the leather tan seats, the dashboard and parts of the doors having that wood type design. He nodded his head as he liked how classy the car was. It fitted his ego.

"This Bentley is special." The dealer said in the back, buckling his seatbelt up and leaning back in the seat.

"How so?" Rayne asked, glancing in the rearview mirror at the dealer with raised eyebrows.

"It's supercharged."

Hannibal eyes instantly snapped to Rayne, who got this sly smirk on her face. He looked down at his seatbelt making sure it was tight around him and leaned back, gripping the door handle.

"I can do anything with this?"

"Describe what you mean by anything?" The dealer cautiously asked, eyebrow rising in curiosity. Though upon seeing Rayne sly smirk, he got a bit scared by her eerie expression.

"She is going got kill us." Hannibal simply said, watching Rayne turn onto this straightaway back road that cut through a forest.

"No, we are going to have some fun." Rayne told them, pulling out onto the back road straightaway and immediately putting the pedal to the floor.

"Hmm, you can't even feel a thing. And look no hands and we are still going straight." Rayne threw her hands in the air and glancing at the wide eyes dealer and a sighing Hannibal. Hannibal glanced over to the dashboard, staring at the gages and seeing that they just passed a hundred miles per hour. And he had to admit, he didn't even notice that they reached that speed that quickly.

Rayne put her hands back on the steering wheel, slowing down and decided to glance at a few of the buttons. She reached out and pressed a button that made the dealer to inhale deeply and Hannibal to stare back at the dealer with confusion for his reaction.

"What was that?" Hannibal questions, glancing back at the dealer for answers.

"She took off the traction." The dealer said, grabbing the safety handle above the backseat window.

"And hold on." Rayne excitedly said, slowing up a bit before turning the wheel. The car span around into the other lane. Rayne straighten the wheel out and hit the gas again, zooming off back in the direction of the dealership.

"Rayne, pull over."

"But…" Rayne glanced at Hannibal, who narrowed his eyes causing her to sigh and pulled over. He got out making her to get out and walked around the front of the car.

"You probably just shorten the dealer life a bit with that move back there." Hannibal told her, walking by her to get into the driver's side.

"Oops." Rayne shrugged her shoulders, getting into the passenger seat.

Once Hannibal got into the driver's seat, seatbelt buckle up, they were driving off back into the direction of the dealership. Rayne hummed a bit then looked into the backseat at the dealer with a grin.

"You alright?"

"Have you ever considered professional driving?" The dealer said, gulping a bit and trying to get his heartbeat back to normal.

Hannibal chuckles while Rayne smile and turned back forwards. She glanced at Hannibal as he pulled into the dealership and parked the car up front of the building. He looked over his shoulder at the dealer with a small smirk.

"I wish to hear more about this car."


	21. Chapter 21 Longing to Snap

**Chapter: **Longing to Snap

…**..**

"Tongue for dinner, interesting."

Hannibal looked up from preparing tonight's entrée to stare at Rayne, who had finally come downstairs from taking a shower. He felt her brush behind him causing his head to turn to the left and instantly looked her up and down.

"What?"

"A new dress?" Hannibal asked, staring at the white dress, Rayne was wearing for tonight. The white dress brought out her turquoise eyes and light tan skin. But also, hugged her curves and breasts so perfectly and then her legs seem like they could go on forever even though she stood at 5ft 6in.

"I thought you said I look good in dresses?"

"I did. And I still do." Hannibal lowly said, eyeing her then looking her in the eyes. She smirked and sat herself down on the breakfast island stool, watching him go back to preparing the dishes.

"You know that Dr. Chilton and Dr. Bloom are here."

"Indeed. I could hear Dr. Chilton bragging to Dr. Bloom from upstairs." Rayne replied, leaning on her right hand with a smirk. Hannibal chuckles with a nod as he understood that Chilton does brag and tries to make it look like that he is the best psychiatrist out there.

Rayne crossed her right leg over her left, watching as Hannibal was finishing up the last plate. She ran her tongue over the front rows of her teeth and glanced down at the new dress she brought earlier today.

To her, the dress was this simple white short sleeveless party dress. It just happens to cling to her body and showed off her curves. The dress stopped about two inches past mid-thigh.

"Shall we?" Hannibal picked up two plates, leaving Rayne to pick up the other two. She sighed, sliding off the stool and fixing her dress as she walked over, picking up the two other plates.

"I really don't want to listen to him." Rayne mumbles, walking past Hannibal, who shook his head with a smirk. He followed after Rayne, eyeing her from behind but quickly looked up as they entered the dining room where Dr. Chilton and Dr. Bloom were drinking wine.

Rayne moved around the table, placing the plate before Dr. Chilton and Hannibal's spot while Hannibal placed the other two in front of Dr. Bloom and Rayne's spot.

"I don't think I ever had tongue before." Bloom said, staring at the plate then up at Hannibal, who gave this sly smirk.

"It was a particularly chatty limb." Hannibal humorlessly said, pulling out Rayne's chair and gently pushing her in. He unbuttons his suit coat and took his seat at the head of the table. His comment made Dr. Chilton and Dr. Bloom to grin in amusement. Rayne just lifted her glass of water to her lips to hide her smirk as Hannibal was serious about that comment, but they didn't know that. She felt Hannibal's hand caress her knee before appearing back on top of the table to grab his silverware.

The seat arrangement had went Hannibal at the head, to his left was Rayne, next to Rayne was Dr. Bloom and then Dr. Chilton was on Hannibal's right and directly across from Rayne.

"Smells delicious." Bloom commented, picking up her silverware and staring at the plate a bit wearily or rather sure not where to start upon eating it.

"The Romans used to kill flamingos just to eat their tongues." Dr. Chilton told them in this prideful voice, holding his fork up as he gave them this information. He then had this slight smug smirk on his face that Rayne wanted to take her glass of water and throw it at him. Not just the water, but the whole glass and all.

"Don't give me ideas. Your tongue is very feisty. And as this evening has already proven, it's nice to have an old friend to dinner." Hannibal commented, looking down as he cut into the tongue on his plate, getting a piece and stabbing it with his fork.

Rayne was already chewing on a portion of tongue, eyeing Chilton through her eyelashes then at Hannibal. She wanted him to do the idea of cutting Chilton tongue out so that she doesn't have to listen to him anymore.

"Hmm." Chilton hummed in reply to Hannibal's comment before putting a piece of tongue in his mouth, slowly chewing.

Halfway through dinner, they had come upon the topic about Dr. Gideon and him believing that he is this Chesapeake Ripper person. Rayne was simply enjoying the conversation they were having, taking sips from her water and finishing up the tongue that was on her plate.

"I see three possibilities, Gideon is the Chesapeake Ripper or he just thinks he is or he knows he isn't." Bloom told Chilton, putting down her wine glass as she stared down Chilton before taking a brief glance at Hannibal.

Seeing the brief glance she gave to Hannibal, Rayne felt herself beginning to narrowed her eyes at Bloom, but felt the familiar warm hand on her thigh, caressing it. She looked back at her plate, not realizing that she was clenching her knife tightly. Glancing in the corner of her eyes, she noted Hannibal stared at her with gentle eyes. Sighing out, she put her utensils down and picked up her glass of water.

"He is. He knows he is. So do I." Chilton replied, as he held his wine glass in his hand and pointed his pinky at Bloom, who eyebrow raised a bit. He set his wine glass down to pick up his fork right after.

"_He's so reckless." _Rayne mumbles in German, taking a sip of her water and jumping a bit as Hannibal's hand on her thigh gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Hmm?" Chilton looked at Rayne with confusion in what she said.

"Nothing. Just saying how I wish that I had put more ice in my water." Rayne replied, shaking her glass and setting it down. Hannibal shut his eyes, exhaling out of his nose before looking at Chilton with a blank expression.

"Did you discuss the Chesapeake Ripper's crimes with Dr. Gideon before he murdered the night nurse?" Hannibal asked, staring at Chilton plate to see that Chilton was almost done eating it before looking at him.

"He inspected what he was. He might have been exposed and he might've had a spur him into action." Chilton replied, this look on uncertainty on his face.

"Is it possible that you inertly planted the suggestion into Gideon's mind that he was the ripper?" Bloom suggested, eyeing Chilton with curiousness.

"Not suggesting corrosive persuasion?" Chilton retorted, eyes narrowing at Bloom, who slightly shrugged her shoulders and held her hands up a bit.

"No, I said inertly." Bloom replied, her eyes not faltering off Chilton one bit.

"Psych driving is unethical." Chilton pointed his fork at her with a piece of food on it before shoving it into her mouth. He got this smug look on his face causing Rayne to hold back from making her eyes to roll at Chilton inflated ego.

"Unreasonable in certain circumstances." Hannibal said as he was staring down at his fork that had a piece of vegetable on it. He was smothering some sauce on the piece with his knife.

"What circumstances?" Bloom asked, eyeing Hannibal with slight confused expression.

"It might've been useful trying to remind Gideon he is the Chesapeake Ripper." Hannibal looked up from his plate, staring at Bloom, who stared at him then looked down at her place with this thinking face.

"Uh hmm." Chilton agreed by humming since he was chewing his food.

"If he represses those memories." Hannibal added on, glancing at Chilton, who was about to shove more food into his mouth but stopped as he noted Hannibal's attention was on him.

"But he has seemed to come to that awareness all by himself." Hannibal glanced down at his plate as he finally brought the piece of vegetable on his fork up to his mouth, biting it off the fork and slowly chewing.

"Dr. Bloom, if he has been unethically manipulated somehow, I need to know. I want to know your insight." Chilton stared at her with this slight smug smirk. Staring away from him and down at her plate, Bloom didn't reply.

Hannibal glanced at everyone, feeling the tension and stood up.

"Dr. Chilton, would you care to assist me with dessert?" Hannibal said glancing at the man he addressed.

"Pleasure." Chilton replied eyes still on Bloom as he stood up. Hannibal was already walking out of the room and Chilton quickly followed.

Standing up, Rayne excused herself and went off to the bathroom. When she got to the bathroom, she open up the window and breathed in the cold, fresh air that breezed inside. She stood near the small window, taking in deep breath and trying to stop the headache forming in her mind. She was getting a headache from Dr. Chilton and his comments. Rayne wasn't even a psychiatrist and she knew that Dr. Chilton was psychic driving his patient into thinking they were someone that they aren't.

A knock on the door made her to shut the bathroom window and walked to it. She opens it up to show Hannibal with slight concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just had to get away from all of that." Rayne said leaning her back against the bathroom sink as Hannibal entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"I could practically feel the annoyance rolling off of you in waves in there, Rayne." Hannibal commented, standing in front of her with his hands in his suit pant pockets.

"I want to take his tongue and chop it off."

Hannibal chuckle, reaching out with his left hand and gripping her waist. He pulled her into him and buried his nose into her hair as she rested her head against his chest. His lips lay on top of her head before lifting his head up to bump his nose with her forehead. She lean her head back to stare up at him with those radiant, rare turquoise eyes.

"You know I can't let you."

"I know. That's the bad part." Rayne mutters with a pout. Hannibal grin while reaching up with his right hand and gripping her chin. She stared at him innocently making him to shake his head and lean down, giving her what supposed to be a gentle kiss. Though it soon turned into a deep, passionate one with her being pressed up against the bathroom sink and her hands through his hair.

"Can we ever have just a normal kiss?"

"Nope." Hannibal huskily mumbles against her lips before aggressively taking her lips with his again. His right hand ran up her leg and started slowly push her dress up towards her hips. When his hand still didn't come in touch with underwear, he pulled form her lips and stared down at her.

"Not in the bathroom, doctor." Rayne purred against these lips, gently pushing him away from her and fixing her dress. She moved to the door, opening it a little, but looking back at him. She seized him up with her eyes as he was breathing a bit heavily and his hair was out of its slickness.

"No underwear?"

"What are you talking about, Dr. Lecter? Didn't you see me come in with a Victoria Secret bag with my other bags this morning? Use your imagination, because I am wearing underwear." Rayne said in a silky tone, winking at him then left the bathroom.

Hannibal turned and gripped the edges of the sink, slowly getting his breathing back to normal. He looked dup into the mirror over the sink, staring at his hair a bit out of place and his bangs brushing on his top eye lids. His eyes seem black as his pupils had dilated with desire, wanting to have Rayne a few seconds together in an animalistic way.

Standing up straight chuckling, Hannibal slicked his hair back into place and fixed his paisley tie. He smirked at his reflection in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom, flicking the lights off.

"My precious queen, you will soon be tamed by your king." Hannibal lowly hummed to himself before entering the dining room with a charming smile.

…

…

…

…

…

_**Note: **_

Hello Everyone,

So, I have been on a role with make chapters for this story. The chapter after this is finished and it is, well, let's just says the dark couple _**'Snap'**_ if you get what I mean. (_***Wink* *Wink**Nudge**Nudge***_) Then I got two more chapters after that, which are almost done. I'm pumped that I got those finished. Now, the most horrible part…waiting... for them to be posted. I like to post one sometimes two chapters every day at most.

Hey, maybe I'll surprise everyone with chapter 22….how impatient is everyone? I know that I just want to post everything up. But I'm trying to pace it.

Anyways, I enjoy the reviews and whatnot. So, thank you for those.

Thanks, LX.

…**..**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything about the Hannibal Series. Only my original character, Rayne. Thanks.


	22. Chapter 22 The King and Queen

**Chapter: **The King and Queen

…**..**

"You seem a bit pissed off today."

"I'm not mad."

"You could've said pissed off. I never heard you swear yet. Unless you are when you start mumbling in that native tongue of yours." Rayne pointed out as she lay on her stomach up in the balcony of his office. Hannibal looked up from his desk seat, staring up at her staring down at him through the banister bars.

"I just don't find it appropriate to swear. And it's not classy."

"Of course not. So that means I'm not classy enough."

"Rayne, don't turn—"

"No, no, I understand." Rayne held her hands up as she turned onto her back and staring at the ceiling. She shut her eyes and dropped her arms on her stomach and breathed deeply out of her nose.

The creak of the ladder made Rayne eyes to snap open and sit up. She stared at Hannibal about to step up onto the balcony with predatory eyes on her. Rayne rolled herself into a backwards somersault and into a standing position. She walked backwards with a smirk as Hannibal came towards her in long strides and darken eyes.

She moved around one of the pillars on the corner, waiting as Hannibal came around to kick him in the stomach and into the sofa chair in the corner. He landed on it and lowly growled as Rayne crawled right into his lap.

Hannibal stared up at her, inhale her scent as she bowed her head to him. Her eyes darkening like his as her long dark hair fanned around them. Rayne lips brushed his causing him to brush his lips back. His hands ran down her back to her lower back, touching the edge of her pants when his office phone ranged.

Immediately, Hannibal started to mumble furiously in his native tongue as Rayne got off him. She couldn't help, but laugh. He quickly stormed across the balcony, down the ladder and went over to his desk.

"I bet you that it's that Franklyn, dude." Rayne gripped the railing, eyeing him with an amusing smirk. He glared up at her as he picked up his office phone, bringing it up to his ear.

"Good evening this is—Hello Franklyn." Hannibal shot her another glare as she started laughing and clapped her right hand over her mouth to hold it in.

"Told you." She sung, turning away from him and looking through his books, seeing if anything will catch her eyes to read.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"You are totally fu—messing with Jack." Rayne stop herself from swearing as she watched Hannibal holding this sever arm of Miriam Lass from two years ago.

They were walking to this astronomy building at night, going to place the arm and Miriam cellphone with it. Hannibal would then hit the call button to Jack with a recording near the phone then they would leave the place.

"Of course I am." Hannibal said, looking at her with a cunning smirk as they entered the abandon astronomy building. Rayne followed him past the large stargazing scope and walked up a few steps to this small steel table.

"You know, I'm going to get you to swear." Rayne said as Hannibal pulled the sever arm from a plastic bag with the cellphone. He looked at her with raised eyebrows causing her to shrug her shoulders.

"I'm sure you will, dear. Now, complete silence or rather hold your breath." Hannibal said, turning on the recording; hit the button to call Jack on Miriam old cellphone and put the recording near it.

Rayne held her breath, shutting her eyes as she listens to the panic voice of Miriam from the recording. Then Hannibal shut it off and walked away from it. He touched Rayne's arm causing her to open her eyes and allowed him to lead her out.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Seeing Hannibal about to leave the house to head back to his office, Rayne was sneaking up behind him. She wanted to get him to curse out in English for once.

"Rayne, I know you are behind me."

"And?" She said, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his shoulder blades. Shutting her eyes, she listen to him breathing and his strong heartbeats. Inhaling his manly scent.

"I need to head back to my office. Jack is coming by."

"After he had founded out about the arm."

Hannibal smirked as Rayne said this. Rayne had just come back with Jack and his crew from the astronomy building. They had founded the sever arm and cellphone of Miriam Lass on the table. Through the whole thing, Rayne acted in shock and stood behind Jack and Will as they observed the arm.

"Yes. I believe he wishes to talk about his ex-pupil some more with me." Hannibal told her, shutting his eyes as he felt her hands trail down his thighs. Yet, they weren't there to caress.

With a quick snap of her wrist, Rayne slapped his groin and pulled away as he grunted, and fell to one knee.

"Shit, Rayne."

"YES! I GOT YOU TO SWEAR!" Rayne shouted, throwing her hands in the air as she stared at Hannibal on one knee on the ground. He was holding his groin, panting a bit and giving her a glare. She grins and slowly walked over to him.

Reaching out to cup his face, but had ended up yelping when he ripped her down to the floor with him. He pushed her onto her back and hovered over her with narrowed eyes.

"That hurt. All to get me to swear." Hannibal growled against her lips.

"Yep." She whispers, leaning up to nip at the underside of his jawline. He tucked his head into the side of her neck, taking in her scent and then biting the side of her neck. She gasped out, shutting her eyes.

They both knew that there was so much sexual tension between them that their passionate kisses and nips aren't doing anything anymore. They knew that one of them will snap very soon.

"I have to go."

"Ugh, I know." Rayne mumbles, letting Hannibal pull her up into a standing position with him. He gripped her chin, giving her a quick yet deep kiss and pulled away. Smirking, he left the house and headed off towards his Bentley. Rayne stood in the doorway, watching him then turned around and shut the front door behind her.

**...**

…**..**

…**..**

The time was about ten twenty at night and Hannibal thought Rayne would be in bed. But when he entered his home, he heard humming coming from the kitchen. Locking up the front door, Hannibal pulled his winter coat off and put it into the foyer closet. He pulled his shoes off, putting them neatly in the closet before silently walking down the hallway and towards the kitchen.

Pausing in the doorway, Hannibal stared at Rayne humming while sitting on the breakfast island stool and eating what appeared to be fruit salad. And yet, Hannibal wasn't eyeing what she was eating. He was eyeing what she was wearing.

Sitting there, looking innocent, Rayne was wearing his dark navy blue bathrobe with white lining. As if sensing him, Rayne turned her head to him as she placed a small square piece of watermelon in her mouth. Slowly, she began to chew the juice fruit and the juice from it has moistened up her lips. A slight drop that Hannibal's eyes seem to zoom in on, hanging on the corner of her lips. Her tongue was coming out to lick it away, but she stopped as Hannibal was before her.

"Hannibal…" Rayne stared up at him.

The lighting in the kitchen giving her turquoise eyes this shine that made her eyes to glow. Grabbing her chin with his right hand, Hannibal bent down and licked the corner of her lips, tasting the juice of the watermelon.

"You know, if you wanted some, there is some more." She jokily said as he pulled away. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, leaning his head on her shoulder as she continues eating her fruit. She held up a grape on her fork out to him. Hannibal smirked and reached forwards, eating the fresh grape off her fork.

"I forgot that you don't like grapes."

"Yep." She nodded, eating a piece of cantaloupe and lowly groaning at the sweetest that the piece had. Hannibal eyes dilated at her groaning and his arms slightly tighten around her waist.

"Why are you wearing my bathrobe?"

"Because mine is in the dryer with the rest of my clothes."

"All your clothes?" Hannibal questions, wondering what she was wearing underneath his bathrobe or what she wasn't wearing.

Rayne shut her eyes, enjoying her fruit, but jumped as Hannibal pushed down the left side of the bathrobe down and began to suck the top of her collarbone.

"Hannibal…"

He eyed the bra strap; glancing down to see she was wearing this black with lacy white designed push up bra. His nose nuzzles underneath her left ear before laying a kiss there. Moving his mouth up to her ear and nipping the top shell of her ear.

"What else are you wearing underneath my robe?" Hannibal lowly and huskily growled against her ear.

A shiver ran through her body at his voice. Rayne noted that his accent becomes deeper when he is becoming turned on. She plopped the last piece of fruit into her mouth, chewing slowly and not answering him until she finished.

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" Rayne put down her fork saying. Her eyes shut as she felt him lay a kiss on her neck before ripping her out of her seat. Feeling the air softly brushing on her skin, Rayne open her eyes and noted that Hannibal was carrying her bridal style up the stairs.

"Impatient?"

"Longing." He admitted, moving down the hallway and entering his master bedroom.

Depositing her on the plush king size bed, Rayne crawled backwards as Hannibal eyed her with darken eyes. Watching through half-lidded eyes, Rayne watched him rip his tie off before throwing his suit coat off and began with the buttons of his vest.

"Very longing." Rayne whispers, feeling her body tingling with arousal and wanting as she eyed him. Feeling to tease him, Rayne pulled the tie off the bathrobe, threw it at him before sitting up and then slowly pealing the bathrobe off her body.

Hannibal eyed her, mumbling something in his native tongue again as he threw off his vest and button up shirt, not caring where his suit pieces ended up. His eyes seem to go into this tunnel vision and at the end of the tunnel was Rayne.

Lying across his dark bed sheets, Rayne was in that black with white lace push up bra and then a matching lacy hip hugger panty.

"You gotta' teach me your language, so that I know what you are saying." Rayne laid onto her back as Hannibal began to crawl over her after kicking his suit pants off.

"Oh, I will." Hannibal mumbles against her jawline, laying a few kisses then dragging his lips up to her ear while his right hand slid down her side.

"Your suits shouldn't hide a body like this." She whispers as she felt his traces of abs then her hands ran up his chest pecs, her fingers running through his chest hairs.

Hannibal chuckles against her ear before lifting his head up and laying his lips against hers. Pulling back, his rested his forehead against her own.

"You sure about this?"

"Hannibal, are you serious right now?"

"Nope." He chuckle, slamming his lips against hers, smothering her laughter.

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

It was lightning and thundering outside. The flashes of lightning gave off that eerie whitish blue light. It peeked through the small opening in the bedroom curtains across the king size bed where two figures were tangle up with one another.

The comforter had slid down to the end of the bed and only the thin blood red bed sheets tangle up with the two bodies. There was a light sheer of sweat on the skins of the participants in the bed.

A deep exhale escaped through Hannibal's lips as his fingers were entwined with Rayne's fingers. Their hands resting a bit above their heads on either side. Hannibal chest was pressed against her back as he thrust into her, slowly and deeply. His head tucking into the side of her neck, lips resting against her neck as he feels her throat vibrating from the gasps escaping between her lips.

Rayne buried her head into the pillow as Hannibal was taking her as if they were two wolves mating for the first time. Though, she was lying on her stomach since she couldn't last on her knees anymore with the last climax.

The familiar build up was happening in her lower region again causing Rayne to turn her head, clenching her eyes as she was coming closer and closer. Hannibal must've felt her coming close as he picked up pace.

"Hannibal…"

"Hold on, queen." He whispers into her ear, shutting his eyes as his movements were becoming out of sync as he was reaching his peak.

Once Rayne hit her climax, Hannibal soon followed after a few seconds. Though, Hannibal kept gently pounding into her to drag out both their releases. Coming to a stop, they were both breathing heavily, trying to calm their heartbeats down and get their breathing back to normal.

Getting off her, Hannibal laid on his back, adjusting the blankets off his hips since he got tangle up in them. His eyes shut and he let out this satisfying exhale from his lips. Rayne and he been going at it for hours, climaxing some many times, he lost count after five.

Feel soft skin sliding onto his body, a smirk gradually began to form onto Hannibal's lips. His eyes slowly opening to see that Rayne had glided up his body, skin rubbing against skin as she sat up on his lower hips.

"Rayne, Rayne, Rayne." Hannibal lowly said, eyeing her naked body straddling him. His hands gliding up her powerful thighs—thanks to gymnast and softball—and rested against her upper thighs.

"You aren't tire yet?" Hannibal asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope. Why are you? Old age catching up?" Rayne jokily teased causing him to chuckle, shaking his head and smirked up at her. He gave her bottom a playful pinch causing her to bite her bottom lip and her turquoise eyes held amusement.

"I'm not old, dear."

"I know, but you are acting like it." Rayne bent forwards, running her lips across his then sitting up before he could kiss back. His chest rumble a bit causing her to grin while resting her hands on his chest.

His hands gave her upper thighs a squeeze causing her to smirk and her turquoise eyes to darken like his.

…**..**

…**.. Morning: …..**

…**..**

Rousing up in the morning, Rayne slowly blinked then groans at the slight sunlight coming through the curtains. She felt a presence behind her making her to grin as she knew it was Hannibal.

His muscular right arm was over her breasts, holding her close to him as he slept. Warm breath was gently caressing the back of her neck making her to shut her eyes. For a few seconds she laid there until she realized that she really needed to use the bathroom.

Trying to escape Hannibal clenches seemed impossible. It was like she was stuck in a bear trap. Rayne sighed out, slapping her hand on his forearm causing him to lowly growl underneath his breath.

"Stop moving." Hannibal mumbles, eyes still closed. He was definitely not a morning person by any means. He just forces himself up to do his daily businesses. But when he either has a day off or late appointments—such as today—, Hannibal enjoys sleeping in.

"Unless you want me to pee in your bed, let go."

He groans while lifting his arm off of her and letting her run off to the connected on master bathroom. Hannibal rolled onto his back, right arm over his eyes as he continued to sleep.

After a few minutes, Hannibal cracked open his eyes as he heard soft thumps of feet going around his bedroom. He watched as Rayne picked up their clothes, bringing them to the hamper and throwing them in. Then she disappeared out of the bedroom only to come back with new undergarments on and pulling on her now clean silky blood red bathrobe.

"What time is it?" Hannibal asked, putting his arm back over his eyes and turning on his left side to try to hide his morning arousal.

"It is nine thirty-one. Any appointments today?" Rayne asked, picking up his bathrobe and throwing it onto his face. Sitting up, Hannibal pulled his bathrobe off him then slid out of bed to pull it on.

"Morning wood, Hannibal?" Rayne sat herself on the end of the bed, kicking her feet about, smirking. Hannibal just walked by her, shaking his head causing her to snicker. Hannibal glanced back to see her leaning back on her hands causing her bathrobe to open up to show this white lacy see-through push up bra she was wearing today. That didn't help his arousal one bit.

"I'll go start breakfast. I was thinking crepes since I had sliced some apples up last night." Rayne told him before walking out of the bedroom. Hannibal finished going to the bathroom before walking back into his bedroom. He stared at the tousled up bed sheets, thinking about what went on in it before shaking his head with a grin.

"I'll make it after." Hannibal said, walking out of the bedroom and going downstairs to help his queen make breakfast.


	23. Chapter 23 A Day of Shopping

**Chapter: **A Day of Shopping

…**..**

"What's this?"

Hannibal glanced up and paused in taking a sip out of his freshly squeezed orange juice. He set the glass down and grabbed this small letter from Rayne's hands.

It has been a week of having sex with one another—even though it happens a few times after that—and Hannibal and Trinity have been inseparable than ever before. They either always have to tease one another, make sarcastic or smartass comments, or just have to touch each other in simple ways.

"It's an invitation to an opera at this art museum."

"Posh, I bet." Rayne mumbles, dropping herself down into her seat and picking up a strip of bacon. Hannibal shook his head, taking the rest of his mail from her. He flicked through them, putting some aside as he deemed important enough while throwing the junk mail away from them.

"Have you ever been to one before?"

"Yes, I have, actually. Back in my college days, a cappella girl here. We went to a few of those fancy thingy's." Rayne pointed at herself before grabbing her cup of orange juice and taking a sip.

"That is right. I have never heard you sing out loud in front of me before. Only humming." Hannibal said, staring at her as he leaned a bit back in his seat. Rayne gave him a sheepish grin and shrug of her shoulders.

"What do you sound like?"

"Well, some say Celine Dion slightly mixed in with this pop to it like Beyoncé. But that's just me when I get into the song and put emotions into them." Rayne said, dancing a bit in her seat then winking at him. He chuckle, shaking his head at her comment.

"You'll have to sing for me, Rayne."

"Maybe. I haven't sung in a while."

"You probably sing when I'm not around." Hannibal pointed at her with his fork before using his fork to cut into his omelet that was already halfway gone. He stabbed the cut piece then looked up at her as he raised the piece up to his lips.

"Possibly." Rayne lowly said, innocently biting into another strip of bacon and giving him a small grin. Hannibal chewed the piece of omelet in his mouth, shaking his head at her with a slight grin.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The mall wasn't busy today as Rayne barely had to dodge people to get to point a to point b. Then she realized it was eleven in the afternoon, school is in session and the only ones out are those not working or are workings, but is working in these stores.

Today, Rayne was shopping for a formal/evening dress of some sorts of this opera gathering thing. And today was Hannibal's day off, so he was right next to her with his hands in his suit pant pockets, eyeing stores as they passed. Rayne right arm was looped through his left as they walked, ignoring the stares they got.

Hannibal would kiss the top of her head a few times or bow his head down to her when men would eye her up and down. As for Rayne, she just blankly stared at women that dare look at Hannibal causing them to instantly look away feeling uncomfortable by Rayne's eerie blank stare. Both Hannibal and Rayne enjoyed how the other was protective of the other or rather possessive over each other.

They went into this store that showed a lot of dresses in the window. Hannibal was aimlessly walking around, touching a few dresses with curiosity at the fabric while Rayne was going through racks hanging on the wall

Then one caught her eyes in the back, on a mannequin stand. She immediately moved towards it, leaving Hannibal up front of the store. Hannibal turned around, seeing and feeling Rayne wasn't around him. He looked to the back of the store, finding her talking with a store worker about a dress on this stand.

Casually, right hand in his right suit pant pocket and left hand on his side, Hannibal appeared behind Rayne. She glanced at him then at the dress in her hands.

"That would look divine on you." Hannibal bent his head down, whispering into her ear.

"I'm going to try it on, but not show you until the night of the opera." Rayne replied winking at him as the store worker led her to the changing rooms. Hannibal would've growled at Rayne's remark, but he probably would've frightened some of the workers.

After ten minutes, Rayne emerge from the dressing room with a smile and dress slung over her arm.

"I'm buying it." Rayne excitedly said, moving around Hannibal as she headed right towards the cash register. As the dress was rung up, Rayne pulled out her debit card, but went wide eyes as Hannibal handed the worker, what appeared to be his debit card.

"Hannibal! I said—"

He simply dropped a kiss on her lips and smirked at her before looking up, accepting his card with a receipt that he had to sign. Rayne was staring at him in shock as he kept smirking at her.

"You ass."

"Usually women like it when men buy them things."

"Well, I am different from other women." Rayne pointed at herself, taking the shopping bag from him. They looped arms together and walked out of the store.

"Got that right." He mumbles against her ear, nibbling it and then standing up straight with this sly smirk. She playfully glared at him before looking ahead. Coming to a stop, Hannibal almost stagger a bit forwards when Rayne suddenly stop without warning.

"Why the sudden stop?"

"I need to get a strapless bra for this dress." Rayne said, nodding her head to the store on the other side. Hannibal looked and his eyebrow rose as he sees the familiar store where everything was mostly in pink in color.

"Oh." Was his simply replied as they walked into Victoria Secret, arms still looped. Rayne couldn't help it, she was grinning madly as she felt the need to tease Hannibal a bit while in this store.

The women working there seem to be smiling wider when they see the couple shopping together. Though, two out of five of them seem to seize Hannibal up. Hannibal was unfazed by it as his eyes were on Rayne going through strapless bras.

"Do you need help with anything?" One of those women had the nerve to come over and asked. She stood right beside Hannibal, checking him out right there in front of Rayne. She bit her tongue while Hannibal shook his head and polite decline the help.

"Call if you need any help?" The woman batters her eyes, walking away but glanced over her shoulder. Rayne went to step in that direction, but Hannibal chuckles and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Easy there, queen."

"Hannibal, next time we go shopping, you're wearing jeans or sweatpants with a hoodie." Rayne hissed at him, looking him up and down in his black and light black plaid three piece tailor suit. He had on a dark blood red button up shirt underneath with a red paisley tie. His hair perfectly slicked back. Like always, Hannibal looked completely professional. And who doesn't like a man in a suit, especially a gentleman like Hannibal.

"No, wait, you would probably look good in that too." Rayne growled picking out two bras and walking off to the changing room. As she was going into the changing room, she noted those two women eyeing Hannibal up yet again. This caused Rayne to grab his hand and ripped him into the changing room with her, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

"You know, I like seeing you jealous and territorial over me." Hannibal purred, eyes darkening and his left hand reaching out to caress her cheeks.

She stuck her tongue out at him before trying out the bras, not caring that Hannibal was casually sitting in the chair in the changing room with her, watching. It's not like he hasn't seen anything. Rayne simply didn't give a flying what.

Finishing up, Rayne put one of the strapless bras back and kept the one that fitted her. When she got to the register, she was happy to not have one of those women.

"Today is buy two bras get a panty free."

"Really?" Rayne mumbles, turning around and heading off to get a pushup bra. Hannibal was trailing behind her, but paused near this stand, and pulling out a draw to see all sorts of underwear.

"Well then." He mumbles, eyebrow rising.

"Picking one out for me, Hannibal." Rayne jokily said pulling out a draw underneath the counter full of bras and pulled out her size. Turning to look at him, her mouth dropped as he held one up.

"I think this would look nice on you." Hannibal smoothly said, glancing at the black all-lace cheeky panty hanging on his finger then at her with raised eyebrow.

"This would look nicely on your behind. And I must say, if you let me pick out some more, I'll pay for all of it."

"Hannibal Lecter!"

Hannibal chuckles as she came over to him, taking the see-through lacy panty out of his hand. She glanced down at it, seeing it was her size then back up at him with playful narrowed eyes.

"I actually like this." She whispers, holding it and began to look at others. Seeing something, Rayne smirked and picked it up and turned to Hannibal.

"You think I look good in red?" She questions, head tilting a bit with a slight innocent pout on her lips.

Hannibal turned with raised eyebrows, but they disappeared as he felt his mouth dry when he got a naughty image of Rayne in the blood red thong she was holding up. He licked the front row of his teeth, lips puckering only slightly when he done so. Rayne smirked, putting it down then walking to the cash register.

While she was walking away, she didn't see Hannibal bravely grabbing a few various panties for her with a smirk. He knew she was trying to tease him, but he would get her back. He wasn't ashamed of any of this. And if it was for Rayne then he would gladly help her.

"Dear, you forgot these ones too. I think they'll look fabulous with you posing for me." Hannibal came up saying, putting the panties on the counter. Her mouth dropped and looked at him with slight shock while he had a sly smirk on his face. And like he promised, he paid for them, much to Rayne's protesting.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"I'm buying."

"Rayne, just because I am buying you things, doesn't mean you owe me back."

"I don't care. I'm getting you something, such as a watch." Rayne said, walking towards a huge outlet with a lot of various stores.

"What is wrong with my watch?"

"It's just…blah." Rayne said, dragging Hannibal through the outlets. Hannibal glanced down at his left wrist at his watch, head tilting a bit. He did have this watch for a few years and it did have a slight scratch on the face. And also, Hannibal wasn't one for originality things; he was more of having everything that would draw attention or be unique, like the fine arts.

He was pulled into a jewelry store and then his arm was let go. Rayne traveled off to one side of the store, looking at watches while he moved around to the other side. His hands in his suit pant pockets, gazing down at the various jewelries.

"Are you looking for rings, sir?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at this old lady jeweler, giving him a gentle smile. Her eyes flicker behind him causing him to glance over his shoulder at Rayne across the room, talking to an older man jeweler. He eyes went back to the older lady, who lean a bit forwards to him.

"Engagement ring, perhaps?"

That got Hannibal to actually go a bit wide eyes then chuckle, shaking his head. He looked at the old lady jeweler with a gentle smile.

"No, no. Nothing like that." Hannibal replied.

"Oh, she isn't y—"

"Just my girlfriend."

"Well, I must say young man, don't let her go. Over my years of working here, I have seen those certain types of women that come in here with their male counterparts, begging for the most expensive things and probably only wear it for a few days before they want something else. I saw it happen, but it's only with certain women. But that woman over there…" The old lady nodded her head towards Rayne, who was laughing about something with the old man jeweler across the room.

Hannibal looked at Rayne then back at the old lady with a small grin. He was deeply paying attention to this older woman. He was interested in the words she had to say about Rayne. It wasn't everyday an old woman spoke very highly over a younger woman in a different generation.

"She is a keeper. I can see it, young man, by the way she smiles."

"I know." Hannibal stared at Rayne, saying then looked back at the older lady then at the case filled with rings. The light inside the cases making the diamonds and gems to sparkle like the surface of an ocean when the sunlight reflects off it. Looking up at the woman, he grins.

"I'll keep this store in mind and you might be seeing."

The old lady jeweler smile and nodded. Hannibal nodded at her, thanking her and then walked off over to Rayne. He stared at her looking at something in her hand then up at him as he rested his right hand on her lower back.

"Take off your other one."

Hannibal pulled his right hand from her lower back to unclasp his watch on his left wrist. He let her put on the new watch and once she finish clipping it into place, he was studying it.

"That watch right there is known as the oyster perpetual explorer. Stainless steel, scratch-resistant, the dial is black and flat three pieces for the bracelet. And heck, if you want to go swimming with it on go right ahead as long as you don't go three hundred and thirty feet deep."

Hannibal eyebrows rose at facts, glancing up at the older man jeweler then back down at the very unique watch. Hannibal had to admit, it felt good on him. It was a watch that was classy and clean. None of those crazy design type watches. This was clean cut.

"How long does the warrantee last?" Hannibal looked up asking, but glancing at Rayne, who smile.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The outlet had various stores for everything and Rayne wanted to explore all of them. Hannibal would glance down at his new watch that Rayne gotten him. He couldn't stop glancing at it then at Rayne.

No one really brought something like this before or rather a gift like this. The only thing he would receive from people is wine for gatherings or a compliment about his work that he does. Nothing else.

And so, it felt nice having another always beside him. He thought of the old lady jeweler in the store, winking at him with a smile as he left the store with his arm looped with Rayne's. Hannibal grin at the talk the old lady had with him.

"Oh!"

Hannibal stopped and looked around a bit alert, wondering why Rayne stopped and jumped a bit. She unhooked arms with him and weaved through passing people. He quickly followed and came to a stop when he founded Rayne kneel down beside a little boy no older than three year old, crying.

"What's a matter, sweetheart?"

Hearing her talk so sweetly like a mother would to a child, Hannibal eyebrow rose, but he couldn't help but grin as he could picture Rayne being like this to her own children. Just the thought of her own children, Hannibal looked up at the sky, wondering about that.

"I-I-I lost mommy."

"Oh, we'll help you find her, okay? Sound good?"

The little boy nodded and held out his hand. Rayne grabbed his hand and walked with him. Hannibal walked beside her, glancing down at the little boy trying to wipe his tears away. Rayne paused at this ice cream stand, getting a small cone for the little boy and some napkins. She bent down wiping the little boy's face from tears as he happily ate his chocolate ice cream.

Hannibal glanced around, trying to find any frantic mother trying to find her little boy. Though, he was a bit upset at the people from earlier, walking by the crying boy and just simply staring at him. He shook his head and began walking with Rayne again with the little boy.

"Leon! Leon!"

"Mommy!"

This woman in her early forties came running over, hugging the little boy tightly in her arms. She picked him up and stared at Hannibal and Rayne.

"Oh, thank you so much for find him. My step-daughter was supposed to be watching him." The woman told them with a tired sigh.

"It was no problem, ma'am." Rayne softly replied with a smile causing the woman to nod her head with a smile. Though the woman jumped a bit when the said step-daughter came walking over with what looked like some of her friends.

"Oh, you founded him." This seventeen year old came over with a slight sneer on her face at the little boy named Leon. It seem like Leon was afraid of her as he hid his face into his mother's neck while holding his ice cream away from her face.

"Actually this lovely couple did, Julia. Maybe you should thank them for finding your little brother."

"He isn't even my brother." This teenager said, scoffing a bit and looking away at her friends. Her friends smirked and crossed their arms over their chest.

The woman sighed, looking away with sadden eyes. Hannibal eyes darken a bit at the teenager girl rudeness to her step-mother.

"Doesn't mean you stop watching him." The woman retorted, glaring at the teenager, who simply rolled her eyes and walked back to her friends. The woman sighed, shaking her head and looked at Hannibal and Rayne again.

"Thank you again."

"Welcome." Rayne said, hooking arms with Hannibal and waving as they walked away.

"That teenager was unbearably rude." Hannibal told Rayne as they passed a few stores that didn't interest them.

"You are good with children."

"I suppose." Rayne shrugged her shoulders saying.

"You suppose? You instantly calmed that little boy down." Hannibal told her as they came to a stop when Rayne stop walking. She looked up at him with a slight tilt of her head. They stared each other down until Rayne looked to the right and smirked.

"Look at that, a Nike outlet. Let's go, Lecter, we are getting those sweatpants for you."

He let himself be dragged to the sports store with a grin.

"And I guess I'm good with children because during the time in the hospital in rehab, there were children there. I would read and sing to them, and they calmed down. A lot of the nurses and doctors said I was a natural with them. And maybe I should work in the hospital to sing to everyone." Rayne said, glancing at him as they entered the store. He smirked as she told him this. Then he realized something.

"You sung there and you still haven't sung to me." Hannibal mumbles causing her to laugh, dragging him off towards the clothing line for men.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

_**Note: **_

Eh, I decided to be nice and put two chapters up. ;)

R&R

Thanks, LX.

…**..**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own anything Hannibal Series. I only own my original character, Rayne. Thanks.


	24. Chapter 24 Opera and Crimes

**Chapter:** Opera and Crimes

…**..**

"Dear, we are going to be late."

"No, we are not. You're that person that likes to arrive an hour early." Rayne voice was heard from upstairs. He chuckles as he fixes his watch on his left wrist then his suit cuffs.

"Alright, I'm ready." He heard from behind him. Not hearing Rayne descending the stairs, she must've went down the kitchen stairs and walked down the hallway to him. And he must've been so focus on fixing his accessories that he didn't hear her sneaking up behind him.

"Gorgeous." He instantly said, eyeing her up and down.

Rayne right hand was resting on her hip as she jutted it out a bit. She was grinning at Hannibal as he draped a black fleece coat over her.

The dress that Rayne was wearing was this one shoulders, black and long mermaid style, thus clinging to her body. There was this gold trimming underneath the black material with this ruching design. Overall the dress gave Rayne this dark, seductive look. She had straightened her hair, put a little eyeliner on her top eyelids, and mascara on her eyes. Though, not one for makeup, Rayne knew where and how to put the makeup on to make her a goddess. Her turquoise eyes seem to be glowing with the small bit of makeup around her eyes.

"Shall we?" Rayne grin, hooking arms with him as they walked out of the house together, looking like royalty.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Never in her days living with Hannibal has she seen him moved to tears. She glanced at him in the corner of her eyes then towards the opera singer on stage, singing. Just listening halfway through, Rayne couldn't help but get a slight headache at the bellowing, high pitch voice.

And yet, through the whole thing, Rayne 'sixth sense' was in effect. The hair on the back of her neck went up as she could feel eyes on her and Hannibal. Glancing a bit around Hannibal, Rayne eyes narrowed as she searched their surroundings.

Her eyes came upon a familiar face that made her to smirk and looked forwards, trying not to laugh. Instead, she shut her eyes, biting her tongue to not laugh out loud.

As the woman's singing came to an end, Hannibal was the first to stand and clapping. Soon other joined in, clapping right after. Rayne slowly clapped, glancing at Hannibal with a slight raised eyebrow.

When everyone was clearing out to the gathering afterwards, Rayne looped arms with Hannibal. She leans on him and looked up at him with amusement. His eyebrow rose a bit with curiosity.

"What?"

"I saw Franklyn Froidevaux in the crowd, eyeing you. He really wants to be your friend, you know?" Rayne told him and had to bite her tongue yet again to not laugh as Hannibal shut his eyes and lowly growling underneath his breath.

They entered this large room where everyone was around, talking to each other while servers walked around with trays of champagne or these small appetizers. It seems that many knew Hannibal as he would nod his head at them with a polite grin. Then there was many that complimented Rayne, who smile. And then there were some men that would nod at Hannibal with smirks on their faces and eyeing Rayne. Hannibal quickly got them away from them.

"I'll go get you a flue of champagne." Rayne whispers into his ear, kissing the corner of his mouth then walking off to find a server. Hannibal eyed her the whole way with a grin before an 'ahem' was heard behind him.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Finding a server, Rayne grabbed a single flute of champagne before moving off to find Hannibal again. She did grab a cracker with a piece of cheese on it topped with this sweet spicy sauce. Biting into it, Rayne noted Franklyn standing off to the side with this tall African-American male, staring around the room. Rayne knew that he was looking for Hannibal. That got her to shake her head as she finished her small snack and appeared beside Hannibal.

"Here you go." Rayne softly handing Hannibal the glass. He thanked her and wrapped his left arm around her waist while holding the glass in his right.

"Ah, who is this? You have finally brought a date for once in your life, Hannibal." This older woman that was talking to Hannibal said with a sly smirk. Hannibal chuckles, nodding his head while taking a sip of champagne.

Rayne noted that there was this woman dressed in a short red dress, black hair chopped just past her ears and very bright red lipstick. There were a few other people standing around making to see they were in this group.

"This here is Ms. Rayne Graham." Hannibal proudly introduced, smiling down at Rayne.

"I must say you are a beautiful woman. Are you even wearing makeup?"

"Only a little eyeliner and mascara." Rayne replied making the woman to nod and put her hands on her hips.

"You, my dear, could be a model."

"Indeed. But instead, she is a criminal profiler." Hannibal said, grinning down at Rayne, who shrugged her shoulders and looked up at him with a twinkle in her turquoise eyes.

"Oh, isn't that dangerous, dear?"

"Sometimes." Rayne answered, looking away from Hannibal and at the woman with a smile.

They kept talking with this group and the woman named Mrs. Komeda was practically begging for Hannibal to cater this dinner gathering for her and others. Hannibal soon agreed to it to which Rayne eyebrow rose slightly.

"I believe this young man is trying to get your attention." Mrs. Komeda stops talking about the dinner and was staring at someone near Hannibal and Rayne.

Both Hannibal and Rayne looked over to see a sheepishly smiling Franklyn and his friend beside him. Hannibal lifted his glass up, gulping the rest of the champagne down with a hard gulp. Rayne shut her eyes, turning her head a bit to not show her amused facial expression.

"Hello." Hannibal said, putting his empty glass on a server walking by with a tray with other empty flutes of champagne glasses. Hannibal turned back to Franklyn with a raised eyebrows while Rayne finally looked back at this interesting interaction that was about to happen. She could see the slight annoyance flash through Hannibal's eyes towards Franklyn presence here.

"Hi. So, good to see you." Franklyn said, shaking Hannibal's hand that he had stuck out after he had gotten rid of the glass.

"This is my friend, Tobias." Franklyn nodded his head to his friend that he had with him tonight. The tall African-American man stepped forwards and shaking Hannibal with Hannibal too with a small grin. Rayne eyes slightly narrowed on this Tobias character. The way he stared down Hannibal, unblinking made Rayne to get this slight turn in her stomach. Something wasn't right with this man.

"Good evening." Hannibal politely said to Tobias as they let go of hands. They still stared each other down then their attention was to Mrs. Komeda, who was staring at them with curious eyes.

"How do you two know each other?" Mrs. Komeda inquired.

"That should remind some mystery of my life outside the opera." Hannibal instantly replied, giving Rayne's waist a get squeeze then relaxed. He began to caress the top of her hipbone with his thumb. Rayne knew that Hannibal's comment mostly meant that he didn't like anyone to know about his personal life outside this opera, fine arts life.

"I'm one of his patients." Franklyn lowly admitted, bending his head towards Mrs. Komeda with a sheepish grin.

Rayne felt Hannibal's thumb pause in caressing her hip. Her eyes climbed up his chest and stared into his eyes, just catching the flash of annoyance at Franklyn admitting this out loud.

"Oh." Mrs. Komeda eyebrows rose, not able to think of anything else to say to that comment. She seems to slightly step back from Franklyn too.

"Did you enjoy the performance?" Hannibal had quickly changed the subject, trying to get that awkwardness tension waved away.

"I did. I loved it. Every minute." Franklyn had instantly answered with a nod.

Hearing him reply quickly and seem clueless, Rayne held back a snort and a shake of her head. She had caught Franklyn watching Hannibal the whole time through that performance.

"His eyes kept wandering. Most interest in you that what was happening on stage." Tobias truthfully stated his hands clasped before him.

Rayne rested her head on Hannibal's shoulder as his arm tightens up around her. He relaxed and went back to caressing her top hipbone with his thumb. She knew he was getting very annoyed by all of this.

"Oh, don't say too much. You must leave something for us to discuss next week." Hannibal said, giving this small grin, but Rayne knew he probably forced himself to put a grin on. Rayne was always impressed at how perfect Hannibal could hide his emotions. Usually there is some type of characteristic in a person that show when they are feeling a certain way. For Hannibal, he keeps his composure the same through everything.

He was always calm and collected.

"Franklyn, good to see you." Hannibal said, shaking Franklyn hand again. Then turned to Tobias and held his hand out.

"Tobias." Hannibal said, shaking hands and staring sharply at each other again. Rayne just eyed in between them until they let go of each other's hands.

Once those two left, Hannibal looked at the group that he was interacting with earlier with a charming, boyish grin.

"Who's hungry?" Hannibal said causing them to laugh, knowing that whole interaction with Franklyn was completely awkward.

…**..**

…**.. Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

"Hannibal, you have to get up."

"I don't want to."

"And why not?" Rayne asked, running her right hand through his hair. His head was resting one her bare stomach, occasionally laying a kiss above her bellybutton.

"Guess." He mumbles, nuzzling his nose into her stomach and shutting his eyes.

"You're appointment today?"

"Yes."

"Is it Franklyn, which will be awkward because of last night, right?"

"Yes." Hannibal growled against her stomach causing her to gently laugh. Hannibal pulled himself up against her body and laid his lips against hers. He lay on his side, dropping his right arm on her stomach and burying his nose into her hair.

They laid there for a few minutes until Hannibal dragged himself out of bed and headed off to the bathroom. Rayne pulled the sheets up to her chest as she turned onto her side and shut her eyes. But then her IPhone went off.

"Come on!" Rayne shouted, glaring at the bathroom door where she could hear Hannibal chuckling behind it.

Picking up her cellphone, she saw Jack was calling her making her to know something was up.

…**..**

…**.. An Hour and a Half Later: …..**

…**..**

"Damn, did someone take a table saw to his mid-section?"

"Good morning to you too, Rayne." Jack dryly greeted, glancing at her with raised eyebrows.

Standing in an abandon school bus, Rayne stared at the torso of a victim, but then started to stare around for his bottom half. Standing against the back, Katz saw Rayne looking for the other half of the body causing her to point to the seat opposite of the top part of the body.

Walking further down the aisle and closer to the two halves body, Rayne stared back and forth at the legs then to the torso part. The blood was stroked a bit near the torso part. The intestines were hanging out of the torso and plopped next to the body and some slid down onto the floor.

Rayne turned back to look at Jack, who was standing there with his usual stoic look. And yet, his eyes were narrowing at the image of the body.

"I'm going to ask the number one question that seems to be always asked lately." Rayne slowly said, staring at Jack with slight raised hands. He nodded for her to continue, but the realization was slowly coming onto his face. Rayne knew that Jack knew what she was going to ask.

"Is he missing any organs?"

"Yes." Jack simply said, staring away from her and at the body. He shook his head and left the bus making her to glance at the body where Katz, Price and Zeller were taking pictures and whatnot.

"Why is he missing?" Rayne asked them.

"Well, I believe his heart."

"Oh. Well at least we can see that they didn't take the intestines." Rayne nodded and sucking the bottom of her lip in. That made the crew to snort and nod their heads with small amused grins. She exited the bus with the crew and stood around Jack's SUV while the coroner went in to get the body.

"Rayne."

"Yes, Jack?"

"You have heard about the other killing from last night."

"The man in the bathtub?"

"Yes. Do you believe that was the Chesapeake Ripper too?"

To the side, Zeller sighed and shook his head, staring at Jack with raised eyebrows.

"Both killings were by the Ch—"Zeller stop talking when Jack stuck his hand up for him to shut up. Staring at Rayne, Jack didn't falter his stare on her.

"Will told me that the body you guys investigated last night that the killer was trying to save them. The Chesapeake Ripper doesn't do that. This crime right now, is the Chesapeake Ripper, no doubt. Certain organs are amiss, I mean come on. These are two different killers." Rayne told Jack with a serious face.

It was weird that she worked this crime, trying to find this Chesapeake Ripper when she clearly knew who she was. It was her boyfriend, but obviously she was not going to say anything. Because she helps Hannibal out with his work. She would be considered a 'mole' for Hannibal. Hannibal would be considered a 'self-mole' because he helps Will out and at the same time, going to crime scenes and gathering information.

"Two killers?"

"Yes." Rayne nodded, her arms crossing over her chest.

Stepping away from the hood of the SUV, Jack nodded while looking at the coroners putting the two halves of the body on a stretcher. He glanced back at his crew and Rayne, nodding his head again and walking away from them to get some air.

Rayne turned away, walking towards her vehicle and hiding the satisfy smirk that was trying to come upon her face. She knew that Hannibal was affecting Jack in ways that Jack will soon snap or something.

Getting into her car, Rayne put on her radio on low and drove away. And as she drove away, that vicious smirk came onto her face.


	25. Chapter 25 The Smell of Leather

**Chapter:** The Smell of Leather

…**..**

…**.. A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

"Here I thought that sooner or later I would move out. I don't think that is happening anymore." Rayne said, throwing her last of her underwear into the draw and shutting it. She turned to see Hannibal sitting on the edge of his bed, smirking at her.

For the past week, Hannibal had been trying to make Rayne move into his bedroom. After two weeks he was finally successful.

"You're right. It isn't happening. Now, dress up in something comfortable."

"Hannibal, it's raining out and it's about ten at night." Rayne pointed out as she eyed his attire. She noted that he was dressed in brown slack pants, a white button up long sleeve shirt and he pulled over this dark red half zip sweater. In his hands were his leather gloves and scarf.

"We are going 'hunting.'" Rayne made air quotes for the last word causing Hannibal to chuckle and nod. She nodded back and walked into the walk in closet, deciding to wear something that Hannibal never saw her wear before.

Something she liked to call leather.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Downstairs in the foyer, Hannibal stood by the front door waiting for Rayne. When he heard clicks of heels, he looked up the staircase and instantly felt his mouth dry up a bit.

"Seductress." Hannibal mused out loud, eyeing Rayne up and down, very slowly.

"But I'm you seductress, right?" Rayne came up to him as she finished braiding her hair into a French braid. Hannibal simply nodded before giving her a kiss on the side of her neck.

Rayne was wearing her leather tonight. Black skinny leather pants, black ankle high heel boots, black wife beater tank top and black leather jacket over that. The only things that wasn't leather and she was wearing was her undergarments.

"Shall we?"

"How about you explain where we are going?"

He simply handed her this business card before going outside and heading to his Bentley. Rayne locked up the house and followed after him. She slid into the passenger seat, buckling up before looking at the business card.

"_Hidden Room Rare Books_. What the hell is that?"

"It's who we are going after. We are going after the general manager Darrell Ledgerwood. He was very rude to me when I tried to order some books." Hannibal said, glancing at her then forwards while putting the windshield wipers on high since it was heavily down pouring.

"Oh, taking out someone, just like you taking out that Andrew Caldwell, that medical examiner."

Hannibal glanced at her with a smirk then forwards as he put on the high beams to see clearly through the rain. Rayne smirked and shook her head while handing him the business card back.

"How was Jack about that?" Hannibal asked, wanting to know the reaction.

"Angry. You know that Jack wants to catch you. He wants you locked up and for you to never see the daylight again." Rayne said causing Hannibal to chuckles as he founded it all too amusing to him. Rayne lean back in the seat, crossing her right over her left as she stared out the passenger window.

"So, it's late and I'm wondering, are we going to this guy's business or home. And how are we going to lure him?"

Hannibal merely looked her up and down before looking her in the eyes with raised eyebrows. With the hungry stare Hannibal given her, Rayne sighed and knew that she was the bait for tonight's hunt.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

At the business called _Hidden Room Rare Books _was in the middle of nowhere. It was on the outskirt of Baltimore, near this small pond area. The general manager, Darrell Ledgerwood, was always the last one in the building, shutting lights off and to close it up for the night.

However, the ring of the bell on top of the door made Darrell to sigh out in annoyance and poked his head out of the backroom.

"We are clos—"He stop talking as he watched this woman dressed all in leather, soaked from the rain standing there, biting her bottom lip in this seductive way.

"Sorry, to disturb you, but I was just passing by and my car just broke down. Do you happen to have a phone I can use?"

"Um, um, ye-yes." Darrell stutter out, poking to the back of the room where the phone was near the backdoor.

"May I use it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Darrell cleared his throat, fixing his pants as if he was a tough guy.

"Thanks." She winked at him, walking by and heading towards the back. Watching her the whole way, Darrell bit his tongue and entered the backroom office, not able to see the woman outback.

…**..**

Rayne wanted to turn around and punch this man in the face as she could feel his eyes ranking up and down her body. She came to the phone, but stepped back a few steps near the backdoor. She carefully opens it, allowing Hannibal in. He was carrying this black backpack on his back.

"You good?"

"Other than being checked out, yes." Rayne whispers to him, but grin a bit as Hannibal seem to get this protectiveness for her over his face. His face turns into a slight snarl as he disappeared behind this boxes when Darrell appeared.

"Everything alright, ma'am?" Darrell gave her what Rayne thought supposed to be this charming smile, but it just seem like a smug grin as he eyed her.

"Yes. My fiancé is coming."

"Ah, you're going to be married?" He lowly said, getting this look of defeat on his face causing Rayne to smirk.

"Yeah, I think you might know him too."

"I d—" He stops speaking as the power went out.

"Do you have generators?" Rayne asked, her eyes adjusting to the dark very slowly. She could see Darrell outline and other dark outlines of objects.

"No, we don't. This is an old building. Nevertheless, we should invest in them because all we got are these old ass lights." Darrell said, hands in front of him as he tried to find where Rayne was.

Using other senses, Rayne could smell Hannibal brushing by her. She moved after him and completely dodged Darrell outstretches arms. She stopped behind him, watching his dark outline pause and stood there.

"Where are you?"

The buzzing of the lights seems to echo through the old building as the lights came back on. And they came on at the perfect moment.

"Behind you." Rayne said, smirking as Hannibal got in front of her. Hence, when Darrell turns around he'll be facing Hannibal. Turning around Darrell was smirking, but it dropped when he saw a smirking Hannibal.

"Wait, I know you. You're that Dr. Lec—"

Hannibal hand shot out, gripping Darrell throat and slammed him into the wall behind. He began to choke him while Rayne walked up beside him, staring at Darrell with a tilt of her head.

"Oops." Rayne shrugged her shoulders, watching as the muscles flexed through Hannibal's arms. Hannibal had this dark sneer on his face as he watched Darrell losing unconscious until he went limp.

Letting go, Hannibal stared down at the unconscious form of Darrell before looking at Rayne. Rayne unzipped the backpack, pulling out this small black role up cloth and some zip lock baggies. She zipped the backpack back up and handed Hannibal the objects.

Rolling out the black cloth, there was different surgical tools strapped in it. He pulled out a syringe, tapping the side of it before stabbing it into Darrell on this old scar on his arm. Next Hannibal pulled out the scalpel and began cutting Darrell open. That got Darrell to snap awake, but he couldn't move thanks to the high dose of sedative.

Rayne pulling out one of airlock baggies, opening it as Hannibal put this oval shape organ into the bag.

"Was that his spleen?"

Hannibal just looked up at her with a raised eyebrow causing her to shake her head and sealed up the bag. They would put the bags in the cooler that is in the trunk of the car.

Next, came the lungs, which Rayne was lucky that there was a large zip lock bag. Hannibal stood up, staring down at Darrell, who had passed out earlier from the pain. Now, he was dead once Hannibal had taken his lungs out.

Hannibal quickly cleaned up everything, but not without cutting out Darrell's tongue and putting it into a book as a bookmarker.

"Hannibal, what book was that?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just leaving a small piece of work. Let's go." Hannibal smirked, kissing the top of her head and leading her outside to his vehicle.

…**..**

…**.. Next Day: …..**

…**..**

"You have to grind them." Rayne read off the recipe card, glancing over at Hannibal.

"Want to first cut them into slices for me?" Hannibal asked, as he as prepping up the heart that used to be in Andrew Caldwell body. He looked over at her as she nodded and pulled out another cutting board and grabbing a chef knife.

"All of this work because of that older woman named Mrs. Komeda, kept begging you to make food for a large group of people at that opera gathering."

"Jealous?"

"Of what?" Rayne retorted causing Hannibal to pause in his work to take a sip out of his wine. Hannibal shrugged his shoulders, taking a few more sips before placing the glass aside.

"Cooking for people? A woman practically begging for my food."

"Really? Do you want me to get onto my knees and beg?" Rayne stop cutting the organ pointing the chef knife right at him with her left eyebrow rising. Hannibal licked his bottom lip, trying not to smirk at her to show how entertaining this conversation was to him.

"Like a dog?"

"Don't compare me to a dog, Hannibal." Rayne growled causing him to raise his hands in the air in a defensive motion. She gave him a smirk before going back to slicing up the organs in front of her.

Hannibal appeared beside her as he finished up with his task. He opens the processor, pouring the herbs and ingredients in them before Rayne threw in the meat. When set, Hannibal was throwing some in as she was finishing up. Taking the rest, he threw it in, put the cap on and hit the button, watching as everything grinding into tiny pieces and mixing around.

He dropped his hand from the top of it and moved himself so he was pressed up against Rayne's back. Laying a kiss on the side of her neck, Hannibal rested his chin on her shoulder and inhales her scent.

"That whole conversation was just to simply amuse you, wasn't it?"

"Indeed, dear." Hannibal replied causing Rayne to smile and shut her eyes as she felt him nuzzle his face into the side of her neck, giving another peck to the side of her neck.

"Let's finish this all up and then maybe a bath afterwards."

"A bath? Are you feeling candlelight romantic tonight, Hannibal?" Rayne jokily said, watching as Hannibal focus on the processor and pulsing it.

"If you want me to light candles, I will." Hannibal glanced at her with a small smirk and raised suggesting eyebrows.

Rayne head was slightly bowed and she was eyeing him through her dark eyelashes. She turned back to begin cleaning up the area she was working in. Taking the cutting board and chef knife, Rayne walked to the sink and began cleaning them. Hannibal would glance back at her as he was still working the processor.

"Hmm, a bath and with some candles. All we need is some chocolates and—"She stop speaking as she watched Hannibal walked to stainless steel refrigerator, open it up and pointed to something in the fridge.

Slowly, Rayne walked over to see two large shape wine cups filled with what appeared to be chocolate mousse with whip cream on top and chocolate shavings. Just seeing those two delicious looking desserts, Rayne felt her mouthwatering. Her averted off them and landed on Hannibal, who was smirking at her.

"You were planning this." Rayne pointed at him with a smiling coming onto her face.

"I was trying to lure you into agreeing." Hannibal told her, shutting the fridge door and walking back over to finish prepping up the food before refrigerating them.

"And it worked." Rayne softly said, walking up next to him and dropping her head on his right bicep. He looked down at her with a slight grin then looked back to the food.

"I think I'll get the bath started." Rayne stood up her tippy toes, kissing the corner of his lips then walking off to the kitchen stairs.

Hannibal stood back, watching her walk away then upstairs and out of his sight. He turned back to looking at everything and sighed as he needed to finish prepping and seasoning everything.

"The things that woman does to me, I will never solve how she does it."


	26. Chapter 26 Predatory Gaze

**Chapter: **Predatory Gaze

…**..**

"Get back here, you bitch. I just want to talk." Rayne hissed, running after this woman, who is a Customer Service representative for _Stanwood Tailored Coats_.

It was almost the middle of the night; Hannibal dropped Rayne off at this woman's home while he hid the car. The woman was outside simply having a drink of wine on her porch when Rayne appeared on it.

After consulting with one another, the woman saw the dagger hidden in Rayne's belt. Thus, the woman started running in the trail through the woods in the back of her house, somehow getting a head start.

Glancing to the side, Rayne could see this rest area coming up. The woman was screaming and waving her hand to someone parked in the rest area. Squinting her eyes, Rayne slowed up in her running and stared at the car.

When the clouds moved from the full moon tonight, Rayne got this predatory smirk on her face as the moonlight shined down at the person leaning against the car.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Sir, you have to help me."

"Ms. Michelle Vocalson, what is the problem?"

The woman named Michelle Vocalson went to open her mouth to tell this stranger with a European accent what was going on, but stopped. Her mouth shut and her eyes slowly looked up at the man before her with now narrowed yet curious eyes.

"How do you know my name?"

"Don't you recognize me?" When he lifted his head up and took the black baseball cap off his head, Michelle stagger back with widen eyes.

"Dr. Lecter…wait, you have to help me. There this psychotic woman cha—"Michelle gasped out as she paused in her sentence.

Hannibal's head tilted a bit as he watched Michelle mouth hanging open. She fell to her knees and her right hand was trying to reach something in her back before falling over onto her stomach. Hannibal put the baseball cap back on his head and smirked when he sees a throwing dagger in Michelle's back.

"I do believe you might've poked her heart." Hannibal mused, staring down at the woman with raised eyebrows before looking up at the woods trail.

Emerging from the darkness of the trail, Rayne was glaring down at the woman, but looked up at Hannibal with piercing turquoise eyes. She shrugged her shoulders and stepped up beside him and stared down at the woman twitching on the ground.

"Luckily you don't need a heart." Rayne purred as he pulled her against him with his right arm and looked at her.

"Indeed. Tonight is the liver night." Hannibal replied, bending down and laying a kiss against her lips.

…**..**

…**.. Next Night: …..**

…**..**

Sitting on the kitchen counter, Rayne was playfully swinging her legs, back and forth, leaning back on her hands. Her eyes were down and next to her watching as Hannibal was flipping through his recipe box.

When he pulled a recipe card out with his right hand, he stared at it while shutting the recipe box with his left hand. Rayne knew they were going to be 'hunting' yet again tonight. Hannibal looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She held up the business card that said an IT consultant named Christopher Word to which Hannibal took the business card.

Hannibal caressed her knee then gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Let's go."

"Before we go, I need to get out of this dress first."

"Hmm, I suppose." Hannibal eyed her, watching as Rayne walked by him. She stuck her tongue out at him then ran up the kitchen stairs when he made a threatening step to her. He turned back to eyeing the recipe, taking in the ingredients that he might or might not have to go buy.

Hearing the thudding of boots on the stairs in the foyer, Hannibal stood up straighter and fixed his black button up vest over his dark auburn button up shirt. He moved towards the doorway of the kitchen, reaching out to flick out the lights, but paused with his eyes closed and took in a deep inhale.

Taking in a deep inhale, Hannibal was just getting a last ounce of the scent that was left in the kitchen from early activities. There was a small hint of sex still in the air. Opening his eyes, his eyes were on the kitchen counter section that Rayne had been sitting on. An half an hour ago, they lost control with one another and had sex right there on the kitchen counter.

There was a flashback of his hands running up her powerful thighs as he pushed up her dress. And then he had ripped those black lacy panties down those powerful legs of hers before slamming into her.

"Hannibal!"

"Coming, dear." Hannibal snapped out of the lustful memory. He the kitchen lights off before walking off to find his queen.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

A slam against the wall caused Hannibal to hiss out and glare at his prey. The prey was IT consultant Christopher Word, who was standing in front of him panting from just escaping a chokehold by Hannibal.

Pushing off the wall, Hannibal charged right at Christopher, tackling him in the mid-section across the office and into the wall on the opposite side of the room. All the while, Rayne watched them zoomed by her and slam into the wall. She stared at them then went back to adjusting her black leather gloves.

"Rayne." Hannibal grunted, staggering by her.

Saying her name was her signal to quickly take out Christopher when he came near her. The whole time they were fighting, Hannibal kept Christopher distracted on only him and not on Rayne. Now that he called her name, she would take Christopher out.

Whistling softly as she watched Christopher moved towards Hannibal, Rayne got right behind him and did a hard karate chop to the back of his neck. That made Christopher to black out and dropped to the ground, unconscious for a few minutes.

"You good?" Rayne looked up at Hannibal, who was panting a bit and he nodded. Rayne moved up to him, patting down his coat then glanced behind her and down at the unconscious form.

"Sooo, shall we begin?" Rayne looked back up at Hannibal, eyebrow rising with a smirk. Hannibal cupped her cheek, bending down and laying a kiss on her forehead. Pulling his lips back slightly, his lips gently brushed down the bridge of her nose.

"Yes." Hannibal seems to lowly hiss against her mouth before giving her a quick, hard kiss then pulled away.

Together they turned and stood beside one another, staring down at the unconscious form of Christopher Word again. Their heads seem to tilt opposite's ways before moving towards the body.

…**..**

…**.. Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

Moving around the kitchen, Hannibal was cooking breakfast, but looked up as Rayne entered the kitchen with the mail. She placed it onto the breakfast island before separating his and her mail in groups.

"This isn't ours."

Hannibal looked up from poking the sausages in the pan, his eyes landing on what Rayne was holding it. Seeing the front, his eyebrow rose.

"I believe it's for the next block over, but…" Rayne put the maternity magazine down on the counter and flipped through it. Hannibal eyebrow rose even higher that they might as well disappeared into his hairline.

Seeing the magazine was a bit freaky and frighten, Hannibal had to admit deep down inside. His mind going to Rayne a few weeks ago when she had helped little boy finding his mother then she tells Hannibal she would sing in the hospital during her time she had woken up. Now this magazine…it was a bit freaky. And a question popped up in mind.

"Are you pregnant?"

Rayne eyes snapped up to his with wide eyes and her mouth dropping. Hannibal just stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Well, I was just thin—Rayne!" Hannibal ducked as she threw the magazine at him. He slowly stood back up, staring at her with slight caution as she was staring at him with the expression of clear disbelief still.

"Just because I was looking through a maternity book?"

"I was just thinking of that lost little boy then you singing to little kids and then this random magazine appear in the mail."

"You were freaked out?" Rayne pointed out, staring at him with a slight smirk.

"I wouldn't say freaked out. It all just seemed freaky to me." Hannibal cleared up, going back to frying the sausages in the pan.

"Huh, alright." Rayne sat back in the stool with a nod and arms crossed over her chest. Hannibal pulled the sausages off the pan, setting them on plates but stared at her.

"And then the flashbacks of you saying how you want a little boy and all that. I went into slight overload."

"You remembered that?"

"Of course. I remember everything." Hannibal replied, walking around the breakfast island and setting the plate in front of her. He handed her utensils then reached across the surface, dragging his plate over before sitting himself in the stool beside her.

"I'll throw that magazine out or whatever." Rayne told him, cutting into the French toast that was beside the single sausage link.

"You don't have to." Hannibal lowly replied, shaking his head as he sliced into his sausage, getting a slice and plopping it into his mouth. Rayne glanced at him as she chewed the piece of French toast in her mouth.

"Hmm, I taste a bit of almond in this…almond extract?"

"Correct." Hannibal nodded, reaching out and picking up the glass of milk, taking a sip from it. Rayne sliced the sausage up into pieces then stabbed one and eating it. She dropped her head on Hannibal's shoulder making him to glance down at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." Was her simple reply, shutting her eyes as she slowly chewed her food.

Once finished up with breakfast, Hannibal dressed up and made a grocery list. Rayne bounded up beside him, dressed and ready to go too. He looked at her then back at the list, checking everything over then nodded.

"Let's go."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Hey, there are those old ladies from last time. Remember a few months back."

"Yes. But this time we are actually a real couple." Hannibal replied, glancing at the old ladies then looking down as he was picking out fruit. Rayne nodded in agreement, leaning up to him and giving him a peck on the cheek. This just simply made Hannibal to grin like always whenever she does that.

Once gathering everything they needed, they headed to cash out. Though Rayne bumped hips with Hannibal making him to look down at her with a questionable look. She nodded her head to the side making him to glance up with his eyes to see those old ladies, smiling at them and whispering to each other.

"I swear they love us." Rayne told her causing Hannibal to chuckle. He leaned down, giving the top of her head a kiss before walking forwards in line.

When they were outside, packing the grocery in the trunk of Hannibal's Bentley, he lowly hissed and stood up rubbing his chin.

"What?"

"I forgot milk."

"I'll go get it."

"Here." Hannibal went to reach for his wallet, but watched as Rayne waved him off and jogged away. He shook his head with a grin, knowing she got away from him fast because he would shove money at her.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Entering into the store, Rayne made quick works down the aisle and towards the back of the store. As she got down the aisle, she turned left and headed towards the shelf with various milks. She grabbed the one Hannibal always gets and turned back around, but jumped as someone decided to stand right behind her.

"Sorry…wait, I recognize you."

"Yeah, um, I recognize you too. Tobias right?"

Standing before her was the tall African-American man named Tobias, from the opera. He was with Franklyn that night. And he was also the man that Rayne had a bad feeling about.

"And you're Rayne Graham. You were with Dr. Hannibal Lecter as his date, right?"

"Indeed." Rayne lowly replied, trying not to narrow her eyes at him. Instead, she clenched the handle of the milk jug in her right hand.

"I must be going. I got a very protective man waiting." Rayne gave him a slight fake grin before walking by him.

"Ah, the doctor? Yes, I can see that." Tobias called after her in this mocking tone of voice. But in a way, the way he threw that sentence out there, it was like he knew something.

Slowing up her steps, she glanced at Tobias with suspicious eyes causing him to smirk back before walking away. Rayne turned back around and made quick work to cash out and get back to Hannibal.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The passenger door open, Rayne slid in and then she slammed it. Hannibal eyebrows rose as he started up the Bentley, but before he put the car in drive, he glanced at her.

"Rayne, what's the matter?"

"He was in there, Hannibal."

Hearing the word 'he' and someone in the store around Rayne without him being around her, had got Hannibal eyes to sharply narrow. He knew that he should've gone with her back into the store.

"Who was, Rayne?"

"That man Tobias, Hannibal. And the way he said this sentence to me about you being protective over me, he sounded like he knew something about us or something." Rayne told him, staring away from the dashboard and looking at him.

Hannibal stared at her then looked forwards, clenching the steering wheel in his hands a bit tightly before looking at her again. His eyes held rage, but he let some of that rage vanish as he stared at her. He lean forwards, giving her forehead a kiss then put the car in drive.

"We'll have to keep an eye on this fellow."

"Yes, indeed we do, Hannibal. I don't like him one bit."

Hannibal looked at her as he brought the car to a stop at the streetlights. He looked at her again with an agreeing expression. His face seem stoic at the moment and he nodded his head whiel looking forwards as he pulled the car out into the road.

"Neither do I, Rayne. Neither do I." Hannibal replied, glaring ahead at the road. And while Rayne was calmly sitting in the passenger seat, glancing at Hannibal with curious eyes and wondering what he was going to do about this situation and if she was going to help out with it.


	27. Chapter 27 Divulging

**Chapter: **Divulging

…**..**

…**.. Next Week: …..**

…**..**

"Yes, hi, can you please put that towards the end of the table. Thank you." Rayne pointed to a caterer before walking down the hallway. She pushed open the swinging door and entered the kitchen, eyes instantly on Hannibal. He was pulling a pan out of the oven while the other hired caterer chefs were doing tasks that Hannibal order them to do.

Hearing the soft clicks of high heels, Hannibal looked up while slinging the white kitchen towel over his shoulder. Seeing Rayne coming towards him, his eyes took in the dress she was wearing for tonight's group dinner. Hannibal reached over to his right and he picked up his wine glass, taking a generous gulp while keeping his darkening, desiring eyes on her.

The black lace cocktail dress simply made Rayne look like a sin walking on high heels. The dress was V-neck, black lace; three-quarter sleeves going down her arms and the dress clung to her body. The length stopped about an inch above her knees.

Her hair was pulled back in this tight elegant bun on the back of her neck and she put on a little eye makeup around her eyes to show off those rare turquoise color eyes of hers.

When Rayne paused in front of him with her hands on her hips, Hannibal set his wine glass down, noting how lighter it felt. He glanced at the wine glass seeing that he almost finish it when he was eyeing Rayne up and down.

"Taking care of everything in there?"

"Yep. And the guests I believe are hungry because they seem to be getting rowdy in the living room."

"Just one more dish and I'm done. Though, I have to change into my suit." Hannibal said, glancing down at his white button up shirt then up at her. She picked up this wine bottle that was on the counter and looked at him with a questionable look, gently giving the wine bottle a shake in her right hand.

"Will had dropped that off before he left."

"Oh." Rayne nodded, setting the bottle back down and making sure she remembers to tell a caterer to bring the bottle into the dining room.

Rayne watched Hannibal finish up and was now washing his hands. She walked up beside him, glanced around to see the carter chefs were far away from them before leaning up to his ear.

"Need any help with dressing?"

"If you come upstairs to help me with my suit, we'll never get come back down here for a while." Hannibal whispers back to her with this boyish smirk.

"Umm, guess you're right." Rayne purred into his ear, giving him a kiss on his cheek before walking off. Hannibal watched her tell the carters to bring out the food with her. His eyes, however, were heatedly roaming her body as she went.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The dinner was a successful one.

Everyone was praising Hannibal's cooking and how elegant he presents the various foods on each of the plates. When someone sent him a compliment, he simply gave a small grin or raised his wine glass up slightly. His right hand would then go under the table to caress Rayne's leg as she sat on his right side.

Both Rayne and Hannibal would enjoy their meal, but gaze upon the guests eating the meal too. As the guests would eat the food, Hannibal and Rayne seem to catch each other's stares and gave small grins to one another. And yet, they were also thinking about, if the guests only knew what they were truly eating.

Towards the end, Hannibal thanked everyone for coming and enjoying the meal. Then proceed onto the dessert. He dragged Rayne with him into the kitchen, where he pulled her against him and hungrily kissed her. Rayne accepts his needy, animalistic affection with her own affection and equally matching his needs.

When Hannibal pulled his lips away from hers, he laid a gentle one on her lips before kissing her forehead. Stepping back, Hannibal grabbed the dessert trays with Rayne. The carters were sent home at the beginning of dinnertime.

"You know that you are beautiful, my queen."

"Surely, you must know you flatter me with your words, my handsome king." Rayne purred to him, winking and walking ahead of him. Hannibal chuckles at their nicknames for one another as he follows after her.

…**..**

…**.. Almost Midnight: …..**

…**..**

"I'm about to take all these plates and throw them in the trash and then say that I am done for the night."

"I cannot allow you to do that, my dear." Hannibal glanced at Rayne drying the porcelain dishes with narrowed annoyed eyes. He stared at her with amusement at her expression.

Whenever Rayne gets mad, Hannibal would find it amusing—only if it wasn't directed at him. And at other times, he has to admit that for some reason when she gets mad, it was a turn on. Maybe it was a turn on because her eyes darken and she gets that predatory look gracing her face.

"Well then, we'll just have to start using disposal plates for the next time."

That comment got him to laugh. Rayne glanced at him drying the wine glass, laughing at her remark and shaking his head with the clear amusement in his eyes. Rayne couldn't help, but grin then laugh too. Her remark was a bit ridiculous, but it would save them the trouble of cleaning so many dishes, utensils, and glasses.

The two continue to grin and let out a few chuckles that they couldn't hide or simply had to let out.

As Hannibal was putting away the clean dishes, he paused as he heard soft humming. Turning his head, Hannibal eyed Rayne softly humming, but then she began to sing softly under her breath.

Hannibal didn't say anything, but stared as Rayne began to softly sing, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Rayne voice was smooth and soft, her eyes still trained on the wine glasses that she was drying. She had taken over on drying the wine glasses from him once he had begun to put the dishes away. Hannibal shut the cabinet, watching her with a grin.__

One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Rayne smile as she sung the chorus, glancing in the corner of her eyes at Hannibal. He felt himself taking a step to her as she continues to sing.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

One step closer

Taking another step, Hannibal was near the breakfast island and resting his hands on the countertop of it. His eyes shut as he let Rayne's soothing voice flow through his kitchen, but surrounding him. Hannibal had to admit that Rayne was right when she said she can sing close to that of Celine Dion, but Rayne had her own style. __

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

His eyes open, staring at Rayne and feeling the meaning of the song. Hannibal realized that she would stare at him at the end of the chorus of this song, every single time. He knew all of this was being directed to him. Something flutter throughout his body. Something he had never felt before towards another. Something he had only felt for his family members when he was a small boy.__

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

Hannibal appeared behind her and rested his hands on either side of her. His chest pressing against her back and he lower his head to her neck, tucking his head away. Eyes closed, Hannibal could feel her throat slightly vibrating against his lips as she continues to sing, not faltering by the distraction of his lips.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

(_A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri)

…**..**

When Rayne had finish singing, her eyes were closed and she felt Hannibal lips on the side of her neck. Rayne felt his hands gliding up the side of her hips and up to her sides.

"Beautiful." Hannibal mumbles against her neck, not wanting to leave the warmth that her neck gave off. He simply nuzzle his face deeper into the side of her neck.

"Hannibal, the song…" Rayne whispers, opening her eyes as she wonder if he knew why she had sung that song. That particular song.

"I know." He replies, finally lifting his head from her neck and brushing his lips on the shell of her ear.

"If you do anything to hurt me emotionally or physically, Hannibal…" She stop speaking as she manage to turn into his grasps and stared him sharply in the eyes. His eyes staring right back at her, seeing nothing but clear seriousness across her face.

"I will rip you apart."

"And I don't plan to hurt you, my queen, because I know you are serious and true to your words." Hannibal replied, nothing but solid honesty in his eyes.

Rayne reached up, tracing her fingertips across the bottom on his lips while staring him right in the eyes. She dragged her fingertips down his chin to his neck before grabbing the collar of his shirt. Hannibal let her pull him down, grinning a bit as he could see her pupils dilating as she stared up at him. He was pulled down and shut his eyes as her lips pressed against his own.

His hands clenched her hips before lifting her up onto the breakfast island countertop.

Rayne pulled away from his lips and tilted her head back as he assaulted her neck with his lips and teeth. His arms came around her and dragged her off the island making her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Hannibal, the dishe—"

His lips silenced her before pulling away as he continues carrying her towards the stairs.

"Tomorrow. For now, I plan to fuck you." Hannibal darkly said as he kissed her again. But Rayne rested her hands against his face and pulled his head away from her. His lowly gave her a hiss and stared up at her as he carried her up the stairs.

"You swore again. But you used a very crude and one of the worst ones." Rayne pointed out making him to lowly chuckle before kissing her deeply again.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

His right hand fingertips traced over her left side, running up and down the smooth surface of skin. Stopping his ministration on her side, his hand relaxed on the curve of her hip and rubbed his thumb there.

Staring down, Hannibal stared at Rayne lying on top of him, sleeping peacefully and comfortably on him. Her right hand was resting on his right pec while her left hand was down on her side.

The dark blankets were resting just below her shoulder blades. For Hannibal, Rayne was his warmth instead of the blankets.

As he stared down at her, Hannibal felt how her body molded with his. Even during sex, they fitted one another perfectly like a puzzle. It was simply perfect. And with Rayne being the first to admit the true feeling she had for him, Hannibal had whisper it back to her but in his native tongue.

To him, Rayne was simply his safe keeper. She was like a positive magnet and he was the negative one. They attracted to one another and most of the times, hard to pull apart. But in the end, will always conjoin together because it was meant to be.

To him, Rayne was his counterpart and his queen. He would simply do anything for her as she would do anything for him. If someone was to hurt her, emotionally, physically or mentally, would he hurt them? No, he wouldn't.

No, instead, he wouldn't hurt them. Instead, he would hurt them, painfully and slowly torture them, tear them limb from limb and then kill them—if they were still alive.

That was how important Rayne was to him.

And if anything was to hurt her or try to keep her away from him, he would make sure that whatever did that, would be out of their perfect picture.

He guarantees it.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Disclaimer: **

Don't own anything about the Hannibal Series. Also, don't own anything about the song that is all Perri song.

The only thing I do own is my original character, Rayne.

Thanks,

LX.


	28. Chapter 28 Taut Day

**Chapter: **Taut Day

…**..**

…**.. A Month Later: …..**

…**..**

"Ow, fucking, shit, motherfu—"

"Rayne Noel Graham!"

Rayne looked over her shoulder to see Hannibal standing in the kitchen doorway, looking at her with complete shock, but also, disapproving look.

"The language coming out of your mouth is horrendous. I might have to put soap in your mouth." Hannibal said, stepping to the breakfast island to put down a bag of groceries. Though, he stared at her as she was hovering over the sink.

"Why did you swear like a sailor?"

"Um, well…"

Hannibal came over to see a blood red kitchen towel. The towel supposed been white. Staring down into the sink, Hannibal realized the blood dripping from Rayne's hand. She had another kitchen towel wrapped around her left hand and running cold water over it.

"What happen?" Hannibal became alert, gently grabbing her wrists and pulling her hand out from underneath the water. He moved the wet cloth to see a deep gash through her left palm.

She didn't answer making him to look at her with a raised eyebrow. Turning her head, Rayne nose brushed against his and she stared him dead in the eyes with nothing but dark eyes.

"I'm considering on killing your patient."

"Let me guess, Franklyn came here?"

She just growled to show her answer before looking back down at her bleeding hand. Just staring at the gash and the blood wasn't stopping; Rayne knew she needed to get stitches.

Hannibal went off to the bathroom down the hallway, getting bandages and coming back. He began to dry her hand, apologizing as she hissed in pain. Quickly, he cleans the cut and wrapped her hand up. And then wrapped another kitchen cloth around her hand. She needed stitches and he would bring her to the hospital to get them.

"Why would he come here?" Hannibal asked, pulling her along with him as they headed to the front door.

"Because he heard about the new freakin' case about an orchestra player having a violin staff down their throat. He said that Tobias owns this string shop or something. He knew that I lived with you and worked for Jack, so he simply told me about Tobias shop. But also, saying that Tobias was being dark lately."

"He explained this to you while your hand bled?" Hannibal asked her, opening the passenger door and letting her slide in. He shut the door and hurried around to the driver's side and got in.

"Well, yes. I had wrapped a kitchen cloth around my hand, stuffed it in my sweat pant pocket, which probably is filled with blood too, but you can't see it with my sweat pants being black. Anyways, he explained this to me all in one breath." Rayne explained to him as Hannibal was going a bit over the speed limit to get her to the hospital.

Hannibal stared at her then forwards as he kept driving fast towards the hospital.

When they had gotten to the hospital, Hannibal talked with the nurse at the front desk while Rayne sat down in the waiting room. This lady with a baby came over and sat down beside her, trying to calm down her baby.

"How cute." Rayne softly said causing the woman to smile at her.

"Yes, he is a charmer."

"What's his name?"

"Michael. I've brought him in to get checked out. He has been running a temperature."

"It might be because of the weather changing and the bug season is coming up since it is close to winter time." Rayne explained to the worried mother. The woman looked at her with a gentle smile and nodded.

"Hopefully it's just the bug and he just needs liquids."

Hannibal had come walking over, seeing Rayne interacting with a young woman with a baby. Hannibal felt himself swallow a bit hard as he sat down, watching how Rayne gently cooed over the baby boy, who's crying cease thanks to Rayne.

"Wow, he has been crying for a good while and you quieted him down instantly. Do you have children?"

"No." Rayne replied, shaking her head and giving the woman a smile. The woman smile back and nodded before looking back at her baby boy, cooing up at her and smiling.

"Well, when you do, I can tell you would be a perfect mother."

"Thanks." Rayne lowly said, looking down at her hands and staring at her injured one. A hand appeared on top of her non-injured hand making her to look up at Hannibal, who gave her a small grin. She flashed him a smile, staring into his dark amber brown eyes but looked up as a nurse called for her.

"Shall we?" Hannibal stood up and held out his arm to her. Rayne looped arms with him and together they walked behind the nurse to an exam room.

…**..**

…**.. Next Day: …..**

…**..**

In his office, Hannibal was reading through a recipe book. He was thinking about certain types of desserts to try that has to do with chocolate. Since Rayne loves chocolate.

Hannibal shut the book and glanced at his watch on his left wrist, seeing that his patient would be here in a few more minutes. Hannibal sat back in his seat and shut his eyes, letting out a deep exhale from his mouth.

Tilting his head back and forth, Hannibal felt knots through his neck and down his back. The morning sex was amazing, animalistic and woken Rayne and him right up, but now, he was feeling the aftereffect.

Glancing at his watch again, Hannibal stood up and buttons his overcoat together with his right hand as he moved over to the door. Opening it up, he smile at his patient and gave them a gentle greeting.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Rayne was rubbing her lower back as she stood in Will's classroom, watching him pace back and forth talking about the new case.

"So, whoever this killer was might be attracting another killer?"

"Could be." Will pointed at her before leaning on the front of his classroom desk with his arms crossed over his chest. He eyed Rayne, who has been rubbing her back for a while before leaning against a student's desk.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You keep rubbing your back."

"Oh, I must've slept wrong or something. I must've woken up this morning with knots." Rayne said, lying through her teeth. She couldn't come out and tell Will that Hannibal went into Alpha mode this morning and took Rayne like an animal.

Just thinking about this morning, Rayne shut her eyes, feeling a ghost of Hannibal's hands and body pressing up against her body.

…**..**

…**.. **_**Flashback**_**: …..**

…**..**

_Being tossed on the bed, Hannibal pulled Rayne back to the edge of the bed and bent her over onto it. Her feet were planted on the ground as her stomach was pressed into the mattress. _

_The shirt she was wearing was one of his old John Hopkins University shirts. He simply pushed the shirt up and away from her bottom half and took her hard from behind._

_Just feeling his strong chest against her back as he kept ravishing her, hard, over and over again. The feel of his strong grip on her hips, holding her in place._

_His low grunts against her ears, mixing in with her soft gasps._

_The feel was just amazing in the morning._

…**..**

…**.. Present: …..**

…**..**

"Rayne? Rayne!"

"Hmm, what?" Rayne looked at Will, who stood before her with slight curious but mostly concerned eyes.

"You alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. Just in a daze. Anyways, what were you saying?" Rayne smile at Will, who sighed and ran his hand through his messy brown hair.

…**..**

…**..Later On: ….**

…**..**

Slamming open the front door then slamming it shut, Rayne stormed throughout the house, trying to find the man that gave her knots throughout her body. Hearing a splash upstairs, she ran up the steps and into the master bedroom. She moved to the master bathroom and opens the door to see Hannibal in the bathtub.

"You are having a bath without me?"

"My back, neck and parts of my calves were aching."

"You too? My lower back has been killing me all day, thanks to you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Rayne retorted, stripping out of her clothes before getting into the bathtub with Hannibal. She leaned against him chest and shut her eyes as she felt him rubbing her shoulders in a massaging manner.

"Oh, that feels good."

"Good, because you are going to be doing this to me afterwards." Hannibal whispers against her ear as he kept massaging her shoulders and her back. Once Rayne was finished, they switched positions and Rayne was now giving Hannibal a back massage. His head dropped back against her breasts and a satisfying sigh slipped from his lips.

When the bath water had started becoming cold, they had gotten out and slipped in pajamas before roaming downstairs to make a simple dinner together. Hannibal shut his eyes as Rayne would pause in helping him finish dinner to rub his lower back that still had kinks here and there. Hannibal enjoyed the massages she gave him as he finished up dinner.

After dinner, Hannibal founded himself shirtless, lying face down in the king size bed and letting out deep sighs as Rayne was once again massaging him. She was straddling his butt as she kept massaging.

"You really are bent out of shape today, aren't you, Hannibal?"

"Yes." He lowly grunted out as she pressed down onto his back before rubbing her hands into his skin again.

Her touches were smooth and soft, adding perfect pressure to his sore areas and everything was just so relaxing. His eyes shut, feeling himself getting drowsy as she kept moving her magical fingers on his back. A small grin was on her face as she listens to Hannibal groan out compliments after compliments to her about her wonderful massage that she was doing on him.

She laid a kiss on the back of his neck then sat back to begin working on massaging his neck now.

…**..**

…**.. Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

The whole morning Hannibal felt completely lazy and didn't want to do anything. He was literally almost shoved out of bed by Rayne when he denied her wake up call to him. First she had softly called him, then shook him, but realized that he was being stubborn and not wanting to move out of bed. Thus, she ripped the blankets off him, grabbed his arm and started to pull him off the bed. He almost fell off, but he sat up in bed and ripped Rayne into his arms and gave her a morning kiss.

Now, Hannibal was walking to his vehicle while Rayne was going to hers.

"You are Mr. Lazy today, aren't you?"

"It's one of those days that I'm tired and probably going to become annoyed very easily." Hannibal told her, turning away from his driver's door to stare at her.

"Well, don't take it out on your patients." Rayne winked at him before getting into her BMW driver's seat.

"Easier said than done." Hannibal mumbles before getting into his Bentley driver's seat.

…**..**

…**..Later On In The Evening: …..**

…**..**

"I believe that this killer is presenting his kill to whoever comes across it."

"Playing him is more like it."

"A serenade?" Rayne glanced at Will as they were walking up the stone steps towards Hannibal's office. Will had an appointment with Hannibal and Rayne simply tagged along, since Will and she have been talking about the new case all day.

"Maybe. The victim was on stage and facing the audience, so the killer was playing for somebody." Will said as he held the door open for Rayne as they entered the building.

As they walked into the waiting room, Hannibal open his office door to greet Will, but stopped as he sees Rayne standing there. His head tilted a bit in curiosity, but Rayne waved at him then looked back at Will beside her.

"I'll be leaving you two to your session. See ya later." Rayne waved to Will before glancing back at Hannibal with a wink and smile. She left the building with Hannibal's eyes trailing after her with a small grin on his lips.

Rayne had gone straight home and made herself something to eat. She was told by Hannibal this morning that he was having a guest over tonight. One that she wasn't invited to. She was a bit upset by it, but Hannibal said he would do something for her for a makeup. The thought of what he would do to make it up, had made Rayne fidgety and impatience for his makeup to her.

After she ate her meal, she was upstairs, took a shower and was lying in bed in pajamas. She decided to turn early into bed tonight. The sound of the front door open making her to know Hannibal was home. His footsteps were coming up the stairs while she played on his iPad that she stole from his office a few days ago.

The bedroom door open making Rayne to peek around the iPad and seeing Hannibal entering the bedroom. She gave him a grin before going back to playing an app on his iPad.

"So, who is the guest tonight?"

"Tobias."

That made Rayne to almost drop the iPad on her face. Sitting up, Rayne put the iPad beside her and stared at Hannibal as he went to the connected on bathroom. Getting out of bed, she moved to the bathroom to see Hannibal standing in front of the mirror and touching his jawline, seeing if he had to shave.

"Why him?"

"He is in the way and he is reckless with his work."

"You think he knows about you?"

"And you." Hannibal added, glancing at her then opening the medicine cabinet to grab his brush to fix his hair.

"Just—just don't destroy everything downstairs." Rayne told him, touching his right bicep before moving back into the bedroom. Hannibal finishes fixing his hair before turning his head to look at Rayne getting back into bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Hannibal, do you think that Tobias would drop to his knees for you to end him? No, he won't. Instead, he would fight which would result in some destruction downstairs." Rayne explained, picking the iPad back up and unlocking it.

Putting away the brush and shutting the medicine cabinet, Hannibal looked at himself in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom. He came to stand beside the bed, staring Rayne form up and down before resting his eyes on her face. She looked away from the iPad screen to stare right back at him.

"I'll be fine, dear."

"Better be." Rayne mumbles, staring at the iPad screen but a slow grin came onto her face when Hannibal face appeared over hers. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and shut her eyes as he laid a gentle kiss on his lips. A small smirk was peaking up on the corner of his lips.


	29. Chapter 29 Heart of Diamonds

**Chapter: **Heart of Diamonds

…**..**

Sitting out at the SUV, Rayne was listening to a voice mail from Hannibal about picking up some milk on the way home. She deleted the message and shoved her IPhone into her pocket before heading towards Tobias string shop.

"I swear we go through milk like water." Rayne mumbles, walking up the steps to the shop.

It was around early morning when Rayne, Will and two cops decided to go in to Tobias string shop to question him about the murder on an orchestra player. Since Tobias was the only shop within Baltimore that had a shop to string violins, cellos, and other musical instruments. As Rayne went to open the door, she jumped as Will slammed the door open and came running out.

"Will?"

He ran into the street, staring around like he saw something and followed it. When a car was coming at him, she shouted his name making him to snap out of whatever daze he was in and quickly moved out of the way.

"Will, what the hell!?"

"Didn't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Rayne spread out her arms at him as he came towards her, shaking his head. He glanced back at the road, staring around with frantic eyes before looking back toward the shop.

"Let's get back inside." Will said, entering before her.

When they entered, they froze to see one of the two cops was dead on the floor. Will and Rayne bent over him, seeing that he was dead. Rayne looked at Will as he pulled out his handgun and began to roam around the shop, but came to a pause near a door that led down to the basement.

As Rayne stood up to follow, he held up his hand and shook his head.

"You stay just in case."

"Will…"

"Rayne, just do as I say. And call Jack." Will lowly told her before going down the stairs. Rayne stood up and walked around the room, pulling out her IPhone and shooting Jack a message. As she was putting her phone away, she heard the wood floor creak behind her making her to whirl around, but met a violin to the face. Blackness slowly consumed her and she hit the floor with a thud.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The room was tense as Franklyn was trying to reason with Tobias about becoming calm and they would talk about Tobias killings. Hannibal stood back, watching as his patient Franklyn was trying to reason with Tobias, but by Tobias face, Tobias was simply becoming annoyed like Hannibal was.

"I have done too much, Franklyn, that nothing can help me." Tobias said before taking a few steps back and opening the door that patients usually exit for Hannibal.

They stared at Tobias, who reached down then dragged in a body.

"Oh my god. Tobias is—is she dead?"

Dropping her legs, Rayne head turned towards Hannibal making his fist to clench on his sides. He saw the blood stream rolling down the right side of her face. Staring closer, Hannibal saw her chest rising and dropping very slowly. Glancing away from her, he knew that she was just knocked out, but that didn't mean he that red filled his eyes with rage towards Tobias, who was smirking at him.

As Franklyn went to open his mouth again to reason, Hannibal stepped forwards and snapped his neck. Hannibal fixed his overcoat and stared at Tobias with a look of innocence as if he didn't just kill someone.

"I was waiting for that."

"You wanted to kill him?"

"Yes. And it seems like you have done it for me." Tobias replied before throwing his coat aside and holding out his right hand. Hannibal eyes watched this ball drop to the floor but attach to it was what appeared to be a single, thick string that goes to a musical instrument. His eyes ran back up to stare at Tobias, who got into a crouch and began to spin his weapon like a whip.

Hannibal feet moved a part slightly, getting ready for their fight to the death to begin.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Groaning, Rayne reached up with her right hand and touched the dried blood there. She growled as she remembers getting hit across the head by a violin. She shook her head, but jumped as she heard a thud.

Glancing over to Hannibal's desk, she saw Tobias trying to stab Hannibal with a paper opener, but Hannibal stabbed him with a pen. Then they were throwing jabs and kicks at each other.

"That is sexy." Rayne mumbles, watching Hannibal fight. She could see that his face was already bruising from being punched or kicked. And then the blood dripping from his nose and mouth.

"Sexy." Rayne mumbles again before trying to get up. Yet, she fell to one knee as she got a bit lightheaded. Shaking it off, she smacked her cheek before getting up again and feeling her back crack a bit.

"That felt lovely." Rayne mutters before walking forwards.

As she came forwards, Tobias had Hannibal on the defensive side. Hannibal had his arms up, covering his head, but grunting as Tobias was slamming strong jabs to his ribs. Then he kneed Hannibal in the face, sending him into the ladder. Hannibal was panting, but saw Rayne charging from behind.

Hannibal quickly moved away from the ladder as Tobias went to swing at him. But Hannibal watched Rayne kick the back of Tobias back sending Tobias into the ladder. His arm went through one of the sections, causing Hannibal to grab it and jerked it back against the ladder beam.

A loud crack ranged through the room with Tobias yelling in pain. Hannibal let go of Tobias now broken arm and stepped back as Tobias tried to weakly swing at him. Hannibal bent back before jerking forwards and karate chopped to his neck, hitting Tobias in the neck and causing Tobias to drop to his knees, coughing and gasping for air.

Though, his coughing ended when Rayne brought down the small statue of a bronze elk on his head. She tossed it aside before taking off her black leather winter gloves that she had on her hands. Hannibal stepped to the table that had the small elk and pushed it down to make it look like a struggle to get over to it.

They stood there, staring down at the two dead bodies in the office before looking at one another. Rayne walked to his desk, sitting on the edge while Hannibal went and hit a few notes on his harpsichord. The tone he played was eerie, but seems to fit the scenario that just took place.

When Hannibal finished, he dropped into his office seat and stared at her. She stared back, eyeing him up and down.

"You look like shit."

"Thank you. I greatly appreciate your compliment." Hannibal dryly said making her to smile at him with a wink.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

They sat there as Jack and Will began to question Hannibal. The EMT had cleaned up Hannibal a bit before stepping away for Jack and Will to question him. Rayne stood beside Hannibal's sitting form, staring at the cloth he had pressed against his right thigh. She founded out that Tobias did stab him with the paper opener, but in the thigh.

"Tobias had killed two Baltimore police officers. Nearly killed two of my special FBI agent, but successfully kidnapped one of them. And after all of that, his first stop was here. At your office." Jack explained, staring at Hannibal without blinking once. His face was void of any emotions, simply having his regular stoic expression.

"He came to kill my patient." Hannibal lowly said, glancing to the side to see the coroners zip up the bag and began to carry the body out.

"Your patient, is that who Tobias was serenading?" Will asked, as he stared at the coroners taking the bodies out before staring at Hannibal with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. Franklyn knew more than what he was telling me. He told Tobias that he didn't have to kill anymore. Then he broke Franklyn's neck then he attacked me." Hannibal explained, staring at his desk then up at Jack and Will with this depresses looking face. Rayne was clapping inwardly on Hannibal's acting role. He was very skilled at making up a white lie in under a second. It amazed her every time.

"You killed him?" Jack asked Hannibal, who looked down at his injured leg before looking up at Jack with a slight nod.

"Franklyn has been involved with whatever Tobias was doing?" Will slowly asked with his eyebrows coming slightly together.

"I thought this was a simple matter of poor choice of friends." Hannibal told them, shaking his head as if he was disappointed in himself.

"This doesn't feel simple to me." Jack stated, walking away right after he said that. They all stared at him, walking around the office before leaving the room.

Looking away from Jack, they stared around the messy office before Will leaned on the desk near Hannibal, staring at him. He crossed his arms over his chest, stared at his feet before looking at Hannibal with a grim looking expression.

"I feel like I dragged you into my world." Will softly said towards Hannibal.

"No. I got here on my own. But I appreciate the company." Hannibal replied with a small grin making Will to get a tiny smile on his face with a hint of amusement.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Here."

"Thanks." Hannibal mumbles, taking the ice pack from Rayne before placing it against his jawline. He had already iced up his left eye and his bottom lip.

Rayne crawled into bed, staring at Hannibal as he was lying down on his back, shirtless and trying not to move. He had bruises on his ribs, a stab wound on his leg and his face was all banged up. She bent over him and gave his forehead a gentle kiss.

"Rayne, there is something poking me underneath my back."

"Does it hurt?"

"Just, can you pull the blanket while I force myself to lift up?" Hannibal lowly told her, pulling the ice pack from his face. She nodded and got off the bed, grabbing the blanket while Hannibal lifts himself up. As he lift himself up, she pulled, but stopped when she noted something.

"What is this?" Rayne reached underneath him and grabbed this small black box.

She looked up at him, watching as he moved over and patted the blanket next to him. Slowly, Rayne got back on the bed beside him, staring at the small black box before looking at him. Hannibal grunted as he forced himself up and rested his chin on her left shoulder.

"Open it, my dear." Hannibal whispers into her ear with a small grin.

Opening the black box, Rayne eyes widen before looking at Hannibal, who lifted his head off her shoulder. He reached out for the box and taking it from her.

"Will you?"

"Hannibal, this—are you sure?"

"After what happen today, I wanted to do it soon." Hannibal whispers against her neck, laying a kiss there before pulling the silver band out that has a heart shape diamond right in the middle.

Hannibal just held it in front of them before looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a boyish grin. Rayne right hand was in front of her mouth, not believing that this was actually happening to her.

"Are you sure you want to marry a crazy woman like me?"

"Have you met me?" Hannibal replied making her to gently laugh before holding out her left hand. Hannibal smile, throwing the black box off on the night stand before putting the engagement ring on Rayne's left ring finger.

"Beautiful." Hannibal whispers, bringing her left hand up to kiss the ring and her finger before looking up at her. Rayne had unshed tears in her eyes making Hannibal to lean up and kissed the corner of her left eye before the tear slipped. She looked at him with a happy smile making him to give her one back before leaning in to give her a kiss.

"A small one."

"I was hoping you would say a small wedding." Hannibal mumbles against her lips, giving her another peck before resting his head on her left shoulder again.

"Soon too."

"Anything you want for it." Hannibal told her, grabbing her left hand with his left hand. Together they stared at the ring on her left ring finger, shiny and twinkling from the lights in the bedroom.


	30. Chapter 30 Preparations

**Chapter: **Preparations

…**..**

The engagement was a shock to everyone, but no matter what everyone still congratulated Hannibal and Rayne. Few weeks has past, Hannibal had healed from his injuries, only a small scar line on his leg that was stabbed, but overall he was fine.

And through the past few weeks, Rayne had been busy with the wedding things and had just finished last night. She was now passed out, sleeping on Hannibal's chest and clearly not wanting to move out of bed today.

In the early morning, Rayne had this sudden urge to wake up. Opening her eyes, she glanced over at the nightstand on Hannibal's side of the bed to see it was almost four in the morning.

Rubbing her eyes, she pulled away from Hannibal and sat up in the bed. She finishes rubbing her eyes and went to kick to sheets off to go off to the bathroom when she froze. On the comforter was that familiar long, big golden brown wood spider.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Rayne screamed the last part, trying to get out of bed but falling out and slamming onto the floor. Hannibal sat up, on alert and staring around. His took notice that Rayne was missing from the bed, but she then appeared from the side of the bed and was waving her hands at him.

"Did you just fall out of the bed, dear?"

"Who cares about that!? That fucking spider is back, but now the bastard had followed me into here now!" Rayne shouted at him, making shooing gesture at him to get out of the bed. Rayne ran over to the door and flicked the lights on.

The lamps came on and Hannibal was out of the bed, staring at the sheets.

"THERE!" Rayne shouted at the spider running across the comforter.

"Wow that is big."

"Hannibal, kill it!" Rayne screamed at him before running behind him, holding the back of his shirt as he grabbed a few tissues from the bedside before slamming his hand on it.

Rayne made an _'eep'_ sound before running out of the bedroom while Hannibal brought the tissues with the spider into the bathroom. He flushed it down the toilet with a small smirk and was amused at how Rayne was deadly terrified of spiders.

"Rayne, it's safe again." Hannibal amusedly called to her.

Coming back into the bedroom, Rayne began to check the bed by shaking the sheets and picking up the pillows, checking them. Hannibal washed his hands and came back into the bedroom, watching his fiancée checking their bed set.

"Rayne, you are fine."

"Hannibal, I just really hate spiders." Rayne pointed at him, before shaking the sheets one last time and checking if anything appeared.

Seeing her like this, Hannibal had the amused grin on his face. This was woman before him was going to be his wife very soon and the way she was, he simply enjoyed it. He got into his side of the bed while she ran off to the bathroom then came back into her side of the bed.

"Lights."

"Shit." Rayne mutters, getting out of the bed and towards the door. She shut the lights off then ran back to the bed, diving in and sliding underneath the covers.

They laid in silence, Hannibal staring at the ceiling and letting that whole scene play through his head a few times. Rayne had cuddle up against his side again and rested her head on his chest.

"You fell off the bed…"

"Yes."

"For a spider?"

"Hannibal."

"Just saying." Hannibal chuckle, but grunted as Rayne playfully smacked his stomach. He smirked in the dark while playing with her hair with his left hand. His eyes slowly shut with a small grin gracing his lips.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Stepping into the dining room, Hannibal paused in his step with plates—that was Rayne and his lunch—in his hands. He paused because of the sight before him.

"Are you alright, dear?" Hannibal asked before walking towards the table and set his plate down in front of his seat. He held Rayne's plate, staring down at her as her forehead was resting on the table.

Lifting her head up, Rayne stared at him before looking at the plate he set forth in front of her. She stared at the Panini before looking at him as he sat down in his spot, taking note that he was wearing something that she brought him.

"Hey, you are wearing the pull over half zip up sweater, I brought."

"Indeed. I do recall one night that you told me that I looked 'sexy' in dark colors." Hannibal said, giving her a smile. Hannibal glanced down at the black half-zip sweater he was wearing over his white button up shirt and blue paisley tie. He had other sweaters like this kind, but one brought by Rayne, this sweater felt warmer than the others because of her buying it.

"You do." Rayne assured before picking up a slice of the Panini and taking a generous bite from the slice.

"Why was your head on the table, dear?"

"Well, for one I can't find footwear to match the dress. Two, I want to kick one of the bakery workers ass that is at the bakery. And three, do we have to do the whole maid of honor and best man because I don't know who to pick." Rayne put down her sandwich, dropping her head on the table once again, but to the side of her plate.

Hannibal stared at her with his eyebrows raised.

"You are stressing out."

"Yes."

"I already decided Will to be my best man because I don't have friends."

Rayne lifted her head to stare at him with this look of innocence making him to smile as he knew why she was staring at him like that.

"Except you."

"Good boy." Rayne pointed at him causing Hannibal to chuckle and shake his head. He went back to eating, but watching Rayne as she stared at her sandwich and sighed again. Hannibal placed his slice down and rested his chin on his hands.

"Rayne."

She looked at him with a tired expression making his eyes to soften. He held out his left hand making her to reach out and grabbed his, their fingers entwined with each other. Hannibal gave her hand a gentle squeeze, staring at their joined hands before looking at her with softens eyes.

"Relax. I'll help you."

Hearing him say that in the softest voice possible, Rayne smile at her fiancé and nodded. He nodded his head as if to agree with her before letting go of her hand and going back to their lunch.

…**..**

…**..Evening: …..**

…**..**

The bakery was a small bakery, but known to be the top in the area. Sitting in a seat, Rayne rested her left hand on Hannibal's leg that was slightly jumbling up and down. His hands were clasped together on the table, clenching a bit as a male worker kept eyeing Rayne in a very rude, lustful manner. Now, he knew why Rayne wanted to kick that worker's ass.

Rayne glanced at Hannibal in the corner of her eyes, ignoring the head baker as they were talking about the finishing touches on their wedding cake. She swore that she had heard Hannibal mumbling something dark in his native tongue.

"Just sign here."

Grabbing the pen, Rayne signed the paperwork for their cake to be delivered to this place on a waterfront. The head baker gave her a smile before walking off to get them a copy.

"Hannibal." Rayne turned to him, whispering his name in a hard tone.

"_He is staring lustfully at you."_

"_Just ignored him." _Rayne replied to him in his native tongue.

Over the months, Hannibal had been teaching her his native Lithuanian language. They would only talk in this language when they wanted privacy or didn't want anyone to know what they were saying.

The head baker had come back, handing Rayne a copy before shaking Hannibal and her hand. Hannibal bowed his head a bit to the man before tucking his hands in his slack pockets. Rayne had wrapped her right arm around his left arm as they began walking out of the bakery. Though, Hannibal did stare down the baker behind the glass case, showing that Hannibal caught his looks at Rayne. Rayne sighed, shaking her head as they exited out of the building.

Hannibal opens the passenger door to his Bentley, watching Rayne glide into the light tan leather seat. He shut the door and walked around the front of the car and getting in.

"Something is telling me that the man working behind the case will not be presence the next time we come." Rayne buckle herself in, saying. She looked up at Hannibal as he put his seatbelt on before starting up his car.

Hannibal reached to her, grabbing her chin in his left hand and pulled her face towards his. He possessively and in an animalistic way, attacked her lips. She groans and nipped his bottom lip when he pulled away.

"You know me way to well." Hannibal lowly mumbles against lips, brushing his against hers before pulling away.

"I would hope so." Rayne replied leaning in the seat as Hannibal began driving onto the road. Hannibal glanced at her as she stared out the passenger window, her body looking relaxed in the leather seat.

When Hannibal pulled up in the driveway and shut off his car, he glanced at Rayne and noting she wasn't getting out. Hannibal lean over, seeing her peacefully sleeping. That made him grins and get out of the car. He walked over to her side, opening the door and unbuckling her from the seat.

Hearing the click of the belt and someone reaching over her, Rayne eyes snapped open in alertness, but relaxed on who it was. Her eyes slowly shut again before opening them half-lidded as Hannibal picked up her bridal style.

"You know I am awake and can walk."

"Indeed, but I am just practicing though."

"Practicing what?" Rayne questions him, watching as he skillfully maneuvers his keys into the front door and unlocked the house. He carried her in before kicking the door shut behind him.

"Well, for when I have to carry you into the room for our honeymoon."

That made Rayne to wiggle out of his arms and Hannibal gently set her down. She pointed right at him causing his eyebrows to rise, but grin as he knew why she was pointing at him with a playful glare.

"Which I want to know where you are taking me…"

"Nope."

"But—but, Hannibal." Rayne whimper, following after him as he walked towards the kitchen. Hannibal opens the fridge, grabbing the container of water and walking to a kitchen cabinet to get a glass.

"Whining doesn't do you justice, my dear."

Rayne glared at him before accepting a cold glass of water from him. Hannibal just smugly smirked at her as he poured himself a glass too before putting the container back into the fridge.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it is a surprise." Hannibal told her, kissing the top of her head before taking a gulp of water from his own cup. Rayne stared at him with narrowed eyes while Hannibal simply pretended to ignore her while wearing an amused expression to his face.

Putting down her glass, Rayne took off her shoes, fixed her socks before walking by Hannibal. Hannibal was taking a sip out of his cup when he coughed the water back out as he was pushed a bit forwards. Turning around, he watched Rayne disappeared up the kitchen stairs, evilly laughing since she had kicked him in the butt.

Finishing up his glass, he put Rayne and his glass in the sink before taking off his suit overcoat and folding it onto the kitchen stool. He unbuttons his long sleeve shirt sleeves and rolled them up to his elbow. Hannibal shut his eyes, breathing in then out before his eyes snapped open and he was striding up the stairs, skipping steps to go after Rayne.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Soft thudding was what Hannibal woken up to later on at night. His eyes open, searching his surroundings and noted he was in the master bedroom. Turning his head, his chin rested on a hard yet soft surface and his body was against a warm, soft surface too. That is when he realized he was lying on top of sleeping Rayne.

The memories of early came flashing back. Memories of him charging upstairs, finding Rayne and both released their stress on one another. It was beneficial and pleasurable for the both of them.

Hannibal grins as he thought of the memories that happen a few hours ago. And now, here he was, laying his head on her chest as she peacefully slept. Hannibal could see the corner of her lips were up, showing she was consent with the pleasure that took place between them. He laid a kiss on her neck before shutting his eyes and going back to sleeping against his future wife.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

_**Hello Everyone,**_

So, I'm trying to write this original vampire type story and I need a favor. And this is the favor.

Who do you think should be the main vampire?

-_**Jason Isaac**_ (And he would look like he did in the _Patriot_ movie)  
_**OR**_  
-_**Mads Mikkelsen**_

I'm stuck between the two because they are both amazing. Thus, I need help to finalize the questions.

Thanks, LX.

:)

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hannibal Series. I only own my original character, Rayne.

Thank you for reading. And more chapters are to come.


	31. Chapter 31 Newlyweds

**Chapter: **Newlyweds

…**..**

It was if someone hit the mute and slow motion buttons on a remote. Everything seemed to be too quiet and the only thing heard was her heartbeat thudding in her ears. Walking down the aisle, clenching a bouquet of blood red roses, everything seems to be in slow motions.

Pausing at the last aisle of chairs, Rayne slowly looked up to stare at Hannibal standing there and stepping to her. He gave her a small grin and held his left hand out to her. Slowly, her right hand came off the flowers and stretch forth towards his hand.

Once their hands connected and Hannibal's wrapped his long, pianist fingers around her hand, the sound and time returned back to normal. The sound of people's breathing, Hannibal softly telling her that she looked beautiful in his native tongue and the slight scuffling of their feet as they stood across from each other.

And with a push of the button, everything seems to go in fast motion. The words being exchange seem to happen to quick and they exchanged rings to each other. Rayne shut her eyes towards the end, reminding herself that this was it. That once they sealed with a kiss, they would be a married couple.

That the final sentence that made Rayne in her head to think that this was it, which she was finally completely one of her goals and that was to be married.

"You may kiss the bride."

Her eyes slowly drifted up from staring at Hannibal's lips to his eyes. His left hand had come up, his silver wedding ring band flashing in the light and he rested his hand gently against her cheek.

Something warm trailed down her right cheek making Rayne to realize it was a tear. It was a happy tear that Hannibal had easily and gently brushed away with a grin before leaning in and sealing their marriage to each other.

They pulled apart, staring in each other's eyes and not caring about those that were clapping and standing up from their seats. Nothing matter to them except each other.

"Hey, Mr. Lecter."

"Hello, Mrs. Lecter." Hannibal lowly whispers against her lips before looping arms with her as they turned towards the aisle. Smiles were gracing their faces as they walked down the aisle, heading towards the doors that Will and Katz had open up for them.

"Any regrets?" Hannibal asked as they got closer to the doors.

"Nope. You?"

Hannibal paused before they exited the building that had overlooked a lake. Rayne stared up at him with a smile. He bent down, giving her a quick peck on the lips before brushing the tip of his nose against hers and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Nothing."

"You ready?"

"Let's go." Hannibal told her, both giving each other smiles before walking out the doors and outside.

…**..**

…**.. Midnight: …..**

…**..**

The soft purring of the jet engines kept Rayne up, but also, the excitement that she was finally married. Her eyes glanced down to her left hand and stared at her ring finger. The engagement ring was not lonely anymore as her wedding ring band was present. She told Hannibal to get a simple wedding band, nothing over the top because the engagement ring on her finger was over the top, especially when she founded out that it was a Tiffany's ring. And he listens, sort of.

The wedding band was platinum and half of it—facing up—was ten two carats round diamonds. She knew it came from the same place as her engagement ring to which she decided to get Hannibal's wedding band from the same place too. His ring was a platinum double milgrain wedding band ring.

She stared at the rings, but smile as Hannibal hand dropped on top of hers making him to look up at him. He was grinning and staring down at her wedding rings before looking up at her.

"Where are we going?"

"I am not telling you."

"Whose jet is this?"

"A friend that let us borrow it to fly to our honeymoon." Hannibal told her, lifting his hand off her hand to grasp her face. He cupped her face as he gave her a gentle kiss that soon ended up deepening when Rayne moved towards him.

Pulling away, Hannibal laid his lips on her forehead before brushing their noses together and staring her in the eyes. They felt the jet descending making Rayne to reach out for the window to look but Hannibal pulled her hands away from the window.

"Hannibal, come on."

"No. When we touch down, put on your winter gear."

"Okay, so we are still in a cold climate…lovely."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

There boot cover feet made crunching sounds as they walked through this shovel trail that led into the woods. Hannibal had Rayne blinded and had his left arm wrapped around her waist the whole time.

When he came to a pause, he led Rayne onto this seat before getting on.

"Hold on."

Immediately, her arms went around him and tucked her head into his neck as he started up this machinery and they were going through the snow. Soon, Rayne took in the sound and realized that they were on a snowmobile.

The cold air was brushing against their faces and snow started to lightly fall onto them. Hannibal maneuvers around the trees before pulling up this hill and then was driving on this flat land again.

"We are here." Hannibal pulled the snowmobile next to another beside a two story log cabin.

"Can I take this off now?"

"No." Hannibal chuckle as she sighed out and let him dragged her into the log cabin. He led her through the hallway, pass the kitchen and down a few steps to lead out to the backdoors that led out to the balcony.

"Alright, now you can take it off."

Rayne immediately ripped the blindfold off and blinked a few times to clear up her eyes. Shivering a bit, she realized that she was back outside, but upon this balcony that overlooked this breathtaking scenery.

"Whoa." Rayne whispers, walking down three steps and across the balcony railing. Hannibal followed her with a grin and stopped five feet behind her, looking out at the scenery too.

The breathtaking scenery view was seen in the night thanks to the bright full moon that was out. It was casting a glow on these mountains and a lake. The forest trees were all around them, but Rayne could see that this log cabin balcony was built out and suspended over a few trees.

"Now can you tell me where are we?"

"Well, I remember a time that you were telling me that you loved to see bald eagles, to smell natures pure fresh air and to see a view that was breathtaking. Do you remember?"

"Alaska." Rayne breathlessly answered, turning around to stare at him then lunged forwards. Hannibal stagger back as she tackle him into a hug, but he chuckle and wrapped his arms around her and holding her close to him.

"Hannibal, this is beautiful."

"Anything for you."

"You my dear husband are way too much for me."

"Funny, I think you are too much for me." Hannibal told her, resting his hands on her hips as her arms were around his neck. She smile at him causing him to smirk and laid a kiss on her forehead before lying one on the side of her neck.

"Do you know that I took a nap on the jet?" She softly purred against his cheek making him to stare at her with his eyebrows rising. He could see her pupils dilating causing him to lick his bottom lip and nodded.

"So did I."

"Umm, do you mind showing me around this log cabin?"

"Do you want me to just show you to the room that we'll absolutely love together?" Hannibal lowly said to her in a huskily voice, his lips caressing hers.

"I would love nothing more."

Hannibal got a predatory look on his face as he kissed her then bent down, scooping her up bridal style and walking back into the log cabin with a laughing Rayne.

…**..**

…**.. Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

The sound of something clasping shut and shaking in the bathroom woke Rayne up. Her hands ran over her closed eyes before opening them and sitting up in bed. Slapping the blanket against her chest to cover her naked body, Rayne stared straight ahead to the connected on bathroom.

The master bedroom was unbelievable.

It was this loft that overlooked the living room, but then had these windows to look out to the mountains, forest and lake. She was resting on this king size bed that had regular blankets and a comforter, but fur on top of the comforter. The bedpost and headboards were made out of the trees from the forest. The posts were like logs. There was matching dressers and nightstands on either side of the bed. All made out of the wood from the forest outside or around the area. And plus, there was a fireplace that was propane, so there was glass in the front of it and if the power went out, the fireplace would still come on. Then there was the connected on bathroom that had a walk in shower and a Jacuzzi bathtub.

Everything was beautiful and the log cabin was modern yet had the nature vibe to it.

And now, she was trying to see into the bathroom on what Hannibal was doing. Or she hoped it was Hannibal and not some wildlife animal getting into the house.

Slipping out of the bed, Rayne put on Hannibal's white button up shirt and walked over towards the bathroom. Reaching out, Rayne hand pressed against the wood door and she gently pushed it open to give her the full view of what her husband was doing.

Standing next to the toilet, Hannibal was dropping the last of a familiar small pill into the toilet before shutting the compress round looking container. He threw it into the trash before glancing at her.

"Hannibal that was my birth control pills."

"I know."

"What are you doing?" Rayne waved to the toilet, her mouth dropping as Hannibal flushed the toilet and watched the small pills whirl around then disappeared down the toilet pipes to wherever.

Her eyes snapped back to him, watching as he stared at her for a few seconds before walking up to her. He gentle cupped her face with both hands and leaned down, giving her a gentle kiss before kissing the tip of her nose.

"I want to give you something."

"What's that? New birth control pills." Rayne dryly said causing Hannibal to chuckle and shake his head. His lips ran up her jawline and came to rest against her left ear. The warmth of his breath against her ear made her shiver a bit.

"No. You told me that you wanted a little boy." Hannibal gave the shell of her ear a kiss before kneeling down, gripping the back of her thighs and lifting her up. Rayne hands ran through his hair as he carried her back into the bedroom.

"You sure?"

"As long as he gets your eyes." Hannibal told her.

Falling forwards, Hannibal dropped her while pressing his hands onto the bed to not fall on top of her. Though, he lowers himself on top of her causing her to smile then laugh. He joined in before shutting her up with a deep, passionate kiss that would lead them into their pleasurable time and making love as a newlywed couple once again.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything about the Hannibal Series. And I don't own anything about their rings or whatever bands…The only thing I own is my original character, Rayne.

Thanks and Enjoy.

LX.


	32. Chapter 32 Presents

**Chapter: **Presents

…**..**

**... Two Weeks Later: …..**

…**..**

The Bentley pulled up into the familiar driveway of home. Hannibal shut off the car and glanced to his right, staring at a pouting Rayne. A grin came onto his face, knowing why she was putting on a dramatic pout expression.

"Rayne—"

"Why couldn't we stay away for a month?" Rayne turned her head away from staring out the side window to stare right at him. She unbuckles herself out of the seatbelt before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well because both of us work. And my patients haven't seen me in two weeks."

"Well, maybe some of those patients finally lost it." Rayne mutters but then bit her tongue, not realizing that slipped out of her mind. She stared at Hannibal's black paisley tie before looking up to meet his eyes to which his eyebrows were raised in a bit of shock at her blunt comment.

"I did not mean to let that slip." Rayne told him, reaching behind her for the door handle and pulled it out. The door open and Rayne quickly got out with Hannibal immediately following. She shut the door, breathing in and out before glancing over her shoulder to see Hannibal staring over the roof of the car, right at her with slight concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. I just wanted to keep on relaxing on our honeymoon." Rayne waved at him, moving herself to the backdoors of the car and opening it. Hannibal slowly nodded his head as he shut his driver's door and moved to the backdoors to.

"Well, we weren't exactly resting, dear." Hannibal then told her as he pulled out his suitcase and watched Rayne pull out hers. She shut the backdoor with a smile at him before walking up the walkway to the front door with Hannibal closely following.

Entering their home, Rayne paused in the living room doorway and let out a huge sigh before turning to him with a grin.

"What?"

"We still have to open these."

Hannibal walked forwards, stopping beside her and glanced into the living room to see why she had sighed out. He eyed all the wedding gifts, most wrapped up and a few in bags. His head bobble up and down in agreement with her observation.

"Indeed we do. But I believe we should settle in first. Don't you think?"

"Agree."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Another wine bottle."

"What kind?" Hannibal looked up from writing down a person name that given them a present. He put the paper and ballpoint pen aside as Rayne handed him the wine bottle from her spot, sitting on the floor.

"Chianti." Hannibal read off the wine bottle, turning the bottle around in his hands and hearing the deep red liquid was swishing inside.

Rayne pulled another gift over to her and read the label to see it was from Will. He wrapped it in this shiny silver wrapping with a white bow on top. There were two from him making her to pull the small boxer to her.

"Who's that from?"

"William." Rayne glance back at Hannibal before ripping apart the wrapping paper away like a little kid on Christmas morning. Hannibal chuckles, shaking his head at his wife excitement on unwrapping or in her case; she was tearing apart the wrapping paper from the gifts.

"Aww!"

Hannibal glanced away from the paper he wrote Will's name on and looked down to see his wife hugging a stuff animal dog. Hannibal shook his head with a grin, knowing that if they didn't read the name tag, they probably would've guessed this was from Will. Especially, the face that Will has seven dogs living with him.

"The other present is for you. He wrote your name on it."

Hannibal slid down onto the floor beside her as the box was a bit big and seemed a bit heavy to lift up from sitting on the ground. Pulling the ribbon off, Hannibal stuck his fingers in a folded part of the wrapping and began to gently unwrap it.

"Hannibal."

Smirking, he knew this was aggravating Rayne as he was taking his sweet time on unwrapping the gift.

"This wrapping is nice."

"Hannibal."

"Alright, alright." Hannibal said, before grabbing the top of the wrapping and tearing it away. Rayne kissed his cheek while resting her chin on his shoulder to watch him take the top of the box off.

"A clock?"

Hannibal began to chuckle as he lifted the unique looking clock out of the box, knowing it would look perfect in his office waiting room.

"Will noted that I don't have a clock in my waiting room."

"Oh." Rayne smile, watching as Hannibal set the clock aside with other unwrapped gifts before going back to the box. He pulled the tissue paper away to show a small box. Hannibal pulled it out, pushing the now large empty box aside and opens up the small box.

"Ooo, those are nice."

"Indeed." Hannibal agreed as Rayne and he stared at the cufflinks that Will had gotten him. The cufflinks were square and sterling silver making Rayne to know Will must've pulled out a hundred out of his pocket for these.

Pulling away from him, Rayne crawled behind the couch making Hannibal to stare after her with raised eyebrows. She came back over with two gifts and handed them to him.

"These are for you too." Rayne told him, putting the two gifts in his lap as he put the cufflink aside. He glanced at her before looking down at the gifts to see they were address to him. Seeing who they were from, his smile and looked back at her.

"Love, Mrs. Lecter."

She just smiles as she sat upon her knees, watching as he open the top gift. Crinkling the wrapper up into a ball, he set it aside and picked up the box. He ripped the tape off and had to pull some foam away to get closer to his gift.

"I noted that since you love the fine arts, you have a sketch pad, but what about something to capture moments in an instant." Rayne told him, watching as he pulled out a Canon camera that was a very pretty penny.

Hannibal grin, turning it on and already taking a picture of Rayne. She winked and stuck his tongue out at him making him to chuckle and shook his head.

"Rayne, this is a lot."

"Maybe I should have told you about my mother's side. No relation to Will or anything, but I'm surprised he hasn't told you."

Hearing Rayne mention about this information made Hannibal to gently put the camera on the couch and glanced at her. His hands resting on his second present that was from her.

"My mom family came from old money. Her father was known as this Count somewhere in Europe. Everything passes down through generations and when my mother passed when I was a baby; it was put into account for me. It helped me get through college, but the opera house he owned still goes into my account."

"Your grandfather owns an opera house?"

"Yes. It's a family opera house that is still running today."

"That is why the letters are from Transylvania to you." Hannibal lowly said, now knowing where Rayne's Romanian heritage came from. It was from her mother's side of the family.

"Yep. Wait, did you go through my mail?"

"No, simply seeing the return to sender address." Hannibal told her, kissing her forehead before opening the second present from her. He threw the lid off and pushed the papers away. His hand froze on what was in the box and he snapped his head towards her with surprised yet excitement was there too.

"I had it custom for you. Well, the top one."

"The top one?" Hannibal pulled away the custom Armani suit out of the box to the side to see another suit. This one was made for when they go out to those operas or fancy gatherings.

The first suit, the one that was custom to his size was a one button suit, black in color and had this shine to it. He noted that Rayne had also brought him a button up black long sleeve shirt to go underneath it and a tie that was black with tiny white diamond design in it.

The second suit was a solid black. It had the lapels for the collar and the black bow tie. The white button up shirt was present inside with it.

"Rayne."

"Do you like it?"

Hannibal put everything aside before turning to her and cupping either side of her neck. He rested his forehead against hers before lifting his head off and taking her lips against his.

They fell back onto the floor and Hannibal was attacking her neck while her hands pulled his shirt from out of his pants to run her hands underneath his shirt. His muscles flexed underneath her hands as they ghosted up and down his back before gripping underneath his shoulder blades when he sucked on the part where her neck and shoulder meet.

There was a knock on their door causing Hannibal to lift his head up and let out this low, animalistic growl. His face turned into a snarl before pushing himself up from his wife. Rayne sat up onto her hands, her eyes following after her husband as he walked out of the living room.

Few seconds passed making Rayne to think he killed whoever at the door, but he soon came in with a package that was delivered to their house.

"Couldn't get the deliver guy fast enough?"

Hannibal smirked at her, sitting down beside her and set the box on her lap. She sighed at how much this box was wrapped, but Hannibal easily solved it by using his keys.

"Who is it from?" Rayne questions, as she dug through the foam balls to get to whatever was in the box. Hannibal glanced at the side of the box to see who it was from.

"It says here from Jack and his wife, which now I remember him saying about sending it in the mail." Hannibal told her, watching as Rayne pulled out this dark cherry wood looking contraption.

"I think this benefits you more than me." Rayne handed him the wine tray. It had this slot to slide the wine glasses in and at the end of it; it had a hole to put the bottle in.

"Hmm, interesting. Never saw one of these before." Hannibal mused out loud, turning the tray in his hand and running his hands over it.

"Oh…what is up with everyone in Tiffany!? My god!" Rayne exclaimed pulling out this beautiful swirl cut vase. She was afraid to hold it to high because if it dropped, she'll feel like shit for dropping something so beautiful and probably worth money.

Hannibal chuckle while watching Rayne slowly walk off with the vase—that she was hugging to her—and vanished. She came back a minute later and sat down next to Hannibal, but jumped a bit when his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him.

"The way you react with that vase, I suppose you don't want this?" Hannibal held out this long thin box. Her eyes went up to Hannibal before grabbing the box.

"Hannibal."

"Go ahead." He whispers into her ear, laying a kiss against the shell of it before watching her flick open the box.

"Hannibal….can you put it on for me." Rayne whispers, caressing the titanium silver chain that had a locket on it. Hannibal took the locket out and made Rayne turn her back to him.

Lifting her hair up, she watched Hannibal slipped the locket around her neck then clipped it together. Before letting her hair go, he laid a kiss on the back of her neck then let her turn around to face him. Her fingers ran over the shiny silver oval shape locket before opening it.

"I left the other side open for whatever you want to put in it." Hannibal lowly said, wrapping his arm back around her waist.

On the left side of the locket was a picture of them together after the wedding ceremony. Someone had managed to get a perfect picture of them smiling as they were standing together in the doorway of the building. The other side of the locket was blanked making her to tap it then closed the locket.

"It's perfect." Rayne whispers before giving Hannibal a kiss. He deepen it, but Rayne pulled away causing him to growl. She tapped his nose before looking at the gifts that still needed to be unwrapped.

"Let's finish this then you can have me in whatever way you like."

"Anyway?" Hannibal huskily whispers into her ear causing her to turn her head to him and smirked. She pecked his lips while running her right hand down his cheek in a caressing manner.

"Yes. But nothing painful."

"Never." Hannibal brushed his lips across hers, giving her a nip then pulled back to stare at the many gifts they still needed to unwrap.

"But first, I am craving a donut."

"Which there is no such junk food in my—our house?" Hannibal corrected himself, watching as Rayne stood up and pouted. She held out her hand making his head to tilt in wonder.

"Keys."

"Are you seriously going to go out to buy donuts?"

"Yes." She replied shrugging her shoulder and was still holding out her hand to him. Hannibal sighed and stood up while stepping up to her. He ran his hand down her face before giving the keys to his Bentley.

"Be careful."

"Always am." Rayne said slipping on shoes then grabbed a hoodie from the foyer closet. Hannibal noted it was one of his old college zips up hoodies she pulled on. She walked right out of the house and went to the Bentley.

Hannibal stood in the window, watching her go before turning around to look at the wedding gifts. His left hand on his forehead before running through his hair and feeling the titanium silver of his wedding ring band on his scalp.

"Donuts?" He mumbles, shaking his head as he walked off to the kitchen to get himself a glass of wine to satisfy his cravings for something sweet to give his tongue a spark of flavor.


	33. Chapter 33 Optimistically Blissfulness

**Chapter: **Optimistically Blissfulness

…**..**

The cold, thick almost liquefied minty goodness slither down her throat as she swallowed. A few bites and the small shards of chocolate broke into smaller pieces to swallow down too.

Standing in the kitchen doorway, Hannibal head tilted as he watched Rayne licked the spoon off before stabbing the last scope of mint chocolate chip ice cream in her bowl. For the past month, Hannibal had founded Rayne either eating a donut, ice cream or chocolate bars. And it was getting him a bit concern for her wellbeing.

Slowly, he moved towards her and set his cellphone and keys on the kitchen island countertop. His gloved leather hands ran around her hips before trailing up and stomach. Rayne just finish up her ice cream and now lean back against Hannibal's chest as his hands caressed her body. His face was tucked into the side of her neck, inhaling her scent. Though, she jumped when he grabbed her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Hannibal! My boobs are tender." Rayne jumped and exclaimed. Her boobs felt tender lately and her reaction seem to make Hannibal pull away from her. Turning around, she watched him grab his cellphone and his keys, before looking at her.

"Let's go."

"Where are we—"

"Come on." Hannibal walked out of the kitchen making her to quickly follow.

...

…..

…..

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Hannibal."

"Rayne."

"Hey, it's you two again."

Rayne and Hannibal turned away from the shelves in the pharmacy to stare at the woman that asked Hannibal and Rayne about condoms a while back. Seeing her, Rayne smirked and looked up at Hannibal, whose lips pucker a bit in a small annoyance at seeing this woman once again.

"I must thank you about your opinion that you suggested to me last time. My husband and I always use it. We don't need another kid, you know. We have seven."

"Seven." Rayne gulped, glancing down at the box in Hannibal's hand before looking up at Hannibal. His eyebrows rose a bit before glancing at Rayne and handing her the box.

"And I see that you are having one too. How many do you two have?"

"None. But wait, I don't know if I am pregnant or—"

The woman waved her hand at Rayne, who stop speaking when the woman done so. The woman stepped forwards a bit with a smile and stared Rayne up and down, nodding her head.

"Dear, I have seven children and I know when I see another woman pregnant. You're practically glowing." The woman said, winking at them before grabbing a box of condoms from the self.

"Congrats." The woman said, waving to them before walking away.

"Pregnant by looking…we are still doing this."

"We? You mean I'm doing this. I don't think it says on this box that you get to try it out. I have to pee on this thing…or do I have to stick it up my vag—"

"Pee, on it Rayne. Just peeing." Hannibal cut her off, grinning at this older couple walking by. She glanced over her shoulder to see why Hannibal cut her off. Seeing the reason why, she smile at the older couple than at Hannibal, who grabbed a different brand before pulling Rayne along with him.

"What if I am?"

"Well, didn't I say that I hope he has your eyes?"

"What if it's a girl?" Rayne pointed out as they stood in line to the cash register. She stared up at him as he stared forwards and then looked at her with a smirk.

"If the child is a girl, then she is staying locked in the house for thirty years."

"Hannibal!"

"If she turns out to look like you then we are going to have problems." Hannibal lowly mumbles, picturing a little girl looking like Rayne. He could just image him being overprotective and shooing off any suitors that come up to the little girl.

"You are such a charmer." Rayne laughed, knowing that Hannibal was already thinking about what if they had a child and what they would look like. She looped her arm through his causing him to smirk before leaning down to give her head a kiss before walking up to the counter to pay.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"How long does it take?"

"Wow, and here I thought that I would be the impatient one." Rayne said, staring at Hannibal sitting on the edge of the bathtub, moving unstoppably on the edge. Rayne calmly sat on the closed lid toilet, staring at her husband with amusement.

The first one went off as it was a digital one causing Hannibal to jump forwards to it, but Rayne beat him to it. She pushed him away and held the digital one behind her.

"I thought that we agreed that we each look at the other two then we look at the digital one together." Rayne pointed at him causing him to sigh and nodded.

Setting aside the digital pregnancy test to the side, without looking, Rayne picked up one of the other ones and Hannibal picked one up too.

"Positive." They said together before they both immediately grabbed the digital one together.

"Positive."

"Oh my…"

Hannibal put the three pregnancy tests aside before wrapping his arms around Rayne's waist. He held her close as her left hand was over her mouth, her eyes widen in shock and she was slightly shaking.

"Rayne."

"Hannibal, I'm-I'm—"

"I know. We both wanted this to happen, didn't we?"

"Yes, but-but—oh my GOD!" She shouted, wrapping her arms around his neck as he chuckle and held her close against his body. Hannibal laid a kiss on the side of her neck and held her close.

She pulled away and did this happy dance then pointed right at him while walking backwards out of the bathroom.

"I can't wait to eat all junk food or making you go out at night to get me something."

"How lovely." Hannibal mumbles before walking towards her in long strides and grabbing her hips. They moved across the room and fell onto their king size bed kissing and hands roaming. Hannibal hand paused on her stomach, feeling the firmness already.

"Hmm."

"What?" Rayne panted, staring at him as he unbuttons her blouse then her pants. He ran his mouth over her lower stomach and breathed in her scent.

Hannibal shut his eyes, smelling Rayne's normal intoxicating scent but now he smelt this soothing smell. It was in a way soft and relaxing. Like a small hint of lavender mixed in with her scent of rain and wild roses. The small hint of lavender just poked through her normal scent, but Hannibal caught it. Kissing her stomach, Hannibal glided up her body and kissed the side of her neck.

"You know pregnant woman really shouldn't be on their backs when having sex. Thus, I'm on top and dominate now." Rayne purred as she grabbed Hannibal's shirt in her fists before flipping them over. His hands ran up her thighs to her hips as she kissed his jawline then ran her lips down to his neck.

"That I do know. On the other hand, there are other positions for me to be the dominate one. But for now, you can be on top today."

"I feel honor." Rayne dryly said, staring down at him as she reached behind her to unclasp her bra to begin their celebration.

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

The past few days, some things have changed after finding out that Rayne was pregnant. One was that Hannibal began cleaning out the guest room to begin making it into a baby room. Two, they had a slight argument about Rayne continuing to work to which Hannibal won in the end, especially with Jack agreeing with his word. And now, Rayne would work from home or whatever with cases with Will and such. Three, they had finally got an appointment to go off to see the baby doctor. And once again, Rayne was staring at her husband being impatient, which was a very rare sighting.

The doctor came in, introducing herself before getting things set up.

"Since you are in an early stage, we will have to do a transvaginal ultrasound."

"Okay." Rayne meekly said causing Dr. Elizabeth Ports, to gently pat her hand before getting the pedestals set up. Hannibal pulled his chair over to Rayne's side and grabbed her left hand as Rayne put her legs up. Her head turned to stare at him with a gentle smile, but her eyes clamped shut and let out this deep exhale from her nose when Dr. Ports inserted the ultrasound in her.

"Are you good, Mrs. Lecter?"

"Yep." Rayne open her eyes, staring right at Hannibal, who was giving her a soften smile. He brought her hand up to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand before the doctor drew their attention to the screen.

The doctor hit a few buttons and that is when they heard the fast fluttering of a heartbeat.

"There is your baby."

A tear slipped from Rayne's left eye as she stared at the screen where Hannibal and her baby was. The sound of the baby's heartbeat made Rayne to smile and looked at Hannibal, who was grinning too. There was a proud look that was clearly across his face.

"Your baby is almost two months."

"Two months?" Rayne questions, glancing at Hannibal, who was curious too. But then his face softens up and came to realization.

"Two nights before our wedding night, Rayne."

"But I—ah shit."

The doctor laughed while Hannibal shook his head at Rayne's blunt remark. She blushed, sucking in her bottom lip but a twinkle was in her turquoise eyes. Hannibal let out a sigh, but a lazy grin was on his face.

"I must've forgotten to take my birth control pills because I was busy getting everything set up for the wedding." Rayne said, giving Hannibal's hand a squeeze before looking back at the screen to see their two month old baby.

"Let's get you cleaned up and I'll get those pictures printed out for you two." The doctor told them.

When the doctor finally left the room to get them their pictures, Rayne sat on the edge of the exam table while Hannibal stood beside her and brushing her hair and away from her neck. He laid a kiss there before resting his left hand on top of her stomach, his thumb stroking up and down. Rayne rested her left hand on top of his, staring down at their entwined hands on her stomach where their little one was growing. Their wedding rings casting a soft gleam underneath the exam room lights.

"Two months."

"It's intriguing."

"What is?"

"How a life is created and grows inside you."

"The way you said that makes me feel like I have an alien growing inside of me." Rayne mumbles. Hannibal smirks and kisses the corner of her lips then stood up straight as the doctor came back into the room with pictures for them.

…**..**

…**.. A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

About to bite into a sour pickle—that Rayne picked up from the store—Rayne paused as Hannibal came in and tossed his keys onto the kitchen island top. The keys slid across the top and fell onto the floor beside Rayne making her to stare at them on the floor before looking at her husband roughly taking his winter coat off.

Bending down, Rayne picked up the keys and gently put them on the island counter before watching her husband again. Clear frustration and anger was across his face. His posture was tense too.

Slowly biting into the sour pickle, Rayne just stood there and watched her upset husband moving around the kitchen. Finishing up the pickle, Rayne took a few gulps of her water while keeping her eyes trained on Hannibal.

He was standing in front of the glass backdoors, staring out at the first fall of snow coming down. His hands were tucked in his suit pant pockets before they came out as he turned around.

"Bad day?" Rayne lowly asked, turning to him as he came up to her, cupping either side of her face and pulling her into a deep kiss. Rayne melted into it, but now she could taste his anger and frustration instead of seeing it.

Pulling away, Hannibal kissed her nose then her forehead before trailing his hands down her arms then grasped her hips. He glanced down to her stomach before looking back at her with softens eyes.

"How were you two today?"

Rayne smile as he asked this question that she founded cute. He would always ask this when he came home from work, asking how the baby and her day were.

"Fine. But, I ate all the homemade cookies we made last night and I just ate a second pickle of the day. I don't think that I suppose to be cravings this many things this early."

"I believe that does suppose to happen." Hannibal said, rubbing her stomach with a grin. Rayne ran her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips laid gently on the underside of his jawline, laying a gentle kiss there then laid another kiss on the corner of his lips.

"I crave other things too." She brushes her lips across his grinning lips.

"Um." Hannibal just hummed against her lips, nipping her bottom lip and pulling her closer into him. She ran her hands on the side of his neck and stared him right in the eyes.

"Want a massage to relieve the frustration away from your body?"

"That sounds wonderful." Hannibal pulled from her, grabbing her hand that she offer to him. He kissed the top of her head before walking towards the kitchen stairs and headed upstairs together to their bedroom.


	34. Chapter 34 Autocorrect

**Chapter: **Autocorrect

…**..**

…**.. A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

"Alright, what is going on?"

Hannibal looked up at his wife as he was just about to pull off his suit overcoat. He notices her standing before him with her hands on her hips and nothing but seriousness was on her face.

"What is going on?"

"I can tell when you are pissed off, Hannibal. You have been like this for the past days." Rayne pointed out, turning away from him as she went to the kitchen island. Hannibal stepped into the kitchen more and seeing that Rayne had cooked tonight's dinner.

He enjoyed that Rayne was at his level in cooking and it was always pleasantly to come home with a meal already hot and waiting for him. It was a nice feeling.

"It appears that Abigail wants Freddie Lounds to write her story." Hannibal told her, dropping his half folded suit overcoat on the kitchen island stool. His hands rested on the counter top, eyeing his wife tense up a bit at the name of the woman she disliked greatly.

"Please tell me that you're joking."

"I wish that I was." Hannibal replied taking the plates from her while she got the glasses and a pitcher of water.

"Well, now I understand your anger." Rayne followed him as they began walking down the short hallway that led into the dining room. They set the items down before Hannibal pulled her chair out for her. He laid a kiss on top of her head before he moved to his seat and sat down.

Halfway through dinner, they somehow got into the topic about cellphones. Hannibal had gotten a letter in the mail about him getting a new upgrade for his cellphone.

"I was thinking of getting an IPhone like yours."

"The new one?"

"Yes." Hannibal answered, pulling out his cellphone now and putting it on the table. Rayne grabbed it and stared at the phone in her hand. It was a smartphone, but was a few years old.

"Yeah, you need a new one." She turned it in her hands before putting it back on the dining room table and sliding it back to him. He pocketed it again before picking up his wine glass and taking a sip.

"When do you want to do it?"

"Tomorrow. The sooner the better."

"Are you off tomorrow?" Rayne questions, standing up from the table and began to gather their plates and silverware. Hannibal grabbed the glasses and followed Rayne back to the kitchen.

"Indeed, I am." Hannibal responded, coming to a pause in front of the sink and glancing at Rayne dropping the silverware into the sink that was slowly filling up with water.

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Lying on the couch, Rayne right arm was over her eyes as she was just arousing from a two hour nap. Rubbing her eyes, Rayne moved her hands away from her face and blinked a few times to clear up her vision.

A quick ding and buzz made her to glance at the glass coffee table to see that she got a message. Rayne knew it was from Hannibal, who would take her in between his appointments or break to ask how she and the little one were doing.

Picking up the cellphone, Rayne took in the time on top of the IPhone screen to see it was later than usual. That Hannibal would be arriving home early today.

"Wow, little one, you're making mommy sleep a lot." Rayne said as she stared down at her slight bump and rubbed her hand on her belly. Looking back up at the IPhone, she unlocked the message and began to ready what Hannibal sent her.

…**..IPhone Messages…..**

**Hannibal: **_"All done with appointments today. I have picked up the sour penis you wanted and now I am ten minutes from horny…"_ Staring at the message, Rayne ran her hand through her hair before texting Hannibal back.

**Rayne: **_"Um, I didn't know that they made such things as sour penis and you're feeling horny?" _Rayne began to snicker as she knew that Hannibal must've not realized that there was autocorrect on his new IPhone.

**Hannibal: **_"What?"_

**Rayne: **_"Hannibal, you told me that you picked up sour penis and you are heading horny."_

**Hannibal: **_"I didn't mean that."_ He texted after a minute, clearly showing that he must've reread their text messages again.

**Rayne: **_"I know. It was funny though. But if you're still feeling horny when you get here then we might have to do something about that." _Rayne laughed after she sent the message. She couldn't wait when he got home to pick on him about these messages and such. Rayne was all smiles.

**Hannibal: ** :)

…

"Well, at least he can make a smiley face." Rayne grinned, putting her IPhone down on the coffee table and lying back down.

Ten minutes passed and like he told her in those text messages, he arrived home. When he entered the living room and stood at the end of the couch with an amused grin on his face, Rayne laughed. He began to chuckle, shaking his head before holding up a bag that had her sour pickles in it. Though, Rayne decided to mess with him.

Slowly, she got off the couch and rubbed her lower back before walking up to him. She stood on her tippy toes giving him a peck on the lips before taking the bag from him.

"Is this my sour penis?"

"Rayne." Hannibal playfully growled at her.

Rayne laughed, patting his stomach before walking off towards the kitchen. Hannibal was behind her and pulling his IPhone out of his winter coat pocket. At the fridge, Rayne pulled the jar out of the bag and taking a pickle out before putting the jar into the fridge. Turning around, Rayne walked over to the trashcan, threw the bag out and looked at her husband. Hannibal was waving his IPhone at her making her to smirk.

"Yes?"

"Can you take the auto correction off?"

"Why? I find it funny."

"Rayne." Hannibal stepped up to her and held his IPhone out to her. She sighed and took it from him and took the auto correction off. Hannibal took his cellphone back with a grin and bent down, giving the top of her head a kiss with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. But for some reason, I feel like the horny part was true." Rayne purred to him, finishing off her sour pickle and glanced at him. Hannibal eyes seem to dilate in an instant causing Rayne to smirk and ran her tongue over the front of her teeth.

"You, my dear, are too much."

"You enjoy it though." Rayne innocently said as she pressed her chest up against his and ran her hands down his chest. Her hands ran down his sides before wrapping around him and her head tilted back to stare up at him. Hannibal wrapped his arms around her, holding her close but not too tightly because of the fragile package she was carrying that contained or was fused with both him and her.

"Sometimes I think that I enjoy it way more than I should." Hannibal mumbles, laying his lips against hers.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

He knew that he should have gotten up to start dinner, but lying in bed beside a sleeping Rayne and the warmth she gave off and the blankets, it was too comfortable. His right hand was on her stomach, caressing the small bump that was starting to slowly form. A lazily grin had come onto his face, thinking how Rayne and he created this life growing inside of her. His eyes roamed over her face, seeing her sleeping from exhaustion from their pleasurable exercise that they have performed an hour ago.

Glancing away, he looked up at the ceiling and started at the cream white color surface. His eyes slowly shutting and becoming heavy as exhaustion was finally weighing down onto his own body. And soon, he began to slowly drift off and thinking in his head that a few minute nap wasn't so bad to have at this moment.

…**..**

…**.. Hannibal's Dream: …..**

…**..**

_Opening his eyes, Hannibal was standing in the center of his office. He glanced down to see he was in his usual three piece tailor suit. Everything seems the same and nothing was out of place._

_The door where his patients usually exit out of open up causing him to spin on his heel to see who was entering in that way. Stepping in and shutting the door gently behind them was Rayne in this strapless navy blue summer dress. Hannibal noted her stomach was very big and round making him to believe she was about eight months or maybe even nine._

"_Rayne, what are you doing here?" Hannibal walked up to her, reaching out and cupping her cheek. His thumb rubbed on the high part of her cheekbone before he looked down at her very big pregnant stomach. His hands ran over her stomach with a grin before looking at her to see a smile on her face._

"_Um, I'm here to get Nolan?" She answers him._

"_Nolan?"_

"_Yeah, Nolan is—"_

"_Daddy, can I take this book home so you can read it to me tonight?"_

_Hannibal whirled around to see a four year old boy climbed down the ladder. Hannibal felt himself quickly move over to the ladder and helped the little boy down by lifting him off the ladder once he was in Hannibal's reaching range._

_Sitting down the four year old, Hannibal stared down at him as the boy held up the book. It was a book on different forest animals and plants. Hannibal felt himself nod causing the boy to brightly smile up at him._

_Hannibal took in the little boy, seeing he had the same color hair as Hannibal did, had the same lips and then he had Hannibal's cheekbone structures. Everything else he could see Rayne. And those eyes, his eye's color were what Hannibal wanted. The little boy got Rayne's rare, unique turquoise eyes._

_Turning back to Rayne, Hannibal noted that this was their first born. Then that mean she was pregnant with another. Hannibal felt the little boy grab his suit pant leg as Hannibal walked towards Rayne._

_Rayne smile at him, but her face turns to pain as she gripped her stomach. That made Hannibal to go wide eyes and froze. Their little boy, Nolan noted his mother in pain and dropped the book, running over to her. _

"_Mommy, mommy, are you alright?"_

"_I think your sibling wants to come now." Rayne whispers, eyes in pain and she began breathing in cycles. _

"_Daddy, help mommy."_

_Unfreezing from his spot, Hannibal began moving towards Rayne, but every time he stepped to her, she seems to go back. Her panting and groaning in pain made Hannibal to begin to run towards her, but she kept being pulled back by an unknown force._

"_Rayne!" Hannibal shouted as Rayne began screaming in pain that the baby was coming, that it hurt a lot and she needed him. Their son, Nolan was yelling over and over at him with tears streaking down his cheeks._

"_Daddy, mommy is in pain. Baby is coming!"_

"_I know. I know!" Hannibal shouted as he kept running towards Rayne, reaching out but every time he stepped, she seem to get further and further away._

"_RAYNE!"_

"_Hannibal…Hannibal….Hannibal!"_

…**..**

…**.. Present: …..**

…**..**

"HANNIBAL!"

Snapping awake, Hannibal shot up in bed and wildly stared around the dark master bedroom. His eyes were wide and moving all over the room, taking in his surroundings. The dream hit him full force causing him to look to Rayne's side of the bed to see her dressed in pajamas, hands on the bed as she was leaning towards him with concern written face.

"You are cover in sweat. Hannibal, what were you dreaming about?"

"Are you still two almost three months pregnant? And is this our first child?"

"Um, yes." Rayne slowly answers, watching him run his hands through his hair and causing it to stick up in different sections on his head.

"Hannibal?" Rayne softly whispers, crawling onto the bed as he ran his hands down his face. He looked at her then her stomach and seeing that she was still pregnant, but two almost three months.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Just you were pregnant with a second child and you went into labor. Our first born, Nolan was yelling for me to help you. I tried, but every time I stepped to you, you were pulled further and further away from me. You were screaming in pain and yelling for me to help you and so was Nolan. I-I felt absolutely useless to help you." Hannibal explained, running his left hand over his face and keeping it over his eyes.

Rayne rested her head on his shoulder and began to run her hand in a gentle manner, up and down his chest.

"I think that you had that dream because this is going to be your first time being a father. And anxiety for the baby to come, but also, our safety."

"But this was our second child."

"Still, you are just having a slight phobia and nervousness of what's to come. You are worry for the baby and my safety. And I know that you will always protect the baby and I."

Hannibal dropped his hands on his lap before looking at her. She lifted her head away from him and kissed the side of his head.

"Since when are you the psychiatrist?"

"Never. Just a wife taking care of her husband." Rayne softly told him, laying her lips on his forehead before getting out of bed. She threw him his boxer's and watched him slid out of bed, pulling them on.

"Now, since I let you sleep longer since you look absolutely innocent and cute sleeping, I have took it upon myself to make dinner." Rayne told him, slowly walking to the door but paused in the doorway. She looked back at him as he stood there; running his hand through his hair and slicking it back. Though she felt herself frown a bit as she could see the light perspiration on his skin from his dream.

"What time is it?"

"Seven."

"That late?" Hannibal asked, going to the connected on bathroom.

"Yes…and second child?" She questions, leaning in the bedroom doorway while staring at the cracked open bathroom door.

"Yes." Hannibal answers, flushing the toilet then began to wash his hands.

"And our first child was named Nolan…funny you had that name in the dream."

Hannibal stepped out of the connected on bathroom, flicking the lights off and staring at her as she got this slight thoughtful look to her face.

"Why is that?"

"Because I was just looking at that name online if we were to have a son. I like it. It means chariot-fighter or champion. Nolan Lecter. I don't know the middle name, but you could come up with that." Rayne explained, tapping her chin then looking at her husband staring at the ground.

"Though, we could come up with another name since you just had that dream and all."

"No. I like it." Hannibal lowly replied, glancing up and away from the floor to stare at her with a smirk.

"Good, now shall we go eat dinner? Cause I was thinking about putting some special on the side."

"What is that?" Hannibal pulled on this black t-shirt that clung to his frame. Rayne felt like her hormones were beginning to get wild up again upon seeing her husband wearing a shirt that clung to his slender, strong physique.

"For the side dish we have….sour penis!" She exclaimed the last part before running out of the room, laughing her ass off.

"Rayne!" Hannibal playfully shouted as he ran right after her with a smile, his dreams forgotten for now but were buried deep inside his head and hidden away from everything else.


	35. Chapter 35 Sharp Tongue

**Chapter:** Sharp Tongue

…**..**

When Hannibal was angry, Rayne made sure to stay clear from his path and just watched from afar. She would just patiently wait until it looked clear on trying to interact with him. But at the moment, seeing him pacing around his study with a slight snarl on his face, Rayne just stayed away. Occasionally, she would poke her head around the doorway to check on him, seeing he was either pacing or sitting in his desk chair and glaring at something in the room. When she checked on him for the fifth time, Hannibal was staring right at her this time.

"Dear, what are you doing?"

"Just checking up on you." Rayne softly answers and stepping into the doorway of the study room, but not stepping into the room.

Hannibal could see that her words sounded a bit caution when she talked to him. He knew that she has been checking up on him making sure he was alright. And he knew that she wouldn't talk to him upon seeing his pissed off expressions.

Turning in his chair, Hannibal held his arms out making Rayne to know that it was safe to come in. She walked over and around his study desk before sitting on his lap. Hannibal wrapped his arms around her and held her close, tucking his head away in her neck.

"You're upset because of Abigail digging up the body of Nicholas Boyle—which was a stupid idea by her?"

Hannibal head shot up and he stared at her as she simply stared back at him with a calm expression. His arms gave a gentle squeeze then relaxed, rubbing her sides.

"Jack called?"

"More like I texted Will a few times about any cases. He just told me of this one and the totem pole one. He is just keeping me updated."

"Ah yes."

"Is he alright?"

"Why do you ask?" Hannibal questions while nuzzling his face into her hair and breathing in her scent, knowing that she took a shower an hour ago.

"Because when I was talking on the phone with him about the case, he paused in his talking then hung up on me. A few hours later he called me and started repeating what he said to me before. I reminded him that he already told me this and I have heard him curse under his breath and something about losing time. Something is wrong, isn't there?" Rayne asked, pulling her head away from Hannibal and staring him in the eyes.

"A while ago I smelt something different about Will."

Hearing her husband talking about his sense of smell, Rayne knew that it was something serious or true. She knew her husband sense of smell was unbelievable and inhuman.

"And what was it?"

"I believe that Will has encephalitis and it is causing him to be like this."

"Really? And like what?"

"He had appeared in my office a few days ago, confused and looking around with this befuddles expression. He told me that one moment he was in West Virginia and the next he was in my office. It was a three hour drive from where he was located to my office. He been having hallucinations, not able to sleep, and going into daydreams."

"And he hasn't gotten this checked out?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, it is making him a bit un-normal." Rayne told Hannibal, running her right hand fingertips through his hair. His eyes shut and he exhales from his nose in a breath of relaxation. The feel of her fingernails gently running on his scalp repeatedly was soothing to him.

"Umm." Hannibal hummed, his eyes still shut as she kept running her fingernails through his hair and grazing his scalp. Rayne stared at her husband's expression and getting a grin, knowing he was in a pleasant state with her actions.

"You know, I'm waiting for you to start purring." Rayne whispers into his ear. She felt his body rumble as he lowly chuckle under his breath. His eyes open making her to stop and drop her arm around his shoulder. Her lips lay on the side of his head before sitting back on his lap again.

"There is one more thing, which you would absolutely hate just as much as any of us do." Hannibal lowly told her. Rayne stared at him, seeing him staring at something else before looking at her with this slight grin. She could feel slight awkwardness forming in the air.

"What is that, Hannibal?"

"Well…."

…**..**

…**.. Week Later: …..**

…**..**

"Remind me to punch you later."

"That is a bit violent, dear." Hannibal replied, fixing up the plates for tonight's dinner with three guests.

"Well, it's either you or Lounds in there." Rayne lowly mumbles while glaring at him.

Last week, when Rayne was sitting on his lap in his study room, the information that he needed to tell her in a sheepish tone was about dinner. Hence, dinner with Will, Abigail and Freddie Lounds to discuss about Abigail telling her life story to Lounds to write about. And this was over dinner that Hannibal cooked.

"Whose eating the salad?"

"She is."

"Oh. Can this woman get any more complicated?" Rayne dryly asked, causing Hannibal to chuckle and shake his head.

"Would you like to help bring these in?"

"Only if you bring in and give her plate to her."

"Deal." Hannibal replied, picking up Rayne and Will's plate. Rayne picked up Hannibal and Abigail plate, together they walked to the dining room. Hannibal would come back into the kitchen to grab Lounds plate.

"Ah, here is the food." Lounds said as they entered the dining room.

Hannibal just gave a fake grin and he was hoping Rayne was doing the same as she was in front of him. He watched as Rayne put her plates down and he had done the same. Hannibal excused himself to get Lounds plate and disappeared.

Rayne sat down in a seat on the right of Hannibal. Across from her was Lounds, on her right was Will, staring at his plate and taking it all in. Then across from Will was Abigail, who was sipping her glass of water.

"Hello, Mrs. Lecter." Lounds greeted with this wide grin on her face and lifting her wine glass up to take a sip out of it.

Staring at the glass in her hand, Rayne was hoping that the red wine inside would spill out all over Lounds clothes and stain it.

"Ms. Lounds." Rayne replied, slightly nodding her head with a blank expression.

"I feel terrible, Ms. Lounds. Never entered my head that you might be a vegetarian. A lapse on my behalf." Hannibal came into the dining room, saying. He was carrying a plate with salad and placed it in front of Lounds with a slight apologetic expression, though Rayne knew he really just wanted to smash the plate over the red head reporter.

"No one blames you." Rayne mumbles, taking a sip out of her glass of water. Next to her, Will snorted into his wine glass and shook his head with a smirk. Hannibal eyed Rayne as he sat; amusement was clearly in his eyes.

Hannibal reached under the table and touched Rayne's leg. She glanced at him in the corner of her eyes and a small grin came onto her face. He smirked at her, giving her leg a gentle squeeze before bringing that hand up onto the table.

"Research always delivers benefits." Lounds said, glancing at Hannibal and already plopping a piece of lettuce in her mouth.

"If it contradicts a good story, hell, publish it anyway." Will retorted with this mocking smile directed right at Lounds as she looked up at him.

Rayne glanced at Will before looking down at her plate and picking up her knife and fork. She knew that Will hates Lounds more than Hannibal and her fused together. Thus, this dinner will be an interesting time.

"Are you still angry I called you insane? The libel laws are clear, Mr. Graham." Lounds told him to which Will made a face and shook his head a bit.

Hannibal glanced in between them, taking a long sip of his wine, knowing that this wasn't going to be a calm dinner. Chewing her food slowly, Rayne was watching the interaction with entertainment.

"Insinuation is such a grey area."

"Insane isn't really black or white, is it? We're all pathological in our own ways." Lounds replied, glancing around at all of them before her eyes landed on Will with a smile on her face.

"You choose the version of the truth that suits you best and pursue it pathologically." Will retort before shoving a piece of meat in his mouth a bit too aggressively.

Running her hand through her hair, Rayne let out a sigh slip from her lips and then looked at her husband. He was staring into his wine glass, swirling it before taking another generous, long sip from it. But this time, it seems like a gulp.

"So much for this being a responsible dinner." Rayne mumbles while cutting into her food again. Hannibal shook his head while setting his wine glass down.

"Everybody decides their own versions of the truth. I'm here because I want to tell Abigail's version of the truth." Lounds told them, glancing at Abigail with a grin and in making Abigail to smile back.

"See that you do." Will mumbles, shoving another piece of food in his mouth.

"I don't have anything to hide." Abigail meekly said, hands fidgeting a bit as she held her fork and knife in either hand. She glanced at all of them with a sort of look of reassures, but she seems too nervous when stared at.

"Hmm." Rayne hummed, taking a sip of her water and staring at Abigail, who seems to pale a bit when she caught Rayne's looked. Rayne set her glass down and went back to eating, but knowing why Abigail paled like that. It was because Rayne knew about Nicholas Boyle body and what Abigail had done.

"Mmm, everyone has something to hide, but I won't tell anything you don't want me to." Lounds pointed out, cutting into a piece of lettuce on her plate and stabbing her fork through the piece.

"You must understand our concerns. We care about Abigail. Our only thought is to protect her." Hannibal replied, holding a piece of sirloin steak on his fork before placing it into his mouth.

"She is already exposed. Her silence until now has been taken as guilt. This book is about her innocence. I want Abigail to have a future." Lounds tried to explain to them about her ideas though it wasn't going to get through that easily. And yet, Rayne knew that Hannibal and Will were just going to go along with it.

Rayne simply rolled her eyes as she stared at her plate and sliced through the slice of steak with a bit hard that it scrapped the plate. She lowly mumbles an apology before placing the piece of slice steak in her mouth.

"That's what we all want." Will glanced at all of them before looking at Lounds over his wine glass as he took a gulp instead of a sip.

"Well, we all want what's best for Abigail." Hannibal put his fork and knife down saying. The tone he used through was calm, but serious. It mostly was a tone that strictly said to end this conversation and enjoy the dinner he made now.

It seem like all of them got the picture as they stayed quiet for a good minute, glancing away from each other and looking down at their plates. Taking a few bites, the silence didn't continue.

"This is possibly the finest salad I've ever eaten in my life. Shame to ruin it with all that meat." Lounds pointed out, sticking a piece of vegetable in her mouth. Her eyebrows were raised as she expressed this sentence to them. She then smirked like she was the badass at the table.

The only one badass at this table was Rayne, especially when she got in her debating, angry mode. And next to her, Hannibal glanced at her, chewing slowly that came to a stop when Rayne put down her silverware.

"Yeah, shame. It makes me wonder what do you have to do in order to keep up with protein…I was thinking of, hmm, nuts." Rayne mused out loud, tapping her chin in this sarcastic thinking manner before shrugging her shoulders and picking up her glass of water.

Hannibal ran his left hand through his hair, standing up to clear dishes away for dessert. To the side of Rayne, Will bowed his head to not laugh out loud about Rayne's perverted yet sarcastic comment.

"Rayne." Hannibal lowly warned even though he was getting a kick out of it. He really didn't need Lounds to say something to set Rayne off and go into attack mode. Even though it would be a very entertaining sight.

"Yes, nuts are one of them." Lounds replied, left eyebrow rising and this smirk came onto her face. She knew what Rayne truly meant, thus walking right into the trap that Rayne had set with an evil laugh.

"You must like several sorts and eat a lot to keep up." Rayne pointed out, setting her glass down and sitting back in her seat as Hannibal grabbed her plate.

"Indeed, I do."

"How's the mouth then? Must burn from all the various salts."

"Rayne." Hannibal stared at her, but she just kept her eyes on Lounds, who was staring right back with narrowed eyes, but the smirk still on her face.

"Umm, at least I get them into my body and to satisfy."

"Hey, do all you want. I only need one, we are bounded for life, and I won't be considered certain terms. Oh, and trust me, I'm very, very, very satisfied with my one." Rayne lean back in her seat, arms crossed over her chest. She nodded her head at Hannibal then smirked at Lounds, who's smirk was slowly disappearing from her face.

Hannibal just set the plates down and ran his left hand over his face, knowing this interaction was really becoming dirty. While he ran his hand over his face, Will was to the side, snickering into his cloth napkin. He was trying so hard to not laugh out loud, but he let a few slip. Across from him, Abigail was biting her tongue, head bowed, and trying not to smile or laugh either. She was finding this very funny.

"Rayne, kitchen. Now." Hannibal demanded making Rayne to sigh and stood up, collecting Will's plate while Hannibal got the rest.

Rayne followed him into the kitchen and took the plates from him to clean them off. Hannibal began to fix up dessert, but when he finished; his hands were resting on the kitchen island countertop. He looked over at Rayne, who was standing beside him and staring back at him with complete innocence.

"Rayne, I don't need her to write anything bad about you or me."

"What is she going to put, Hannibal? How good you are in bed? If she does, kudos to you because it just shows how grand you are in bed. That should boost your ego big time." Rayne waved her hands about then gave him a thumb ups.

Hannibal sighed, running his right hand through his hair before shaking his head. He knew that Lounds wouldn't dear to put anything about Hannibal or Rayne into the blog. Though, one should never be too cautions.

Stepping behind her, Hannibal wrapped his arms around her and pressed his chest against her back. He ran his lips over her ear and gave the shell of her ear a nip.

"You had such a sharp tongue in there. Though I must say…I'm only three 'very' goods?" Hannibal commented causing Rayne to smile, eyes shut and shake her head. She turned in his arms, opening her eyes and staring up at him with a smile. Her arms went around his neck as his hands fanned out on her lower back.

"Trust me, if I could, we would be at the table for a while with me saying a lot more very about how satisfying you make me. Thus, I should have said infinity about how good you are." Rayne told him, earning a smirk from him.

"Much better." Hannibal commented, chuckling as she playfully slapped his chest though he bent down and smother her lips with his.


	36. Chapter 36 Nolan

**Chapter: **Nolan

…**..**

…**.. Three Months Later: …..**

…**..**

Stepping into the living room, Hannibal looked up from his watch to see his wife sitting on the couch with this frown. This made him to become alert and thus began to slowly walk over to her.

"Rayne, are you ready to go off to the doctors?" Hannibal asked, stepping around the couch to see her with unshed tears in her eyes. He sat down beside her, grasped her chin in his left hand and tilted her head up to him.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm-I'm—"

"You're what?"

"Fat!"

Hannibal eyebrows shot up, staring at her silently crying to herself and running her hands on her bulging five month pregnant stomach. Hannibal rested his left hand on the top of her stomach and rubbed his hand in small circles.

"You're not fat, Rayne."

"But look at me!"

"I think you look beautiful." Hannibal told her in a serious tone. He leaned forwards, giving the side of her neck an open kiss before trailing his mouth up to the corner of her lips.

"Very beautiful. I love seeing you carrying our child." Hannibal said, his accent deepening a bit. His alpha side was coming out as he ran his hand up and down the full length of her stomach now. He kissed the corner of her mouth with a smirk gracing his lips.

"Now, shall we go to the doctors to find out the sex of our child before we are late?"

"Yes." Rayne replied, nodding her head and pushing herself up into a standing position. Hannibal caressed her cheek and gave her a peck on the lips. He flashed a smile at her before they walked out of the house to head off towards the doctor's appointment.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Is it sad to say that I am really craving chocolate right now?"

"No, not really. Just at an odd time."

"But it is not as bad when I craved steak at one in the morning."

Hannibal chuckle and nodded his head at the few days ago memory. Rayne had gotten up at one in the morning to eat leftover steak from dinner. Hannibal had woken up with her to watch over her as she ate the steak with a delightful facial expression.

Rayne was laid back on the exam table in a gown and holding Hannibal's hand. They were waiting for the doctor to come back from being called to the front desk. When she did come back, she got right into doing the ultrasound, much to Rayne and Hannibal's delight.

"Alright, let's see what we got." The doctor ran the ball across her stomach, staring at the computer screen where an image of the baby appeared.

"Just moving a bit to the side and…"

Both Rayne and Hannibal were anxious to know what the sex of their baby was going to be. For the past few days they could tell that they were getting antsy about this upcoming doctor's appointment. They knew that they were finally going to find out the sex and now, here was the doctor taking forever to tell them what they want to know.

"I see that the baby is a boy. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Lecter."

"A boy! Hannibal we got a boy." Rayne gave his hand a squeeze and she smiled widely at him. Hannibal gave her a smile back and glanced up at the screen where their son was moving around in Rayne's belly.

"A boy." Hannibal lowly repeated, imaging that little boy in his dreams a few months ago. Rayne was smiling brightly as she stared at the screen with Hannibal as the doctor was cleaning her stomach and equipment off.

"I'll go get the pictures."

Once the doctor left the room, Rayne hugged Hannibal, who was giving a grin and would lay a kiss on her head. He was just as excited about the information then Rayne was. Though, they were both smiling with excitement running through them.

"Nolan?" Hannibal questions against her ear.

"Yeah, that is Nolan, alright." Rayne replied, pulling back from his embrace to lay a kiss on her lips. Hannibal smirked and kissed the tip of her nose before holding her close to him again. His right hand caressing her stomach where their son was. Once again, proudness was flowing through Hannibal.

…**..**

…**..Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

"Come on! Is everyone from their mom here!?"

Hannibal eyebrows rose as he looked at his wife, who was glaring at everyone around the walking outlets. They had just come back from a baby store and now heading towards an ice cream shop since Rayne was craving ice cream.

"I have never heard such a saying." Hannibal told her as they came to an ice cream place much to Rayne and their baby's delight. Hannibal opens the door for her and let her in before following right after her.

"Yeah, well it is true." Rayne mumbles, glancing away from the ice cream menu to look up at Hannibal. He shook his head with a smirk making her to snicker and stepped into line to order herself a mint chocolate ice cream sundae.

After getting her satisfies need, they began to walk back towards the parking lot to Rayne's car. Hannibal would glance at Rayne, seeing her happily enjoying her ice cream, but now she was looking down at her stomach with her eyebrows scrunching together.

"Is something wrong?" Hannibal immediately asked when he noted her rub her stomach.

"Hannibal, he kicked. I felt a solid kick or punch instead of that fluttering feeling."

That got Hannibal to stop walking with her and stepped right up in front of her. His hands came forwards and rested on her bulging pregnant stomach and shut his eyes. He relaxed and focused.

A small kick made Hannibal's eyes to open and he got this fatherly looking smile onto his face. He kissed Rayne's forehead making her to smile up at him.

"He is going to be a strong one."

"Indeed. Just like his father." Rayne said, smiling at a smiling Hannibal.

They have driven home and when they got home, Hannibal kept running his hands over Rayne's stomach, grinning every time the baby moved. All Rayne saw was fatherly proudness in his eyes, which she thought that she would never see. She thought Hannibal would just smile or just say a simple, 'he kicked again,' but pure proudness was on his eyes, but also fascination. And she would smile when watching his happy facial expressions.

…**..**

…**.. Next Day: …..**

…**..**

"Wait, wait, wait, who is coming over?"

"Dr. Chilton."

"For dinner, I assume." Rayne said, putting dishes away from the sink drying rack.

"Yes. He has to go off to trail about Dr. Gideon and thus I'm having dinner to know more about it."

"Why is he going to trial?"

"Dr. Gideon is accusing Dr. Chilton of psych driving him in believing that he was the Chesapeake Ripper, which I agree with Gideon about Chilton action." Hannibal explained to her, stepping up behind her and kissing the side of her neck. She shivers a bit then smiles while turning to face him.

"So, Chilton is screwed?"

"Yes, he is." Hannibal answered, wrapping his arms around her waist and dropping his forehead on her shoulder. He lifted his head up and laid another small kiss on her neck. His hands ran over her stomach then paused and his fingers fanned out. He grins as he felt a small kick from their son.

"Hmm, well that stinks for him." Rayne said, listening to Hannibal chuckle before he let go of her. She turned around, watching as he walked to the fridge to pull out a plate where dinner was prepped up already. He just needed to cook it and add some seasoning to it.

"What are you planning to make?"

"Curry."

"Interesting dish." Rayne told him, resting her right hand on her bulging stomach. She knew the little one must be take a nap or something because he wasn't moving as much.

"He should be arriving in another hour and a half. Just a heads up." Hannibal softly told her, eyeing her as she ran her right hand unconsciously over her pregnant stomach. Putting the pan down that he was holding, Hannibal moved towards her and rested his left hand on her stomach.

"Is he moving?"

"No. I believe that the little one is sleeping. He'll bug me at nighttime when it is my time to sleep though."

That got Hannibal to chuckle and laid his lips on her forehead before turning back to cooking up the meal for tonight. Rayne stood there, watching him cook and offer to help, but he simply shook his head. After twenty minutes, Hannibal glanced at her and noted she was walking about the kitchen with a glass of water in her hands.

"Dear, why don't you sit? We don't need swelled up feet."

"Too late for that."

Hannibal sighed and shook his head as he moved to the cabinets and pulled out three plates. Turning back around, Hannibal watched her walk to the sink and began to clean her glass cup. Once she had finished drying the cup off, she put the cup away and looked at Hannibal.

"I'm going to head upstairs and rest a bit."

"Alright, dear." Hannibal replied, watching her go up the stairs.

After an hour, Hannibal finished up and cleaned his hand up on the kitchen cloth. The doorbell ranged making him to wait a few seconds, listening for any footsteps upstairs moving. When he had heard nothing moving upstairs, he moved to the foyer of the house and opens the front door to greet Dr. Chilton in.

Once getting Chilton situated in the dining room, Hannibal went upstairs to check on Rayne. Upon entering, Hannibal couldn't help but cast a small smile.

Lying diagonal across the bed, Rayne was passed out sleeping with her left hand on her stomach and a book tossed on her right side. Slowly walked over to her side of the bed where her head laid on the pillow, Hannibal brushed some strands of hair away from her face.

"Dear?"

"Hmmm." Rayne hummed before opening her eyes. She blinked a few times and took in a deep inhale before exhaling from her nose. Her eyes stared around for a few seconds before landing on his face.

"What time is it?"

"Well, you have been asleep for an hour. Dinner is about to start and Chilton is here. Unless, you are feeling unwell then I suggest you keep resting, dear."

"No, no, I'm starving." Rayne sat up, grabbing Hannibal's hands as he held them out. He helped her off the bed and let her stretch before placing his right hand on her lower back, his thumb moving up and down in a caressing manner.

"Shall we?"

"Yes." Rayne replied with a nod.

Together they walked down the kitchen stairs where Hannibal let her go and got the plates. He balance one on his arm and carried the other two in either hand. Rayne brought out her glass of water and enter the dining room where Dr. Chilton was patiently waiting.

"Good evening, Dr. Chilton, I do hope you are well tonight." Rayne softly said with a smile. Hannibal smirked as he set the plates down, knowing his wife was mocking Dr. Chilton nervousness for tomorrow.

Hannibal simply pulled her chair out and laid a kiss on top of her head when she sat down. He moved to his seat, sitting down and grinning at his wife and Dr. Chilton to begin dinnertime.


	37. Chapter 37 Chocolate

**Chapter: **Chocolate

…**..**

…**.. Continuing: …..**

…**..**

Hannibal had explained that they were having Curry for dinner. Rayne watched him scope curry out and skillfully put them in their plates that were covered and shaped by this large tropical dark green leaf with a small red flower on the side.

"Dr. Gideon is a psychopath. Psychopaths are narcissists. They rarely doubt who they are." Hannibal began, sitting down after he has finish with their plates.

"I tried to appeal to his narcissism." Chilton replied, picking up his glass of wine and swirling the liquid inside of the glass.

"By convincing him he was the Chesapeake Ripper." Hannibal retorted, his eyes coming off his plate to glance at Chilton with a raised eyebrow.

"If only I had been more curious about the common mind." Chilton lowly said, turning his eyes away from the table to look at the glass doors behind Hannibal's head seat.

There was snow falling tonight and coating everything that it touches repeatedly with white, cold fluff. Rayne stared out the door too before looking back at Dr. Chilton then her husband with a slight raised questionable eyebrow. Hannibal glanced at her and flashed a small grin at her.

"I have no interest in understanding sheep, only eating them." Hannibal said, drawing Chilton attention back to the dining table. He stared at Hannibal with a slight nod and looked down at his plate while setting his wine glass down above his fork.

"Kudal. A south Indian curry. Made from sheep, of course. In a coconut coriander chili sauce." Hannibal explained the meal before anyone could touch it. Once said and done, Hannibal and Rayne began to eat their dinner, but noted that Chilton was staring at his and not eagerly digging into his meal.

"It feels like a last supper." Chilton lowly admitted to them, lifting one hand up and then dropping in, like he was defeated against Dr. Gideon actions.

Upon the comment, Rayne looked at Chilton with amusement as his comment did seem to represent the predicament that he was in. Hannibal made a slight snort of amusement as he lifted his fork up to his curry, but looked up at Dr. Chilton with a grin. Both Lecter couple stared at the doctor that used psychic driving on Gideon and making Gideon believe he was the Chesapeake Ripper—which he clearly was not. They stared at Chilton, watching him fidget in his seat before picking up his fork to try eating, but then placing it back down. Rayne simply shook her head and began to eat her curry to settle the hunger the little one and she was feeling.

"You're not the only psychiatrist accused by a patient of making them kill. Poke around a psychopath's mind, bound to get poked back." Hannibal told Chilton as he picked at his curry.

"What would you do in my position?" Chilton quickly asked, finally dropping his hands onto his lap and not touching the fork or knife anymore. He looked up at Hannibal, wanting an answer from another psychiatrist, especially one with a high reputation as Hannibal.

"Deny everything." Hannibal simply told Chilton before sticking his fork into his mouth that had some curry on the end of it. He shut his eyes, enjoying the flavor before opening his eyes back up and glancing at his wife.

"Good?"

"Delicious." Rayne replied, winking at Hannibal with a grin. He smirked then looked at Chilton, who was staring at his plate with this depress looking face. It looked like someone stomped and destroyed one of his favorite toys or something.

"I thought psychic driving would have been more effective in breaking down his personality." Chilton explained in a wavering voice.

The fork paused in mid-air and Rayne simply stared at Dr. Chilton sitting across from her. She slowly began moving again, bringing her fork to her mouth and eating the curry off the end of it and slowly chewed. She had caught the wavering in Chilton's voice and she knew that her husband did too. Glancing at her husband, Rayne could see a flash of annoyance go through Hannibal's eyes then vanished as he continues to chew his food.

"Psychic driving fails because it methods are too obvious. You were trying too hard, Fredrick. If force is used, the subject will only surrender temporarily. Once a patient is exposed to the method of manipulation, it becomes much less effective." Hannibal explained, glancing at Chilton for a brief second and then going back to his food, about to stab it again.

"When Dr. Gideon began to suspect he was being pushed—"Chilton didn't finish explaining as Hannibal cut him off by simply placing his fork and knife down.

Rayne stared at Hannibal and noting the frustration fused with annoyance flowing through him. She was really the only one that could tell what Hannibal was feeling at the moment because she could feel it or see it. And at the moment, he was in that mood, especially when Chilton won't stop talking about this, which means Hannibal wouldn't enjoy his meal until this conversation was over with.

Picking up her glass of water, Rayne took a few sips and stared in between Hannibal and Dr. Chilton over the rim of her glass. She replayed the whole conversation that was happening and thought that Chilton was screwed tomorrow with Dr. Gideon in court. Even she could see that Chilton made a dumb move against Gideon and she knew it was psychic driving. She wasn't a psychiatrist like her husband, but spending a lot of time with him and asking questions about his profession sure helped her think like one.

"He pushed back. The subject mustn't be aware of any influence." Hannibal told Chilton before picking up his glass of beer that he made and took a sip from it. He stared into his beer and nodded with a grin as the beer was perfectly made.

And with that the conversation seems to die off and ended. Hannibal set his beer down and went back to eating his food. Rayne went back to eating too, but glancing at Chilton to see him finally eating, but he seem to be shaken up still.

The little one moved a bit causing Rayne to rub her right hand over her stomach and grin a bit. Her eyes looked back up at her plate, but in the corner of her eyes she saw Hannibal glancing at her and then her stomach with a slight grin. He knew that the baby was moving at this moment.

When Rayne looked up from her plate and glanced right at Hannibal, he had glanced up too. Their eyes connected and they both greeted each other with a smile.

…**..**

…**..Next Day: …..**

…**..**

Lying in bed, it was close to twelve o'clock, Rayne was still in bed and hugging a pillow to her. Hannibal had went to work early morning for an appointment and would be back around evening. Though, Rayne was waiting for his daily call to check up on her and their little one.

At the moment, Rayne was feeling a bit sick this afternoon. She felt nauseas when she went up to the bathroom this morning. Upon feeling sick, she immediately checked her temperature and founded none making her to think that the food last night wasn't agreeing in her stomach or the little ones.

About to take a nap to try to sleep off the turning of her stomach, her IPhone started to go off. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, groaning as the little one gave a sharp kick as she reached for her cellphone on the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, dear. How are the little one and you?"_

"Do you really want to know, Hannibal?"

"_Is something wrong?"_ Instantly, concern was laced in his voice as he could tell that her snippy yet low tone of voice met something was wrong or something made her mad today.

"I'm just feeling nauseous, that's all."

"_Do you have a temperature? Shivers? Do you—"_

"No to all of those. Just an upset stomach." Rayne softly replied, shutting her eyes and smiling gently. She ran her left hand over her stomach while holding the cellphone in her right. The grin was on her face at her husband's concern tone of voice. But also, how his past surgeon side was coming out. She would say his past doctor side was coming out, but he was a doctor already, but in the field of psychology instead of the art of medical.

"_I'll come home early to—"_

"Hannibal, I will be fine. Just treat your patients and don't rush it." Rayne told him, opening her eyes and laid down on her back. Her eyes staring up at the ceiling and an amused smile came onto her face when she heard him let out a deep sigh escape his lips.

"_After my last patient, I will be home."_

"Alrighty. But can you pick up chocolate syrup?"

"_Chocolate syrup?"_

"I'm sorry, but I'm really craving some chocolate milk."

Hannibal chuckle over the phone making her to gently laugh with him.

"_I'll see what I can do."_

"Sounds good." Rayne replied.

"_Just keep resting and I'll be home in a few more hours. Love you."_

"Love you too." Rayne smile, never getting tired of saying that to him.

After hanging up, Rayne hugged the pillow to her once again and shut her eyes. This time she would get her naptime.

She must've been asleep for a while because she was gently shaken awake by Hannibal. He stood beside the bed with a glass of what appeared to be chocolate milk.

"What time is it?"

"Four."

"I have been asleep for four hours. Wow." Rayne told him, sitting up and accepting the chocolate milk from him. Taking a few sips, she pulled the cup away and stared at it with raised eyebrows.

"It tastes different from the regular syrup."

"That is because I melted chocolate."

"Hmm, interesting. I like it." Rayne told him, taking a few more gulps before putting it on the nightstand. She watched as Hannibal pulled off his shoes, his suit overcoat and his tie off. Putting them aside, he then got onto the bed and lay down beside her. His hand coming to rest on her stomach while his other hand brushed through her dark brown hair.

Hannibal laid his lips against her forehead and felt that her skin was perfectly normal. He had to see for himself and feel if she was sick or not. Taking in her scent, he just smelled that scent that fresh smell after rain had fallen and small hint of wild roses. Though he did smell a slight scent of lavender making his head to bend a bit towards her stomach and felt like the scent was coming from their little one.

"Hannibal, are you sniffing me?"

"You have a hint of lavender in your scent now. I believe that it is our little one that is casting off the smell. It is pleasant and soothing." Hannibal purred into her ear, running his lips on the shell of it before dropping his head on the pillow beside her own head.

"And what do I smell like?" Rayne questions, turning her head to face him. The tips of their noses were brushing against one another.

"A small hint of wild roses. But then there is that fresh smell of rainfall."

"Rainfall and wild roses? Interesting combo."

"Indeed, it is. It is not only your smell that is soothing, but your beauty and personality too." Hannibal softly said, staring her right in the eyes. A smile came onto her face and she lean forwards, brushing her lips against his own before pulling back slightly to stare him right in the eyes.

"Aren't you the poetic type." Rayne jokily said causing Hannibal to playfully narrow his eyes at her, but then his eyes soften and a smile appeared on his face. His smile was one that Rayne needed to get a picture of because when Hannibal smiles, it definitely brightens up her day no matter how she was feeling at the moment.


End file.
